Trust
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Eyes is one of the Blade Children, but Kanone is a Hunter. Can love overcome any obstacle, or will their friends try to kill each other? KanoneEyes, KousukeRyoko, and AyumuOC. Rating for possible language and whatever else I might put in here, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is going to be a oneshot because, obviously I can't update fics on this account anymore. If anyone is interested my new account will be under the name KanoneHilbert. Anyway this thought came to me and I had to give it a shot. Not much to say...I hope you all like it! And this will probably be a very long oneshot since it's basically a couple chapters all in one.

Eyes Rutherford was walking down the street, glaring at his fans. Or glaring more at the stupidity of the people around him who were currently screaming their heads off just to get him to glance at them. Pathetic. His scowl deepened as a TV camera was shoved in his face and an excited reporter was talking about how famous and talented he was. They displayed every fact they knew about him on the screen or through their rantings and Eyes scoffed, _"Know me?"_ He thought, _"How could these people dare to say they _know_ me? Do they know of the cursed fate I carry? Do they know I'm one of the Blade Children? No, of course they don't."_ Eyes was definitely one of the cursed children, and he was all alone because of it. No one among the throng of people that surrounded him knew that. In fact, only the other three Blade Children and the Hunters that occassionally tried ot kill him knew of his fate. And of those few not one of them knew _him_. Eyes was completely alone in this world. That's when he chanced a look to his screaming fans... and piercing blue eyes met glowing golden ones.

Kanone Hilbert smiled back at the famous pianist and raised a hand in greeting as Eyes passed. He only got a glare in response, but he wasn't upset; he knew he would. He knew who Eyes was; knew he was a Blade Child. It was Kanone's business to know, he _was_ there to kill the silver-haired one after all. But not yet, Kanone went over his orders very clearly in his head, _"Get close to him. And then exterminate them all."_ Kanone smiled at the thought; he knew it would be all too easy to get close to Eyes. The latter was practically beginning for soemone to understand him, Kanone could see it all too clearly. And why ahd he been asked to get close to _Eyes_ of all people? Because he was their leader. If Eyes trusted Kanone then the others were sure to follow suit. Kanone smiled again and went off to prepare for the day ahead.

Later that day, Eyes was in his penthouse at his piano, attempting to write some new songs for his new cd that was coming out in a few months. He was supposed to leave in a week to go on a tour to promote the cd, which he thought was ridiculous. Obviously if his fans were as obssessed with him as they seemed to be, then they would buy his new cd without a second thought; so there was no reason to promote it. Yet, his producer insisted, begged, and whined until he finally agreed just to shut her up. Rio was laying on his couch with her eyes closed, listening to her friend play a new song he had just perfected. Rio smiled at the thought of her and Eyes all alone, she had a major crush on the pianist, but she had an excuse: who _doesn't_ have a crush on Eyes? She wouldn't go as far as to call it love, but there were feelings there. She saddened and opened her eyes as she remembered confessing her feelings to him a while ago.

**Flashback:**

"Eyes?" Rio asked timidly, not wanting to disturb the man if he was concentrating. He was working on some new songs for an upcoming cd he had to make and she had been listening to him play for a while. He had stopped and not said anything for a while, and the silence was getting to Rio. She couldn't think of anything better to talk about and she wanted to let him know how she felt before he had to leave to promote his new cd (sound familiar?).

Eyes looked up from the paper he was scribbling notes on, "Yes, Rio?"

Just those few words sent a chill up her spine and she suddenly got a giant boost of courage and stood up, walking over to her crush and sitting down next to him on the bench, "Eyes..." she trailed off, suddenly having lost her courage. She barely even heard herself speak the words, but she knew she had by the way Eyes was focusing his attention on her, "Will you go out with me?"

Eyes just looked at her, wondering how to say no without hurting her too badly. He got asked out everyday by girls and guys and just shot them down or ignored them, but Rio was different; she was Eyes' friend, one of his only ones. Besides that, she could be so emotional...and vengeful when she wanted to. Eyes didn't want to be on the recieving end of either of those traits, "No." he stated and wasn't shocked by the hurt expression that crossed her face at his bluntness. Eyes knew he would have to explain more, "Rio, it's not that I don't like you, you're a wonderful friend." Sure the line was corny enough, but it was true, he did like Rio as a friend, but nothing more.

"So...what's the problem?" She asked, playing her cute and innocent;y naiive side to its fullest.

This however, had no affect on Eyes. How could it when he revealed his secret, "I'm gay." There was no shame or embarrassment in his statement; he didn't hesitate or look away, he just said it.

This hit Rio like a ton of bricks, yet the only thing she manage to say, "Oh." She went over to lay back down on the couch and Eyes turned to finish the song he was working on, neither of them speaking again.

**End Flashback**

Rio played the event over and over in her head, feeling slightly foolish for not knowing such an important fact about Eyes. She sighed and thought it over again, _"Maybe he was lying to me. It was a good excuse and I just accepted it without question, but maybe it wasn't true. I haven't seen him with any guys...actually, I haven't seen him with _anyone_. And a lot has changed over this past year, we've grown a lot closer...maybe he's changed his mind. Maybe he'll say yes this time."_ Getting a similar burst of courage like the one she got before she sat up, "Eyes?" she asked, not timidly at all this time.

The scene unfolded exactly as it did before. Or at least it would ahve if Eyes' phone hadn't taken that moment to make its presence known by ringing. Eyes glared at the device but got up to answer it anyway. He picked it up but didn't say anything, if the person wanted to talk to him they could at least have enough common sense to notice that the phone had stopped ringing and start talking. Fortunately, this person was a bit of a genious and noticed immediately, "This is Eyes I presume?"

Eyes glared at the bluntness of the person on the other end, he had an accent that indicated he was from America...the south to be precise, "Who is this? Are you a Hunter?"

The man on the other end laughed, "You're quite direct aren't you? I believe you saw me earlier...I know I saw you."

Eyes glared even more, who was this person and what did he want. He did, however, realize who the person was. That man who simply raised a hand at him; the one with the golden eyes. Eyes remembered the man very well, he had actually thought about him a few times today. Curiosity got the best of him, "And what is it that you want with me?"

"Don't be so on edge, not everyone is out to get you. I just thought it would be nice if we could get together and talk."

Eyes was amazed at how blunt this man could be, but something bothered him more, "How did you get this number?" Any fangirl could get the number to Eyes' hotel and ask to be transfered to his room, but Kanone had called his cell phone; this alarmed Eyes a little, considering the fact that this man could indeed be a Hunter, he had never answered Eyes' previous question about the topic.

The man laughed again, "Why are you so worried about the details? Obviously I went to great lengths to get it, so the least you could do is give me a chance." The man made some sense in Eyes' opinon, but there were plenty of loopholes in his statements. He could still be a Hunter and ahve not lied to Eyes. Also he was avoiding a lot of Eyes' questions, like whether or not he was a Hunter and how he had gotten the number to Eyes' cell phone. The person on the other end took Eyes' silence as a yes and continued, "Meet me in the park in half an hour. I'm sure you'll recogonize me and it's fairly late at night so we should ahve some privacy there." Eyes simply hung up the phone, not giving the man an answer. He hadn't even given Eyes his name, how could he trust him?

Rio had lost all confidence during Eyes' conversation and now sighed and looked away, "Rio?" Eyes asked. When she looked up questioningly he continued, "You had something you wanted to ask me?"

Rio just shook her head, "No, Eyes...It was nothing important." Rio looked away again, trying to hide the tears that came from her next thought, _"And to you it wasn't anything important."_

Eyes just moved his shoulders in what could have been a shrug, not noticing Rio's tears, too intent on whehter or not he would meet this man that had called him. Deciding that he knew what Rio was going to ask him and not wanting to go through that again, Eyes decided to go for it. It may have been reckless, btu as Kousuke ahd told him once, reckless was a way of life for the Blade Children.

Eyes was a little early since he lived so close to the meeting place, he looked aorund and saw that the other man had been right, there was practically no one here, _"That could mean that he lives somewhere around here if he knows the traffic of this park so well."_ Eyes thought, still suspicious of his new "friend".

As if on cue, Eyes saw someone sitting on a park bench, petting a stray cat. The man looked up when Eyes approached him and smiled, his golden eyes still glowing, "Hello, Eyes. Forgive my manners, my name is Kanone Hilbert. It's a pleasure to meet you."

You know what, forget this. I can't do this all in one chapter. I'll just post the other couple of chapters under my new account. Look for it, and still review this!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, as promised I will update this fic first, then get to my other ones. Sorry I'm doing this so late, but I went to sleep when i got home from school. However, since I don't have school tomorrow, I can stay up as late as I need to tonight to update all my fics. And hopefully I'll get to them tomorrow before I leave and then Sunday before I have to do my homework. That's if everything goes according to plan...which it may or may not do. Well, enjoy!

CeTe: Yes, you do know me all too well, I would neevr leave a fic like this! And no, I have no excuse...except I'm lazy. But I prefer not to use excuses, so I'll just update and then everyone will be happy! I wish there were more EyesKanone fics, but I can't find any other than this website...I'm so deprived! Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Kanone will be nice at first because he's trying to get Eyes to like him (and as with Eyes, who can resist Kanone?). It's the later chapters that you'll have to watch out for the deception when Kanone is told to kill them all. Will he do it? Who knows...that would be a simple way to end the fic! Thanks for reviewing, and I think I can update this one regularly since I finished off my other one!

Eyes glanced at the hand that was extended to him and then back to its owner, "What did you call me out here for?" He asked, wanting to get to the point; he still didn't completely trust Kanone.

Kanone frowned slightly, "Just because you're famous doesn't give you the right to act like that." Kanone informed him, "You're not better than everyone else."

Eyes glared at the assumption, "I never said I was. But why should I be polite to you when I don't even know you?"

"Well, that's _why_ you should be polite. If you're this rude to everyone, you can't have many friends."

"I'm not interested in making friends. Besides, you are the one who called me out here, all I wanted to know was why. That's far from rude."

Kanone sighed, "Maybe your intention wasn't to be rude, but your words were."

Eyes was getting annoyed by now, why could this man just get to the point, "Why have you been avoiding my question?"

Kanone smiled at him now and Eyes noticed how perfect it was, "I haven't been, I have every intention of answering it, therefore it's not avoiding. I was just trying to make small talk before we got right to business. But I can see that you're not that kind of person, so we'll get down to it."

"And what business do you have with me?" Eyes wondered, knowing very well it had to ahve to do something with the fact that he was a Blade Child, none of his fans were this sophisticated or polite; they were the very opposite which was ironic considering the fact that Eyes was a pianist; there was usually a more classy audience asssociated with that type of music.

Kanoen laughed, "You really don't enjoy small talk do you?" Eyes just glared in response, even though he had noticed that the short conversation that Kanone had started up was a little enjoyable. Kanone seemed more like the person that Eyes could have an actual conversation with than anyone else he had met. Seeing that Eyes wasn't going to speak, Kanone continued, "I want to help you."

"I wasn't aware that I needed help." Eyes was now interested, though. How could this man possibly help _him_? He was nothing special from what Eyes could see...well, besides the fact that he was quite cute and very nice, _"What does that have to do anything?"_ Eyes thought to himself, why was he thinking these things? Kanone was the only person that Eyes felt he could connect with on an intellectual level, he just seemed perfect for Eyes. _"I'm one of the Blade Children."_ Eyes reminded himself, _"I'm not meant to be happy."_ But just because something was meant to be, didn't mean it _had_ to be, right?

"You are very aware that you need help. You are in the dark right now, you have no idea what they are thinking or when they will strike next. They, on the other hand, are watching you very closely. They know your every move and are just waiting until you let your guard down."

"And 'they' are?" Eyes asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Hunters, of course." Kanone replied, "I can help you. That is _if_ you want my help. It's really none of my business what you decide to do, I'm only here to lend a helping hand."

A million questions ran through Eyes' head. The main one was, of course, "Why would you want to help the Blade Chidren?"

Kanone smirked, "I've got my reasons." He answered simply, not letting Eyes know that those reasons were very bad ones.

"And why should I trust you? I've only just met you and you have avoided a number of my questions."

Kanone thought about it, "Have I given you a reason not to trust me? And I know you may not believe me, but I'm an honest person, I don't lie outright. There's always some truth to my staements."

Perfect. "Are you a Hunter?" There wasn't a way that Kanone could avoid this question without lying.

"No." Kanone answered. He hadn't been lying either, he had never been more honest. The ones in power decided to "relieve" Kanone of his duties as a Hunter until they were ready for him to carry out their plan. They figured that someone would eventually ask him if he was a Hunter and since they knew Kanone disliked outright lying, they found a loophole, which he simply loved. Loopholes were the best.

Eyes didn't know why, but he believed Kanone. All other questions were put aside until Eyes asked one that he probably had no business asking, "Where are you staying?"

Kanone grinned to himself but on the outside he sighed, "I was actually kicked out of my place a couple days ago, I've been staying with a friend, but I really don't like intruding in on him like I have been." Kanone's housing had been, in a sense, funded by the top dog. Kanzaka really liked the golden eyed man and agreed to support him since Kanone did such a wonderful job carrying out their plans. When the plan was thought up, it was decided that Kanone would no longer stay at his current residence, but would have to find somewhere else to stay until he had Eyes' trust.

No one, not even Kanone, could have predicted what would happen next, "You can stay with me if you'd like. I have the room and since you will be helping us out, it's the least I can do." Eyes said.

Kanone nearly did a double take, he was honestly a little disappointed that Eyes had given in so easily, but perhaps that was because Kanone had been trained to decieve people into trusting him. And Kanone wasn't sure why, but people seemed to open up to him and trust him at first glance. Perhaps it was because he didn't seem hostile in any way and had a very friendly visage when he wanted to. This traits made him the perfect candidate for this new plan. But still, Kanone wouldn't have thought in a million years that it would be _this_ easy. It made him a little suspicious but he realized that Eyes would have told him off if he was so inclined to do so. Kanone smiled now, "That's very kind of you. And, honestly, I'm a little suprised at the offer. but since you offered, I'll accept. Thank you."

Eyes nodded. There's was no doubt in his head that Kanone was hiding soemthing, but he didn't know exactly what. Eyes wasn't even sure _why_ he offered to let Kanone stay with him, instinct he supposed. And Eyes always listened to his instincts, they had never led him wrong before, "Can you have your things ready by morning?"

Kanone thought about it and nodded, "I don't have much." He said, which was true. Some clothes and general stuff, but no furniture, it had all been provided for him.

"Alright, where are you staying? I'll have someone come and pick you up to bring you to my place in the morning."

Kanone nodded and wrote down his adress and phone number, "Just in case." He explained. The two said goodbye and parted (well, Kanone said goodbye and Eyes just kind of nodded and left).

So, the groundwork is layed down; that basically just means that this story is going to go somewhere soon. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, most likely. A couple of things that I wanted to bring to everyone's attention:

1) When I mentioned the "ones in power" about the Hunters, I always imagined them having ranks of a sort. Not really well defined ranks, but not just a group that all agreed on a plan of action. I don't know, maybe like the Blade Children, where Eyes is kind of their leader.

2)Also, when I mentioned Kanzaka, I just figured he was the "leader" of the Hunters (again, like Eyes is to the Blade Children). I don't know how accurate that is, but that's just what I thought. If anyone knows anything about any of this stuff, feel free to correct me! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Update time! I only have like 20 minutes ot do this so I'm not gonna waste it talking, enjoy!

alpha2nd: Yes, it _is_ a trap. Poor Eyes, he suspects _something_... but what? No one knows (not even me). And you're allowing me to hurt Eyes?oooh, I'm telling! No, I won't hurt him at all in this fic, the only one to do so I think! Yay, I've finally achieved something! It's about time...maybe I should actaully do something with this, my mom always yells at me because I spend all my time doiing this instead of homework or looking for colleges and scholarships. Oh, well, this is what I wanna do, so I'll do it!

CeTe: Ditto on the chapter thing...actually your whole review. I can't wait for you to update and I'll have my next chapter up tomorrow. Hope you like this one!

Kanone woke up to his friend shaking him awake, "Hey, Kanone, wake up. There's a guy here, he said you're moving?"

Kanone rolled over and glanced at his friend, then realized he hadn't tolf\d him that he was moving in with Eyes, "Yes, I am. I figuired it would be best, i can tell you don't exactly want me around all the time." Kanone's friend was a bit of a pimp and he always had girls around. Kanone would more than likely ruin the night for said friend one way or another and upset him.

His friend simply chuckled, "Well, yeah I guess so. But you're always free to come back, you know. It's not like I would turn you away. So who are you staying with?"

"Eyes Rutherford." Kanone replied as he got out of bed and started ot get ready to talk to the man waiting to load his things into the truck.

It had been a while since his friend had spoke, Kanone had brushed his teeth and gotten dressed when he walked back into his room to see his friend was standing in the exact same spot Kanone had left him, mouth hanging open. Despite his living style, Kanone's friend, Rick, loved Eyes' music and now ran up to his friend, "Your staying with _Eyes Rutherford_? Kanone, how do even know him? You know I love him, why didn't you tell me sooner, you _have_ to introduce us."

Kanone laughed at his friend, "I will, but let me get settled down first. Don't worry, I know how obssessed you are."

"I am not obssessed, I just really admire him." Rick said, rubbing the back of his head. He had always wanted to play the piano, btu never found a decent teacher. or more like he couldn't afford a decent teacher, "Hey Kanone?"

Kanone already knew what his friend was about to ask, "I'll ask him, but I can't make any promises. You should know that Eyes isn't the friendliest person." Kanone grinned then _"However, if everythign goes according to plan, then Eyes will be doing anythign I ask by the end of the month."_ Of course, plans were always revised, so Kanone couldn't get his hopes up too much.

The two finally made their way downstaris and Kanone opened the door, "Hello, is everyhting ready?" Kanone asked, he had left everything down by the door last night in order to make it easier for the movers to load it into their truck.

The guy nodded and then shoved a clipbord into Kanone's face, "Yeah. just sign this and then we're all set. I'll get your stuff to Mr. Rutherford's place right away."

Kanone nodded and signed the paper, "Thank you." The mover left and Kanone turned to his friend, "Eyes' place isn't far from here, I can walk. I'll call you in a couple days so we can set up a meeting time, alright?"

Rick nodded eagerly, "Yeah, okay Kanone. Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

Kanone smirked, "No, I'd rather you _didn't_ know where Eyes lives. He doesn't need to be stalked."

Rick sighed, disappointed and then nodded, "Yeah, alright. I'll talk to you later, Kanone!" He yelled as his friend walked out the door, raising a hand in farewell.

Kanone reached Eyes' apartment and knocked on the door. Kousuke answered the door and glared at Kanone, "Who the hell are you?"

Kanone frowned at the language, "You shouldn't be so rude to people you don't know. My name is Kanone."

Kousuke didn't recogonize the name, Eyes had yet to tell everyone about him, "Well _Kanone_, I can be as rude as I want to when people come to my home uninvited."

This confused Kanone, "_Your_ home. Doesn't Eyes live here?"

Kousuke smirked, this could be fun. It's obvious that this Kanone guy knew Eyes and probably had some sort of a crush on him (hey, who didn't?). "Of course Eyes lives here, he's my husband. You mean he didn't tell you?"

Kanone did a doube take and saw a big hole in his plan but then smirked, seeing what Kousuke was doing, "No, he didn't tell me, but the again, there wasn't much talking last night."

Kousuke's mouth dropped open and turned around just as Eyes was coming out of the bathroom. He looked from Kanone to Eyes and then back again, "What is your problem?" Eyes asked Kousuke, irritated. He then saw Kanone and motioned for him to come in, "Kanone, this is Kousuke. I assume Kanone has already introduced himself."

Kousuke glared at the intruder and then nodded, "Yeah, why the hell is he here, though?"

"He's here to help us." Eyes said, then to Kanone, "Kousuke is one of the Blade Children as well. There are two others that will be coming by here later. Rio and Ryoko."

Kanone nodded and Kousuke walked up to Eyes, "What the hell, Rutherford? You're just telling people now? This guy could be a Hunter. How long have you known him?" Then Kousuke noticed another man carrying some boxes. Kousuke turned abck to Eyes, "He's moving in!"

Eyes nodded, "Yes, though I don't see what business it is of yours. Kanone contacted me last night."

"WHAT? You've known him for a _day_ and he's moving in?" Kousuke didn't wait for a reply but simply stormed out.

Kanone smirked, "Well, isn't he touchy?"

Eyes nodded, "He'll calm down after a while. Follow me." Eyes took Kanone through the apartment, showing him where everyhting was and interjecting a few rules here and there. These rules were, obviously, all common sense to Kanone as he just nodded. When the tour was finished (not that it was too long, it _is_ only an apartment). Rio and Ryoko burst through the door. Kanone glanced at them and then smiled.

"Ryoko, you need to slow down." Rio panted, still grabbing the taller girl's shirt; she had used it to hold on as Ryoko flew down the street.

Ryoko freed herself of the grasp, "It's not my fault that your legs are so short." She said and then turned her attention to Kanone, who she just noticed.

Rio was about to yell something back before she noticed Kanone as well, "Eyes who is this?"

"This is Kanone; he's here to help us." Eyes explained briefly then turned to Kanone, "These are the other two Blade Children, Rio and Ryoko." Eyes said, motioning to each girl as he said her name.

Kanone nodded and extended a hand to each of them, "Hello, ladies."

Rio blushed and took Kanone's hand. Ryoko took his hand as well, but instead of blushing, simply looked to Eyes, "You told him about the Blade Children? Are you sure that was a good thing to do?"

Eyes sighed, "Ryoko, can you go find Kousuke? He's run off somewhere." Ryoko simply nodded and walke dout.

She returned a few minutes later with a slightly disgruntal, but very calmed down, Kousuke. When they were all seated in his living room, Eyes explained everything that had happened. Rio accepted the explanation as did Ryoko, and with some convincing (in the form or Ryoko punching him) Kousuke finally agreed to cooperate.

"Good." Kanone said, smiling, "Now we can get down to business." _"And you can all die." _ He thought, grinning.

I gotta stop it here. I have to go now, so I won't be updating Happinesss of those who believe today, but I'll get to all of them tomorrow. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, next up is...this one! Oh, Trust, right. I've got a question; do any of you ever get any of my story lines mixed up? Like, do you start reading one of my fics and then have to go back a chapter to remember what's going on, because I have to do that when I write them sometimes. Especially with Fond Memories and Happiness of Those Who Believe; I get them mixed up all the time...so I hope I haven't put in anything that should be with the other story...If I did, sorry! Well, I'll stop talking now, enjoy!

nothing importan: I actually inspired you? Wow, yay me! I'm glad I could be of service. You're actually the third person who has told me that I've inspired them, am I really that good? I don't give myself enough credit. Thanks for reviewing and let me know when your fic is up!

alpha2nd: Yes, Kanone will be falling for Eyes very shortly, don't you worry. And he won't even realize it until it's too late! Of course, he'll still try to act like a Hunter for a while...but we all kow that won't work. The real problem will be when the other Hunters find out that he's in love with Eyes...and when the Blade Children find out he's a Hunter. Plenty of fun to be had with that! Thanks for reviewing!

Oh, and a note to you all, I'm skipping ahead a little in this fic, a month or so. Everyone had started to accept Kanone helping them and Eyes has become interested in him, and vice versa, of course. Nothing major has happened yet, and I'm gonna pick it up right before Kanone gets his orders to kill them, so here it is!

Kanone rolled over in his bed, not able to go to sleep. He hadn't had contact from Kanzaka or any of the others for nearly a month now. He and Eyes had grown quite close and the others were starting to trust him. This was bad though, _"As soon as Kanzaka finds out that we've gotten close, he'll order me to kill them."_ What Kanone couldn't understand was why he had a problem with that, _"I'm a Hunter, I despise the Blade Children, don't I?"_ Kanone tossed and turned a little more before getting out of bed and going to the kitchen for some water. When he got to the fridge, he noticed that Eyes was awake and sitting at the kitchen table. Kanone got his water and joined the Blade Child at the table, "Something bothering you?" He asked, taking a sip of water and studying Eyes' face a little too much.

Eyes just looked to him and shook his head, "Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

Kanone sighed, _"He's lying. At least somewhat, I wonder what is on his mind."_ Kanone shook his head of those thoughts, why did he care? What did it matter what was on Eyes' mind? He would be dead in a matter of weeks, maybe days. It wouldn't matter then what was on his mind now. Kanone sighed again, "I couldn't sleep either." He was giving Eyes the same lie that he had gotten. Obviously neither of them could sleep, or else they wouldn't be up.

"What's on your mind?" Eyes asked suddenly.

Kanone eyed him suspiciously for a second then shrugged, "Nothing of great importance, you?" He knew he was lying, but Eyes could _not_ find out what he was yet, no matter what the cost.

Eyes shook his head in response, "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. But it's obvious that you're lying to me."

Kanone chuckled, "And you're lying to me as well."

Eyes glared, knowing that Kanone was right, but his thoughts were off in a direction that Kanone really didn't need to know about; him. Eyes had been lying awake for the past hour thinking about Kanone. When he couldn't take staying still anymore, he got up and brewed a cup of tea to settle his nerves (he _is_ brittish after all). Then as soon as he had started to relax, Kanone walked out of his bedroom, "So I'm lying? Is there a problem with that?"

Kanone nodded, "Of course there is; you shouldn't lie unless it's completely neccessary. And there couldn't possibly be anything for you to hide from me, so what's on your mind?"

Eyes' expression softened a bit, "You obviously don't know me that well if you think I have nothing to hide." Eyes stood up, preparing to leave.

Kanone, however, was not done with this conversation and stood as well, grabbing Eyes' wrist and spinning him around, "I never said that you had nothing to hide." Suddenly Kanone pulled Eyes very close, "I only said that you had nothing to hide from _me_." And with that he kissed Eyes softly at first, then passionately, all the while screaming at himself in his head to stop, _"What am I doing? He's the one I have to kill. I know Kanzaka said get close, but I think this might be _too_ close!"_ Even though his head was telling him to stop, his body refused to comply. Soon the need to breathe was too great and Kanone pulled away, all the while noticing that Eyes wasn't objecting to the contact. He smiled slightly at the Blade Child, his supposed enemy, and got his breathing back to normal.

Eyes simply stared, "Well, there's nothing on my mind _now_." He said, pulling away to leave.

Once Eyes had left, Kanone understood the meaning of his words, "Well now, _this_ could be interesting." He said to himself and then went back to bed.

The next morning, Kanone woke up to his phone ringing. He glanced at the number and recogonized it as Kanzaka's, "Great." He muttered and then flipped the phone open, "Yes?"

"It's time." Was all the voice on the other end said. Before Kanone could object or think of anything to say, the line was disconnected. He had his orders, now he was expected to fulfill them. Kanone contemplated his decisions, _"Well, I could simply go through with the mission and kill them."_ Kanone shook his head, _"No, I care too much for Eyes by now; I couldn't kill him."_ Kanone still didn't know how he couldn't see this coming, he always thought that you knew when you were falling in love. It didn't help that Eyes felt the same way. Kanone sighed, _"I could tell Kanzaka that I can't go through with this. No, then he would ask questinos and find out that I was in love with Eyes. Eventually Eyes would find out that I had planned to kill him and probably wouldn't listen to an explanation."_ Even though Eyes didn't seem like the type to jump to such rash assumptions, Kanone didn't want to chance it. What else could he do? He had only one other alternative, he couldn't kill Eyes, and he couldn't tell Eyes that he was a Hunter, but he also couldn't ignore his orders. That only left one option; he'd have to make Eyes hate him. If Eyes suddenly became distant from Kanone, and even went so far as to kick him out, then Kanone could tell Kanzaka he didn't have time. He'd be off the hook, and even though it would result in Eyes hating him, Kanone couldn't stand for him to get hurt, _"He's better off without me anyway."_ Kanone thought sadly. With that he got out of bed and walked out into the kitchen, prepared to go through with _his_ plan.

Is this good enough for tongiht? I guess so. Well, that's about it...now all Kanone has to do is be a royal ass (which we all know he can be) and Eyes will get pissed and then he'll tell Kanzaka he couldn't kill any of them. Simple, right? Hahahahaha, do you know me at all? Well, review and tomorrow we'll all find out what _exactly_ goes wrong with this not so well thought out plan. I just read over this, and eek! Sorry for the shortness!


	5. Chapter 5

It's only 7:15 and I'm already almost done updating my fics...maybe I'll actually get to read some other fics tonight...I always finish so late that I never get to read any other fics and if I don't have the author or story on my alert list, I usually don't even know about them for a while! Well, here's the next chappy, enjoy!

CeTe: When it comes to Kanone, I'd rather leave my mind _in_ the gutter. It _has_ been a while since I've let all hell loose in one of my fics, usually only a portion of hell is let loose, but perhaps I should let it all out in this fic. Well, I'll give it a try! Thanks for reviewing!

nothing importan: Thanks for the compliments, glad that you think I'm that good! I'll try to update this fic every day with my other ones. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Of course they want him to kill them now...where would the fun be if they didn't? Poor Eyes, yes, but at least he won't be all mopey and depressed, he'll be pissed! Thanks for reviewing!

As Kanone walked out into the living room, he saw Eyes sitting in a chair, reading. This struck Kanone as odd, he never imagined Eyes reading even though he seemed, for lack of a better word, well-read. Kanone's heart skipped a beat as Eyes looked up from his book and for a moment thought that he might not be able to go through with his plan, _"Focus."_ He told himself, _"If I don't do this now it will cause problems for all of us later on. This is for the best."_

"Good morning." Eyes said, not showing any sign of remembering last night.

Kanone sighed, relieved, the more of an ass Eyes was to him, the easier it would be to break his heart, "Good morning." He replied, "Did you sleep well?"

Eyes smirked, but nodded, "I suppose you could say that. And you?"

Kanone faltered; he realized what Eyes was doing, _"Playing games with me are you?"_ Kanone thought, as much as he would like to have entertained Eyes, he didn't think it would be wise to lead him on, "Not so well, that kiss kept me up all night." Eyes smirked and Kanone smirked right back, hating what he was about to do, "I just couldn't lay still afterwards, I kept having to get up and brush my teeth, it was really horrible."

Eyes lost his smirk and glared, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, the kiss was horrible. I'd prefer it if we _didn't _do that again, alright?" With that Kanone spun around, not wanting to see the slightly hurt look on Eyes' face. He walked out to the kitchen and started to get things out to make himself breakfast. Eyes, however, had other plans. He followed Kanone and caught his wrist, spinning him around. Kanone spun around and gasped at how close Eyes was. But he had to keep the act up, "What?" He said, a bit coldly.

"How could you say that kiss was awful? You seemed to be enjoying it."

Kanone laughed, "Well that just goes to show you that you Blade Children really _shouldn't_ be given any hope; you do such useless things with it." Kanone could tell he had hit a sore spot and he spun back around, reclaiming his wrist and deciding to skip breakfast, headed towards the door, coat in hand. Before he left, he turned back to the seething Blade Child, "And I didn't say the kiss was awful, I said it was horrible; awful would have been a compliment." With that he left the apartment.

Kanone stood outside the closed door, his eyes closed, _"I really hope that did it."_ He thought, _"I don't think that I can do that again."_ Telling Eyes off had taken up most of his energy. He hated to see that look on the other man's face. He kept telling himself it was for the best, but how could it be when it was hurting them both this much? Kanone reconsidered his plan, _"Maybe it wasn't the best idea. I could still apologize...if he would listen to me. I could explain everything."_ This seemed like a good idea, he couldn't face Eyes again like that. Turning to open the door, Kanone took one final breath and walked back inside. Eyes had retaken his seat and started reading his book again. When he looked up to see Kanone he simply glared and ignored the other man. He was still angry, who wouldn't be, but he seemed to still be calm; that was good, Kanone really wasn't sure he wanted to see Eyes upset, "Eyes?" Kanone asked, earning him only another glare. Maybe he was angrier than Kanone first suspected, "Eyes...I would like to explain why I said all those things."

"Would you now? I would like an expanation as well, but I was under the impression that you didn't like lying. So if you don't like to lie, then I can only believe that you said those things because you meant them."

"I didn't mean them, though. I'm being honest."

"Well that would be a first. If you were lying before, what would make me think you were telling the truth now?"

"If I were lying now then why would I have even come back here?" Eyes hesitated, Kanone had a point. He wouldn't have come back just to tell Eyes that he meant everythign he said, "Just let me explain." Kanone pushed.

(A/N: And for once in any of my fics...everything is going to go smoothly... well, for now anyway.)

Eyes nodded and put his book down, looking to Kanone, "Alright then, why did you say all of those things if you didn't mean them?"

"I was...trying to get you angry at me." Kanone admitted.

"Why? Did you ever consider that I would kick you out and tell you I didn't want your help anymore?"

Kanone nodded, "I was planning on it." Eyes just looked at him, waiting for an explanation. Kanone sighed, "Eyes, before I start, promise me one thing."

"What?" Eyes asked, not promising anything yet.

"That you will listen to my entire explanation and that you will believe everything I tell you. I swear that I won't lie to you."

Eyes considered this and the nodded, "Alright."

Kanone sighed again, this time out of relief, "Eyes, first off I have to tell you...that I _am_ a Hunter." Eyes glared at Kanone and shifted a little in his seat, but otherwise made no movements or sounds, "When I told you before that I wasn't, I had been temporarily relieved of my duties so that I wouldn't have to lie to you when you asked me about that. This morning I got a phone call from our leader telling me to carry out our plan."

Now Eyes spoke up, "Plan?"

Kanone nodded, "They told me to get close to you, close enough that you would all trust me, then they would contact me when I was to finish you off." Eyes seemed to process this information and simply continued to glare at Kanone, "Of course I accepted, when I first contacted you I had every intention of killing all of you. But...last night..." Kanone trailed off, "I know that you've noticed how close we've been getting. There was no acting required for that, I've really fallen for you, Eyes. So I decided that if I could make you angry enough to kick me out that I could contact them and tell them that I couldn't go through with the plan; that I didn't have enough time."

"Why didn't you?" Eyes asked, still wary of Kanone; he _was_ a Hunter after all, but somewhere inside of him, Eyes always knew this. He knew that Kanone had lied to him when they first met, but he went with his instincts and perhaps it would still turn out for the best.

"I was going to, but when I saw that look on your face...I couldn't stand to think that I had hurt you, Eyes. Do you understand?"

Eyes nodded, he understood completely, "I believe you Kanone. I don't know why, but I do. However there's one thing I _don't_ understand."

"What?" Kanone asked, hadn't he made everything clear?

"What good could come of telling me this? Even if I decide to believe you and not be angry, you still have the other Hunters to deal with. And the other Blade Children as well, do you think they will be as accepting of this as I am?"

"That's why I tried to come up with an alternative, but as you can see, that didn't turn out so well. I know how much trouble this will cause, but, honestly, I don't care. I love you, Eyes, and I'm willing to fight for that."

Eyes felt a rush of emotion when Kanone spoke these words and he nodded, letting the other know that he felt the same way, "So, what should our next move be?"

Okay, I'm gonna stop here cuz I'm getting tired. I think this chapter was really short, but next chapter Eyes and Kanone tell Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko Kanone's little secret and they all form a plan to go after the Hunters (after much convincing of the three that Kanone _isn't_ going to kill them). Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Last and proabably not least! Maybe this one won't be all fluff...oh, wait I have Kousuke to get pissed and do something stupid, okay, not all fluff! Enjoy!

CeTe: I decided to be nice and have everything work out for once. And I'm planning on Kousuke freaking out, so that'll be something to look foward to. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd:I'm not sure exactly what I'm going to do with the Hunters yet, obviously...something, but not sure _what_. Any ideas? And Kanone _will_ need to watch his back...I'm gonna have something that happened to Kousuke in the past that'll get him all good and pissed at Kanone...hehehehe.

"You know this won't be easy." Eyes warned Kanone. They were sitting in a coffeeshop waiting for Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko. They were planning on telling the three everything.

Kanone nodded, glad that they were in public, "Just don't let Kousuke kill me." Kanone joked...sort of, he really wouldn't put it past the hotheaded teen.

Eyes just looked at him, unamused, _"Never."_ He thought. Kanone put all joking aside and waited nervously for the others.

Finally he spotted a mass of red hair and saw Rio and Ryoko shortly after, "Eyes! Kanone!" Rio shouted and ran over to the two.

"Hello, Rio." Kanone said pleasantly and Eyes just nodded.

They greeted the other two and Kousuke got straight to business, "So, Rutherford, what did you call us down here for?"

"Kanone has something he wants to tell you all." Eyes replied, drawing the attention to said boy.

"Thank you, Eyes." Kanone said, but inside he was cursing the Balde Child, not that they needed to be anymore cursed than they already were. Kanone sighed and turned to the others, just knowing that they wouldn't be as accepting of this as Eyes (he's been very reasonable in all of my fics lately...strange), "I'm afraid that I have been decieving all of you a bit."

"What do you mean?" Rio asked, suspicious, but not wanting to believe that Kanone would lie to her.

"I...I'm a Hunter." Kanone said quickly and then looked up to see the suprised faces of Ryoko and Rio, and the pissed face of Kousuke.

The latter spoke up now, "What!" He stood up, knocking his chair over and turned to Eyes, "And how long have you known about this?"

"I only told him last night." Kanone replied, realizing that he wouldn't be able to explain everything, there's no way Kousuke would calm back down.

Kousuke glared at Kanone, "I wasn't talking to _you_, Hunter."

Fortunately Ryoko was there, punching Kousuke, "Keep it down, Kousuke, you're drawing too much attention."

"Who cares, Ryoko? Did you not hear him, he's a _Hunter_, why should I have to be nice?"

"I never said you had to be nice, just keep your voice down. Idiot." She said, sitting back down, Kousuke doing the same.

He glared at Kanone, "So why the hell are you telling us this? Do you honsetly have a death wish?'

Kanone shook his head, relieved that he would get the chance to exlplain, "Things have changed, I don't want to be in their ranks any longer, and I figured that I could use all the support I could get."

"What do you mean?" Ryoko asked, slightly on edge, but, like Rio, wanting to trust Kanone.

Kanone began explaining then, about the Hunter's plan, about how he wanted to get out, and how he had failed to see any other alternative. Rio spoke up after he was done explaining, "I understand that you want out, and I understand that you didn't have any other way than to tell us and hope we would help you, but _why _have you changed your mind?"

Kanone sighed and looked to Eyes who just nodded, "I've fallen in love... with Eyes."

Kousuke got pissed once again, "Rutherford, tell me this is a joke."

"It's not a joke, I assure you." Eyes replied.

Kousuke sighed and just stood up, "I'm gonna take a walk." Ryoko and Rio began to stand up but he just glared at them, "Alone." Ryoko had never seen him like this and sat back down, Rio following suit.

Kousuke walked down a nearly empty street and kicked a soda can, sighing and thinking back to when he was younger. He knew he knew Kanone from somewhere, but where? Then it all clicked.

**Flashback**

A very young Kousuke (like 6 or 7) ran up to his front door. He knew he was a Blade Child, but that hadn't stopped him from living as normal a life as everyone else. At least, unitl today, "I'm home, mom!" Kousuke yelled as he entered his home, looking around for his mother. Even though she knew of his curse, Sandy still loved her son and Kousuke felt the same way. His mother had always supported him no matter what and she always backed him up, no matter if he was wrong or not. She was the perfect mother and the two hardly ever had any arguements. Yes, Kousuke was completely content with his life. He had a wonderful mother and great friends, even a girlfriend (though that didn't last long after these next events). Kousuke walked through his kitchen and into his living room. He froze at the sight. His mother, on the ground, completely still. Blood was everywhere. As his sight traveled around her body he came to a pair of shoes. He looked up to see a boy about his age with brown hair and glowing golden eyes grinning at him, holding a knife covered in his mother's blood. The boy couldn't have been much older than him, one or two years at the most, yet he acted so much older, so much more mature, "What...who are you?" Kousuke managed to choke out between held back sobs.

The boy became serious, "My name is Kanone." He said, he had an accent, somewhere from America maybe, "I'm a Hunter. This is a warning to you Blade Children, just to show you how powerless you are to save anyone. Your fate has been predetermined, don't try to fight it." With that Kanone threw the knife right passed Kousuke's head, evidence of many years of training, and startled the Blade Child enough to escape. Kousuke ran over to his mother and checked for a pulse in the bloody mess, getting the red stuff all over his hands. Not finding what he was looking for, Kousuke called an ambulance. He was later informed that his mother was indeed dead and was asked several questions to which he just glared at the inquirers and was left alone. After that, Kousuke sunk into a state of depression in which he lost most of his friends (including his girlfriend). It didn't matter though, soon after he met Ryoko and started to become accustomed to living his life again, though he was never the same.

**End Flashback**

Kousuke shivered at the memory and swore that Kanone would pay. He looked at his hands and quickly shoved them into his pockets; he swore he could still see the blood.

Awww, poor Kousuke. Well, I said I wouldn't be mean to Eyes in this fic, so I had to torture someone and Kousuke seemed like the perfect candidate. Well, what'd you think? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, okay, I decided to do this one first today. I'm not sure how violently Kousuke's going to react to this yet...guess we'll find out (I'm sure it'll go well, though, seeing as how well-mannered and coolheaded Kousuke is...hahahahaha!)

alpha2nd: Kousuke wasn't neccessarily mad at Kanone, he just doesn't trust him so he's pissed that everyone's buying into what he thinks is a huge lie (I'll explain more in this chappy about that). Hmmm, kill Kanone? Hadn't thought about that one... however, knowing me I _have_ considered him killing Eyes (not really, though that _would_ make an interesting twist...hmmmm) Oh, no, I promised no harm would come to our favorite painist in this fic, I must keep true to my word! Glad you don't think he's too ooc (Eyes, that is), I'm trying at least somewhat to keep him in character this fic. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: If you really must ask, then yes, I do have to torture someone in my fics (if you haven't noticed). And, save for this fic, that someone happens to be Eyes (if you haven't noticed). Don't ask me why, it's all off the top of my head, but I always make everything better, don't I? Thanks for reviewing!

Kousuke hadn't told anyone, not even Ryoko, about his past. He didn't like to talk about so he just didn't. Now, however, he couldn't allow Kanone to decieve his friends and lure them into a trap, _"He says that he's a Hunter and then they all just willingly follow him right into their trap!"_ He thought, angrily, kicking over a trashcan in the process (poor trashcan...). He finally reached the apartment complex where he was currently living. He found his way to the light swtich and flicked on the lights, grimacing at the mess. Then turning the lights back off he fell down into his bed. Sleep, however, would not come easily; every time he closed his eyes he saw that image, the one of his mother lying there. The one of Kanone grinning at him. Kousuke clenched his teeth, _"Why would they all fall for such an obvious trap? Especially Eyes, how could he fall in love so easily with someone he obviously doesn't know that well?"_ Kousuke tossed and turned for a couple more minutes before he got back up and walked out into the cold night air. He shivered as a cold wind blew up his back and regreted not bringing his jacket.

"Cold?" A voice asked him from behind.

Kousuke spun around and glared at the unwanted company, "Kanone." He said through gritted teeth, it took all of his will power not to kill the boy on the spot.

Kanone gave him that same smile as he did that one day 10 years ago, "Kousuke, tell me something."

"What?" Kousuke snapped, Kanone was the last person he wanted to be around right now.

"Why do you have such a grudge towards me? What have I done to you that has made you so hostile towards me?"

Kousuke stared at the other man, dumbfounded, "What kind of question is that? Don't play dumb, Kanone, you know exactly what you've done! And don't try to deny it!" Did he honestly think that Kousuke wouldn't remember Kanone killing his mother? How stupid did he think Kousuke was? Okay, bad question, but still!

"Kousuke, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Kanone answered, thinking that Kousuke may have snapped. He really _didn't_ know what the redhead was talking about.

"You're telling me you have no recollection of what you did to me 10 years ago? How you ruined my life!" Kousuke asked, enraged that Kanone was playing this game with him.

Kanone, however, only shook his head, "I've never met you before, Kousuke, how could I have ruined your life?"

"Stop lying to me!" Kousuke yelled, "10 years ago you killed my mother. You told me that it was because the Blade Children were helpless to save anyone and that it should be seen as a warning. Kanone, you even gave me your name!"

Kousuke _knew_ that he had heard Kanone's name spoken that day, it couldn't possibly be anyone else, _"Kanone Hilbert, that's him alright. And even if I didn't know his name, those eyes would haunt me for the rest of my life. It _had_ to be him."_

Kanone just shook his head again and was about to answer when a voice from the shadows replied for him, "Oh, did I mix up our names _again_, Kanone? I swear I'm horrible with names, but you'd think I could at least remember the difference between mine and my dear brother's." The voice chuckled and it's owner emerged from the darkness, a spitting image of the Hunter that Kousuke had sworn killed his mother, golden eyes and all.

Eyes sighed as he lay down on his bed, Kanone had been gone for at least an hour, some walk he was taking. He hadn't explained where he was going, just 'for a walk', _"What could he be doing that would take so long? He would have told me if it would be a while before he returned. Maybe something happened to him."_ Eyes shrugged off the thought, Kanone was more than able to take care of himself.

Eyes was nearly asleep when he heard a voice calling to him from the kitchen, "Eyes, I thought you said you had an extra melon for me!"

_"Rio."_ Eyes thought. He liked the girl all right, but she could be so very irritating, especially when it came to those damn melons. Eyes got out of bed and walked out to his kitchen where Rio was looking through the fridge and Ryoko was searching the rest of the kitchen for something. Eyes turned his attention to her, "What are _you_ looking for?" He asked, not wanting to really put up with either of the Blade Children at the moment.

"Something to eat." Ryoko replied as she pulled out a loaf of bread, "This'll do."

"Why don't you two eat at your own place?" Eyes asked, extremely irritated now.

"We don't have any food." Rio complained.

"Then go buy some."

"We don't have any money, either." Ryoko countered, munching on some bread and drinking a soda which she got from (you guessed it) Eyes' fridge.

"If I give you some money, then will you leave?" Eyes asked, taking out his wallet.

Rio and Ryoko both grinned at each other and then nodded to Eyes, "Yes." They answered in unison.

Eyes saw that they had planned this from the beginning but couldn't care less, money came easy and it was the easiest way to get them to leave, "Here, then. This should be enough for food and whatever else you might need."

Ryoko grabbed the money out of Rio's reach, "If you get it, you'll buy a lifetime supply of melons." She told the small girl. Rio just pouted and headed towards the door, Ryoko followed and turned to Eyes before she left, "Thanks Rutherford." She glanced back at him, but he was already back in bed, glad to be rid of the girls.

As Eyes lay back in his bed, listenign to and enjoying the silence, his mind wandered once again to Kanone, _"Kanone, where are you?"_ Eyes wondered, a bit worriedly; it had been nearly two hours since Kanone had left the group. Eyes just hoped that he wasn't in any sort of trouble.

Little does he know...hehehehehe. I've got a request, I want to know what I should name Kanone's brother? I have one idea...but now I'm going against it. So if you have any suggestions, I'd appreciate them. And please review! I've seen people review other fics and say that they like my fics in their reviews...but they don't review _my_ fics! So please review? They keep me motivated...would you want me to stop writing?


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, this one was first last night...so it's last tonight! I think I actually have nothing to talk about, so onto the chapter!

alpha2nd: Please don't hate me, but I think I'm gonna go with CeTe's name. And don't worry, the bum won't get away with it, I'm actually going to make Kousuke reasonable...after he kicks this dude's ass. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: He has a brother _now_. Why? Becasue I want him to and I'm out of plot twists! I like the name Kalelle. It sounds like the right kind of name for this guy (if that makes any sense) and it's also sort of close to Kanone, which works because they're twins! Thanks for the name and for reviewing!

Kanone's brother chuckled, "Kanone, what's wrong? Is it too much to greet your brother? We haven't seen each other in so long."

"Kalelle." Kanone glared at his 'brother'. Sure they were biologically siblings, but Kanone had always hated the other's guts. Kalelle always did better than Kanone at everything he tried, and he made it seem so easy.

Kalelle chuckled, "Kanone, what are you doing with the Blade Children? Hasn't Kanzaka contacted you yet? You're supposed to take them out."

Kousuke had been silent until now when he realized that it had been Kalelle who had killed his mother, not Kanone, "You bastard!" Kousuke yelled before he knocked the startled Hunter to the ground.

The two wrestled on the ground before Kousuke somehow found himself pinned to the ground (okay...maybe he _isn't_ going to kick anyone's ass.). Kalelle chuckled again, "Too easy." He turned to Kanone, "Let me show you what you're supposed to do with them." The evil twin said, grinning, and pulled a knife that he had hidden somewhere in his jacket. He raised the knife as he held a struggling Kousuke who was, despite his best efforts, staying pinned to the ground. Just as Kalelle was about to plunge the knife into Kousuke's back he fell limp onto the redhead.

Kousuke quickly pushed the now unconscious man off of him and stood to see Kanone throwing a fairly large piece of wood to the side, having no use for it now that it had served the purpose of knocking his brother out. Kousuke sighed, relieved, and looked at Kanone with a newfound repsect, "Thanks, Kanone."

The ex-Hunter just smiled, "Don't mention it."

Kousuke shook his head, "No, I'm serious. Especially after I didn't believe you...I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, Kousuke. Even if he is my brother, he won't get away with trying to kill my friends. Besides, he's a Hunter; I'd have to face him sooner or later." Checking his watch Kanone sighed, "I've got to get home, Eyes will get worried. I told him I'd only be gone for a minute."

"Well I'm glad you caught up with me. If he had snuck up on me, I'd probably be dead by now."

Kanone nodded and then turned to leave and raised a hand in fairwell, "Goodnight, Kousuke. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you, Kanone. Be careful, if he gets back to the other Hunters then they'll be after you."

Kanone thought about this as if he hadn't considered that, "I don't think so. If I know him, which I should, he'll want to take care of me personally. Nothing angers him more than a traitor." Without another word the two turned and went their seperate ways to get home.

Kanone entered the dark living room of his and Eyes' penthouse quietly. He removed his shoes and checked Eyes' bedroom just to make sure he was there, which he was. Satisfied that he would explain in the morning, Kanone headed off to his own bed, tired from the events of the past couple of days. Unfortunately, he made more noise than wanted and woke Eyes up, "Kanone?" The Blade Child asked, peeking into Kanone's room and seeing the other in only his boxers; he had been in the process of changing into his pajamas when he tripped over what he could have sworn was only air and knocked a lamp off his dresser. Clumsy as he was, he was just as lucky; the lamp had landed on its base and didn't break. It did, however, make much unwanted noise that drew the other man to his room to see Kanone half naked.

Kanone was about to grab whatever he could to cover himself up but then stopped, _"What am I doing? Eyes is my boyfriend...right?"_ Kanone looked to Eyes for the answer to the unvoiced question.

Fortunately, Eyes had somehow heard the question and walked over to Kanone, leaning into him and softly kissing him. Kanone relaxed and wrapped his arms around Eyes' waist, pulling him closer. Eyes broke the kiss off and looked up to Kanone, "Where have you been?" He asked, only looking slightly worried, but he had been panicking inside.

"I ran into Kousuke on my way home." Eyes tensed up, wondering what had happened to take so long; Kousuke wasn't known for his small talk. Kanone smiled, "Nothing happened between us. I also ran into my brother while I was talking with Kousuke."

"Your brother?" Eyes asked, Kanone had never mentioned anything about his family before.

"My twin brother to be exact." Kanone informed him, "He's a Hunter as well, but very much dedicated to it. He tried to kill Kousuke. That idiot really will get himself killed one of these days."

"What do you mean by that?" Eyes asked, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Kousuke attacked Kalelle first. Though I can't say he didn't have a good reason. If someone killed _my_ mother..."

"What?" Eyes asked, his attention focused on Kanone's every word, "Your brother, your _twin_ brother, killed Kousuke's mother?" Eyes put two and two together, "That's why he was so upset today." Kanone nodded, glad that he had a smart boyfriend, then yawned. Eyes smirked, "Tired?"

Kanone nodded and kissed the pianist, "Goodnight." He got into his bed and then felt a body lay down beside him and wrap his arms around Kanone.

Eyes kissed Kanone's earlobe and then whispered into his ear, "Goodnight."

Hehehehe, I had to put a little fluff in there. Oh god, this one is short, too. I must just not be in a fic writing mood tonight. I ususally do better when I can go to sleep for a little bit after I get home from school, which I did not get today. I barely got enough time at home to write up all my fics, as short as the chapters were. Sorry for the shortness, hopefully next chapter will be better, review!


	9. Chapter 9

Whoo, I'm already almost to 10 chapters on this thing, yay! Ugh, I'm still tired (I can never go back to sleep after I wake up, but I can never really wake up either...it kind of sucks.) Enjoy!

CeTe: Well I hope your friend's friend isn't annoyed, but thank him for having a cool name! (Wouldn't that be weird? Thank you for having a cool name!) Hehehe. And you're always helpful, the few reviews I get are what keep me motivated to update constantly, I have always had this underlying fear of disappointing people so you can understand why I apologize so much for things that I might not need to. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Yay, my idea was awesome. Hmmm getting back at Kanone by going after Eyes...I can't believe that I didn't think of that...oh, no, I wasn't going to torture Eyes in this fic, crap! That would have been the perfect oppurtunity, too! Glad you like the name! And we'll save the killing for someone who is, I'm hoping, more qualified to do so (like, oh I don't know...Kanone?) Thanks for reviewing!

It was the next day and everyone was at Eyes and Kanone's place, discussing what to do about the Hunters, "We could blow them up." Rio suggested, wanting to blow _something_ up.

"That big of an explosion would be unpredictable." Kanone informed her, "We could get caught in the blast as well."

"Not if _I_ make the bomb!" Rio complained.

"No one's doubting your abilities, Rio, Kanone's just trying to find the best way to take care of this problem safely." Eyes defended his boyfriend.

"Besides, that would attract way too much attention." Kousuke added, "We want to make this descreet, right?"

Kanone nodded, "I'm not entirely certain that a suprise attack would work at this point either. It's been a few days since I've been given my orders and I've ignored any contact that Kanzaka has tried to make with me. Besides, I'm not completely certain that my brother won't go directly to Kanzaka and tell him that I've switched sides."

"So where does that leave us plan wise?" Kousuke asked, "If they're expecting us, they'll most likely have traps set up around wherever their hideout is."

"Right, so a direct assault won't work either." Ryoko concluded.

Kanone agreed and thought about it, "There is an underground tunnel that connects the apartment building where Kanzaka lives to a warehouse nearby. Before the apartments were put in, that building was used for production purposes and the warehouse was used for storage. When the production company went out of business and the apartments were built, the warehouse was abandoned; I'm sure we could manage to get in there and I doubt they would expect an attack at his home."

"That's odd, why wouldn't they expect an attack there? If I had an enemy, my home is the first place that I would protect." Kousuke said.

"Kanzaka is so busy usually at work or doing other things that he is hardly ever home. He even sleeps somewhere else most of the time and he has nothing of any real value in his apartment so he has no reason to guard it. He's probably figuring that we're looking for the first oppurtunity to attack instead of the easiest." Kanone informed them, "He's usually at home on Sundays, but even then it's anyone's guess."

"So are you thinking that we set a trap at his home when he's away?" Rio asked.

Kanone nodded, "We should set it up Friday or Saturday, though, just in case he has someone who comes by frequently for some reason. A day or two will most likely not make a difference, but it shouldn't be much longer than that."

"Tomorrow's Friday. That'll give us plenty of time to set everything up. You're sure he won't be there?" Ryoko asked.

Kanone nodded, "He's never there on the weekends excpet Sunday; it's a religous thing." He explained.

With their plan of action decided there was only one other problem, "What kind of trap should we set?" Kousuke asked.

Before Rio could offer a "helpful" suggestion, Kanone spoke up, "Nothing to draw attention, which means no bombs."

Rio stuck her tounge out at him which earned her a glare from Kanone and she quickly pulled it back in, "So then what kind of trap? What is our goal? Do we just want to warn the Hunters or do we want to go in for the kill."

Kanone noticed Ryoko shift uncomfortably at Rio's words, "A warning will be fine for now." He said, glancing at Ryoko's relieved face; she didn't want to be a part of anything that would result in someone dying, "However, if they continue on like this, which, unfortunately, I'm sure they will, then we will be forced to take more drastic action." He said this last part mainly to Ryoko who just nodded a little sadly as if understanding there was really no way around it.

"So we're just warning them." Rio stated, "How exactly?"

Eyes was the one to answer this question, "Think, Rio, what would be the best way to send a warning to a Hunter?"

"Well the best warning to send anyone is to scare them." Kousuke offered.

"And what scares them more than anything?" Eyes asked.

Everyone's attention turned to Kanone; he _did_ know them best. Kanone thought for a second, but it didn't take long, "It just so happens that Kanzaka is highly allergic to cats." Kanone responded. It had been a point of arguement between the two men early on; Kanone had always had a soft spot for cats and wanted to keep one around, but Kanzaka had told Kanone the seriousness of his allergies. If exposed to the animal for too long, his throat would start to swell up and he could suffocate. It was otherwise virtually undetectable so it was very dangerous.

Ryoko, however, had a problem with this, "I thought you said we _weren't_ going to kill him."

"Don't worry, Kanzaka is a smart man, he'll figure it out before enough time has passed to kill him, but if we don't do something to show them that we have the upper hand then we will never make any progress." This seemed to satisfy Ryoko and so Kanone continued, "I still have a key to Kanzaka's apartment so we can get in that way. I can sneak in through the back so the people at the front desk won't see me. I'll need at least one of you to come with me to make sure that none of the staff members see me because they know me pretty well around there and I don't want Kanzaka to know I've been there. One of you should also stand guard outside just to make absolutely sure that we don't get caught by Kanzaka or one of the others."

"I'll go with you." Eyes volunteered. Kanone nodded and looked at the others.

"I'll stand guard!" Rio said, raising her hand to emphasize her point.

"Okay then, I think we're all set. I'm not missing anything, am I?" Kanone asked, though it wasn't neccessary; Kanone never missed anything.

"What about us?" Kousuke asked, not wanting to be left out.

"I want you two to stay here in case of an emergency and we need to contact you." Kanone replied. Kousuke didn't seemed pleased with the job of receptionist but Ryoko quickly "convinced" him to be quiet, "Alright then, be here tomorrow by noon. We'll leave from here, Kanzaka's place isn't very far so we'll hahe plenty of time." The others nodded and then Kousuke and the two girls left for a movie. Kanone and Eyes refused their offer to join, remembering the last time they tried to watch a movie at the movie theater. They all said goodbye and went on their way, each nervous about the events that had yet to take place.

I didn't really know how to end this but I'm tired and didn't want to do much else with this chapter so I just kind of stopped. My friend actually has that allergy to cats, there's no other symptoms besides your throat swelling up and your eyes starting to water and you sneeze a little and by the time the throat thing kicks in you've been inhaling the cat hair for so long that you have to go to the hospital.And I know it's very unlike me, but I think I'm gonna do something with Ryoko and Kousuke. I don't really like the pairing, but I figured it would be a nice change in pace from my usual pairings. Hope you liked it, review!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I can't believe I only have two fics to update today. That is definitely a change for me, of course if everything goes according to plan then it will change tomorrow back to three. Ugh. Well, enjoy!

alpha2nd: Nope, no Eyes torture this fic, but of course in my new fic...hehehehe. It's actually an idea I've had for a while so I can't help it. I am going into Eyes abuse withdraw. I haven't done anything to him for a while. Hehehehe, fear the kitty! Mmmmm Eyes and dried fish, what more could an obssessed fangirl want? I wasn't too sure about Kousuke and Ryoko, but I figure that some people might not want constant guy on guy action, so this is for them! Thanks for reviewing!

It was all set up. Eyes and Kanone had made their way into the warehouse next to the apartment building and Rio was standing guard outside, walkie talkie in hand; Kanone had the other one. That left Ryoko and Kousuke to wait by the phone in case anything happened and the others needed help. Ryoko was just fine with staying put, but Kousuke was quite impatient, "Damn." He said, tapping his foot on the ground, "Why did _I_ have to get stuck here?"

Ryoko was getting tired of his complaining and hit him for the, what was it 20th time, that day. She had honestly lost count, "Stop complaining, Kousuke. Rio and Eyes volunteered before you so they got to go, simple as that."

"But it wasn't fair, I didn't know that I was going to get stuck here if I didn't jump at the oppurtunity. I wasn't given any warning or anything they just..." He was silence by Ryoko once again, but this time it was by her kissing him. He froze and his eyes opened so wide that they could have fallen out of his head. He had no idea why Ryoko was kissing him, but he grinned a little bit; it wasn't like he minded. He closed his eyes and started to kiss back.

When Ryoko felt him return the affectionate gesture she quickly pulled away, embarrassed about what she had done, "It was just to shut you up, pervert." She explained to his slightly confused yet cocky expression.

Kousuke chuckled, "Yeah, sure." He said, smirking.

"Kousuke, you're such an idiot. Like anyone would ever like _you_." She countered, smacking him lightly.

Kousuke noticed this and grabbed her unsuspecting wrist, pulling her to him, "What are you doing, Kousuke? Get off." She tried to push him away but he just held her steady.

"Why should I? You know you want me."

She blushed but still tried to push away, though this time it was less forceful. Deep inside Ryoko knew that Kousuke was right, she had had a crush on him for several years, but only lately had she started to feel more. Giving in to his demands, she stopped struggling and let him pull her close enough for another kiss. She moaned slightly at the contact and felt him wrap his arms around her. She did the same and kissed him back fiercely, wishing she had done this many years ago. Kousuke led her over to the couch and layed her down, sliding his hands up her shirt. Once that was done away with, Kousuke pulled back and admired her. She blushed again but it was short lived as Kousuke was kissing her again and trying to undo her bra. This alarmed Ryoko and she tried to push him off. Breaking the kiss, Kousuke pulled away and looked confused, "Don't, Kousuke." She said, sitting up and grabbing he shirt off of the floor.

Kousuke pulled her shirt out of her hands and drew her attention to him, "What do you mean 'don't'? I know you want this as much as I do, Ryoko."

Ryoko hesitated but grabbed her shirt back and slid it on, "I'm just not ready to go that far yet." She knew it must have sounded stupid, but it was the truth.

Kousuke was confused though, "What the hell? You were the one who started this thing and now you should finish it!"

"I didn't start anything, Kousuke!" Ryoko shot back, defensive.

Kousuke was obliviously stupid, however, and didn't get it, "What are you talking about? How did you not start it? _You_ were the one to kiss _me_, remember?"

"I only did that because I like you, not because I wanted to sleep with you!" Ryoko yelled, angry that Kousuke would think that she was like that.

Kousuke hesitated and then thought about it, "Oh." Was all he said as he sighed and sat down next to her, "Sorry."

"It's alright, just don't try it again anytime soon."

Kousuke was disappointed, but also happy; he had like Ryoko for some time and was always too nervous or afraid of getting hit that he never said anything, "Alright." He finally agreed and the two just sat there, staring at the phone, wishing desperately for it to ring so it would break the uncomfortable silence that had settled.

It, of course, never did. The reason being that everything was going as smoothly as possible at Kanzaka's place. Kanone was inside his apartment and had a nice, fluffy, white cat in hand. He looked around, trying to decide the best place to lay his "trap". Walking into Kanzaka's bedroom he decided that the only reason Kanzaka would need to come home was for a change of clothes every now and then or maybe a shower. Since there was no sense in sticking the cat in the shower, he decided on the dresser. Opening all of Kanzaka's dresser drawers he sat the cat in the top one. It mewed softly and stared at him inquisitively. Kanone smiled and patted her head, "Now you be a good girl, Katrina." He told the cat, knowing that even though Kanzaka would be furious at the cat for simply being there, there was no way he could possibly stay long enough to do any harm to the animal. Kanone closed the bedroom door but put some food and water in with Katrina, smirking at thinking what would happen if she stayed in there too long without a litter box. Deciding that it was summer and she would be shedding enough Kanone took out a brush that he used on her and sprinkled the hair around the rest of the apartment, just for good measure. From what he remembered it didn't take much to set Kanzaka into his little fit and he _had_ promised Ryoko that he wouldn't kill Kanzaka, _"Of course, accidents _do_ happen."_ Kanone thought as he exited the apartment. Eyes was waiting for him in the hallway and Kanone smiled, "All done."

Eyes nodded and the two exited the same way they came in, "Rio let's go." Eyes said into the walkie talkie that Kanone had passed off to him earlier. Eyes heard Rio confirm that she was on her way and a few minutes later they all met up again, heading back towards Eyes and Kanone's place.

"So everything went okay?" Rio asked, looking to the other two. Kanone nodded, "So what now?" She wondered, "How will we know if it worked?"

"We'll go back tomorrow to get Katrina." Kanone replied, "I didn't leave her enough food and water for more than one day, and by then there should be enough hair in the apartment to assure that Kanzaka gets the message. After that we'll just have to wait for them to make their next move."

Rio didn't like the idea of having to wait but agreed anyway, "Okay!"

As the three entered the apartment, Kousuke jumped up immediately, "Oh good, you guys are back. Well, I take it everything went okay so I'll just head on home. I've got school tomorrow and it's getting pretty late. Bye everyone!" Kousuke yelled leaving the three shocked.

Ryoko was just annoyed, why would Kousuke freak out about her liking him when he had been so calm when he thought she just wanted sex? _"I'll never understand that idiot."_ She thought, standing up and smiling at the others, "I'm going to go to and make sure that idiot gets home in one piece." She walked out without another word and ignored all of the unvoiced questions.

Kanone just looked from Eyes to Rio, "Do either of you have any idea what just happened?"

The two just shook their heads and Rio answered, "I guess I should get home, too."

Kanone looked outside, it was getting dark already and he wondered how that was possible, it couldn't have taken more than an hour or two at Kanzaka's. Shaking his head he smiled at Rio, "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow, Rio."

Rio smiled back and turned to leave, "Bye Kanone, bye Eyes!" She yelled as she disappeared from sight.

Kanone closed the door and turned around to be met by Eyes' lips. He smiled into the kiss and didn't complain as the shorter one led them to the bedroom. Eyes pushed Kanone onto the bed and Kanone smirked at his confidence but didn't say anything quite yet. He could let Eyes think he was in control for a little bit longer.

No physical torture, but the poor boy's pride _will_ be hurt when Kanone corrects him on who exactly should be on top. Hey, I've got to give everyone a fair shot at dominance, don't I? Well this chappy wasn't very interesting to write, but maybe it will be more fun to read! Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Eh, I'm not really into this fic right now. Maybe inspiration will hit sometime soon, but if it doesn't I might not be updating it as much. Oh, well, I'll at least put up this chappy, enjoy!

alpha2nd: Hahahaha, revenge is cute, fluffy, and evil when it comes in the form of kitties. I couldn't stand making Kanone submissive all the time, it just didn't seem right. Hope I get some inspiration soon so I can update this, but hopefully happiness of those who believe and my new fic (still not sure what I'm gonna call it) will keep you satisfied. Thanks for reviewing!

A very satisfied Kanone woke up the next morning, _"I had no idea Eyes was a virgin."_ Kanone thought, smirking, _"That was a nice suprise."_

Eyes rolled over, wincing, it wasn't such a nice suprise for him. Especially since Kanone hadn't come to this realization until it was far too late. But what's done was done and it was now time for breakfast. Eyes sat up and looked to Kanone, "Hungry?"

Kanone grinned and nodded, "You cook breakfast, too? I might have to keep you."

Eyes didn't appreciate the sarcasm and Kanone's comment was met with a glare, "You do realize that _I'm _supporting _you_, correct?"

Kanone smirked, "Alright then, I'll definitely keep you." Eyes just glared again and got up. Kanone followed him, "You take things too seriously, you know that? You should learn to loosen up and have some fun."

"I don't have time for fun." Eyes replied, a bit coldly, "Between trying to survive and having an actual career, I don't have time for much else."

"Are you implying that I don't have a career?"

"No, I'm telling you that you don't have a career." Eyes countered, how could Kanone act so childish sometimes and so serious others?

Kanone lost his smile for a second, but regained it soon, "Well, I suppose you are right about that." He said, laughing.

Eyes just sighed, slightly annoyed, and started to cook whatever he could find for breakfast. 15 minutes later, the two were about to sit down to what, Eyes hoped, would be a peaceful breakfast when a knock on his door interrupted the silence. Annoyed, Eyes got up and answered the door, "What?" He demanded of the teenage boy in front of him.

"Umm, Mr. Rutherford?" Eyes only stared, "A package for you, sir." Eyes signed for the package and closed the door in the startled boy's face.

Kanone watched all of this and sighed, "That was rude, you could have at least given the boy a tip." Eyes just shrugged it off and opened the package. The contents caught him by suprise, but he didn't show it; he didn't need Kanone seeing this. Said boy looked over curiously, "What is it?"

Eyes quickly resealed the package, "It's nothing." He dumped the package in the trashcan, "Just some fan mail." He explained.

"Well it was quite rude to just throw it away; whoever sent it to you probably spent a lot of time and effort into getting it to you." Eyes just sat back down and stared at his breakfast, he wasn't very hungry anymore. Kanone finished his breakfast and washed their dishes. Checking his watch, he turned to Eyes, "I should go and get Katrina back from Kanzaka's place."

Hearing this, Eyes stood, "I'll go. I have to take care of some business around there anyway."

Kanone eyed him suspiciously for a second but then nodded, "Alright, just be careful."

"I always am." Was the only reply that was recieved as Eyes headed out the door. Walking down the street, Eyes wondered what he could do to occupy himself for an hour. He certainly wouldn't be going to Kanzaka's place; why would he need to go there when he had just recieved Kanone's cat's head neatly packaged in a bloody box? Then Eyes mentally kicked himself, obviously Kanone would be expecting him to return with said cat. So for the next 20 minutes, Eyes searched for a pet store with a fluffy, white cat that he could buy. Hopefully Kanone didn't pay too much attention to detail when it came to his cats. Though Eyes knew that he did; Kanone loved his cats and spent a lot of time just staring into their eyes. He would know immediately that this cat wasn't his; it wasn't worth the money just to lie to him. Eyes returned home not even 30 minutes after he left.

Kanone looked up, suprised that his lover was home so early, "Eyes? What are you doing back so soon? Where's Katrina?"

Eyes stared at him, "Kanone...that package earlier..." Eyes started to explain.

"I know, Eyes." This startled the Blade Child. Kanone laughed a little, "I knew immediately that you were lying to me so I looked at it after you left. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Eyes shrugged, "I just thought that you would be upset, and I didn't want to see you like that." He confessed.

Kanone smiled at him and stood, walking over to him, "Well the idea was sweet enough, but it wasn't very well thought out."

Eyes nodded, "I realized that after I left. I figured you would find out anyway and so I came back." Kanone leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Eyes glared at the door, _"If that's another delivery boy..."_ He thought, bitterly. When he opened it up, though, it revealed some very upset Blade Children.

Kousuke pushed past Eyes and glared at Kanone, "We have to talk."

"What happened?" Kanone asked, concerned since he didn't see Rio anywhere.

"That bastard brother of yours, that's what's wrong."

"Kalelle? What has he done?"

"He attacked Rio!" Kousuke yelled in his face, "She's in the hospital right now."

"Is she okay?" Eyes asked, now as concerned as the other.

Kousuke nodded, "But we have to do something about this, this can't continue!"

Kanone nodded, "Alright. Let's go see Rio first, we'll decide what to do at the hospital." The others agreed and as soon as they were all ready to leave, Kanone's cell phone rang, "Hello?" He answered, "What do you want? No...I understand. Yes, I'll be there." He hung up and sighed. Then, realizing that the others were staring at him, he smiled, "I'm afraid that I have some business to attend to. Give Rio my regards, will you?"

Kousuke and Ryoko just turned to leave, "Whatever. You coming, Rutherford?" Kosusuke asked. Eyes glanced to Kanone who just smiled and nodded so he turned and followed the others out.

A short time later Kanone arrived at his destination: an abandoned hotel. Kanone surveyed the area and couldn't see any traps, but that didn't mean there weren't any there. He proceeded with caution and immediately spotted the man who had contacted him earlier. The man smirked at him, "So glad you could make it, Kanone."

"What do you want, Kalelle?" Kanone glared at his brother, "Haven't you done enough today?"

"Just following orders." He explained, "You remember what that was like, don't you?"

Kanone just kept his glare, "I do. So why have you called me out here?" Though it was all too obvious why he had been summoned to such a secluded spot.

Kalelle smirked and emerged from his place in the shadows to reveal that he was holding a gun. To be more exact, he was pointing the weapon at Kanone, "New orders."

Hehehehehe, now what? Will it all end next chappy? Will Kalelle kill his brother? He could...but most likely not. Knowing me, I can't kill anyone (excpet Hiyono...and that Hunter, and Eyes' father...but that's it! Right?) Anyhow, I'm off to type up my new fic, review!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I'm finally getting back to this one. Still not too sure what direction I'm headed with it, but am I ever? So hopefully I'll just type something out and have it be half decent. Enjoy!

CeTe: If Kanone runs, Kalelle will just shoot him. How ever will he get out of this one? Yep, Kalelle's the evil twin (there's always a good one and a bad one...though I'm not sure Kanone is exactly _good_...but he's so damn cute that no one cares!) Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Well, we don't want Kanone dead, though Kalelle dying wouldn't be too bad right about now...but he'll make it up to everyone in the end! Can anyone on that show take revenge lightly? Guess not...Thanks for reviewing!

Kanone glared at Kalelle, "So, you'd kill your own brother because someone told you to? You're quite the disgrace, Kalelle." Kanone was trying to act cool, but his brother _did_ have a gun pointed at him; though Kanone always managed to pull it off and get away unharmed, this particular situation was amking him slightly uneasy.

"I'm going to kill you because I was ordered to, yes. But don't forget, Kanone, you attacked me as well." Kalelle countered, remembering the incident with Kousuke and his brother.

"I attacked you because you were going to kill one of my friends, not becasue anyone ordered me to. How can you just go through life being told what to do and never questioning the motives. Even if you knew something was wrong, you'd do it. That's no way to live, Kalelle."

The older one faltered (I mentioned that, didn't I? Kalelle is older by like a minute or something), "What does a traitor know about life choices?" He spat back, lowering his gun slightly, "You think that just because I work for him, Kanzaka's not my friend? Correct me if I'm wrong, but _you_ tried to kill _him_!"

"I did no such thing. I knew Kanzaka would leave before it got serious enough to kill him. Besides, you tried to stab Kousuke, that's a bit different. And while I'm thinking of it, why in the world did you attack Rio?"

"She was in my way." Kalelle replied simply, "But I took care of it."

Kanone glared at him, "She has done nothing to you, your attacks are unjustified and you have to know what you're doing is wrong."

Kalelle looked around and then back to Kanone, "Of course I know it's wrong, but I don't have a choice." He whispered in a hushed voice, as if hiding this fact from someone.

Kanone glanced around as well, wondering what had suddenly made Kalelle so nervous, "If you know it's wrong, then why do it? Just leave, like I did."

"Do you think I haven't thought of that? If I could just leave then I would have, but they're threatening to kill me if I leave. You got off easy and they didn't see it coming, but now, because I'm your brother, I'm the prime suspect for bertaying them. The first sign of my deception and they won't hesitate to kill me."

Kanone was suspicious, he knew his brother was fond of lying, "Then why keep you around? If they were so paranoid about you betraying them, then why not kill you now and save them the trouble of worrying?"

"Because they can use me. I know you better than any of them and they will use that fact to their advantage, so they can set traps to your disadvantage."

"And why should I be convinced this isn't a trap? You just told me that they can use you to get to me. Why should I trust you when you basically just told me I couldn't?"

Kalelle sighed, "I knew you would suspect that. Kanone, I know I haven't always been honest with you, but you _are_ my brother...I don't want to see you dead or hurt."

"Say I do believe you...what do you want me to do about it?" Kanone wanted to believe his brother more than anything. Despite all of the pain that Kalelle had put him through, he _was_ his brother; Kanone could never forget all of the times that Kalelle stood up for him or helped him out.

"I want you to help me, hide me until we can make our next move." Kalelle seemed to be begging for Kanone's help.

This shocked Kanone, Kalelle was even more hard headed than he was (well, maybe not _more_ hard headed, Kanone could be pretty stubborn), and he _never_ asked for help. Kanone was wary, this was even more evidence to support his suspicions, "And you have a plan I suppose?"

Kalelle nodded, "I don't think they're tracking me right now."

Kanone got the message, but before he could respond, a low chuckle came from the shadows surrounding them, "Well, Kalelle, it seems you were mistaken." Kanzaka emerged from the shadows.

"Kanzaka, what...what are you doing here? I told you I could take care of this myself!" Kalelle shouted at him, gripping the gun in his hand even tighter and lowering its aim from Kanone to the floor.

"I told you to take care of your brother, but I expected some kind of deception from you, Kalelle." It wouldn't have taken too much to guess that Kalelle would decieve the Hunters; he was always looking for a better deal.

Kalelle glanced to see Kanone looking at him, still unsure if this was all scripted or not. Kalelle was being honest for once in his life, and of course no one would believe him. He suddenly sympathized with that little boy that had cried 'wolf' one too many times. How could he show Kanone he was serious? An idea ran through his mind. He raised his gun and pointed it at Kanzaka, "You should have done away with me when you had the chance, but I suppose you were too foolish and believed that I would kill my own brother for you."

Kanzaka hesitated; perhaps this hadn't been that well thought out. He had half hoped that Kalelle would see him and turn on Kanone, but that was a waste of energy. Of course Kanzaka had come prepared with his own gun, but he would never be able to get it out in time, Kalelle would have shot him long before he ever got the chance. Kanzaka was left to convince Kalelle with his words, something not easily done, "Kalelle, if you don't kill Kanone, what makes you so sure that he won't kill you? He has to know that you've attacked his friend, what makes you so certain that he won't want revenge?"

Kalelle was the one to think things over now, Kanzaka had a point, and as much as Kalelle wanted to trust Kanone, he wasn't sure that he could. Before he could think any longer on the subject, he heard a gunshot. He looked to the gun in his hand to see that it had not been fired. Then he looked to Kanzaka to see that he had his gun out, and it was smoking. Who had he shot? Had he missed? No, impossible, Kanzaka wouldn't miss. Kalelle looked over to his brother to see a slightly horrified look on his face. And then everything went black.

Ten minutes later, Kanone burst through his door, carrying Kalelle on his back, _"That bastard Kanzaka, he'll pay for this. If I had only trusted Kalelle..."_ Kanone shook his head and called out for Eyes, "Are you home?" Kanone didn't know where else he would be and then remembered Rio at the hospital, that's probably where everyone was. That was probably where _he_ should have been; why had he gone home instead of taking his brother to the hospital? Kanone didn't know, but he was here now. He laid Kalelle down on the couch and removed his jacket and shirt, focusing on his left shoulder where he had been shot, _"I can't take care of this myself, I need to get him to the hospital."_ Kanone found a phone and dialed 911, telling the operator that his brother had been shot and he needed an ambulance. Hanging up the phone, he walked back over to his brother, who was still unconscious, "Just hang in there." Kanone whispered softly, "You'll be alright." Little did he know how far from the truth that really was.

Ew, I did not enjoy writing this chapter. I've lost all interest in this fic and I think I'm just going to stop writing it for a while. Maybe if I get an idea I will start it up, or if any of you have any suggestions, I'll use those. But as for now, I just really don't like it anymore...which is a shame because it started out good. Oh well, review please!


	13. Chapter 13

It's a miracle, I'm actually going to write the next chapter of this fic! I apologize deeply to those who have been waiting for this, but it's here now! So I won't waste anymore time talking and get to the fic!

CeTe: Heh, sorry i kept you waiting for so long, here's the next chappy though! I think you started to like Kalelle right around the same time I started to lose interest in him. But since you like him, I'll keep him around. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Kalelle is...a bit of a backstabber. He'll get on whoever's good side he needs to to survive (a bit like Kanone in a way). Thanks for reviewing!

(So I left off with Kalelle bleeding all over Eyes and Kanone's lovely couch, right?Okay then, let's get them an ambulance and a steam cleaner!)

"Kalelle?" Kanone whispered, slightly worried that his brother might not make it, "Just stay with me." The two were currently riding in the back of an ambulance with a couple of very annoyed doctors. Kanone had insisted that he come along with them. Even though he was family, they were still annoyed by his presence since he had been very "persuasive" in getting the ride.

"Hmmm? Ka-kanone?" Kalelle said, his voice barely a whisper.

The younger twin's head jerked up, "Kalelle?" Kanone asked again, grabbing his brother's hand, "Don't worry, we're getting you help." Kanone tried to make his voice sound comforting, but he and Kalelle could both hear the worry in it.

Kalelle just smirked, "You're actually...worried about me?" He asked slowly, finding that breathing in general was difficult.

Kanone returned the expression and shook his head, "I must be crazy, why would I be worried about you, Kalelle? After all, you are only my brother." Kanone's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

This comment got a laugh out of the injured one, which hurt his shoulder as his body shook with the laugh. Kalelle winced but shook his head at Kanone to let him know he was fine. Honestly, Kalelle was a little worried himself. As a Hunter, he had run ins with the Blade Children all the time and was injured often, so why would one little bullet hurt so much? It was dangerously close to his heart, and wondered if Kanzaka meant to miss. If he had been serious about it, the other man would have killed him, no question. How could they possibly benefit from driving Kalelle away, even though they must have known of his intentions. But if they knew that Kalelle was going to betray them, what good could come from only injuring, and therefore angering him?

All thoughts and questions instantly evaporated into the air as the ambulance halted to a stop in front of the hospital. Kanone looked to his brother as they carted the stretcher he was laying on into the building. Following behind at a slower pace, knowing that he couldn't follow them into the operating room, Kanone spotted a very familiar face in the lobby, "Eyes?" Kanone asked as he approached his boyfriend, "What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting Rio and when she told me what happened, I figured you'd be here sooner or later." Eyes explained.

Kanone smiled, "Well you could have gone back to the apartment, I went there before I came here. I'm happy that you waited for me, though."

"So what are you doing here?" Eyes asked, double checking Kanone to see that he was basically uninjured, save a few scrapes here and there, "Did you come across Kalelle?"

Kanone nodded, better to get it all out now, "I did, but Kanzaka was there as well." Eyes stayed silent, waiting for Kanone to continue, "It seems that my brother has been decieving the Hunters, he wants nothing to do with them anymore."

Eyes looked at Kanone, his face was emotionless, "So he's switched sides as well? Are you sure we can trust him?"

Kanone considered this for a second, "I do. Kalelle's my brother, and he could have killed me tonight. Instead, he turned on Kanzaka." Eyes simply stared at Kanone, silently telling him that this could be a trap. Kanone got the message, "Eyes, why do you trust me so much? I'm the same as Kalelle, worse even seeing as how I lied to you at first."

"I don't trust you Kanone, not anymore." With that, Eyes walked out of the hospital, not believing how easily Kanone could trust his brother who had attacked Rio probably moments before he met up with Kanone. Even if he stuck up for Kanone tonight, what about next week when the Hunters have regrouped and they have the upper hand? Eyes didn't trust Kalelle one bit, and if Kanone did... well, he'd just have to learn that he couldn't on his own. Eyes hated to leave Kanone like this, he was very fond of the other man. On the other hand, he had an obligation to the rest of the Blade Children. If he showed trust in Kalelle, the others would as well, and if Kalelle turned out to be decieving them...Eyes wouldn't let that happen. This was why he didn't get close, too many things could go wrong. There was no way to ever make sure that the other was being completely honest. It all boiled down to how much trust you had in the other person, and Eyes...well, Eyes couldn't risk trusting people. That was how he had always lived his life, and that was the way he would continue to live it. It was foolish to think that he could trust Kanone, and it was disturbing how easily he had gotten Eyes to do so.

Kanone, on the other hand, was still standing in the hospital. His heart had been ripped out and he swore he could see it laying on the tiled floor of the waiting room. Eyes didn't trust him, and it was all because of Kalelle. How could Eyes lose faith in him so easily unless it was never really there? He wouldn't give Eyes up without a fight, the Blade Child was the best thing to happen to him, but he couldn't just abondon his brother either. Torn between options, Kanone sat in a chair nearby, thinking things over logically. With most people, whenever they got upset it was wise to let them cool off. Then again, Eyes wasn't most people, he was special; too special to ignore for too long. Kalelle would most likely be in the operating room for a while anyway, so Kanone got up to follow after Eyes in hopes that he would listen to reason.

A little while later, Kanone ended up in front of his apartment door. Actually, it was Eyes' now, and only his. He'd probably considered the two officially broken up as soon as he stepped outside of the hospital. So, as foolish as it seemed to him, Kanone knocked on the door. He got no response so he knocked again. Obviously if Eyes was avoiding him, he wouldn't answer the door, so Kanone searched for his keys. He mentally kicked himself as he remembered that he threw them down as soon as he had gotten inside earlier. So that was it, wasn't it? He had no keys, Eyes wouldn't answer, and the door was locked. Sighing, Kanone sat across from the door sliding down the wall and staring at the chunk of wood that seperated him and Eyes.

About two or three hours later (Kanone wasn't really counting), the door that he had been staring at, willing it to open, finally did so. Kanone stood, and realized then exactly how important Eyes was to him. Kanone never waited for anybody for a second even if he knew they'd be running to catch up to him, yet he'd been waiting for hours for something that he wasn't even sure would happen. Raising his gaze to the silver haired teen, Kanone stood, an emotionless look on his face. This was mostly due to the fact that he didn't know what to feel. He didn't know whether to be angry that Eyes had so little trust in him, or hurt because of that same reason. Usually he would be angry that people didn't trust in him, but then again Eyes was so different from everyone else.

The Blade Child glared at the other, "What are you doing here?"

Kanone could hear the unasked question of why he wasn't with Kalelle, but ignored it, "I couldn't leave things like they were, Eyes, you should know that."

Eyes was annoyed by Kanone's persistance, but also rethinking his decision. He knew Kanone had been out there for a while, what if he had judged Kanone wrong? Instead of saying anything else, Eyes simply walked back into his apartment, waiting for Kanone to follow. Kanone didn't exactly like to be the one following, but for Eyes he would.

As they entered the penthouse, Kanone began speaking again, "Eyes, why don't you trust me anymore? Is it just because of Kalelle?"

Eyes looked to him, "He attacked Rio." He answered, coldly. Enough said, Kanone understood then.

"You're worried that he'll betray us, and that the others will feel betrayed by you because you trusted him." Kanone said. Eyes only nodded, "I understand your point, but try to see mine, Eyes. Can't you see how hard this is for me? You're forcing to choose between my brother and the man I love, what would you do?"

Eyes thought it over, but couldn't make a choice. He didn't have any brothers or any family at all, he couldn't possible know how Kanone was feeling, "I don't know." He answered honestly.

Kanone walked over to Eyes slowly, "Just trust me Eyes, if Kalelle betrays you, then he'll betray me, too. I'm at a greater risk here than you. If Kalelle betrays us, then I'll lose both of you, but I can't stand by and let you slip away. I realize you have obligations to protect the other Blade Children, but what if I'm right?"

"There's more evidence to support that you're wrong." Eyes pointed out.

Kanone shook his head and walked even closer, bringing his and Eyes' faces only inches apart, "Just ignore the evidence this time, and listen to your heart."

Eyes studied Kanone's face for any sign of betrayl, but found none. Listen to his heart? As far as Eyes was concerned, his heart was simply an organ that kept him breathing, and nothing more. It would have nothing useful to tell him, so Eyes decided to listen to the closest thing to his heart; he would listen to Kanone. Bringing their lips togehter in a kiss, Eyes let Kanone know that he trusted him. Kanone smiled into the affection, remembering the fear of never feeling it again. Pulling Eyes closer, Kanone took over the kiss, with little objection from the other one. As dominant as his personality made him out to be, Eyes felt so fragile in Kanone's arms.

Pulling apart, Eyes tilted his head up slightly to look at Kanone, and saw the older boy smiling. Eyes didn't smile back, but Kanone could see the emotion in his eyes. Resting his head on Kanone's shoulder, the silver haired boy nuzzled his ear, "I trust you." He whispered.

I was gonna go on for a little bit more and make it a cliffy, but I'm not that mean. So I hope this was good enough for now, since I don't know when I'll update again. Probably tomorrow, but who knows? Review!


	14. Chapter 14

After updating Trapped, this one just doesn't seem as interesting, maybe I should have done it first...And I know I said I was considering leaving the ending of the last chapter as a cliffy, which meant I was going somewhere with this, but I can't for the life of me remember what I was going to do. This means that, as usual, I will be writing this with no direction whatsoever, I don't even know when or how I'm going to end this. Oh well, enjoy!

CeTe: Well we know I'm just full of fluff and drama, so that works well! Seeing as how you want me to update this, I will. Honestly, I'm suprised you still have any interest in it, but thanks for reviewing nonetheless!

alpha2nd: Well if you had to chose between Eyes and your brother, who would you pick? I think Eyes is just used to giving up something in order to protect or keep something else. You're wondering what will happen with Kalelle, are you? Well, here's a secret...so am I! It's ridiculous how few ideas I have to work with here, but as long as you all like it, I'll keep updating. Thanks for reviewing!

Soon after the two made up, Kanone recieved a call from the hospital, letting him know that his brother was out of surgery and he could come down and see him whenever he liked, "Thank you." Kanone said into the phone before shutting it. He turned to Eyes, "Kalelle is out of surgery, I have to go see him." He informed the other.

Eyes nodded, "Then let's go." Kanone smiled thankfully at him, and led the two out the door.

They made their way to the hospital and Kanone got the number of Kalelle's room, 19. As the two stopped in front of the door, Kanone turned to his boyfriend, "Are you sure you want to come in with me?"

Eyes nodded, "I want to hear him say everything you said he did for myself." He replied. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kanone, but he really didn't trust Kalelle. Eyes knew that love could be a very powerful persuader when it came to trust, and regardless of what Kanone might say on the subject, he loved his brother very much. This could also cloud his judgement, though, and Kalelle could be very easily fooling him. Eyes didn't have any of these feelings for Kalelle, however, and could easily see through his lies if he wasn't being honest.

Opening the door drew the older twin's attention to the two who had just enetered, "Kanone." He said in a relieved voice, then looked past his brother to Eyes, "And you must be Eyes."

Said boy glared, this was the first time he had actually come face to face with Kalelle, and realized that the other twin looked nothing like Kanone. True, they had all the same physical features, but Kanone was always so kind and friendly looking. Kalelle, on the other hand, was nothing like that and looked downright evil. Kanone glanced at Eyes, but didn't object to his silence. After everything that Kalelle had put them through, he was lucky Eyes was here at all. Turning his attention back to Kalelle, Kanone tried to smile comfortingly, "So, how are you doing?"

Kalelle drew his gaze from Eyes to his brother, "I'm fine, they got the bullet out and sewed me up. I should be out of here in a week or so."

Kanone didn't like this news, "You'll be an easy target here." He pointed out.

Kalelle considered this, "I don't have a choice, I'm safer here than anywhere else. Besides, it's not like I don't know who they are, they won't have the element of suprise."

"But they will have the advantage over you due to your injury." Kanone countered.

Kalelle looked at him, "What is it you're trying to do here, Kanone? Unless you have a better place for me to be, just drop it."

Kanone considered this, "You can stay with us." He replied.

Kalelle looked up in shock, and Eyes glared, "I never agreed to that." He growled, what did Kanone think he was doing? He was lucky Eyes was even here, but letting Kalelle stay with them? It was out of the question.

Kalelle smiled softly at Kanone, "I appreciate the offer, but that probably wouldn't be the best thing for me." When Kanone looked at him, confused, Kalelle motioned to the glaring Blade Child next to him.

Kanone sighed, "I just want you to be safe, Kalelle. You may have put us through hell, but you're still my brother."

Eyes saw how sad his objection had made Kanone, he didn't want to be the reason for his boyfriend's pain. He shook his head and approached Kalelle, "If you try anything, I'll kill you. Against Kanone, the others, or myself, it doesn't matter, but if you're telling the truth then there's no reason to make anyone suffer."

Kalelle knew that Eyes was thinking of Kanone and only Kanone by offernig to let him stay, but that didn't matter; so was Kalelle. The latter nodded, "I don't want to hurt any of you, I promise."

Eyes gave him a look that let him know his promise was crap, and then turned to Kanone, "I trust that you can get him there yourself?"

Kanone nodded and hugged Eyes tightly, "Thank you." He whispered.

Eyes broke away from the hug a moment later and walked towards the door, "I'm going to check up on Rio. If Kousuke and Ryoko are both there as well, I'll explain the situation to them." Kanone nodded and knew that there was no way that they would accept this.

In Rio's room, Kousuke and Ryoko were saying goodbye when Eyes entered, "I need to speak with you." He told the three.

"Eyes? What is it?" Rio asked from her place in the bed. Kalelle hadn't hurt her too bad, which relieved Eyes. For one, he was glad to see his friend would recover quickly, but it also helped support the belief that Kalelle only attacked Rio to fool the other Hunters for a while longer.

"It's about Kalelle." Eyes informed them.

Kousuke got defensive immediately, "That bastard, you know where he is?" He demanded. Eyes said nothing, "Rutherford, if you know where he is, talk!"

Ryoko smacked Kousuke, "Sit down, even if you knew where he was, you wouldn't do anything anyway."

Instead of complying, though, Kousuke turned to Ryoko, "What makes you say that? That bastard needs to pay for what he did to Rio!"

"Because if you went after Kalelle, you'd get yourself killed, idiot, and I'm not going to let that happen." Kousuke faltered at these words, and sat down then. What made Ryoko so sure that _Kousuke_ would be the one to be killed? Then it hit him, if he wasn't killed then Kalelle would be. Kousuke still didn't understand it, but Ryoko would still be upset even if Kousuke came out the victor.

Rio turned back to Eyes, "Eyes, what about Kalelle?"

Eyes knew these next words would most likely have Kousuke either screaming at him, punching him, or going off to find Kalelle, "He's moving in with Kanone and I."

The three froze and stared at him before Kousuke found his voice, "Rutherford, have you got some screws loose up there? He attacks Rio and you offer him a place to sleep? Who's side are you on!" Eyes was honestly suprised how mild Kousuke's outburst had been. Seeing that no one else was going to talk, Eyes began explaining the events leading up to his arrival.

After he was done, Eyes turned to Rio to see how she was taking the news. She looked to be on the verge of crying, "And you believe him? You really think that he won't try and hurt any of us again?" She asked, her voice full of doubt and betrayl.

"I'm not convinced of anything." Eyes told her, "But he knows very well that if he tries anything, I won't hesitate to kill him. Kanone is aware of this as well, so there's nothing for you to worry about."

Kousuke had become silent, but now he stood and approached Eyes, "He killed my mother, do you honestly expect that I can just forget that?"

Eyes only looked at Kousuke, his face expressionless, "Do what you want Kousuke, I don't expect nor believe that you will forgive him. I only ask that you keep your distance from him if you think you can't control yourself."

That was the last straw, "Rutherford, what's wrong with you! Can't you see that they're tricking you? You've sided with them and against us!"

"I've done no such thing, Kousuke. I'm not any happier about the situation than you are, so don't accuse me of betraying you. You know very well that I would give my life for any one of you, and I feel responsible for whatever happens to the Blade Children. Do you think I would agree to this if I honestly thought that Kalelle would turn on any of you? I'm not saying that I trust him, only that he's not foolish enough to try anything."

These words took Kousuke by suprise. He always figured Eyes hated him, but to find out that he would give up his life for him was a shock. He immediately felt guilty, "Alright." He agreed, looking down, "I can't say that I don't trust you, Eyes, you've never led us wrong before. This situation is just much more extreme than any other that we've been in, and I can't help but wonder if your feelings for Kanone won't cloud your judgement at a critical time."

Eyes looked to the girls, their expressions showed that they agreed with Kousuke, "I am prepared to leave Kanone at any time if he shows sign of betraying us. I will always be one of the Blade Children, nothing in this world will change that, and that is where my dedication lies. If you can't accuse me of betrayl, then trust that I know what I'm doing." But even as Eyes spoke these words, he realized the truth in Kousuke's. His feelings for Kanone _had_ affected his decisions, but not so much that it would prove harmful...yet. Eyes needed to remind himself to keep a clear mind whenever Kanone was involved.

Kousuke looked to the others, and Ryoko stood to join him, grabbing his hand, "If what Eyes says is true, and Kalelle really does want to join us, then I don't want to throw away this opportunity. Kalelle is just one more step to changing our situation." Kousuke nodded in agreement and looked to Rio.

The small girl was still looking down with her fists clenched. Kousuke walked over to her, "Rio, I know this is difficult to accept, but..."

"You don't know anything, Kousuke!" Rio yelled, pushing away his hand.

Kousuke was about to try and comfort her when Eyes stepped in, "Kousuke, you and Ryoko go home. I need to speak with Rio." Kousuke thought of objecting, but saw the look on Eyes' face. It told him that the silver haired boy knew exactly what the problem was and that he could fix it.

And Eyes _did_ know what the problem was, Rio felt betrated. Depite the fact that Eyes was with Kanone, she still harbored feelings for the boy. Seeing that his dedication to Kanone had turned him somewhat against her upset her more than anything. After the two left, Eyes turned back to Rio and waited for her to speak. Eventually, she did just that, "Eyes, how can you trust him so much?" Rio asked.

Eyes knew that the girl was talking about Kanone and not Kalelle now, and had to answer this carefully. If he answered truthfully, it would hurt the poor girl and probably break her heart. However, if he lied to her, then it would just prove that perhaps he really couldn't be trusted even though he was only trying to spare her feelings. He decided to go with the former option, "I love him." He answered simply.

Instead of crying, like he had expected her to do, Rio nodded slowly. It was still hard to hear, but at least he had been honest, "I trust you, Eyes, don't ever think I don't. I just..." Rio sniffed and looked away.

"I know." He replied softly, and placed a hand on Rio's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

It worked and she leaned back on her bed, yawning. Eyes smirked slightly at her, "Goodnight, Rio." He whispered softly, before shutting off the light and exiting her room.

Guess this is as good a place to end it as anywhere. Sorry I didn't post this last night, I had to write up another oneshot for a friend and by the time I was done with that, it was really late and my fingers were tired of typing (Trapped took a really long time). Well, hope this is good enough for now, I'll try not to take three days to update next time. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, I'm lazy. I didn't update anything last night, sorry! But I'm all over it now, so here's the next chapter!

alpha2nd: Yep, poor Rio. But that's what she gets for having a crush on a gay guy...Heh, I think I might have to go with Eyes (hey, they've had me for 17 years!). That _was_ a fun line! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Heh, those three living together will be quite interesting. I guess I would have to do the same, too. Kanone couldn't exactly leave his brother there, and Eyes couldn't upset his precious Kanone! I'm trying to update, but there is absolutely no direction in this fic at all, and I think this chapter is going to be pure fluff. Thanks for reviewing!

And thank you to CeTe, alpha2nd, and Polaris for reviewing Photograph! And, yes, Kousuke _should_ know better than to try and fool Eyes and Kanone...but people don't call him an idiot for nothing!

By the time Eyes got home, he wasn't suprised to see Kanone and Kalelle already there. Kanone had situated Kalelle in the extra bedroom, and was currently cooking dinner. When Eyes walked in he turned and smiled, "How's Rio?"

Eyes didn't know quite how to answer, should he tell Kanone that she was upset because he was trusting him? He decided that wasn't neccessary, "She seemed tired, but that's all. Kalelle didn't hurt her that bad."

Kanone seemed relieved by this, "And you're sure you're okay with this? Your decision was so sudden."

"I'm fine." Eyes answered quickly.

Kanone looked at him suspiciously, but continued, "Were the others there when you arrived?" Eyes nodded, "And?"

"I told them everything, and they seemed okay with it." Eyes told them, "As long as Kalelle doesn't try anything..."

"He won't." Kanone was the one to answer quickly this time, "We've already discussed it, and he is aware of the consequences if he betratys us." Eyes nodded, but paid close attention to the word he used; us, not you. Kanone went back to cooking and soon divided the contents of the frying pan up into three bowls that were already filled partly with rice, "Hungry?" He asked, offering Eyes one of the bowls. He took it and sat down at the table as Kanone took Kalelle's food into him.

Kanone entered Kalelle's room and offered him the food, "Here you are."

Kalelle took it and smiled, "Thanks, Kanone, you were always such a great cook. I could never manage it though..."

Kanone laughed, "That was the one thing I was better than you at, can't you just give it to me?"

Kalelle chuckled as well, "I suppose." Kalelle stared at his food instead of eating which worried Kanone.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, sitting down next to his brother.

Kalelle looked up to him, "I'm sorry, Kanone, for everything I've put you and your friends through. Especially that girl, she didn't do anything and I just attacked her."

Kanone smiled slightly, "Rio's fine, Eyes went to see her earlier. You were only doing your job, Kalelle, I'm just thankful that you realized how wrong we were." Kalelle nodded, but said nothing. Kanone's smile faded and he looked away, "We're all willing to forgive you, or at least give you another chance, but you have to as well."

"Forgive myself?" Kalelle repeated, "But what we've been doing...those Blade Children that we've killed for no reason other than we were told to. Innocent people whose only crime was knowing them..."Kalelle trailed off, remembering Kousuke's mother, and wondering how the hot tempered boy could so easily put aside his hatred.

"Kousuke's wilingness to go along with this suprised me as well, but let's not question miracles." Kanone said, smiling again. Kalelle returned the smile and nodded. Kanone hugged him briefly and kissed his forehead, "Everything will turn out for the best, I promise." Kalelle seemed comforted by these words and began eating then. Kanone stood up and went back out to join Eyes.

The silver haired Blade Child looked up from his spot on the couch when Kanone reentered the room, "How is he?"

Kanone looked slightly suprised at the concern, or at least feigned concern, "He's fine, I suppose. He really does feel horrible about how everything has turned out so far, though." Eyes said nothing, but went back to reading. Kanone grabbed his bowl of food and joined his boyfriend on the couch, turning on the TV. Eyes glared at the sudden noise, but said nothing and tried to read his book. This, he found, was impossible as the show that was on was loud and the screen kept flashing extremely bright and distracting images in his face. He looked over to Kanone who was watching the show with little interest, and soon grabbed the remote to change the channel. Flipping through the numerous shows and movies, Kanone soon found one that suited him. Eyes smirked at his choice, recognizing it as a special on torture chambers on the history channel.

"Do you really find this entertaining?" He asked the entranced brunette.

Kanone turned to smirk at him, "Not neccessarily, but it does give me some ideas." He said, getting a seductive look on his face. (hehehe, not only is Kanone horny, but he's kinky)

For the first time in his life, Eyes was actually terrified of another person. He had no idea what was going on in Kanone's mind, but he was certain he didn't want to find out. Quickly grabbing the remote from the now laughing boy, Eyes changed the channel to several different stations. Unfortunately, all the shows he turned to made the smirk on Kanone's face grow even wider as even dirtier thoughts raced through his mind. Sighing, Eyes turned off the TV, not wanting to give the sick mind any_more_ ideas. Eyes looked to the grinning man, a little out of fear, and moved away a little, "Perhaps we should leave the TV off." He suggested.

Kanone laughed, "You don't honestly think I'm _that_ sadistic, do you?" Eyes didn't know, but he would never tell Kanone that. The older one laughed again and took the remote back, "Alright, I'll behave." He turned the TV back on, and found a decent movie to watch. Eyes, seeing that Kanone wasn't going to try anything, moved closer again. Kanone noticed this, and put his arm around Eyes as the other rested his head on the brunette's shoulder.

Soon enough, Eyes was asleep, and Kanone picked him up easily (since he has that unbelievably scary, superhuman strength), and carried him into their bedroom. Kanone layed the silver haired boy on the bed and began stripping him of his shoes and socks, then moving onto his shirt. Kanone grinned at the pale skin that covered his chest and arms, and ran his hands over it gently. That seemed to be just enough to wake up the boy who gazed lazily at his boyfriend, "What are you doing?"

Kanone grinned, "Thinking about molesting you for one. Do you know that you're incredibly attractive?"

Eyes was glad it was dark because he was blushing a little at the comment, and immediately sat up, "Are you done?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just getting stared." Kanone replied as he climbed into bed, stratling Eyes and kissing him passionately. Eyes didn't object (who would?), and instead motivated the other by grabbing his shirt and unbottoning it quickly. Kanone grinned as his shirt was shed, and wandering hands made their way to his belt. He grabbed them and instead pinned them above Eyes' head, "Now, now, don't get too impatient. The anticipation is what makes it so sweet." With that, Kanone began kissing him again.

This kiss was soon broken as Kanone heard a scream from the other room. Kanone jumped up immediately and ran into Kalelle's room to see his brother sitting up in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked to his brother as he ran in, his face stricken with worry, "Kanone?" He gasped out.

Said boy ran over to him, "Kalelle? Kalelle, what's wrong?" Kanone looked the other one over and saw a large spot of blood where he had been shot, "What happened?"

"I think I pulled out the stitches." Kalelle replied, grabbing his shoulder wincing in pain. He was still breathing heavy and losing quite a bit of blood from the looks of it.

Kanone immediately removed Kalelle's shirt and confimred his brother's suspicions, "Eyes, call an ambulance." Kanone ordered the boy who was standing behind him.

Eyes went to do as he was asked, and Kanone turned back to Kalelle, "I'll be alright." The latter assured him, grabbing the hand that was resting on his arm and squeezing it slightly.

A moment later, Eyes returned, "They're on their way." He informed the two, and went to stand by the bedside, looking to Kalelle, "Are you alright?"

Kalelle smiled faintly and nodded, and Kanone looked to his boyfriend, "His stitches broke open, that's all." Eyes nodded, but could tell that Kanone was trying to convince himself that everything was okay just as much as he was Eyes.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and a couple men rushed in to put Kalelle on the stretcher they brought with them. Kanone made a move to follow them, but one of the men stopped him, "I'm sorry, sir, you'll have to find your own way to the hospital. There isn't enough room in the back for all of us."

"He's my brother, I'm coming with you." Kanone stated, but the other was having none of it.

"Sir, there's simply not enough room, we have another patient in the back as well."

"I bet their brother is with them." Kanone muttered, glaring at the man.

The latter was about to comment when Kalelle grabbed Kanone's hand, "It's okay, you don't have to worry. I'll call you to come get me later, okay?"

Kanone thought of objecting, but knew how stubborn his brother was, "Alright, call me as soon as you can." Kalelle agreed and was then carried out of sight. Eyes came up behind Kanone and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine." Kanone asured him.

Eyes said nothing, but kissed him softly. That didn't last long as Kanone pulled the shorter one to him and kissed him with more passionately. Unwillingly breaking the kiss, but finding oxygen neccessary, Eyes looked up to Kanone, "We should get back inside." He suggested. Kanone had followed the men and his brother all the way outside before being told he couldn't come along. Kanone agreed, and followed Eyes inside to await his brother's call.

Yeah...so that was all kind of pointless. They just can't keep that boy out of the hospital, can they? And I really can't seem to keep the hospital out of my fics. I've had it in this one, HoTwB, Trapped, Trust, Fond Memories...I think that's it. All my fics over 5 chapters have a hospital in them, what does that say about me? Anyway, sorry this update took so long, review!


	16. Chapter 16

Jeez, it's cold in here! The heater's on...but my fingers are frozen, and it makes it a bit hard to type! (searches for gloves)...nothing! Oh well, maybe typing will warm them up...

CeTe: You are a god! Er...goddess...! Finally, an idea! Now, why couldn't I think of that? Maybe I'd just lost all hope for this fic, and didn't want to waste time thinking on it. Anyway, that's all done now, and I finally have an idea. (slaps mouse away from anyone who tries to read CeTe's review to see what I'm talking about) No, you must wait! Of course, I'll have to modify it a little bit so I can still suprise you as well. Anyway, you know what's funny? I really hate hospitals! I think that there is a _slight, tiny,miniscule_ possibility that I _might_ just enjoy hurting Eyes and he always ends up in a hospital because of that...and yes, that was all very sarcastic. Yeah, I had fun writing the TV scene. At first I was just going to have him be interested in the actual torture chamber, but then decided why not bring their sex life into this? Heh, Eyes probably _wouldn't_ mind... I think Kanone's kinkiness is rubbing off on him. Wow, this response was really long, thanks for reviewing!

And thanks to Yuumei for reviewing Photograph!

**Warning:** Due to the path that I have decided to take with this story, I _will_ be forced to hurt Eyes a little. But it's just a tiny bit, so if we can ignore that, I won't be violating my don't-hurt-Eyes-in-this-fic rule. That's all!

Kanone was sitting in his living room, waiting impatiently for Kalelle to call, _"What's taking so long?"_ He wondered, looking from the phone to...the other phone.

Eyes saw this and walked over to him, sitting down next to him, and wrapped his arms around his lover, "Don't worry, Kanone, it's just a few stitches, they'll have it taken care of in no time."

Kanone honestly tried to relax into Eyes' embrace, but just couldn't, "Then why is it taking so long?" He demanded, checking the clock once again. It had only been 20 minutes since they took Kalelle away.

"Well it will take _some_ time, Kanone, be logical. It's a 10 minute drive to the hospital, and do you want them to rush through the operation?"

Kanone sighed, defeated. Damn Eyes and his logic, "No." He replied, finally settling in to the hug.

Eyes felt his lover's tension drift away, and nuzzled his neck, "Kalelle will be fine, you should know that better than anyone." Kanone said nothing, but leaned his head back to rest on Eyes' shoulder and nodded.

20 minutes later, just as Kanone was drifting off to sleep despite his worry, the phone rang and jerked him out of it. He answered the phone, "Yes?" He asnwered.

"Hey, Kanone." He heard his brother greet him on the other line.

"Kalelle." Kanone sighed, relieved, and visibly relaxed, "Are you ready to come home?"

"Yeah, they just restitched me and sent me off."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." The two said goodbye and Kanone turned to Eyes, "You can stay here if you want." Eyes nodded in agreement, and kissed Kanone goodbye.

As Kanone left, Eyes knew it would be at least an hour before he returned, and tried to find something to do to keep him occupied. He found reading didn't keep his mind occupied, and watching TV accomplished that even less. Eyes leaned his head back and tried to relax when he heard the door open. He smirked, knowing it was Kanone. As brilliant as the man was, he could forget the simplest things, like his coat. Not bothering to even open his eyes, the younger boy called out to the person he supposed was Kanone, "Forget you coat again?" He asked, smirking.

The response he got was not the one that was expected, though. Instead of Kanone's alluring, silky voice replying that Eyes knew him too well, he heard a gruff, unfamiliar voice, "Not exactly." Eyes had just enough time to open his glance at the intruder before the other one brought down his weapon (some kind of bat or club...something blunt) upon the unsuspecitng one's head. Eyes immediately sank into unconciousness, and the stranger chuckled, "Well, _that_ was easy."

Kanone got to the hospital in 20 minutes, and looked all around for Kalelle. He finally spotted his twin eating some kind of granola bar that he msut have gotten from one of the vending machienes, "That isn't real food, you know." Kanone commented as he approached the older one.

Kalelle looked to his brother and grinned, "Better than anything I could whip up, and seeing as how there's no kitchen here, it's pretty much my only option."

Kanone laughed, "Well how about you get rid of that awful stuff and we'll go home and I can cook you some real food?"

Kalelle seemed to like this idea very much, and accordingly deposited the "awful stuff" that he had been eating into the nearest trahscan. Kanone smiled approvingly, and led the other out of the hospital. On the way home, Kalelle turned to his brother, "Is Eyes really as okay with this as he seems?" He asked, thinking back to eralier when the Blade Child had asked him if he would be alright.

Kanone considered this carefully, "I think he's trying to be. I must be hard for him, though, to put this much trust in someone he's so unsure of. And to have the others doubt him as well, even if they don't say anything." Kanone looked away, "I feel so horrible putting him through all of this, and he's only going through it because he loves me..."

"I could say the same for you, Kanone." Kalelle pointed out, "You're only helping me and putting this strain on your relationship because you love me."

Kanone opened his mouth to object, but reaized that Kalelle was right. He slowly nodded, "But I love you, so it's worth it." He replied.

Kalelle smiled and nodded, "And you're worth it to Eyes."

Kanone laughed and looked up to the sky at this realization, "When did our lives become so complicated?" He asked no one in particular, though he knew Kalelle would answer.

Which he did, "A very long time ago. Our lives have always been complicated on some level. Even when we were little, before we became Hunters, our lives were more complicated than normal childrens'. Perhaps we were just destined for a life like this."

Kanone smiled, he missed just talking with Kalelle like this. It reminded him of back before they even knew what the Blade Children were, when he and Kalelle would just walk around the woods behind their house and talk about anything that came into their heads. Once they became Hunters, they still talked, but it was always business. They never had any time to theirselves, and Kanone only now realized how much he had missed it,_ "Will our lives ever be that carefree again?"_ Kanone silently asked his brother, but knew that he would get no answer.

Instead, Kalelle moved on, "Think about it, though, Kanone. Were you really happy back when our lives were considered simple?"

Kanone was about to reply that of course he was, and that he missed the simple days of them just talking with one another. Then, he realized that wasn't true, "I suppose not." He replied. Once he really thought about it, their lives were just this side of boring back then. Now they hardly had time to even think about being bored, and it left Kanone feeling fulfilled; knowing that he wasn't just wasting his life away. There were other aspects to consider as well, like Eyes. He was much happier now with Eyes than he had been all alone. He suddenly felt sorry for Eyes as well as the rest of the Blade Children. Unlike Kanone and Kalelle, the Blade Children had no choice in thier fate. They couldn't refuse their fate, and even though Kanone didn't back away from his destiny, he had had that luxury.

The two brothers walked the rest of the way in silence. When they finally reached their apartment, Kanone noticed that Eyes wasn't where he'd left him. Checking their bedroom and then Kalelle's just in case, Kanone came to the conclusion that his boyfriend wasn't home, "Eyes?" He called out, just to be sure he han't missed the Blade Child.

Kalelle looked at Kanone's worried face, "Would he have gone somewhere? Maybe he decided to follow you to the hospital."

Kanone shook his head, "Eyes said he was waiting here, and besides, we woould have passed him if he was walking there." Pulling out his phone, Kanone quickly dialed Eyes' number.

After it rang a few times, a gruff voice that Kanone recognize all too well answered, "Yes?"

Kanone narrowed his gaze at the voice, "Where is Eyes?"

"Ah, Kanone, how good of you to call. Your precious boyfriend is right here. Unfortunately, he's unavailable at the moment, can I take a message?"

"What have you done to him?" Kanone growled.

The Hunter on the other line really wished someone else had been assigned to this job right about now. It was well known that Kanone had always been the most ruthless of the Hunters, and very protective of his friends. Seeing as how he had kidnapped the other boy's boyfriend, it didn't bode well for the man. Still, he couldn't let Kanone see this weakness or he'd rip him apart, "What makes you think I've done anything to him?" He replied, knowing Kanone hated people who avoided his questions. Maybe if he got him angry enough, Kanone would slip up, though that wasn't likely. Kanone wasn't like other people, and his anger only made him more focused.

"Mason..." Kanone silently warned him.

"I've been instructed to offer you a trade, your boyfriend for Kalelle."

Kanone hesitated, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's the one Kanzaka wants. If you've got a problem with that, take it up with him. Bring Kalelle, you should know where. You can tell him anything you want to, though it won't do any good, you should know that as well." Mason chuckled a little bit, "See you soon." Without another word, Kanone flipped his phone shut and looked to Kalelle.

"So Mason took him?" Kalelle asked. Kanone nodded, "Why, though? Why not just kill him, what do they want?"

"You." Kanone answered bluntly, "Mason said he was instructed to offer me a trade; Eyes for you. We're supposed to meet him at the hideout." Kanone informed him.

Kalelle nodded, "I had been half expecting them to pull something like this." He sighed, "So what are we going to do?" Even if Kalelle had been willing to give himself over to the Hunters so that Kanone could have Eyes back, he knew Kanone would never go for it.

Kanone shook his head, "I don't know. We can't just go in there and start attacking them, they'll obviously have it heavily guarded."

Kalelle chuckled, "Kanone, you know very well that every single one of them fears us individually, I'd be suprised if Mason wasn't pissing himself while he was on the phone with you." Kanone smirked at this, he had been thinking the same thing, "If we go in there together, do you think they'll try anything?"

Kanone nodded, "There's no way they would arrange it this way if they _didn't_ have something up their sleeve. There's no doubt they have traps set somewhere, but that's not what's bugging me."

Kalelle understood, "Why do they want just me?"

Kanone nodded, "How can we be sure that they haven't already killed Eyes, and are planning on just having a sniper pick us off as soon as we get too close?" Kanone hated the idea of Eyes being dead, but these were Hunters and he _was_ a Blade Child.

"You're not considering not going at all are you?" Kalelle asked, half-joking.

Kanone simply stared at him, "Of course not, but we need some sort of plan before we just go charging in there."

Kalelle nodded, and the two thought for a few moments before Kalelle started thinking out loud (must be genetic), "What about the other Blade Children?"

Kanone looked at him, "I had considered that. If we tell them the situation, one of two things will happen. Either they'll insist on going with us, or they'll kill us and then go after Eyes themselves. If they go with us, though..." Kanone trailed off.

"Then Kanzaka and the others will have all of us rounded up, we'd be an easy target." Kalelle finished for him.

Kanone nodded, "Perhaps it would be best to tell them." Kanone said after a minute. Kalelle looked to him for an explanation to this sudden decision, "We can't get you and Eyes out of there by ourselves. If we have any chance of all of us getting out of there, we'll need as much help as we can get."

Kalelle nodded in agreement, "There's always the possibility that they don't think we would go to the others, too."

"True, though we shouldn't rely on the element of suprise. These are the people that have known us the best for most of our lives." Kanone pointed out, and then stole the words from Kalelle's mouth, "Though, the same could be said about us."

Kalelle grinned, "Whatever we decide to do, we should do it soon. The longer we make Kanzaka wait, the more impatient he'll get, and that most likely won't end well for Eyes."

Kanone nodded and took out his phone, dialing a number, "Rio? It's Kanone, we need to talk."

Yay, I think this is going somewhere now. Ugh, too tired to ramble. Review!


	17. Chapter 17

As promised, here's the next chapter of this first. Right after it, I'll start on Trapped. I have 4 1/2 hours to get them both done, so hopefully I can! And I really do apologize for the delay in updating. I know it's only been a few days, but it sucks to expect something to be there and then it's not. I really try to get a new chapter up every day of at least one of my stories though!

Slight rambling that you can skip since it has absolutely no point to it and probably shouldn't even be in here: School sucks! I had to study for this stupid quiz in chemistry (yeah...chemistry...again), and I think I did okay on it. But every time I think that, I end up getting like a C on it or something. And then I have this assessment in English that has already taken two of my class periods up, and I have to finish it tomorrow. Something about how fate affects literature and life. In other words, write three pages on things I could care less about. Okay...I think I'm done.

CeTe: (looks around to mak sure there aren't any weapons that she can use). That would only not sound concieted if you were being sarcastic, I think. Either way, I'll agree with you. And remember what I said in the beginning, no harm will come to our precious Eyes in this fic. I realize I kind of knocked him unconscious, but he's fine...really. The Hunters will never get away with hurting him anyway, Kanone and Kalelle are on their way to save the day...or ruin it, who knows? I'd be suprised if Kousuke didn't try to kill Kanone or Kalelle when they tell him what happened. And I'm sure Rio will freak out, I think it's about time she got out of the hospital anyway, and now she had a reason! Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: What fun would it be if you could predict everything I was about to write? Lol, too many questions for you? I'll try to answer some of them! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

Kanone got off the phone with Rio a minute later, and returned to the living room where Eyes was waiting for him, "So?" Kalelle asked.

"Rio said that she was getting out of the hospital today. Kousuke and Ryoko were already there to pick her up, so they'll be here shortly." Kanone informed his brother, "I didn't get the chance to tell her anything yet, though."

Kalelle nodded, "Do you really think this is a good idea? You know that they won't be happy with this."

Kanone sighed, "I know, but I can't think of any other choice. It's not like we can go in there ourselves, and I know that they'll help us. If not for our sakes, then for Eyes'."

Kalelle smirked, "This is quite the situation you've gotten us in to, little brother."

Kanone glared at Kalelle, "I don't think that you have any right to call me your little brother. I _am_ only a couple minutes younger than you."

Kalelle chuckled, "Yes, but you _are_ younger than me, therefore you're my little brother."

"Well, I certainly act more mature than you." Kanone muttered under his breath.

"You do not!" Kalelle objected, sounding quite childish.

Kanone was the one smirking now, "Whatever you say, Kalelle, just don't have a hissy fit." Kanone laughed a little at his brother's expression, "How can you say I act less mature than you when you act like _this_?"

"You just know how to push my buttons." Kalelle said, "It's not my fault that we grew up together."

"And now you're making excuses?" Kanone laughed again at this, "I believe you've proved my point, thank you."

Kalelle sighed, "I'm not the one going to all this trouble for some fling."

The laughing died down, and Kanone became quiet, "This is _not_ a fling." He said, deadly serious.

"Honestly, Kanone, how long has your most serious relationship lasted?"

Kanone hesitated, Kalelle had him there. His last relationship had been his longest one, and he'd only been with the girl for two months, "Eyes is different." He replied, and he _was_ different from anyone that Kanone had ever been with. He was the only boy Kanone had been with, and he was the first person that Kanone had ever fallen in love with.

"I truly hope so, Kanone. Like I said, I just don't want to see you get hurt, but I _do_ want to see you happy, no matter who it's with." Kalelle would never tell Kanone, but he was a bit jealous of his little bro, Eyes _was_ extremely attractive. He was a little cold in Kalelle's opinion, but that could just be because he despised the older boy. Kanone was about to respond when there was a knock on the door, "That must be Rio and the others." Kanone said.

He realized that answering the door might not be such a good idea too late, as he did just that, and came face to face with a very disgruntal Rio. He couldn't blame her for being upset, she had just come from the hospital that _he_ put her in. Rio simply pushed past him, as did Kousuke and Ryoko, though the taller girl offered him a slight nod of recognition before entering.

Kalelle said nothing more, and waited for someone else to talk, which Rio did immediately, "Kanone, why did you call us down here? Where's Eyes?"

Straight to business, as usual, "Actually, Rio, Eyes is the reason that I wanted to talk to you."

Now Kousuke spoke up, "What do you mean? What happened to him?"

"He was...taken." Kanone confessed, looking down as he said this.

"Taken?" Rio asked, her voice wavering.

"What do you mean taken? By who?" Ryoko asked, looking just as concerned as the other two.

"Hunters." That one word sent the room into a deafening silence, which Kanone broke after a moment, "They offered me a trade." He looked to his brother as he said this.

Kousuke got it immediately (A/N: Kousuke figured it out first, how suprising is that?), "Eyes for Kalelle." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Kanone nodded, "Why come to us for help? You have to know our opinion on this situation." That opinion beign 'give up Kalelle and give us our friend back'.

"I do know, but I need your help to get Eyes back." Kanone informed them.

"Why would you ask _us_ for help?" Kousuke demanded, "It's _your_ fault he was taken in the first place!"

Ryoko punched him in the back of the head to settle him, "Kousuke, calm down. Getting all riled up isn't going to help the situaion."

"Ryoko's right, Kousuke, think about it." Rio said next, "They want us all dead, why would they just let Eyes go?"

"Damn." Kousuke said under his breath, then turned back to Kanone, "Well what can _we_ do?"

"I'm not sure, but we need all the help we can get. The location that they designated for the trade is their old headquarters."

This did not sit well with Kousuke, "What! We're walking right into their hands if we go! Why did you accept those conditions!"

Kanone glared at this, "Because if I didn't, then there's no way they would have kept Eyes alive. I understand these people a lot better than you do, and if we don't agree and abide by their guidelines, they won't hesitate to kill him."

This silenced Kousuke, and Rio took that chance to speak up, "Alright, but we're only doing this for Eyes." Kanone nodded, "So, what's the plan?"

"Realize that I will not leave behind neither Eyes nor Kalelle." Kanone began.

"I figured as much." Rio told him.

"Alright, as far as I can tell, a direct assault will be useless. However, both Kalelle and I know the place inside and out, so we can use that to our advantage."

"So you suggest we sneak in?" Ryoko asked.

Upon Kanone's confirmation, Kousuke spoke up, "But they'll have Rutherford heavily guarded, most likely, so why does it matter if we go in the front or back door?"

"Because if they see us coming in he front, they could have a sniper ready to pick us off." Kanone reminded him.

"Well they could predict that we would think all of this, and have one at the back door as well."

Kanone nodded, "That's true, they could also have traps set up around the doors; we can't be sure of anything."

"We need a decoy." Came Kalelle's voice from next to Kanone.

Kousuke opened his mouth to object to the idea, but then realized that it might work, "What kind of decoy?" He asked.

"If I go by myself, it would look too suspicious, but if Kanone and I both go, they might believe we've come alone."

"There's only one problem with that." Rio informed him, "We have no way of knowing how to get around that place. We'd be sitting ducks if we went in there alone."

Kalelle smiled, "Of course, but if they're distracted by us, then you can sneak up on them." Rio stared, waiting for him to continue, "Let us go in first, through the back. They'll most likely be expecting that, so that's where most of their attention will be focused. You three wait by the front, and stay out of sight, but not too far away. After we make our entrance, either all or a large percentage of them will be in the same room as us. That will give you the perfect opportunity to sneak in, unnoticed, and take out any stragglers. By then, we'll be in the middle of the transaction, and their attention will be focused on Kanone and I. You can then easily do whatever is neccessary to make sure the three of us get out of there." Kalelle scanned the room, looking for any objections.

Kousuke, of course, was the first to find a flaw in the plan, "What do you expect us to do to assure you get out of there?"

"Do I have to think of everything?" Kalelle asked.

Kanone was the one to offer a suggestion now, "There are ventilation ducts that run through the entire building, you could get to any room through them. A simple distraction will be enough for us to get the upper hand."

"I could build a bomb." Rio offered, "We could drop it down into whatever room you're in. It won't be large enough to damage the three of you, just make sure that you're all in the same area of the room, perferably away from the vent opening."

Kanone nodded, "Alright, but we need to hurry. How long will it take you?"

Rio smiled, "Give me 20 minutes to fine tune everything."

Kanone thought about it, then agreed, "Alright, we can do that. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, how will we know what room you're in?" Ryoko asked.

"Cell phones." Kanone replied, "I'll send you a message whenever we get to our destination."

"What if they have electronic jamming?" Rio asked.

"Kanzaka is a firm believer in electronic traps and hidden bombs. He couldn't risk using electronic jamming with us." Kalelle informed them all.

"But that also gives them the edge of having traps set that they can detonate whenever they want." Kousuke pointed out.

Kanone sighed, "I'm willing to take that risk for Eyes, if you're not, then you can leave now." That shut Kousuke up, and Kanone turned to Rio, "Rio, get started on making your bomb." Rio nodded and ran off into the kitchen, wondering if Kanone had any potassium laying around.

Alright, I'll stop here simply because I need to update Trapped. That'll be a fun chapter to write. I spent about 2 hours on this chapter, and had it almost completed, but my computer just shut down for some reason and I hadn't saved nearly any of it. Luckily, it was all still fresh in my mind, and I think I got most of it down like it was originally. Anyway, maybe I should explain the potassium thing. Pure potassium (the element) is extremely reactive with water and causes a pretty big explosion. I can't remember what the most reacitve one is, but I think potassium is the second most reacitve. Anyway, there's a little chemistry for ya! Yeah, I actually learn things in that class, scary, huh? Review!


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so very tired, and should probably get some sleep before I attempt to type anything, but I'll get some of it out of the way now. Anyway, enjoy!

CeTe: Oh well, concieted or not, I'm still using the idea because it's a good one. Hmmm, now I just have to figure out what I want to happen at this place. Crap, that requires thinking... I don't know why I made them all so calm and cooperative, but hopefully it wasn't too ooc (especially Kousuke). Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: I felt horrible for killing the kitty, but it had to be done. I love cats, I have 9 of them, but killing Katrina showed that the Hunters were serious. Hopefully that message got across and she didn't die in vain! Thanks for reviewing!

As promised, 20 minutes later, Rio had her bomb. She even had her trademark kitty to stick it inside of. Kousuke looked at the thing warily, "It's uglier than the last one."

Rio glared at Kousuke, "It's not ugly, it's cute! Right, Ryoko?" The smaller girl asked, turning toward the taller one.

Ryoko looked the stuffed animal over, "It looks fine for a bomb, Rio."

Kousuke grinned, "The explosion will probably help it's appearance." That time he got hit in the form of a flying pillow.

"Kousuke, stop being a jerk!" Rio ordered him, pouting and turning her attention back to the stuffed animal in her hands.

Hearing the two yelling, Kanone came out of his bedroom, where he and Kalelle had been talking, "It sounds like you all are ready." He said.

Rio smiled and held up the kitty, "Yep, see, isn't it cute?"

Kousuke scoffed, and Kanone smiled, "I think it's adorable Rio, but I suppose looks can be decieving."

Rio simply nodded, "Suck up." Kousuke muttered.

"What was that, Kousuke?" Ryoko asked him, knowing all too well what he had said.

Kousuke sighed, "Nothing, can we just go?"

Rio looked to Kanone, who nodded, "Kalelle and I are ready if you three are."

Rio nodded back, "We're ready." With that, the five exited the apartment, and headed for the underground hideout.

Kanone led the way with Kalelle close behind him, and Rio and Ryoko following him. Kousuke brought up the rear, muttering the entire way about ugly, bomb-filled stuffed animals and poorly constructed plans of attack. They finally reached their destination, and Kanone turned to the others, "Alright, from here on out, our only means of contact will be our cell phones, so keep them on and close to you. Any questions?" Everyone double checked their phones, and then looked back to Kanone waiting for him to continue, "Good. Now, Kalelle and I will go around to the other side. There's a door there that they'll most likely expect us to come through. Give us 10 minutes to distract them, then go through this door straight ahead." Kanone pointed to the main door leading into the building, "There's no doubt that they will want the meeting arranged downstairs, so head that way when you enter." Earlier, Kanone and Kalelle sketched out a map of the building just to give to others an idea of what they would be dealing with. They had also shown them the main exits, and a few shortcuts to get from one place to another.

Kanone and Kalelle said goodbye to the Blade Children, and continued around back. A few minutes later, they reached the door, and found it open. Kalelle smirked and looked to Kanone, "Well, there's one thing we were right about."

Kanone grinned, "At least we know the door isn't booby trapped." Pushing the partly open door the rest of the way back, they entered the building.

"And look," Kalelle commented as they entered the first hallway that would lead them to the basement, "They were considerate enough to leave the lights on."

Kanone nodded, "But that also means that they're monitoring us." Kanone informed him. Kalelle didn't have to look around to know that he was talking about the 50 million cameras that were attatched to every nook and cranny of the upstairs. Kanzaka had, for some reason, left the basement unmonitored, which was good news for the boys.

"Well they can know _our_ every move for all I care, in fact that's what we want them to do. It's just the others that I'm worried about. If they're caught, then we're in trouble."

Kanone sighed as they descended the first of two flights of stairs. Entering yet another hallway, this one much narrower and much longer than the first, Kanone looked around, "You think they would have seen us by now, and tried to contact us."

"Well we know where we're going, so it's not like it's a big deal. We could just wander around until we find them, I suppose."

"That's not what I mean. What if they've figured out our plan, and they're completely ignoring us because they're looking for the others?"

Kalelle shook his head, "You can't think like that, Kanone. We don't know why we haven't seen anyone yet, so don't start jumping to conclusions."

"You're right, I just don't want anything to go wrong. Even if I got both you and Eyes back, but lost one of the others...it would kill Eyes." Kanone couldn't say that he honestly cared about the well being of the Blade Children, save Eyes. He didn't want to be the reason for their pain or deaths, though. He had tried to care about them, but he couldn't forget everything he had been told about them, even if some of it had been lies. Still, just being around them, it made Kanone see how normal they could be, and how much they deserved to be in this world.

"Nothing will go wrong." Kalelle assured him as they entered the second and final stairwell. Quickly descending the stairs, they finally came face to face with one of the Hunters.

Kalelle glared at the man, but Kanone growled in the back of his throat, "Mason." Mason really wasn't that bad of a guy, all things considering. He was only doing what he was told, but the thing was that he was on the wrong side. When Kanone had been a Hunter, he and Mason had gotten along pretty well. The latter was a very laid back guy, except when it came to business, then he did everything by the book.

Mason had tried to keep calm, but it was hard when you were staring into the face of death. Not to mention his older brother was there to back him up, "Kanone, Kalelle, I trust you found your way down okay?" Mason replied.

Kanone glared at the man, "Where is Eyes?" He asked, demanding his boyfriend be returned to him immediately.

Mason chuckled, "Your precious boyfriend is fine, don't worry. So, Kalelle, you actually came here willingly, knowing that we'd kill you if you did?"

Kalelle smirked, "I could say the same for you, Mason."

Mason paled a little at this, knowing that if the brothers wanted him dead, he'd get dead real fast. There actually wasn't any reason to keep him around other than to save time. Mason knew the twins could get around this place easily enough, the only thing they didn't know was Eyes' exact location. That small detail was most likely the only thing keeping Mason alive. Shaking his head of these thoughts, Mason glared a little at Kalelle before turning; a move he wasn't sure was all that wise, considering who he was leading, "Follow me." He told the two.

Kanone glanced to Kalelle, who shrugged and started walking, "Where exactly are we going?" Kanone asked, noticing that they were heading to a part of the building that was rarely used. The boys both knew it well enough, but they hadn't figured that the trade would be all the way in the heart of the building.

"To get your boyfriend so we can make this trade." Mason stated, matter-of-factly, "I thought you were supposed to be smart, Kanone."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. And his name is Eyes."

Mason chuckled, "Weird name." It took all of Kanone's self-restraint not to beat the other into a bloody pulp right then, "And we're going back outside." Mason informed them, as he made a quick left turn. Kanone saw the path they were taking, and realized that Mason was telling the truth. He glanced to Kalelle, who gave him the same look back. They definitely hadn't planned on this.

Sorry if this is really short, but I didn't want to get too involved with it, and then just end up typing the whole thing out in one chapter. Next chapter Eyes and Kanone will be reunited, but under what conditions? Also, Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko will conviently get lost in the basement of the hideout. Guess who finds them? Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, I don't have much time to do this, but I wasn't even sure I would be able to update today, so it's better than nothing! Enjoy!

CeTe: Sorry it was so short, and sorry if this one is short, too. I only have about an hour to do this, I'm supposed to go to the movie around 1, but I'm not even sure what time the movie starts. I'd propbably have more time, but I left my phone at my brother's so I have to go there and get it...ugh, anyway, thanks for reviewing! And it's very easy to tease them, you're right about that!

alpha2nd: Heh, Mason is quite an idiot. Eyes' name is awesome. Poor, jealous Kanone. Oh well, that's what he gets for being a Hunter. Though Kanone was a Hunter, too, but Kalelle just missed out this time! Of course Kanone and Eyes belong together, they're the ultimate perfect couple! Nope, it's not kanzaka, he'll be with the others. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: That was a good line. Lol, it's all Kousuke teasing her, not me! Do you think that Mason could get away with that? I dunno, but that wasn't what I had planned, it would be interesting, though. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They had just arrived outside, and Kanone looked to Kalelle. The latter looked back, and silently told him that he got the message. This was a problem, the others would be inside looking for them, and when they couldn't find them, what would they do? It was a problem, but an even bigger one was that they couldn't make a move until the others got there. Mason turned to the two, no longer feeling comfortable with his back turned to them, "We need to wait here for the others." He informed them.

"The others?" Kanone asked.

"Kanzaka, your little boytoy, and a few others. It's obvious you're hiding something, and we just want to be prepared."

Kanone growled, "His name is Eyes, if I have to tell you once more, this deal is off and I'll just kill you and get him out myself."

Mason just scoffed, but complied nonetheless, "Fine, anyway, they should be out soon anyway."

"It's not like Kanzaka to keep people waiting, what are they up to?" Kalelle asked, suspiciously.

"Is that any of your business?" Mason asked, avoiding the question.

Kalelle sighed, "Never could get a straight answer out of you."

"Well, when you're as twisted as Mason is, it's hard to give a straight answer." Replied a voice behind them.

Kalelle and Kanone both turned to see Kanzaka, Eyes, and a few other Hunters, "Kanzaka." Kalelle growled, glaring at the others as well, save Eyes.

Kanone's attention, however, was fixed on someone else, "Eyes." He whispered.

This drew the Blade Child's attention to him, and he looked at Kanone with a look of regret and apologies. He was still cursing himself for being so careless. Kanzaka chuckled, "So, Kanone, is this going to go smoothly, or will there be complications?"

"The only complicated thing here is your twisted mind, Kanzaka." Kanone replied, finally turning his attention to the older man, "Give him back, or I'll kill you, how is that for a complication?"

Kanzaka smiled, "That's why I brought these men with me, I figured you would try something so barbaric as to just attack me, Kanone. Make one move, and you, your brother, and your boyfriend are as good as dead."

Kanone surveyed the group, there were only three others there besides Kanzaka and Eyes. Kanone recognized them all, and knew he could best any of them in a fair fight; however, what he didn't know was how fair they'd fight. Still, he had to keep up the cocky act, "Do you think those three can stop me?" Kanone asked, "Honestly, Kanzaka, that's just offensive."

"Maybe they can't stop you, but a few bullets will; that much I'm sure of."

Kanone looked at the three holding guns, "And you called me barbaric, this is far from fair."

"You had the same opportunity as I did, Kanone, it's not my fault if you didn't prepare well enough." Kanzaka replied.

Kanone sighed, they _had _prepared. Apparently, though, it _wasn't_ well enough, as the others had yet to show. Kanone was beginning to get worried, if they couldn't hear them, would they be so foolish as to wonder around aimlessly? Of course they would, they were doing this for Eyes after all. Kanone glanced to Kalelle to see the same concern on his face; where were they?

One simple answer to that question; they were lost. Completely and totally lost. Kousuke groaned in frustraion, "This place is like a maze, it's worse than a maze!"

Rio grippede her kitty-bomb tightly, "We need to fine them. Kanone and Kalelle won't be able to stall them forever, and the Hunters will get suspicious soon."

Ryoko looked around, and sighed as well, "They're not in the basement, we can be sure of that, right?" The others nodded in confirmation. The basement was relatively small, and they had been through most of it already, and had heard no voices at all. So they had returned upstairs, but gave up on the ventilation ducts. There appeared to be no one at all there, and though they were suspicious, they could search for the brothers and Eyes easier this way.

"If they're not where Kanone said they would be, then where they are?" Kousuke asked.

"Kanone never said they would be any where for sure." Rio reminded him, "He only said he thought they would be in the basement, they could be anywhere."

The three turned a corner, and came face to face with a brunette that definitely wasn't Kanone or Kalelle. They stopped in their tracks, glaring at the boy, who looked to be about their age. He glanced at them once, and smirked, "Well, you must be the Blade Children, I figured you'd come here."

"Who the hell are you?" Kousuke asked, though it was a stupid question.

"A Hunter, obviously." The boy replied, still smirking, "I take it you came here with Kanone and Kalelle to get Eyes?"

"Where are they?" Rio asked, demanding the information.

The boy laughed, "They're outside, you guys were way off. Let me guess, Kanone told you they'd be in the basement?" The three said nothing, but the brunette knew he was right, "Couldn't he have figured that was too obvious?" He asked himself as much as them.

"Get out of our way." Kousuke said, threateningly.

The boy chuckled, "Do you even know where you're going? You look kind of lost to me."

"We're not lost!" Kousuke yelled, when he knew they were so very lost. The Hunter didn't need to know that, though, "Now move unless you want to die."

"Calm down." The boy said, "It's obvious you're lost."

"Unless you're going to help us, we don't have time for this." Ryoko said, getting impatient.

The boy smirked, "And if I were to help you?"

"Why would you do that?" Kousuke asked, not at all convinced the boy would help them.

"I guess I kind of lied to you before." He explained, "I'm not _really_ a Hunter, Kanzaka and the others just think I am."

"Why would you join forces with the Hunters if you weren't one of them?" Rio asked, just as wary as Kousuke.

"It's a long story, one that we really don't have time for." The boy explained, "I can take you to them, if you'd like. You don't have to believe me, though, I'll just continue on, and leave you here. I mean, it's not like you're lost or anything, right?"

"And why the hell should we trust _you_?" Kousuke asked, accusingly.

"Can you really risk not donig do right now?" The boy asked, "Kanzaka won't wait forever, and he'll start to get suspicious if Kanone and Kalelle stall for too long."

Kousuke hesitated. He knew the boy was right, but if they went with him, they could be making a fatal mistake. If he was telling the truth, though, and they didn't believe him, then that mistake would be fatal to Eyes. Rio and Ryoko knew this as well, and the former spoke up, "Take us to them." She decided.

"Rio, what the hell?" Kousuke asked, turning to her. He had yet to make up his mind, and didn't approve of Rio's quick decision.

"We can't leave Eyes there all alone, Kousuke." Rio explained, "Besides, who knows how many Hunters are them with him. I can't just pass up a chance liek this. If he wants to help us, we have to let him."

"And if he doesn't want to help us, and he's just tricking us?" Kousuke asked.

"Regardless of whether or not he's tricking us, he wasn't lying when he said that we need to hurry. Time's running out, and we need to get to Rutherford as soon as possible." With that, Ryoko turned to the boy, "Let's go."

The boy smiled and nodded, "By the way, my name's Ayumu."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hahahahahaha, bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Alright then, I'll try to update trapped later, but I don't know if I can, if not I'll do it tomorrow. Sorry again if this was really short, review!


	20. Chapter 20

Ugh, I'm so hungry. Need...food. Okay, update, then eat. I'd eat now, but there's no food in this house. Anyway, enjoy the chappy!

nothin important: I was trying to pick between a few people, and Ayumu just seemed the most appropriate. Glad you like it so much, and thanks for reviewing. I love your new fic!

alpha2nd: I hadn't really planned on putting Kiyotaka in here, but I don't see why I couldn't. Glad I suprised you, I was hoping it wouldn't be too obvious. Mason has the potential to be a serious ass, oh wait...he already is! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Aw, I didn't suprise you? Oh well, can't win 'em all! Heh, they're getting there, slowly but surely! Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: You didn't see it coming because I am the master of suprises! Okay, not really...but wouldn't that be cool? Yeah, I pretty much hate Kanzaka, and plan on him dying a horrible, bloody death. Eyes might not get any action in killing someone, but Kanone makes sure he's properly compensated for that by lots of action in the bedroom! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kousuke looked the boy known as Ayumu up and down once more, "Ayumu, huh? So, tell me, why exactly do you want to help us?"

"The truth is, when Kanone was here, we used to be...kind of a thing." Ayumu blushed as he said this, and looked away.

"What the hell!" Kousuke shouted, "Why does Kanone get all the action?"

Rio smirked, "Are you jealous, Kousuke, I didn't know you were gay."

Kousuke glared at Rio, "That's not the issue, if Kanone was straight, he'd just get all the girls!"

"Anyway." Ayumu interrupted the two, "I want to help Kanone out."

"But why?" Rio wondered, "If you two aren't together anymore, why would you want to help him?"

"Because...I still love him." Ayumu admitted. A soft 'oh' from Rio was his only response, which was fine with him; Ayumu hated questions.

"Well, so sorry for your loss." Kousuke said, not at all sorry, "But we really need to get to Eyes right now."

Ayumu shook his head of past memories and depressed thoughts, and nodded, "Alright, follow me." Ayumu turned and led the Blade Children outside, and around the building. There they had a perfect view of the group below them, but they didn't like what they saw.

Eyes was surrounded by Hunters, while Kanone and Kalelle were too close to Kanzaka. Rio couldn't make a move with her kitty bomb until Eyes, Kanone, and Kalelle moved away from the others, "Come on, Kanone...move."

Ayumu looked to the small girl, "What kind of plan do you guys have?" He asked the group. When Rio held up her bomb, Ayumu frowned, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a bomb." Rio explained, "Isn't it cute?"

Ayumu hesitated, "Cute? That's not exactly what I would call it."

Rio cocked her head to stare at him, "Adorable, then?"

Kousuke chuckled, "Rio, Ayumu's trying to say that the thing is hideous."

Ayumu looked to Kousuke, "Don't put words in my mouth, I wouldn't say hideous..."

"See?" Rio boasted, sticking her tounge out at Kousuke.

"More like a Frankenkitty." Ayumu finished

Rio stared in horror as Ayumu turned on her, and Kousuke started laughing, "That's what I called the last one!"

Ayumu did a double take, "You mean...there's been more than one?" He asked, horrified.

Kousuke started laughing harder, unitl Ryoko hit him, "Keep it down, idiot, do you want the Hunters to hear us?"

Kousuke stopped laughing and rubbed the spot on his head where Ryoko had hit him, "Ow, you don't have to hit so hard, you know."

Turning his attention back on the Hunters, Ayumu frowned, "I'll be back." He informed them, standing up.

Kousuke followed suit, "Wait a minute, where are you going?"

"Calm down, there's no way we'll get those three seperated from the rest without a little help." Ayumu replied.

Kousuke sighed, and sat back down, "Just hurry up." Ayumu nodded and disappeared from sight for a second.

He then reappeared back down with the others, "I couldn't find any intruders." He informed Kanzaka.

The older man nodded, "Alright then, now that we're alone, we can fniish this trade. Kalelle, if you come with us, then we'll hand the Blade Child over. If you refuse, we'll be forced to kill you all." To inforce this threat, the three Hunters surrounding Eyes raised their guns slightly.

Kanone looked from his brother to his boyfriend, and then noticed Ayumu. A look of hurt flashed over his Eyes, "So, I see that you're over me." He said, wondering what had changed Ayumu's mind. The last time they talked, Ayumu had still been very much in love with Kanone. Apparently, that had changed; probably due to Kanone betraying the Hunters.

Ayumu grinned, "I could never get over you, Kanone, you should know that by now." To everyone else, the voice sounded sarcastic and cocky. To Kanone, however, he could hear the hidden pain that lay behind the truth in those words. Then, Ayumu visibly winked at him. The Hunters smirked, figuring that Ayumu was just adding insult to injury.

Kanone smirked, too. That wink had told him everything he needed to know, "Well, I _am_ irresistable." Kanone heard Eyes growl in the background, he had failed to mention his past relationship with Ayumu. Hoping that Eyes would forgive him, Kanone gave Ayumu a seductive look, beconing the brown haired boy over to him. Ayumu obeyed, and sauntered over to Kanone, knowing exactly what was going through his ex's mind. As he appraoched Kanone, the grin grew wider, and he grabbed Kanone suddenly and kissed him.

This apparently was the breaking point for Eyes, who threw the Hunters off of him, and raced over to beat Ayumu's ass. The boy supposedly known as Kalelle intercepted the enraged Blade Child, and something flashed through his eyes. The silver haired boy saw this, and immediately calmed down, "Kanone?" He asked, softly. Kanone nodded slightly and grinned, "But...why..." Before Eyes could finish his sentence, a loud explosion was heard behind him, and Kanone grabbed his hand and led him away from the scene.

As the four (Kanone, Eyes, Kalelle, and Ayumu) joined up with the other three Blade Children a safe distance away from the hideout, Eyes turned once more to Kanone to voice his question, "Why did you pretend to be Kalelle?" He asked his boyfriend.

Kanone laughed, "That's simple, if you had thought it was Kalelle that Ayumu was kissing, you wouldn't have done a thing about it. Since you thought it was me, though, you moved far enough away from the Hunters for Rio to throw her bomb. Of course, the thought that Ayumu and I were still together halted the Hunters long enough for you to get away from them, and the explosion distracted them long enough for all of us to get away."

Eyes nodded, feeling a bit foolish for not realizing that it was Kalelle, and not Kanone, that Ayumu had grabbed. That only left one question, though, "Who is he?" He asked, motioning towards Ayumu.

"Before I met you, Ayumu and I used to be a couple." Kanone explained, "Things...didn't work out, though."

Eyes wanted to ask more, but saw the hurt look on Kanone's face, matching the one on Ayumu's, "Eyes!" Rio yelled as she ran over to the taller boy. He hugged him tightly, and he patted her head.

"Hello, Rio, that was quite a bomb you made." Eyes complimented her.

Rio giggled, "It was nothing." She said, smiling at the boy, "They didn't do anything to you, right?"

Eyes shook his head, and then looked to the group, "Thank you all, for coming for me."

Kanone laughed, "Eyes, did you honestly think we would leave you to the Hunters?" He laughed again, and looked to Ayumu, "So what are you going to do now? Do you have a place to stay?"

Ayumu shook his head, "No, I was staying with Mason. I guess that's kind of out of the question now, though."

"You can stay with us." Kanone suggested.

Eyes didn't like the idea of his boyfriend's ex staying with them (I think someone's overprotecitve!), "There's no room." He pointed out.

It was true, Kalelle had used up their last room. Said boy then walked over to Ayumu, and grabbed his hand, "He can stay with me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I hate making these chapters so short, but I have to go to my brother's now and pass out candy. Fun times to be had there! Anyway, Kalelle and Ayumu, what do you think? Hope this was good enough for now, review!


	21. Chapter 21

Ugh, my arm hurts so bad. I have no idea why, I think I slept on it funny. It's been bugging me almost all day, though. Still, I shall update for you good people. Especially this one since I think it's the more liked out of my current two. Anyhow, enjoy!

Polaris18: Sorry I confused you! Kanone and Kalelle were pretending to be each other, so when I wrote that it was Kanone talking to Ayumu, and Kanone and Ayumu kissing, it was really Kalelle and Ayumu. I only did that because I couldn't have Kanone making out with his ex in front of Eyes, I don't think I could make Eyes forgive Kanone for that! As for Kalelle's name, it was suggested to me (because I asked for name suggestions due to the fact that I'm extremely uncreative) by CeTe. Her friend's, friend's name if memory serves me right...which it may not. And Mason's name...I just came up with it. Actually, I used to watch this show, Dead Like Me (I think), and there was a guy on there named Mason, and he was pretty awesome. Even though this Mason isn't quite as awesome, I still like the name! Heh, like that, did you? Lol, what kind of classes do you people have where you can get to this site for any length of time? And the whole compensation thing is true, is it not? Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yay, you like those two together? Joy! Heh, I didn't think the kitty was too bad, but apparently it was ugly to the people who created it. Glad I made your day better, guess I am good for something! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko parted soon after Kanone and then Kalelle's offer, seeing that things were about to get ugly due to a very jealous silver haired Blade Child. After their quick departure, Ayumu turned to Kalelle and smirked a little, "Stay with you, huh?"

Kalelle grinned right back, "Is there a problem with that? I'd be offended if you could fall in love with my brother, but not me."

Kanone blushed at this, and Eyes glared, "What is he talking about?"

Kanone looked to him, "I told you we used to be a couple, Eyes. Did the Hunters give you brain damage?" He asked, jokingly.

Wasn't _that_ the wrong thing to say, "I'm not brain damaged." Eyes snapped, "I just don't feel entirely comfortable with you offering _my_ apartment out to _your_ ex, who is still in love with you."

Kanone hesitated, Eyes had a point. Yet, he couldn't stop the next words out of his mouth, "It's my apartment, too."

Eyes turned around to restrain himself from punching Kanone, "Not anymore." He responded before walking off.

Kanone just stared at the retreating form, having too much common sense to run after him. Kalelle walked up to him, "I'm sorry, this is my fault. If I hadn't said anything..."

"Don't." Kanone interrupted him, "I don't want your apologies. I suppose you and Ayumu will have to find somewhere else to stay until I work things out with Eyes." Kanone glanced back to his brother and Ayumu, "I'll call you in the morning, good ngiht." With that, Kanone walked the same path that EYe shad just a few minutes before.

Kalelle sighed, and turned to Ayumu, "I feel terrible about this."

Ayumu sympathized with the other boy, "Maybe I can help." He offered.

The kinky/horny thing must have been genetic, because Kanone grinned at this, "I bet you can." He grabbed Ayumu's hand and led him to the nearest decent looking hotel. (A/N: Hehehe, they're gettin' it on!)

_Knock, knock, knock_, "Eyes?" Kanone asked the door, begging for it to release his boyfriend. Kanone had walked around for a while, trying to clear his head, before deciding to confront his boyfriend. He really _didn't_ mean to insult Eyes, and he knew he shouldn't have said those things. _Knock, knock, knock_, "Eyes, I know you're in there. Please, open up."

Eyes sat inside, hearing every bit of the pleading. He sighed to himself, _"This really isn't like me."_ He thought, and he was right. Eyes never held grudges; he was above all of that. So why was he giving Kanone such a hard time? Eyes didn't know, but he _did_ know that he was hurt, and that Kanone needed ot pay for hurting him. Woah, that _really_ didn't sound like him. Eyes shook his head, maybe he was being too hard on Kanone. Thinking back, Kanone really hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't Kanone's fault that Ayumu still loved him, and Kanone was just being nice to Ayumu by offering him a place to stay. Besides, Ayumu _did_ put himself at risk to help the Blade Children and the brothers. Eyes tried to remember why he was so upset, but couldn't come up with a decent reason. That brain damage comment had been a little rude, but it _was_ just a joke.

Eyes opened his door to a vaugely familar sight of Kanone sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall opposite the door. He jumped up the moment the door opened, ready and willing to do anything and everything Eys asked of him. The Blade Child's reaction suprised him more than his outburst had, "I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"Eyes, I'm the one who should be sorry..." Kanone began.

"No." Eyes stopped him, "I overreacted, you've done nothing wrong, Kanone."

The silver haired boy stepped back into his apartment, leaving it open for Kanone. The latter quickly followed, and closed the door behind him, "I'm still sorry." He insisted, "I should have told you about Ayumu."

Eyes paused on his way into the bedroom, and turned to Kanone, "It's no business of mine."

Kanone slowly approached him, smiling a little, "Of course it is. Everything I do and have done is your business. It comes with the package, like it or not."

Kanone stood in front of Eyes, waiting for his response. The younger one smirked, and grabbed Kanone's hand, "I like it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hehehe, the question is, dear Eyes, _how_ do you like it? Oh come one, like you weren't thinking the same thing! Damn, I know I said I'd try to make this chapter longer, but my arm feels like it's about to fall off. I did my best, though, that should count for something, right? No? Oh well...The good news is that I have next Monday and Tuesday off of school, so that means 48 hours of sugar, soda, and updating! Okay, maybe only 40 (I do need _some_ sleep!) Anyway, I'm going to go rest my arm now in hopes that it will stop hurting like hell. So sorry that this chapter is so short, I didn't realize _how_ short it was. I feel like crap now...well, you'll still review, right?


	22. Chapter 22

I know I'm breaking the pattern by updating this one, and not Trapped; but like I said before, I think more people like this one, and I aim to please! So without further ado, here's chapter 22!

alpha2nd: Yeah, poor, poor Eyes. Why, oh why do I torture him so much? Oh, that's right...cuz it's easy (and don't tell anyone...but it's a little fun, too!). I hope you like this next chappy, it's quite action packed (and yes...it's the good kind of action...I think. Wait, what's the good kind again?) You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Fluffiness is always good. Heh, you know I couldn't keep them apart for too long, it's just not right! Thanks for reviewing!

nothing important: Yay, you like Ayumu and Kalelle, too; now I feel a little more confident with sticking them together. At least everyone wasn't all like 'that's the worst idea ever, you suck!'. I've really had that happen before...not the best feeling in the world, let me tell you! Heh, you're welcome for the review (blushes), I'm not _that _good, am I? Well, either way, thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I love your fic. Have I told everyone to read that yet? Hmmm, I'll have to do that.

Polaris18: I didn't figure it was much like him to stay angry. Besides, I can't have those two having too many fights, I might not be able to fix it one of these times! You don't really mean that you'll hate me, do you? Well, even if you don't, I'll still do it. I just can't figure out who you want me to do it for...guess I'll have to do two! And yes, I'm not saying what 'it' is for a reason, so everyone else has no idea what I'm talking about! Hahahahaha! I'm evil like that...lol, I'll finish what I started, thanks for reviewing!

**Also:** Thanks to vampireprincessZ for reviewing _His Light_, what's your friend's email and where does she live, if she's serious; and that's pretty cool that your best friend and I have the same name. Thanks to MiyoriEyEs for reviewing _I Won't Do It_, sorry that fic was so short, but I didn't really want to turn it into another serious one that I had to work on a lot; hope you like my other ones, too! And thanks to Red Kitsune Flames for reviewing _Surrender To Me_, glad you liked it, and that I suprised you! Also, thanks to anyone I didn't thank for reviewing any chapter of any of my stories, you guys rock!

A/N: Hey, everyone, read nothing important's fic, Eyes Demise. Go, now, you can come back to this crap later! ...Now that you're back, enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone led Eyes into their bedroom, "Kalelle and Ayumu won't be back tonight, will they?" The latter asked as he was pushed down onto the bed.

Kanone grinned, "I told Kalelle I'd call him in the morning, so they won't be interrupting us if that's what you're worried about."

Eyes grinned slightly, "Good." That was the last word spoken before Kanone joined him in their bed, stripping himself of his shirt and pants. He then turned his attention to Eyes' fully clothed body. Well...that didn't last long. Kanone slid the slender boy out of his shirt, and kissed his pale chest. Eyes moaned softly at the familar sensation, and had missed it during the times he and Kanone couldn't have their much wanted privacy. Eyes felt that he deserved this, though. He and Kanone had both been through a lot, and they definitley needed a way to blow off some steam.

Getting less interested in Eyes' upper body, and more interested in his lower regions, Kanone slowly kissed his way down to the intended area. He nipped at Eyes' soft flesh here and there, and finally made his way down to those awful pants. It's not that they were a bad color or style or antyhing, they were just very muhc in the way at the time. Actually, Kanone loved how the pants looked on his boyfriend, but enjoyed seeing what was underneath much, _much_ more. Kanone quickly unbottoned the unwanted clothing, and pulled the zipper down with his teeth.

Eyes gasped as cold air rushed around his erection, but it was soon covered by Kanone's warm mouth (that's right, our lovely pianist is going commando!). Eyes gasped again, this time out of pleasure as Kanone began softly sucking on him. Then, the older boy's head started to move up and down, and Kanone placed a hand on Eyes' hip to keep him from bucking into the boy's mouth. Kanone relished in the moans he was recieving, but eventually had to pull away before Eyes came. Kanone smirked at the whimper this action earned him, and cut off any protests that the Blade Child might have had by kissing him. As Kanone's tounge massaged Eyes', his hand crept down to the younger one's nether regions.

One finger easily slipped inside, but Kanone still waited. He remembered what had happened last time they were together, and didn't want to hurt Eyes again. Another finger was added, stretching the boy slightly. This got Eyes' attention that had been mostly fixated on the kiss, causing said action to be broken. He looked at Kanone for a second before moving his hips to let the older one know he should continue. Kanone obliged, happily, and slipped a third and final finger inside his lover. Eyes hissed a little at the burning sensation this caused, but wasn't about to complain as the small pain turned him on a little.

Kanone still hesitated, "You okay?" He whispered, kissing Eyes' neck, not wanting to ruin the mood. Eyes nodded, not even bothering to speak. Deciding that they had waited long enough, Kanone removed his fingers, and replaced them with his own member after removing his boxers, of course (get that...Eyes was going commando, but Kanone wasn't. Strange, I would've expect it out of Kanone!). Instead of gasping in pain, like Kanone had expected, the older one was extremely relieved to hear Eyes moan in pleasure from the contact. He began his trusting motions slowly, making positive that Eyes was comfortable with it.

Eyes was vey comfortable, and started to get a little impatient. The younger one wrapped his legs around Kanone's waist, trying to push the older one in further. He wanted every inch of his lover that he could get, and easily manged that task. Seeing that both of them were being annoyed with the exruciatingly slow pace, Kanone quickened his motions. This gave him an approving groan from the boy under him, and even one coming out of his own mouth. He started to pump Eyes, keeping in sync with the rythym he had already started with his hips. He heard his lover's breaths become shorter and more ragged, and knew he was close. This was fortunate, as Kanone was having trouble keeping his own climax at bay.

Letting himself go, Kanone felt and heard Eyes do the same. The former let out a loud moan as he came inside the smaller boy, while Eyes made hardly no sound at all. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, the Blade Child just wasn't very vocal when it came to the end of their sessions. All throughout, he would moan softly or grunt a little, but he definitely wasn't as loud as Kanone. Panting, said boy rolled off of his lover, and lay next to him. He felt Eyes adjust slightly next to him, but knew that the boy would be too tired to do much else. Kanone grinned as he found he was right, hearing Eyes' breathing steady itself, and soon became so relaxed that Kanone knew he had fallen asleep. Deciding that there was nothing better to do, Kanone followed suit, falling fast asleep.

While all of this had been going on, Ayumu and Kalelle had ended up at a nice looking hotel. The two had enough money to stay for a night in a fairly large room, with a nice, comfy bed. Of course, this left the problem of who would sleep in it (like we don't already know the answer to _that_). Kalelle looked to Ayumu, only one thing on his mind, "Why don't you take the bed?" He offered, acting all too innocent.

Ayumu smirked, "All by myself?" He asked, knowing exactly what was going on inside the other's. After all, it was the same thought that was flying through his.

Kalelle smiled, "Of course, we couldn't possibly share, now could we?" By this point, the two were just playing with each other (not in the good way...yet).

"Well, if _you_ have a problem with it, I wouldn't want to push you..." Ayumu trailed off, smirking once again at the other boy.

"I just figured that you would, you've always been so touchy." Kalelle responded, walking closer to Ayumu, and the bed.

Ayumu grabbed Kalelle, and brought him close, "I thought that was what you liked about me." He said, his smirk turning into a seductive grin.

Kalelle returned the grin, and kissed Ayumu passionately. After a few moments of tounge and teeth clashing together, the two parted for air. The seperation didn't last long as Kalelle pushed Ayumu onto the comfy bed. Ayumu looked to him in confusion, "Who says you get to be on top?"

Kalelle laughed a little, "Well, dear Ayumu, I do." Ending the conversation there, Kalelle started kissing the younger boy again (I think he's younger...yeah, he is). Relieving Ayumu of his shirt, Kanone admired the boy from the waist up, seeing as how that was all he had acess to...at least, for now. Kissing down his neck, Kanone didn't waste any time pulling his own pants off. Kalelle, unlike his brother and very much like Eyes, was wearing nothing under his pants. Ayumu's eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. He had been with Kanone several times, and now thought he understood why Kanone got so upset when Kalelle called him _little_ brother. Not to insult Kanone or anything, but there was just no comparison.

Kalelle grinned at the expression, but said nothing as he easily removed Ayumu's pants. He sighed in disapproval at seeing that his soon to be lover was wearing boxers. In Kalelle's opinion, they were just an obstacle preventing them from getting to the main prize. If you could get this far, why put it off any longer by adding more clothes? Ayumu said nothing, but made a mental note to wear underwear less often. Not that they stopped Kalelle any, they barely slowed him down as he very elegantly ripped them off of the boy under him. Sizing Ayumu up, Kalelle was gald that the boy wasn't embarassed at being clearly inferior in the pants area. Instead, Ayumu just cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for Kalelle to do his thing.

Taking the hint, Kalelle immediately proceeded, but soon paused soon afterward. There seemed to be a bit of problem in the lubricant department. That problem was soon remedied by the well prepared Kalelle, who pulled a tube of the much needed substance out of his discarded pant's pocket. Quickly rubbing the stuff on himself, Kalelle pushed himself into Ayumu. The latter didn't mind the rough treatment, and kind of liked it. Kalelle didn't waste any time getting up to speed, and pumping in and out of the younger boy with a quickness that wouldn't seem too comfortable to Ayumu. The darker haired boy didn't voice any objections, and did the exact opposite, in fact. His moans of approval motivated Kalelle to pump harder, which elicited even more pleasurable sounds from the boy, and even a few words, "More." He whispered, "Please." Kalelle complied with the demands and pleads, and felt himself getting close.

Soon, though, it got too much for the pair, and Kalelle started to moan loudly as he got closer to his climax. Hitting Ayumu's sweet spot one too many times eventually set the boy over his egde, making him moan as loud, if not louder, than Kalelle. Feeling Ayumu come, and hearing his moans sent Kalelle off. He came inside the boy, and quickly pulled out. Rolling over, and taking a moment to catch his breath, Kalelle looked over to the boy grinning, "I knew you were touchy." He said, smugly.

Ayumu chuckled, his hands had been all over Kalelle why the boy was busy with having sex. Finding that he had no comeback for that, Ayumu just sat up, but found that to be quite a challenge. Pain shot up his back as he tried to move his position, "Damn." He hissed, finally rolling over onto his stomach.

Kalelle chuckled, "Maybe you shouldn't move yet." He said, smirking.

Ayumu glared at the other boy, "This is all your fault." He said, then burried his face in one of the pillows.

"Excuse me?" Kalelle asked, sitting up easily, "Did I not hear you asking, no, _begging_ for me to continue?"

Ayumu glared into the pillow, but was too tired to argue. That had always been one of his faults, when he got caught up in the moment, he would say anything and everything the other asked him to. Sometimes, he didn't even need that much, like tonight. Kalelle chuckled, and kissed the top of Ayumu's head, "Good night, love." He whispered before getting up and heading into the bathroom to clean up.

The next morning, a very pleased Eyes woke up, and yawned. He stretched to find Kanone still asleep beside him. Shaking the older boy's shoulder lightly, Eyes tried to wake his lover, "Come on, Kanone. If I'm not tired, then you've got no reason to be."

"That's some foolish logic you've got there, Eyes." Kanone's reply came before the boy opened his eyes to stare at the younger one, "I'm the on that does all the work, you just get to lay there."

"Well then how about we switch one of these times, and you tell me which is better?"

Kanone laughed, "We'll see about that." The thought actually interested Kanone, he'd never been on the bottom before. Maybe it would be a nice change of pace. Right now, though, he had other things to concentrate on besides sex; namely his brother. Sitting up, Kanone searched for some pants. He soon realized that it was only Eyes here, and got out of bed in search of his phone.

After a few minutes, Kanone returned to the bedroom, phoneless, "What are you looking for?" Eyes asked.

"My phone." Kanone replied, checking the dresser once more.

Eyes smirked at his boyfriend. Kanone could be so creative and ingenius at times, and yet so forgetful and absent minded at others, "Try your pocket." The Blade Child suggested.

Kanone quickly found his pants, and checked his pockets. Retrieving his prize, Kanone turned to Eyes, blushing, "Thanks." He muttered, before rejoining the latter in bed.

"Who are you calling?" Eyes asked, wondering what the big emergency was.

"Kalelle?" Ayumu asked, nudging the other with his elbow, "I think your phone is ringing."

The older twin looked up to see that his lover was right. Grabbing the device, he flipped it open, "Yes?' He asked, groggily.

The voice on the other line chuckled, "Well, it sounds like you had a long night."

Kalelle sat up and glared slightly at the phone, but also blushed a little. His brother was the only one who could talk to him about this stuff and not get their ass kicked; believe it or not, Kalelle perferred to keep his private life private, "So, Kanone, you're telling me you didn't? How did things go with Eyes?" Whether they made up or not, Kanone couldn't have gotten much sleep, Ayumu figured.

On the other end, said boy was wrapping his arms around Kanone, and resting his head on the older one's shoulder, "Who is it?" He asked.

Kalelle heard this, and laughed, "I'll take that as a good sign."

Eyes raised an eyebrow at the phone, "And what business is that of yours?" He asked the phone, which was still in Kanone's hand.

"Kanone is my brother, of course it's my business. Besides, I _am_ living there, I would like to know when I can come back and not get my head bitten off by you two fighting or fucking."

Ayumu smirked, and decided he wanted in on this conversation. So, he came up behind Kalelle and leaned on his shoulder, "Knowing Kanone, that'll be never."

"Watch it." Kalelle and Eyes said at the same time, making Kanone snicker.

"Now, Ayumu, that's not true." Kanone corrected him, "Everything was perfectly fine here before Eyes was taken."

Once again, Kalelle and Eyes answered in unison, "That's a lie."

Kanone looked at Eyes, "What are you talking about? It wasn't _that_ bad here."

"Things haven't been peaceful since Kalelle showed up." Eyes corrected him.

"What about before I showed up? What about Kanzaka?" Kalelle questioned, slightly offended.

"We could deal with Kanzaka." Eyes answered, "You had to interfere, though, and everything went to hell."

"He wasn't interfering." Kanone defended his brother, "Kalelle was only trying to help."

Eyes was about to comment before he notcied a pattern going on. Sighing, he shook his head, "You're right, Kanone. Let's not fight this early in the morning." Kanone smiled and nodded, kissing Eyes briefly.

"Talk about a lover's quarell." Ayumu whispered to Kalelle, who snickered and nodded in agreement.

Kanone turned his attention back to the conversation, "At least we've been together long enough to have a fight."

Ayumu looked to the phone, deciding it was his turn to talk, "True, but that just means that you're tied dow with obligations to one another."

Kanone glared at this, "We're not tied down by anything." He replied.

Ayumu laughed, "That proves it; you said 'we', not 'I'." He pointed out.

"So?" Was the only reply he got.

"So you're stuck in that relationship now." Ayumu informed him.

Kanone looked to Eyes briefly, as if just realizing this, and then smiled, "No, I'm not." He corrected Ayumu, "I'm not stuck at all, I chose to be in this relationship, and I'm very happy with my decision. And you're telling me that you're _not_ tied down in a relationship?"

"Nope." Ayumu said quickly, "I'm just in it for the sex, Kalelle can think whatever he wants, as long as he puts out."

Kalelle laughed at this, "You and me both, love."

Kanone shook his head, that _did_ sound like his brother. After a moment, he spoke up again, "So, what do we do now?"

Ayumu looked down at his chest which was covered in his mess from last night, "Well, _I_ need to get in the shower."

Kalelle couldn't help but laugh at this, and then turned his attention back to the phone, "We'll be up in a little bit. You'll be there, right?"

Kanone glanced to Eyes, who nodded, "Yeah, we'll be here." He confirmed. The four said goodbye, got in the shower with their significant other, and then all ended up having sex in said place with said person. After Ayumu and Kalelle were done, they left before the maid could see their...mess, and headed towards the apartement.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heh, long enough for you? Wow, this chapter was basically all just...sex. Huh, wonder why. I just put that phone conversation in so that it wouldn't be _all_ lemon, just most lemon. Besides, I don't think I've put one in this fic yet, have I? It was implied a while back, but nothing too descriptive. Besides, Polaris18 asked for it! If you all haven't read her new fic, World of Darkness, do it now! Then, go read Eyes Demise by nothing important...unless you actually went and read it when I told you to earlier. I don't think there are any other new ones out, Polaris has some poems that you should read, too. If I'm forgetting anything, then I'm an ass for doing so. Just go read those three fics/poems, and reivew them! Oh, reivew this, too, please!


	23. Chapter 23

I don't know if you all have noticed, but the site is kind of messed up, at least for me it is. I don't think I'm getting all of my reviews, and the ones that are showing up on the site when I log in aren't being emailed to me. I'll respond to the ones I got, but if you reviewed one of my stories, and I don't respond to it, it's because I didn't get it. Anyhow, enjoy!

alpha2nd: Hmmm, I'm wondering where I'm gonna go with this, too! Let's see...eh, who knows? Yeah, it was about time for a lemon in this fic anyway! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kanone? We need to get out of the shower." Eyes reminded his boyfriend, who was busy kissing his neck. They had just gotten done having a little...fun (wink wink), and Eyes' legs were still wrapped around the older one's waist, so he really wasn't going anywhere.

Kanone looked up at him, "You're not enjoying this?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"It's not that at all, and you know it." Eyes told him, "But your brother and Ayumu will be here soon."

Kanone sighed, knowing that Eyes was right, "Alright. You're not much fun, you know that?"

Eyes narrowed his gaze a little as he was let down to stand on his own two feet, "You were the one who told them to come over." The Blade Child pointed out.

Kanone laughed as the two stepped out of the shower, "That's true." He handed Eyes a towel and then got one for himself.

A few minutes later, the two were dressed, and there was a knock at the door, "Can you get that?" Kanone called from the bedroom.

Eyes wondered briefly what he was doing, then smirked when he realized they hadn't exactly cleaned up from last night. He opened the door to come face to face with Kousuke, "What are you doing here?" He asked, expecting to see Kalelle and Ayumu.

"Rio wanted to see you." Kousuke explained, as said girl pushed past him and hugged Eyes tightly.

Eyes looked to Kousuke and Ryoko, who was standing next to him, questioningly. They both just shrugged, and Eyes looked down to the small girl, "Rio?"

"I had a nightmare." The girl choked out, "That the Hunters came back, and killed you." She burried her face into Eyes' stomach so that no one could see her obvious tears.

Eyes hugged her lightly, "Rio, it was only a dream. I'm fine, as you can see, there's nothing to worry about."

"But it was so real." She said softly, "I know it wasn't, but I can't get that image out of my head."

"Image?" Eyes asked, a bit warily, releasing his hold on her.

Rio nodded, "There was blood everywhere..." She broke down crying again, and Eyes resumed hugging her.

Kanone came out of their room when he heard Rio crying, "What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"Rio ahd a nightmare about the Hunters." Eyes informed him.

"Well, it was just a nightmare, right?" Kanone asked, thinking how ridiculous it was to get upset over something like that. Eyes nodded, and looked down to Rio, who was nodding as well. It wasn't the dream itself that upset her so much; after all it _was_ just a dream, as bad as it had been. No, the thing that upset her the most was who was in it, the Hunters that had killed Eyes. Though, she could never tell them that it had been Kalelle and Ayumu.

The grey haired girl finally managed to calm down, and they all sat down in the living room. After a few moments of silence, Kousuke looked to Eyes and Kanone, "I see you two made up." He noted, trying to lighten the mood.

Eyes glared at him, "How did you know we had a fight?" From what he could remember, the three had let before anything happened.

Kousuke snickered, "It was kind of obvious. Why do you think we left, we could tell you were getting pissed." Then he paused and turned to Kanone, "How could you _not_ tell?" He asked, smirking, "I thought you would know your own boyfriend better."

Ryoko and Rio both moved away from Kousuke slighlty, they didn't want to get in the way when Kanone killed him. Instead of jumping the boy, Kanone simply stood up, and turned to Eyes, "Let me know when Kalelle and Ayumu come, will you?"

Eyes nodded, and turned his attention back to the three guests, "Was there anything else you wanted?"

Kousuke winced slightly as the bedroom door slammed shut, and looked to Eyes, "I didn't mean to..."

"Save it." Eyes cut him off, "And stay out of business that isn't yours." Kousuke sighed, but didn't say anything else.

A few moments more of uncomfortable silence, and there was another knock on the door. Eyes stood up to answer it, and Rio watched him walk to the door. She had a really bad feeling about who was behind it, and wanted to tell Eyes not to answer it, or to at least ask who it was before he did. She knew, though, that doing something like that would prove she was paranoid, which she most definitely was not.

As suspected, the door opened to reveal Ayumu and Kalelle, hand in hand. Eyes had to smirk at this, thinking back to their phone conversation. Ayumu had distinctly said that he was in it purely for the sex, so why was he holding Kalelle's hand? Ayumu raised an eyebrow at him, "Something funny?"

Eyes simply shook his head, wondering how long those two could stay in denial. He stepped back to let the couple in, and headed towards his bedroom, "I'll let Kanone know you're here."

Kalelle thanked him, then led Ayumu to sit down with the others. Kousuke saw the two holding hands and sighed, "Everyone's hooking up but me."

Ryoko smirked, "That's because all the guys are taken." She pointed out.

Kousuke almost agreed, but caught himself, "I'm not gay!" He shouted.

"Really, I honestly doubt that." Kanone informed him, emerging from the bedroom in a much better mood.

Kousuke _really_ didn't want to know what Eyes had done to cheer him up, _"That's because I'm not gay, not because I'm jeaous."_ Kousuke told himself, though it didn't convince him much.

Kanone smirked at the boy's silence, and took a seat beside his brother and Ayumu. Eyes, of course, sat beside him and they all looked at each other for a few moments, wondering what to say.

This time it was Rio who broke the silence, "So, what's going on with the Hunters?" She asked, "Do we have any idea what their next move might be?"

Kanone looked to Kalelle, who shook his head, as did Ayumu, "I don't think we do." He answered Rio, "It'll most likely take them some time to regroup from this, so we have some down time to ourselves."

"We shouldn't waste it, though." Kalelle told him, "We need to come up with a plan ourselves in case they pull another fast one on us."

Kanone nodded, "Any ideas?"

Kalelle hesitated, he had been thinking about this for a while, and ever since Ayumu decided to join up with them, it had become an even bigger issue, "I think we should move." He suggested.

"Move?" Kousuke, of course, was the first one to object, "What good would that do?"

"They know too much about us here." Kalelle informed him, "We're fighting a losing battle with these people. If we move, it'll take them a while to track us down. Besides, all of the Hunters here know most of our weaknesses, we wouldn't have that disadvantage against us in a new place."

"We also wouldn't have the advantage of knowing their weaknesses in a new place." Kousuke pointed out.

"I've considered this, but with new Hunters, we'll have the element of suprise. They have no idea about Kanone, Ayumu, and I, only you four."

"Couldn't the Hunters here just tell the other Hunters about you guys?" Rio asked, apparently sticking up for Kousuke.

"Hunters from different areas don't neccessarily keep in touch with each other." Kanone now interjected, taking his brother's side.

"You don't think they could make an exception for this?" Kousuke asked, "I just don't think it's a good idea. The risk of travelling itself is too great, we could run into Hunters on the plane, then what would we do?"

"They'd never attack us in public." Ayumu said, "It would be way too risky."

"I'm still against it." Kousuke stated.

"I hate to do it, but I have to agree with Kousuke." Rio said, she was still nervous about her dream. Ryoko didn't voice any reason, but nodded that she, too, was siding with the Blade Children.

So it was Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko against Kalelle, Kanone, and Ayumu. That left, "Eyes?" Kanone asked, "What do you think we should do?"

"Wait, this isn't fair!" Kousuke said before Eyes could speak, "Of course he's going to side with you!" He told Kanone, "His opinion is gonig to be totally biased."

"I'm not going to make such an important decision simply because I love Kanone." Eyes said, offended that Kousuke would think him to be so easily persuaded. Kousuke sat back down, waiting for the silver haired boy to continue, "I'm making my decision because I trust Kanone. He's never let me down before, and I know he wouldn't even suggest such a drastic move if he didn't think it was neccessary. You, on the other hand, Kousuke, make rash decisions that more often than not end in disaster. So, I'm going to have to agree with Kanone this time."

After he was done, Kousuke sighed in defeat. He knew Eyes was right, and he didn't really have _that_ good of a reason why they shouldn't move. Though he'd never admit it to anyone in that room, he kind of agreed with Kanone, "How about your four go, then, and we'll stay here."

"No!" Rio shouted, "I don't want to stay if Eyes is leaving."

"It would be pointless for just the two of us to stay here." Ryoko pointed out, "There's no way we could protect ourselves if the Hunters ambushed us, maybe we should just go."

Seeing that he was largely outnumbered by a much better arguement, Kousuke nodded, "Fine, then. That only leaves one problem." The others waited for him to voice the question, which he did, "Where are we going?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And that is the question that I am asking you all now. Where shall we send the group? It's up to you! Let me know where you want them to go, and then I'll (somehow) pick one of the places. Oh, and just in case you didn't know, they're in America right now. Review!


	24. Chapter 24

I really wanted to update Trapped today, so maybe if I hurry with this one I can get them both done. I know I said I'd devote today and tomorrow to updating, and I will. It just might be writing them out so I can type them up tomorrow, instead of just typing them up. Also, as I've mentioned in my other fic, I will be writing the next chappy of The Power of Music. That _should_ be up tomorrow if everything goes according to plan (which it rarely does). Anyway, I'll shut up now and get to updating, enjoy!

Polaris18: I might do that, someone else suggested the same place, so that'll most likely be what I go with. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: You suggested the same thing as Polaris, so, like I told her, that's probably what I'll do. Heh, I can imagine Eyes' face, too; pretty funny. A question for your question: Who _doesn't_ have the hots for Eyes? I wasn't planning on making it a big thing, maybe just some sort of unspoken crush; like I said, everyone has the hots for Eyes, I suppose they just deal with it or something. Yes, something will happen with the dream, but I'm not telling what! I'll reserve all comments about Ayumu for now. Heh, he is _very_ touchy feely with Kanone, though. Do you think they got much cleaning done in the shower? I'm thinking no, but who knows? You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Hmm, the place I'm considering isn't that unpredictable, but there are many fun things to be done there! After I'm done with this, I'll do Trapped, and then (finally) get to work on The Power of Music. Thanks for reivewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That was the question that was on everyone's mind, where would they go? When Kalelle suggested the idea, it hadn't been thought through very well. He knew something had to be done, but hadn't planned out the specifics. Seeing that no one else was offering any suggestions, he continued, "We can't stay in America." He thought out loud.

Kanone nodded in agreement, "So, where should we go?"

"Somewhere they wouldn't expect." Rio suggested.

"And it shouldn't be too close." Ryoko added, "The closer we are, the easier we are to find."

"Over seas, then?" Kalelle asked, and everyone nodded.

"What about Ireland?" Rio asked, with a glint in her eyes; she'd always wanted to visit Ireland.

Kousuke scoffed, "Yeah, let's go party with the international drunks. We meet a Hunter there, and he won't care _who_ sees us dying."

Rio sighed, "Not _all_ Irish people are drunks." She pointed out.

"Let's go somewhere that no one has a problem with." Kalelle suggested, causing Rio to pout.

"Well, we could go to Antartica." Kousuke suggested, "There aren't enough people there for any of them to be a Hunter."

"No way." Ryoko objected, "I hate the cold." Then thought a minute before adding her own suggestion, "What about Germany?"

"I don't want to have to learn another language." Kousuke complained.

"That's just because you're too much of an idiot, Kousuke." Rio informed him, "You can't even speak English that well."

"Can too!" Kousuke yelled, proving the girl's point.

"What about England?" Kanone suggested, "There aren't that many drunks there, as far as I know, it's not incredibly cold, and we wouldn't have to learn a new language. Besides, I would love to see where Eyes grew up." He added, glancing to his boyfriend.

The Blade Child simply shrugged, "It's fine with me." Deep down, though, he missed home. When his mother passed away, he came to America to try and start a new life. By chance, he met Rio one day, and got involved with the other Blade Children through her.

"Any objections?" Kalelle asked, and each shook their head. The older twin smiled, "Good, then. Now that that's settled, we should go as quickly as possible We don't want to give the Hunters any more chances than possible."

"You all will need passports." Eyes pointed out.

"Kalelle and I used to travel a lot when we were younger, so we have ours. Do any of you have passports?" He asked the reamining Blade Children and Ayumu. They all shook their heads, "That'll be our top priority, then."

"Packing won't take but a couple of days, and we'll need to withdraw these four from school." Kalelle said, meaning Kousuke, Rio, Ryoko, and Ayumu, "None of this should take too long. Let's say, next Thursday we should be ready to go?" It was Tuesday of that week already, which gave them 9 days.

No one had any arguements with that, and Kanone spoke up, "Eyes and I can take care of the tickets, right?" Said boy nodded in confirmation, "When we arrive, we can get a hotel until we find a more permanent residence. Is there anything we're missing?"

Everyone thought if there were any dire needs that needed attended to, but couldn't come up with anything. Kalelle looked to the three that didn't live in the apartment, "What are you three doing here, anyway?"

"Rio had a nightmare last night." Kousuke explained, "It took almost all night to convince her to wait until morning to come."

"A nightmare?" Kalelle asked, wondering why it was neccessary to come _here_ because she had a nightmare.

"Something to do with the Hunters and Eyes, I think." Kousuke explained, not wanting to go into too much detail for Rio's sake. The girl simply nodded, and looked away. The whole moving business had taken her mind off of the awful dream, but now that it had been brought up again, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

An uncomfortable silence washed over the group for a moment before Ayumu spoke up, "Is anyone hungry?" He asked, attempting to change the subject.

It seemed to work as Kalelle and Kanone immediately brightened up, they knew how good of a cook the younger boy was, "That's nice of you to offer, Ayumu, thank you." Kanone replied, smiling.

Rio's stomach rumbled at the mention of food and smiled at Ayumu, "Can you make egg sandwitches?"

"I don't want eggs." Kousuke complained, "Hey, can you make chinese food?"

"I want pasta." Ryoko said, not wanting to be left out.

Ayumu hesitated, "Uh, yeah...sure." He said, heading into the kitchen for the next two hours.

"Make sure you make some garlic bread, too!" Ryoko called after him.

"Okay." Was his reply.

Kalelle sympathized with his boyfriend, "Maybe I should go help him."

He started to get up, before Kanone yanked him back down into a sitting position, "Oh, no you don't." He said, "We both know that you didn't get the cooking skills of the family."

Kalelle was about to object, but realized he had no arguement; Kanone was right, "Well, then _you_ go help him. At least make your own food."

Kanone smirked, "He's the one who offered."

Kalelle glared at him, "You're evil." He informed the younger one.

Kanone considered this, "I thought that was you." He said, feigning confusion.

Sighing, Kalelle shook his head, "Impossible." He said before standing.

"Okay, I _know_ that's you." Kanone said, still smirking, "Where are you going?" He asked, hoping to intervene if the kitchen was his brother's answer.

"To take a shower." Kalelle informed him, before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Didn't you just take a shower before you came here?" Kanone called to him, his confusion real this time.

Kalelle's head peaked out of the bathroom, a grin on his face, "Doesn't mean I got clean."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, alpha, there's the answer to one of your questions. Poor Ayumu, those Blade Children sure are demanding. So, it's official; they're going to England! Where in England, I don't know quite yet. I think London is too comercial, so I'll try to find a place that's a little less known. By the way, all the other palces I listed (Ireland, Antartica, and Germany) are all places I want to visit/live in. And I'm, like, 1/4 Irish, so I wasn't trying to offend anyone with the drunk comment. As soon as I can speak enough german, though, I'm going to Germany! That's the plan, anyway...reivew!


	25. Chapter 25

Alright, after Trapped, this one just doesn't seem quite as interesting, does it? Oh well, it's still here! Enjoy! Oh, also, there's going to be a lemon sometime soon, bet you can't guess who! Except you, polaris, you already know...but don't tell!

CeTe: Heh, if I thought I could go to Germany and meet Kanone, I wouldn't wait until I could speak enough German! I'll get into Rio's dream eventually, but it may be a while. I don't think I'll take a month to write the chappy, but it'll probably be closer to a week. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Yeah, because up 'til now, I thought Ayumu was a real ass (sarcasm...kind of). Yeah, they make a cute pairing, as opposed to the incredibly hot pairing of Eyes and Kanone (like you can disagree!). I might not want to live in Antartica, but I'd definitely like to visit! I like the cold, it's very weird. Btu, yay, winter's coming up! I don't know if I'd call it foreshadowing exactly, but I suppose it is to a degree. And, no, Eyes won't get hurt, I'll keep my promise (though it is becoming troublesome). Yep, dirty Kalelle! Must run in the family, we all know how dirty our Kanone is! You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: I was considering a private jet, either way, it'll be private enough for...you know. Hehehehe.Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After Kalelle had his shower (alone), and they all ate dinner, the three Blade Children were heading out the door, "We'll call you tomorrow." Rio said, as she followed Kousuke and Ryoko out the door.

"Alright, Rio, good night." Kanone said, closing the door behind them.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Rio yelled, running after the two that had left her behind. Finally catching up with them, Rio saw why they had ditched her. Kousuke had Ryoko pressed up against the side of a building, and was kissing her neck. Ryoko was definitely _not_ objecting to the treatment, much to Rio's suprise. She was also suprised to see that Kousuke was most definitely _not_ gay.

"Mmmm, Kousuke." Ryoko whispered, pulling the boy closer.

Said boy grinned, and moved his lips to meet with hers, "Yes?" He whispered, before covering the small fraction of a centimeter that was seperating them. Ryoko's moans were muffled by the kiss, and she eventually pulled away for air.

Gasping a little, she smiled at Kousuke, "Rio's watching." She informed him.

"Huh?" Kousuke asked, only half registering what she had just said. Then turned his attention to where Rio was standing, smirking at the pair. Kousuke jumped away from Ryoko, "Rio, I thought you were going home!" He exclaimed, a little embarassed at being caught.

"I was." The small girl said, smirking, "So, how long has this been going on?"

Ryoko giggled (does Ryoko giggle?), and slipped away from Kousuke, walking over to Rio, "Come on." She said, putting her arm around the shorter girl, "I'll tell you on our way home." Rio smiled and nodded.

"Hey, wait!" Kousuke yelled, being left behind. He sighed, not feeling like catching up with the two, who had run off in a hurry, _"Ryoko was the one who didn't want to tell anyone."_ Kousuke thought, a little angry. He had kept quiet to keep her happy, but now that she decided it was okay, she could tell whoever she wanted? He smiled a little, though, _"Maybe this means she wants to tell everyone now."_ It had been hell trying to keep it secret from Rio (the girl was everywhere!), but now that they had been caught, maybe Ryoko would loosen up. It would be great to be with her around everyone. Kousuke's smile turned into a grin, it would be even greater to prove everyone wrong that had said he was gay. Kanone, Kalelle, Eyes, probably Ayumu, too...wow, a lot of people thought he was gay... Shaking his head of these thoughts, Kousuke finally started walking after the two girls, hoping to get home before Ryoko went to sleep.

The next morning, Ryoko awoke to Kousuke kissing the back of her neck, "Mmmm, when did you get home?" She asked. It was Kousuke's luck that he had gotten home about five minutes after Ryoko had fallen asleep.

"Not too long after you." He responded in between kisses, "We should start packing, though, I'm sure Kanone will be calling soon enough."

"We have over a week to pack and get ready." Ryoko said, "Why do we need to start _now_?" She realized that she was sounding a lot like Kousuke, _"Guess he's rubbing off on me."_ She thought, smirking.

"You sound like me." Kousue commented, mirroring her thoughts, "We need to start packing now to sort through all of your crap." He added.

"_My_ crap?" Ryoko asked, turning over to see if he was serious. Seeing the smirk on his face told her he wasn't, "Okay, Kousuke, I'll go through all of my crap. That means you can take care of yours, right?"

The smirk faded, and Kousuke kissed Ryoko, "You know I'm helpless without you." He said.

"I know." Ryoko replied, "I know all too well."s

"Great!" Kousuke said, full of life all of a sudden, "Then you can help me go through my stuff!"

The next week was hectic, even though it should have gone rather smoothly. All that really needed taken care of was packing, passports, and tickets. Of course, when you were dealing with Kalelle being an ass of a big brother, it could be difficult.

Kanone was trying to pack a box full of clothes; trying, and failing miserably, that was. Luck would have it that Kalelle happened in his room as he was trying to pack his boxers. Now, Kalelle could be a very mature, cunning individual when he wanted to. He could also be... a lot like Kousuke in the immature sense. Right now, he was showing the latter characteristic to his fullest, "Kalelle, stop." Kanone ordered for about the hundredth time.

Kalelle grinned, "What's wrong little bro, Eyes is the only one that can get in your pants?" Kalelle currently had a pair of Kanone's boxers on. The only problem with that was it was the only thing he had on, and they weren't leaving much to the imagination.

At the mention of his name, the Blade Child entered his bedroom to a horrifying sight. It was one thing to see Kanone in his boxers. Actually, it was a very good thing to see Kanone in his boxers. It was a whole other thing to see your lover's older brother in his boxers, well...mostly in his boxers. Eyes glanced to Kanone, mostly because he didn't want to look at...it. Walking over to his boyfriend, Eyes glanced once more in Kalelle's general direction, "What is he doing?"

"I have no idea." Kanone replied, sighing and shaking his head.

Kalelle noticed the uneasy Blade Child, and walked over to the couple, "Come on, Eyes, me and Kanone are twins, it can't be _that_ bad."

"You'd be suprised." Eyes repleid, dryly. He happened to be fiercely loyal to Kanone, and didn't need or want to see anyone else (even his boyfriend's twin) in their underwear.

Ayumu joined the group to see what the commotion was about. Seeing Kalelle so...exposed made him grin a bit, "Hey, sexy." He said, taking in Kalelle's whole appearance. He had to admit, the lack of exposure was quite attractive on his lover.

Kalelle grinned, "Finally, someone who appreciates my hotness!" He commented, walking over to Ayumu.

Having little to no self control with Kalelle this close to him, Ayumu grabbed his hand, "I need to discuss something with you." He lied, dragging Kalelle away.

The latter grinned, and paused for a second, shedding himself of the boxers, "You can have these back." He informed his brother, tossing them back into the room, as he ran into his own with Ayumu.

Kanone stared at the boxers that had been discarded, and looked to Eyes, "What should we do with them?" He asked, motioning to the clothing.

Eyes raised an eyebrow at Kanone, "If you don't burn them, I will."

Kanone nodded, that seemed reasonable, "Okay, you can do it." Honestly, he didn't want to touch them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I thought a little humor was neccessary, and I hadn't done too much with Kalelle being all happy and cheery. If you think that was OOC, it wasn't really. Kalelle's kind of bipolar, he can be all serious and such, or really...like that (points up to the chappy). Also, I did that little thing with Kousuke and Ryoko because I haven't made them too big of a part in any of my fics really (especially Ryoko), so I decided to include them in this one. Ick, sorry if this is kind of short. Review!


	26. Chapter 26

I moved my computer into my room (it was in my dining room), and it's so much better. Now, I never have to leave my room! Well, except for school. And if I want something to eat...or go to the bathroom. Or, actually, if I want to watch tv becasue my tv is at my brother's currently. Hmmm, this hasn't worked out at all like I'd planned. Eh, I'm never home that long anyway. Well, I'm here tonight, so enjoy!

alpha2nd: Well, what else would he want to do with them? Heh, nope, Kousuke's not gay. It was quite a shock to me, too. I can't really relate that much to Ryoko, so I'm glad I was still able to keep her in character. I might make them leave early if I can't think of anything else to have them do; that's why I skipped that whole week. Nothing's going to happen, though. You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Well, change is good...unless it's bad. Everyone says that it's good, though, so let's go with that. Heh, saying that Kanone is sane half the time is being generous, if you ask me. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris 18: Heh, it's nice to know I'm loved. Now if you could just tell my friend all these wonderful things about me...gah, nevermind, I'm ranting when I should be responding. Cookies sound good, hopefully I'll be able to keep them down. I just ate then threw it up, so maybe we should hold off on the baked goods for a little bit. I'm still open for hire, though! Thanks for reviewing!

Oh, just to let you all know, I'm not in much of a fluff or lemon writing mood, so don't expect much of that. Mostly just sarcastic humor. Hey, you're lucky I'm not making them all commit suicide, seriously I'm in the mood right now; I could do it. That _would_ kind of kill the fic, though, so I won't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After disposing of the unwanted underwear, Eyes rejoined Kanone in their bedroom, "I bet that was fun." Kanone said sarcastically, smirking at his lover.

"Just to let you know, that turned me off for about a week." Eyes informed Kanone, and then started picking up some stray clothes that got knocked around in Kalelle's little display. Kanone, however, had ceased all functioning, and just stared at Eyes, mouth hangin open. He couldn't really be serious, could he? He _did_ offer to dispose of them. Eyes noticed the lack of help and gave Kanone an annoyed look, "You know, it's rude to stare." He said, hoping to at least shake Kanone from whatever daze he was in.

Deciding that maybe Eyes was just kidding, Kanone smirked at him, "Well it's rude to be as sexy as you are and then tell people off when they look at you. It's emotionally confusing as well."

Eyes raised an eyebrow at that last statement, "Despite whether or not I'm confusing, I told you that I wasn't in the mood."

"What, am I not enough anymore?" Kanone asked, feigning a hurt look.

"Nice try." Eyes told him.

This time Kanone's look was one very akin to a pout, "Would it be better if I stripped down to my boxers and gave you a sight worth seeing?" Kanone asked, a bit too confident in himself.

Eyes shook his head, "No more boxers for a while." He said, shuttering at the memory.

"Well, I _was_ planning on taking them off sooner or later." Kanone said, walking towards Eyes.

Eyes looked at him suspiciously, "Later." This stopped the younger twin in his tracks.

Kanone glared, now he was slightly hurt, "Fine." He said, and began packing again.

Eyes sighed, it seemed the two of them were always fighting. He briefly wondered why that was, _"I love Kanone, I know I do. He loves me, too, so why are we always arguing?"_ Eyes thought as he began to pack as well. There was still something about Kanone that made Eyes uneasy, like the Blade Child could never fully trust the ex-hunter. It wasn't like when they first met, Eyes had no doubts about Kanone now. However, knowing everything about the boy didn't seem to help the fact that he was still suspicious of _something_. It always seemed like Kanone was keeping secrets from him, like he was scheming something. What, though, Eyes had no idea.

An hour of silent packing passed before Kalelle and Ayumu reentered Kanone and Eyes' bedroom, fully dressed, "Wow, hello tension." Kalelle commented as he saw the couple attempting to pack.

Kanone looked up and glared at him, "Was there something you wanted?" He asked. In all honesty, it _was_ Kalelle that had caused the fight. Ever since his brother showed up, Kanone and Eyes had been having problems. Kanone could only guess that it was because Eyes didn't trust Kalelle, and that he was wary of Kanone because the latter _did_ trust his brother. Still, Eyes could have a little faith in him.

"Just checking up on you two." Kalelle informed him.

"We don't need to be monitored like children." Eyes replied, not even looking up from the pile of clothes he was folding.

"Well, excuse me." Kalelle said, clearly offended. It was no secret that he and Eyes didn't get along. He had tried at first, for Kanone's sake, to get along with the silver haired boy, but the Blade Child was impossible to have a conversation with! He barely ever talked, and when he did it wasn't for long.

"There is no excuse for you." Ayumu pointed out, smirking.

Kalelle smirked back, "You're one to talk." Ayumu laughed, and kissed Kalelle.

Kanone glared at the couple, "Take it in your own room." He said, getting more agressive in his packing. Just because those two were happy, didn't mean they needed to share it with everyone. Some people just weren't in the mood.

"I thought you two were only in it for the sex." Eyes stated.

Kalelle grinned, "Yeah, but the other stuff isn't too bad."

Ayumu smirked at the two packing, "It looks like you two could use a bit more of it."

The two boys glared at the intruders, "Get out." Kanone said, _really_ not in the mood for happy-fun time where they made fun of the pissed off boys.

Ayumu was about to object when he saw the look in Kanone's eyes that said he wasn't kidding. Slowly backing away, Ayumu quickly exited the room with Kalelle not far behind; they both knew all too well what _that_ look meant...pain for those who ignored it.

Glad to be rid of the noisy couple, Kanone sighed and sat down. Where had he gone so wrong? He'd screwed everything up; his job, his relationship with his brother was getting shaky, and he wasn't even sure he had that much of one with Eyes anymore. The Blade Child took that moment to notice Kanone's lack of working. He was about to tell him that he wasn't going to do it all by himself, but then took in Kanone's appearance. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees, head in his hands. He looked very stressed, and Eyes felt guilty since he knew he had a lot to do with that stress.

Setting down his nearly full box, Eyes walked over to sit next to Kanone, "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine, can't you tell?" Kanone asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

Eyes was about to get angry again, but knew that Kanone needed someone to talk to right now. Seeing as how they were a couple, Eyes supposed he was automatically volunteered for that job, "What's wrong?" Eyes asked, still trying to find out what was wrong. Obviously, he and Kalelle were making things hard on Kanone, but that couldn't be all it was.

"I feel like my entire life has been for nothing." Kanone admitted, "Everything I've worked for, everything I've done...it was all pointless." Eyes wanted to object, but Kanone was right; everything he had accomplished as a Hunter was irrelevant now. Instead of speaking, Eyes waited for Kanone to continue, "I just want something to prove to myself that my entire life hasn't been a waste." He added, partially to himself.

Eyes wrapped an arm around Kanone, "You've got me." He offered.

Kanone looked to him, and smiled, "I know." He replied, leaning into his boyfriend.

They stayed like that for a while, until there was a hesitant knock on the door. Kalelle poked his head in, warily, as if he was afraid he would get it bitten off if it was stuck in too far (which, for all Kalelle knew, was exactly what would happen). Seeing the couple all couple-y relaxed him a bit, and he entered the room, "Rio just called. She said that they were all ready whenever we were."

Kanone thought about what day it was, Tuesday, "We still have a couple of days until we're supposed to leave, don't we?" He asked.

Kalelle nodded, "Yeah, but I guess they got done early. There's no reason to stay here any longer than we have to, though, so the sooner we leave the better."

Kanone looked around his and Eyes' room, it was still a mess, but could be picked up in a matter of a couple hours, "We'll leave tomorrow." He said. One day ahead of schedule wasn't that big of a deal, but Kalelle had a point; the sooner they got out of there, the less likely it would be to have another run in with the Hunters.

"Do you already have the tickets?" Kalelle asked, not remembering Kanone saying whether or not he already got them.

Kanone cursed under his breath, how could he forget the tickets? He looked to his brother, "Well, we can always just get them whenever we get to the airport."

It was then that Eyes interjected, "We could always just take my private jet." He offered.

Kanone looked at him, wide eyed, "You have a private jet?" Eyes nodded, "And you're only telling me about this now?" Another nod, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't think it was neccessary." Eyes explained, "Now that you've waited until the last minute to buy the tickets, though, I figured it would be simpler to just take my jet."

"Not to mention a lot cheaper." Kalelle commented.

Eyes shrugged, "It's not like I have a shortage of money." He reminded the older one.

Kalelle chuckled, "That is true." He turned to leave, "Well, I'll let Rio know what's going on."

"Alright." Kanone agreed, then turned back to the disaster that was his room, "You'd think packing would make the place neater." He commented.

Eyes nodded, "Of course, when you're brother decides to "help" us, that all goes to hell." Kanone chuckled, how right Eyes was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hope that was good enough for now. I had about the worst day of my life today, so it's a good thing that I had already typed most of this out. I doubt Trapped will be getting updated today, and if it is, it won't be a happy chapter. Of course, very few of them are, so who knows? Reivew!


	27. Chapter 27

I really don't have an excuse why I haven't updated this or Trapepd for a while except that my life has been hell for the past week. Anyway, I think it'll be better from here on out, so I should be updating again like usual. Anyway, enjoy!

Polaris18: Hey, they can't all be winners! This one will be better, I promise (wink, wink). Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Heh, thanks. Though you didn't do any actual reviewing...hmmm, maybe last chappy was just really bad. Oh well, I'll make this one better! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes and Kanone had eventually gotten their room all packed up, and it was now spotless. Eyes had already informed the hotel manager of his moving, and Rio had arrived. She was impatient and ready to go, "Where are those two?" She asked herself more than anyone in the room.

Eyes looked to her, "You mean Koususe and Ryoko?"

Rio nodded, "They said they'd be a couple minutes late for some reason, but they never said why."

Poor, innocent, naive Rio. The four boys smirked at her words, "I'm sure they'll be along before too long." Kanone assured her.

Rio just crossed her arms in annoyance, and started tapping her foot, "Well, they'd better hurry up." She said.

Back at Ryoko's apartment, her and Kousuke were far from hurrying up. A small gasp was heard as Kousuke slid his hands up the back of her shirt. He was currently kissing her neck, and nibbled a little at the tender flesh. Another, louder gasp followed this action, "Kousuke." Ryoko whined, a little needily.

Said boy pulled away from the tempting neck, and glanced up at his girlfriend, "What is it?"

Ryoko wrapped her arms around Kousuke's neck, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, "Stop teasing me." She whispered.

Kousuke grinned, and laid her down on her bed after lifting her shirt up and over her head. Starting at her neck, Kousuke kicked and licked his way down her lean body to come and rest at her bellybutton. She squirmed a little as he darted his tounge in and out of the small hole in her stomach. He looked back up at her, "Ticklish?" He asked, smirking at the blush he recieved. Feeling a sudden need to kiss Ryoko, Kousuke quickly made his way back up to her mouth. Taking her lips in his in a mind blowing kiss, his hands ventured to other areas; namely her pants. While still kissing the girl under him, Kousuke expertly unbuttoned her pants, and unzipped them as well.

A slight moan escaped Ryoko's lips as Kousuke pulled her pants completely off, and admired the girl that was now only in her underwear and bra. Ryoko blushed a little at the staring, "What?" She asked wrapping her arms around her arms in a self-conscious gesture.

Kousuke returned his gaze to her eyes, and smiled. He took her hands in his, and lifted them to rest above her head, "You're beautiful." He explained, "That's all." The blush didn't disappear, but Ryoko seemed a little more relaxed now. Seeing this, Kousuke returned to her lower regions, and nuzzled her thigh. Gasping, Ryoko brought her hands down to tangle them in Kousuke's hair as he licked her hip, then started to drag her underwear down with his teeth. As he did this, his hands began to roam again this time to her other remaining clothing.

Expert hands once again began to work at the hook on her bra, and it soon joined her other clothes, and Kousuke's shirt and pants on the floor. Once he was finished with the last of her clothing, he moved away once again to admire his girlfriend. This time, though, Ryoko wasn't quite as nervous, and only attmepted to cover herself a little. Kousuke would have none of that, though, and moved her hands, "You shouldn't be embarassed." Kousuke told her, kissing her neck once again. Ryoko just sighed at the gentle sucking sensation on her neck, and pulled at Kousuke's boxers, letting him know that foreplay was over with.

The redhead seemed to get this hint loud and clear, and obligied with her silent demands. He shedded himself of his boxers, and returned to his position on top of her. One hand went to cup one of her breasts, and start to massage it, as the other reached down lower. Finding his target, Kousuke's finger brushed against Ryoko's opening, making her whine a little, "Shhh." He whispered, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"I'm not that worried about that." Ryoko replied, "I'm just getting impatient, idiot." All the times she had called him an idiot or stupid, Kousuke wondered if it was just some sort of weird pet name because there was only love in Ryoko's voice as she called him as such now.

"We can't rush it, or else I will hurt you." Kousue informed her. Not on purpose, of course, but Ryoko _was_ a virgin, and even she needed to be eased into the experience. Kousuke still wasn't sure what had brought about this change in attitude from her. She always told him that she wanted to wait for the perfect time for their first time, but how was this the perfect time? In Kousuke's opinon, the perfect time would have been hen they arrived in England; well, maybe not perfect, but a bit more romantic than here. Still, that didn't change the fact that Ryoko had practically asked him for it that night, right before they were about to leave. He also didn't mind when or where it was, he was just glad she'd changed her mind (oh come on, he's a teenage boy...how much do you expect from him?).

Ryoko seemed to understand that they needed to take it slow, and settled down, "Alright." She finally agreed, and waited for Kousuke to continue, which he did. Slowly, he slipped one finger inside of her, making her wriggle a little, but no apparent pain. Kousuke looked to her questioningly, and she nodded to let him know to continue. Another finger was slowly added, and a tiny whimper escaped Ryoko's slightly parted lips.

Careful not to move his hand, Kousuke leaned down to kiss her, "You okay?" He asked, worried that he had hurt her.

After a moment, Ryoko smiled at him, "Fine." She replied.

Kousuke waited one more moment to make sure, then readied a third and final finger, "Ready?" He asked. Ryoko nodded once, and then the final digit was entered and she cried out a little from both pain and a weird sense of pleasure. Kousuke didn't retract his fingers, but instead tried to take her mind off the pain. He leaned down to kiss her, and started massaging her breast again. Soon, all pain was forgotten, and Ryoko was moaning into the heated kiss. Kousuke pulled his fingers out, and pulled back from Ryoko. He stratled her, and got ready to push himself in. His tip connected with her entrance, and she looked up to him with a little bit of fear evident in her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." She whispered, looking down.

"Hey." Kousuke said to get her attention. When she lifted her face back up to look at him, he kissed her gently, "I said I won't hurt you, and I mean it." He smiled reassuringly, and it seemed to work. Ryoko nodded, and pulled him closer for another kiss. After breaking the kiss, Kousuke looked down at her, "Ready?" He asked again. Ryoko moved her hips into Kousuke's to let him know she was. Without any more hesitation, Kousuke entered Ryoko, earning him a gasp. It wasn't a pained gasp, though, but was followed by a moan that showed her approval of the contact.

Slowly, Kousuke began moving in and out of Ryoko so that she could get used to the rythym. An impatient grunt from the latter quickened the formers pace. Kousuke soon joined in with Ryoko's moaning as he came closer and closer to his climax. In a moment of passion, Ryoko wrapped her legs around Kousuke's waist, trying to push him in further. She began moving her hips in rythym with his, and was moaning again as she felt herself getting closer as well, "Kousuke," Ryoko panted out, "I...I'm..." The rest of her sentence was lost in moaning, but Kousuke got the hint. Letting himself go, Kousuke came inside Ryoko as she reached her climax as well. With one final thrust, Kousuke collapsed on top of Ryoko for a moment. He managed to roll over after a second, and fought to control his panting.

A few minutes later, after both of them had caught their breath, Ryoko slid over next to Kousuke, and laid her head on his chest, sighing contently. Soon, the two of them were asleep, not caring that they had a prior engagement.

The prior engagement, however, was getting quite impatient with the absence of the two Blade Children. Kalelle knew where they were and what they were doing, sure, but that didn't mean that they could take all night! He began tapping his foot, and Eyes shot him a glare, "It was annoying enough when Rio was doing it, I don't need you starting, too."

Kalelle shot a glare right back, "Who asked you?" He knew it probably wasn't the best idea to be getting in an arguement with Eyes right now, but the Blade Child didn't have to be so rude about it. Oh wait, yes he did, it _was_ Eyes after all.

"No one needs to ask me. It's my home, and if you want to live in it, you'll have to abide by my rules."

Kanone smirked, and wrapped an arm around Eyes' waist, "That's right, and rule number 1: no foot tapping. It's pracitcally taboo." He said, trying very hard not to laugh at the glare Eyes was giving him. Kanone turned to his lover, "Oh, come on, Eyes, he's not hurting anyone. Getting short with everyone else won't help those two get here any faster. Just try to enjoy yourself while we're still in America." As he said that, Kanone walked away from Eyes and headed into the bedroom.

Eyes tried to ignore the very strong temptation to follow Kanone into their bedroom, but knew as he saw Kalelle and Ayumu's smirks that resistance was indeed futile. Not saying a word, he entered his bedroom, and lcoked the door behind him.

Ayumu and Kalelle traded glances, and started busting up laughing at the extremely low will power of the two boys. Rio just watched the whole thing unfold, and then turned to Kalelle and Ayumu, "What's so funny?" She wondered.

Inside the bedroom, Kanone pinned Eyes against the empty wall (the bed had already been put into a moving truck), and started ravaging his neck with kisses. Eyes melted into the familiar sensation, and started to unbotton Kanone's shirt. He threw the unwanted garmet onto the floor, and Kanone pulled back to look at the silver haired boy. Smiling, he sighed as Eyes started to kiss the exposed skin on his chest. The younger one bit one of Kanone's nipples gently, eliciting a fairly loud moan from the latter.

Eyes didn't even have to look up to Kanone's reassuring smile to know that he hadn't hurt him. He had been with the older one enough times to know when Kanone's maons were from pain or pleasure, and that one was all pleasure. Sinking down to his knees, Eyes became very interested in Kanone's pants. _Very_ slowly unbuttoning the pants, he unzipped them with his teeth to reveal Kanone's large erection through his boxers. He grazed the organ with his fingertips, making Kanone's knees shake. Loving this reaction, he pulled down the boxers to see what else he could get the other boy to do.

Unfortunately for the pair, luck was not with them, and this was when Rio's voice rang throughout the house, "Eyes, Kanone! Kousuke and Ryoko are here!" The door handle jiggled and Kanone cursed, "Come on you two, we should get going." Rio called through the door.

"Just a minute!" Kanone snapped, _very_ upset that he was left so unsatisfied. Eyes had risen to stand back up on his feet, and buttoned up the last few buttons on Kanone's shirt when the older one's hands proved useless for this task due to the fact that they were shaking in frustration, "Damn Kousuke." Kanone said.

Eyes stopped Kanone from exiting the room, with a hand on his shoulder. When Kanone turned back to look at him, Eyes smirked, "You know, there's a private room on my jet." He recalled. This seemed to relax Kanone a great amount as the two went out to join the rest to get ready to depart for England.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Was that good enough for now? I might have taken a while, but at least I came back with a lemon! I should probably change the rating on this fic, huh? Well, I'll do that next chappy. So look for it under the M rating next chappy. Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Alrighty then, I suppose I should throw up another chapter of this fic. I've just been working on Trapped so much (not to play favorites, but I like that one better!). It's a secret, though, so shhhhhhhh. Not much to rant about, so I'll get to the chappy!

alpha2nd: Oh yeah, they're all very dirty, but that's old news by now. Yay, finally time to leave! I think things should go pretty well for a while (even better for Eyes and Kanone...wink wink). You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I think your review for Trapped got cut off, I wonder why it does that?

CeTe: Yep, even though it might not be the best one, it's still a lemon! Being like Kanone and Kalelle is a little scary, you must admit. Yeah, I was going to put it under M when I put in the first lemon, but no one complained, so I guess it's better late than never! Thanks for reviewing!

polaris18: It might also be that I don't write very good straight lemons, gay lemons are definitely more my thing. Sorry it wasn't that great, but we should have an Eyes and Kanone lemon in either this chappy or the next one, depending on if I have time for it today or not (I'm leaving in a couple hours to go to a football game with my friend because she couldn't find anyone else to go with her.(I hate being the nice, available one). Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once on the jet, Kousuke immediately plopped down on the leather seats and put his feet up on a nearby table, "This is a nice hunk of metal you got here, Rutherford." He said, looking around. One thing caught his attention, and that was a door that seemed to lead to another part of the aircraft, _"Storage?"_ Kousuke thought, then shook his head, what in the world would Eyes need storage for?

Eyes glared at the redhead, and swatted his feet off the table, "Keep your feet off of the furniture." Eyes told him, then headed back towards the mystery door, but not before giving Kanone a glance. The latter got the message right away, and followed his boyfriend into the room.

As Eyes opened the door, Kousuke got a glimpse of something that looked like a bed, _"Why would Eyes have a bed on his plane?"_ Kousuke wondered, hoping that it wasn't for the reason he knew it probably was.

Ryoko sat down next to her boyfriend, and leaned her head on his shoulder, yawning, "I'm taking a nap." She informed him, and closed her eyes. Kousuke smirked at this, but didn't object, and instead leaned back a little so she could get more comfortable. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and closed his eyes as well, deciding that a nap sounded like a good idea.

Kalelle and Ayumu were unable to do anything alone since Kanone and Eyes had the only private part of the jet occupied. So, instead they decided to keep Rio company since she was the only one without anyone. Sitting in another part of the jet, Kalelle pulled out a deck of cards, "Anyone for poker?" He asked, grinning.

Rio smiled, "Okay! I have to warn you, though, I learned how to play from Kousuke, so I'm good."

"Good as in cheating?" Ayumu asked, knowing the redhead's reputation of being a dirty, rotten cheater.

Kalelle smirked, "If you learned from Kousuke, we might need to check your sleeves before we start playing."

Rio pouted, "I don't cheat, I didn't learn _that_ from him, only how to play!"

Kalelle laughed, "Alright, Rio, calm down. We know you wouldn't cheat." He assured the small girl.

Ayumu nodded, "That's right, I think Kousuke has that covered for everyone here."

From the opposite side of the jet, where Kousuke and Ryoko were laying, an annoyed voice sounded, "I can hear you, you know!" The redhead informed them. The three smirked, and laughed at Kousuke a little before calming down and finally starting a game.

Back in the bedroom of his private jet, Eyes was playing his own game with Kanone, "Come on." The latter whined, "Why do you insist on teasing me like this?"

Eyes smirked at Kanone, "It's just too easy." He replied, "Perhaps if you didn't get excited at every little thing I do, then I wouldn't tease you as much."

Kanone composed himself a little before walking towards Eyes, trying not to pounce on the drool worthy boy right now. Apparently, Eyes had been preparing for this because he was certainly dressed for the occasion. Underneath his tight, black, leather pants, he had on even tighter (if that was possible), very short, black, leather shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination. Those were accompanied by black, thigh high nylons. For a top (which there was very little of) he wore an extremely short t-shirt that didn't even make it down to his bellybutton. Somehow, though, on Eyes it wasn't slutty, just extremely sexy and even a little cute. The look on the younger one's face, however, dismissed any possibilities of the outfit being cute. So, all in all, Eyes was just downright sexy.

As soon as the younger one had started stripping down to his new outfit, Kanone had gotten excited. Now, though, the position the boy was in was just too much. He was laying upside down on the bed, looking seductively at Kanone, just begging for the older one to jump on him. He ran one hand through his silky, silver hair, and glanced to Kanone once more, this time putting on an innocent look, "Are you just going to stand there, drooling, or are you going to come over here?" He asked, "It's too lonely over here."

Kanone had to restrain himself from ripping the revealing clothes off of his lover as he walked over to the edge of the bed, and started to unbotton his shirt, "Well, since you're asking so nicely." He started, _"And looking so damn molestable."_ He thought, but kept these opinons to himself. Even though there was no doubt as to what he was thinking, he didn't need to currupt the younger one any more than he already had.

"I'm not asking." Eyes corrected, "People ask for things they want." Confused, Kanone paused in his tracks before Eyes spoke his next words, "I need you."

That was the breaking point for Kanone's self restraint, and he quickly shed his shirt and pants. Climbing on top of his young lover, Kanone kissed him passionately. Eyes moaned into the kiss, which made Kanone harder than he had been. Running his hands over every inch of bare skin on the boy under him, Kanone stopped at the nylons; those would have to be the first to go. Sure enough, Kanone ran his hand up and down Eyes' right leg, dragging the thin material down a little more each time. Eyes had his knees bent, so Kanone easily slipped the nylon off his leg, and threw it to the floor. Then, he did the same on the left leg, and he stepped back to admire the bare legs. Kanone bent down to kiss Eyes' knee, and trailed kisses all the way to the hem of his shorts, coming very close to some sensitive parts on the boy. Kanone ran his tounge under the shorts, making Eyes squirm as a wave of anticipation and pleasure ran through him.

Deciding that the top half of the boy had been ignored for too long, Kanone reunited his mouth with Eyes' in a fevered kiss as his hands roamed up and under the short piece of material that was serving as the boy's shirt. The two broke apart only long enough for Kanone to slip the imitation shirt off, and then came back together in a clash of tounge and teeth. The only thing being left was the shorts on Eyes, and Kanone's boxers. Before he slipped off the tight shorts, he got an even better idea; well, actually his hormones got a better idea.

Being the dirty boy that he was, Kanone broke the kiss, and began to search for something. Eyes, upset at the sudden loss of warmth and contact, propped himself up on his elbows, "What are you looking for?" He asked, wondering what could be so important to stop with the foreplay.

"Hold on..." Kanone said, clearly busy with rummaging through some clothes he had packed to bring with them on the jet.

Eyes raised an eyebrow, "I thought the idea was to be taking our clothes _off_." He reminded Kanone. Finally finding what he was looking for, Kanone turned and held his prize up in his hand. This, however, only made Eyes more suspicous, "Ties?" He asked, what in the seven layers of hell was Kanone planning to do with _ties_? Kanone only nodded and climbed back in bed, once again stratling the boy. Knocking the younger on down on his back, Kanone's intentions soon became all too clear. He grabbed one of Eyes' hands and tied his wrist to one of the bed posts. Eyes smirked at the action, and was glad that Kanone's ties were silk. Repeating the action three more times, once on his other hand and one for each foot, Kanone had to admire the sight before him. His extremely hot boyfriend, in nothing but tight, leather shorts, tied up and completely at his mercy.

Still, with all of these factors, Eyes wasn't a bit afraid that Kanone would do anything that he didn't want him to; he trusted Kanone enough to have faith in him. Which was the only reason he let the older one tie him up, the only reason he'd ever let anyone ever tie him up (which he never had before). Enough was enough for Kanone, though, and he soon did away with the shorts, sliding them down to expose enough of his lover as necessary. Eyes shifted a little, and looked up at Kanone with love, "Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked, wondering if there was something wrong.

Kanone shook his head, "I was just thinking how beautiful you are." He whispered into Eyes' ear before sucking on it.

"Oh." Was the only response he got, and that might have just been a gasp from the sensation of Kanone running his tounge over his ear. kanone positioned himself above Eyes' entrance, and nuzzled the boy's neck, "I'm ready." Eyes assured him. No more words were needed before Kanone pushed himself into Eyes. The two had been together enough that there was no pain now, only small waves of pleasure building to that one mind blowing release. Kanone increased his tempo, and his breaths started to get shorter and breathier. Eyes knew that this meant his lover was getting close, and he made a little sound that was a mix of a whimper and a moan. Kanone opened his eyes to galnce down at the boy to see what was wrong, then mentally kicked himself for being so selfish. Sure, he was having a great time, but Eyes was being all but ignored.

Grinning knowingly at Eyes, Kanone grasped his, until now, ignored member, and started sliding his hand up and down in ryhtym with his thrusts. Eyes leaned his head back and started to buck into Kanone's hand, letting out a rather loud moan. Kanone groaned as he felt his climax near, and looked down to see Eyes' exposed neck. He leaned down to kiss and suck on the tender flesh, and nipped it in a moment of passion when he finally came into the younger boy. Eyes really did try to keep quiet when he was finally sent over the edge in that moment of pure bliss, but it was to no avail as he found his self control had completely vanished for the time being. When the two finally calmed down, and Eyes regained some rational thought, he hoped that no one had heard him. He knew, though, that the probability of that happening was slim to none.

Kanone had collapsed on top of Eyes for a moment after his release, but now sat up and turned his attention to freeing the restrained limbs. After everything was back to normal, the two cuddled up under the covers, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Of course, that can never last for long with a certain brother around. Sure enough, Kalelle soon barged into their room, unannounced, "Hey you lovebirds." He said, teasingly, "Time to wake up, we're landing soon."

Kanone glared at the intruder, "How did you get in, I locked the door."

Kalelle smirked at him, "You think I can't pick a lock?" He asked, "Honestly, Kanone, I'm offended; I thought you knew me better."

"There's a little thing called privacy." Eyes muttered from his place in Kanone's arms, "And as long as you're depending on me for survival, I'd appreciate it if you respected mine."

Kalelle smirked, "Well, _somebody's_ a little grumpy." Kalelle joked, "I thought you would be in a good mood after what you two did."

Ayumu took this moment to stick his head in the door, "Seriously, if Kalelle was that good in bed, I'd never be in a bad mood."

Said boy turned to his boyfriend, "You're saying I'm not good in bed?" He asked.

Ayumu shook his head, "Of course not, I'm only saying you're not _that_ good in bed. Don't worry about it, neither am I." He assured the older one, who nodded in agreement, muttering something about that statement being all too true. This recieved a glare from his significant other, but the younger one let it slide.

Kanone, however, was not pleased with this new information, "You were spying on us?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

Ayumu laughed, "Spying on you? No way, but we didn't need the visuals to get the gist of what was going on."

Kalelle nodded in agreement, "The jet's only so big, and these walls are far from soundproof."

Kanone blushed a little, but luckily Ryoko stuck her head in at that moment to save him from any more comments or questions (god forbid, and he _knew_ Kalelle would get around to asking them, too), "Hey, we're about to land." SHe informed the boys.

Kanone smiled at her, "Thank you." He said, then turned to his brother, "Perhaps you could give us a little privacy?" He said, letting Kalelle know to leave..._now_.

For once he took the hint, and nodded, "Sure thinig, little bro." Then turned and left the room with Ayumu, shutting the door behind him.

Finally rid of all the annoyances, Kanone turned his attention back to his still half-asleep boyfriend, "We've got to get up." He whispered into Eyes' ear.

The latter, however, was not ready to get up quite yet, "Later." He said, yawning once and snuggling back into Kanone's arms. The latter was about to protest when he got a good look at the sleeping boy. Not being able to bring himself to wake him up again, Kanone settled back down into the covers. He decided the others could wait; besides, it's not like they could get real far without Eyes and his money. On top of all that, Kanone wouldn't wake the sleeping boy right now for the world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There, I put in a lemon to balance out the not-so-nice moment we had in Trapped last chappy. As for that whole contest thing, CeTe was the winner, so congrats to her. I'll let you all know what she picks for me to do in the next chappy of Trapped (hopefully). That'll probably be up tomorrow, unless I decide that I'm not really all that tired...yeah, right. Review!


	29. Chapter 29

This fic is getting up there too, almost 30 chapters and 70 reviews. Ummm...oh, news! I'm going to be writing a oneshot for fullmetal alchemist sometime soon, so check it out! Also, I'm going to try and hurry up the other writer on our kingdom hearts fic. I think that's all. Thanks to anyone who's checked out mine and CeTe's fic, The Power of Music. The next chapter of that should be up sometime soon (or so I've been told), and it will be written by CeTe. I think that's all for now, enjoy!

MoonExpression: Glad you like my stories, I think yours was awesome! Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: (sigh) If only Kanone were real...I probably would never meet him. If Kanone were a real person, he would either famous, or if he wasn't, then we'd never know if he actually existed (who knows, maybe he _is_ real...maybe _all_ the Blade Children are real.) Probably not, though, they're too awesome to be real people. I've missed the lemons as well, and couldn't ignore them any longer. Besides, I left too much of a teaser at the end of the chappy before last to not put in a lemon. I don't see anything disturbing their peace for a while, but I usually don't! Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Heh, we all knew he was hot, but not _this _hot! I've actually seen a picture of him in that outfit (that's where I got the description). You want the site? There's also a pic of him in nothing but a nightshirt...(drools). Hmm, hold on...www(.) aarinfantasy (.) com (/) forum (/) archive (/) index (.) php (?) t (-) 1057 (.)html Just remove the () and spaces, and you're good to go! There's a lot of pics there. I found the site a while ago, and I haven't gotten through all of them, yet. Now, would Kalelle and Ayumu ever gang up on poor Rio? Oh, wait, they probably would...I dunno, ask them. Hehehehehe, they're some dirty boys (Kanone and Eyes, that is). You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

Oh, everyone should go check out MoonExpression's fic, The Way You Look at Me! It's awesome!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on!" Kousuke yelled, banging on the door for about the fifteenth time, "Get up, you two!" He yelled. The jet had landed nearly an hour ago, and Kanone and Eyes _still_ weren't up.

Kalelle cast a glance at the redhead, "Why don't you just go in there. They can't ignore you, then." He suggested.

Kousuke shook his head, "I don't want to know what they're doing in there." He replied, "There's no way I'm going in there."

Kalelle laughed, "It's not that likely that they're at it again. They do have _some_ self control."

"Unlike you." Ayumu muttered from next to his boyfriend, "You were ready to do it in the bathroom."

Kousuke shuttered at the thought, and Kalelle turned to him, "You have no room to talk. You and Ryoko kept us waiting for at least an hour before we left doing god knows what." Kousuke opened his mouth to protest, but Kalelle cut him off, "I don't want to know _what_." He said, then stood, "If you're not going to get them up, then I will." With that, he opened the door, and walked in to a sight he didn't necessarily need to see. He cleared his throat to inform the two of his presence.

Kanone was on top of Eyes, and his hand was trailing up the younger one's leg. Fortunately, for Kalelle, they had at least put their boxers back on, so he was saved from a complete visual. Still, his brother groping his boyfriend wasn't a sight the older one wanted to see. Breaking their current kiss, Kanone glared up at his brother, "Yes?" He asked, upset that their makeout session was about to be cut short.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to get going." Kalelle said, a bit imaptiently.

Kanone sighed, "Fine." He took a look down at Eyes, "You ready?" The Blade Child looked up at him, the slightest frown on his face, telling Kanone that his answer was going to be a resounding 'no'.

Kalelle rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever." he muttered before leaving the two to get ready.

Kanone smiled down at the younger one and kissed his nose, "You look so cute when you pout." He commented.

This increased the frown that Kanone interpreted as a pout, "I don't pout." Eyes informed him.

Kanone laughed at this, "Sure you do, see this?" He asked, running a thumb over the silver haired boy's bottom lip, "This is a clear cut sign of pouting, which you are displaying."

Eyes bit Kanone's thumb a little too hard. Kanone hissed and withdrew his thumb from the boy's mouth, "I don't pout." Eyes repeated.

Kanone sighed, "Alright, you don't pout, but you're still adorable." He said, knowing that it would bug Eyes to be called adorable (even if he was).

Sure enough, the younger one pushed Kanone off of him in a playful gesture, "I'm also not adorable." He said, finding his pants.

Kanone smirked at this, "Oh, yes you are, and do you know why?" Eyes looked at him, knowing what was coming, "Because you pout." He said, laughing at the dirty look he was getting. Eyes threw Kanone's clothes at him, hitting him in the face, "You don't have to be so agressive." Kanone told him, still smiling. The two finally got dressed, and Kanone pulled Eyes to him, "Of course, it does make you all the more cute."

Eyes tried to shrug out of the embrace, thuroughly annoyed with all the cute talk, but Kanone held him steady, "We need to go." Eyes reminded him.

Kanone smiled, "I know, but I want to do this first."

"Do wh-" Eyes was cut off by Kanone pressing his lips to his in a soft kiss. Not having a problem with this action, Eyes opened his mouth on instinct to let Kanone's tounge enter and dance with his for a moment. When they broke, Eyes looked up at him, "What was that for?"

Kanone looked confused, "What, I have to have a reason for kissing you now?" He asked. Eyes thought about it, but Kanone continued before he could say anything, "If you need a reason, then it's because you looked too cute not to kiss." With that, Kanone kissed Eyes' forehead before the younger one gave an exasperated sigh and pulled out of the embrace. Kanone only smirked, he found it funny how so in denial the smaller boy was.

Following Eyes out of the room, Kanone wrapped his arms around the small boy, and looked to Kalelle, "Tell me, isn't this about the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Kalelle laughed at the pissed expression on Eyes' face, and decided to play along, "Absolutely, how could I disagree?"

Eyes glanced to Kanone, "If you want to have a home, you'll drop it now."

Kanone leaned down to kiss Eyes' earlobe, "Why is it so horrible that I think you're cute?" Kanone asked.

"You can think whatever you'd like, but you don't need to voice your thoguhts all the time, let alone get your brother involved."

Kanone sighed, and shook his head, "So, if I stopped telling you that I love you, that would be okay as well?" Eyes hesitated, he didn't necessarily like Kanone telling him how cute he was constantly, but it was nice to hear someone say 'I love you' every now and then. Kanone smirked, "That's what I thought, so why is it different when I say that you're cute?"

Eyes shrugged, "It just is." He replied, and escaped from Kanone's hug once again, grabbing the rest of his things that he had left in the jet.

Kanone sighed, he might never understand that boy. Kalelle smirked, "Having problems?" He asked, laughing.

Kanone glared at his brother, "At least my boyfriend is good in bed." He shot back. This silenced Kalelle, and the two exited the jet as well.

The others were already outside, waiting, and Kousuke was the first to notice them, "Well, it's about time! If you two weren't brothers, I'd suspect you of sleeping together." Then a look crossed his face, "You're not...are you?"

The four boys shot him a dirty look, and answered in unison, "No!"

Ryoko just sighed, "Kousuke, you're such an idiot."

Said boy smiled, "Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot." He reminded her. Ryoko shot him a look before he grabbed her hand, and turned to the others, "Let's go already!" He said, then paused, realizing that he had no idea where he was going.

Kanone smirked, and grabbed Eyes' hand, "Perhaps we should lead the way." He suggested, and Kousuke just scoffed. Rio chuckled, and followed behind with Kalelle and Ayumu.

After much debate over direction, they finally made it to the hotel, "I told you it was this way." Eyes said, tired from walking for the past hour due to incorrect information from what must have been a tourist.

"Well why didn't you say anything _then_?" Kousuke asked, also tired from walking.

"Stop complaining, Kousuke." Ryoko ordered, "You wouldn't have done any better."

Rio nodded in agreement, "That's right, in fact, _you_ were the one who said we should ask him!"

Eyes was getting tired of all the arguing, and stepped in, "It doesn't matter." He pointed out, "We're here now, so let's just check in."

Rio seemed happy with that idea, "Eyes is right, and I want to go check out the town."

Kalelle nodded, "I think I saw a club on our little detour." He commented, mostly to Ayumu.

Kanone didn't exactly like this idea, "Listen, we don't know exactly who the Hunters are here ro what they look like, so I want everyone to be careful."

Kalelle smirked at his brother, "Okay, _mom_, we'll be careful." Ayumu and Kousuke chuckled at this. Kanone didn't find it so funny, and he gave Kalelle a look to let him know that, "Come on, Kanone, it's not like we're all going to be going off on our own." Kalelle assured him, "We're going to be together, and we won't let our guard down."

"Liar." Kanone said, "You're going to a club, Kalelle, of course you'll let your guard down. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Kalelle sighed, "Do you think I do? If you're that worried, why don't you just come with us?" He suggested.

Kanone contemplated this, but dismissed the idea, "I don't think Eyes wants to go." He glanced to his boyfriend to get a confirmation of this.

Eyes shook his head, "I don't, but don't let that stop you." He said, "I'll be fine by myself, and I think it would be a good idea if someone responsible went."

This remark got a few upset comments from some of the less responsible members of the group, but Kanone only looked at him, "Are you sure?" He asked, remembering the last time he left Eyes alone.

Eyes, however, remained unfased by the event, and nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I won't be so careless again." He gave Kanone a reassuring kiss, "I'd never do anything to keep us apart again." He whispered so only Kanone could hear.

The latter smiled, "I know." He whispered back, and then turned to the rest, "Let's get settled in so we can leave then." He suggested. The rest seemed to have no problem with this idea, and followed Kanone and Eyes into the hotel lobby.

Once checked in, the group minus Eyes left to go check out the club while the latter went up to his and Kanone's room. He was greatful that he and Kanone had been able to get a seperate room. Ayumu and Kalelle got their own as well, and Rio was stuck with Kousuke and Ryoko. That might have been a bad idea, but Rio said she didn't want to be alone in her own room, and she didn't necessarily want to be in the same room with Ayumu and Kalelle or Eyes and Kanone for reasons that were obvious. She had gotten the impression that Kousuke and Ryoko were a bit more discreet and had a _lot_ more self control than the boys.

After the elevator doors closed, and Eyes disappeared from sight, the man that was at the hotel desk grinned. The manager came up to him, "Is that them?" He asked the boy at the desk.

The latter nodded to his boss, "Yeah, the one is alone, should we act now?" He asked, grinning evily as he said this.

The older one, however, shook his head, "No, we will wait."

This displeased the younger, brown haired boy, "But..." He started to protest, but was cut off.

"I said we will wait." The other man repeated, "We don't know enough about them yet. I will contact Kanzaka in America, and see what information he has on them." He said, "Until then, we won't make a move; we'll simply observe their actions."

The younger one nodded, "Yes, sir." He said, then returned to his job.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay, so you all know that these two are Hunters, but can you guess their names? I'll give you a hint: Rio's ngihtmare. That's all you get, if you can guess their names, then...you get the satisfaction of being a genius! Review!


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry I didn't update yesterday...I really don't have an excuse except I wasn't here. Nothing much to rant about, so I'll just get on with the chappy. Oh, and I don't know what all this crap is about us not being allowed to post responses to our reviews in our fics is, but unless you all start signing in to review, then I'm just going to keep putting them in the chapters. Unless I get in trouble, that is...Oh well, enjoy!

CeTe: A genius in your own way, huh? What kind of genius might that be? Much drama in this chappy, but I'm not telling what; you'll just have to read to find out! Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Okay! (shoves off a high cliff). Oh, whoops... Ummm, you okay? Good. Aw, but Eyes _is_ cute and adorable, Kanone can't help himself! Poor, poor Rio. I was considering giving her a boyfriend, but I didn't know what you all would think about that. Maybe I'll ask everyone if they think she should get one at the end of this chappy. You're welcome for the website, update, and that other something, thanks for reviewing! Oh, the cat's fine, I'm pretty sure he's gonna make it (I can't believe you actually remembered that!).

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone sighed as he watched his friends go off and dance. Kousuke and Ryoko, of course, went off to dance at the first song that played, and Kanone was amazed that the redhead could actually keep a beat. Rio went off as well, finding someone to dance with, which left Kanone all alone by himself. He watched Rio and the guy she had started dancing with for a minute or two to make sure that he wasn't going to try anything funny. Oncce Kanone saw Rio laugh at a joke the guy had told, though, he assumed that she would be okay. Even if the stranger tried something, it wasn't like Rio couldn't take care of herself.

With that taken care of, Kanone went back to being bored. His mind eventually wondered to Eyes, as it usually did, _"I hope it was okay to leave him alone. I know he'll be careful, but if he decides to go out or something... accidents always happen."_ Sighing once again, a man to his left caught Kanone's attention.

As he turned, he saw that this man was very attractive in a subtle kind of way. His eyes were piercing green, and seemed to look straight through Kanone, which the latter didn't like very much. The feature that attracted him the most was his long, black hair. Kanone wasn't uch for black hair, but somehow it offset his green eyes, and worked very well. The man grinned at him, temporarily flashing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth, "You bored?" He asked in a silky smooth, and very comforting voice.

Kanone decided to see if this man was all looks or if he had some brains to go with him, "Actually, I am." He replied, "I don't really feel like dancing, though, perhaps we could just talk."

Kanone had taken a seat at the bar, and now his new companion sat next to him, flashing that grin again, "Of course, anything specific in mind?"

Kanone thought about it, then shook his head, "I'll leave that up to you." Kanone could tell almost immediately who a person was by the topic of conversation they picked.

"Up to me, huh?" Kanone nodded, and watched as the man concentrated on the latter's face, "Is this some kind of test?" He asked, "And you'll decide whether or not I'm worth talking to by what topic I pick."

Kanone frowned slightly, this guy reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it, "Yes, I suppose that's what I'm doing." He said, flashing his own trademark smile, "So, now that you have that knowledge, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, first of all, my name is Connor." He said, and looked to Kanone, waiting for a name in return.

Kanone had to smile at this a little, anyone just looking for a good time wouldn't bother to exchange names...not that he knew anything about that, "I'm Kanone, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Connor took the extended hand and kissed it, "The pleasure is all mine." Kanone swore he blushed at that comment, but quickly regained his cool, and wiated for Connor to continue, "So, Kanone, are you from around here?"

Kanone smirked as he realized what Connor was doing; turning the conversation around on Kanone. Unfortunately for the green eyed man, Kanone wasn't about to let that happen, "Actually I just moved, I take it you're in the same position?"

This caught Connor off guard, but he recovered with a smirk, "Actually, yes, how did you guess that?" He asked, once again turning the conversation to Kanone.

The latter was getting a bit annoyed by this, but also enjoyed the challenge. Kanone found that there were very few people in this world that could hold their own in a conversation with him, "It wasn't a guess, but if you lived around here, that wouldn't make much of a conversation piece. That question would only be useful in a conversation if you had something interesting to say about it. So, where did you come from?"

Connor smirked, seeing that Kanone wasn't about to back down and just answer his questions, "I'm from all over. I move every few years once I get bored with my current location. I just moved here from Austria. What about you?"

Kanone sighed, perhaps he should just give up, this conversation was getting exhausting. There was only one person he knew that could actually wear him out just by talking to him, and that was Eyes. Once Kanone thought about it, he supposed Connor was a bit like Eyes, but no where near as perfect as his boyfriend, whom he was missing terribly at that point. Perhaps talking wasn't the best thing to get his mind off of Eyes since that was one of the things he loved most about the Blade Child, "I'm sure that I haven't come from anywhere that could amaze you seeing as how you've been so many places." With that, Kanone stood up, "How about we dance instead?" If talking wouldn't do the trick, then perhaps dancing would; in thier time together, Eyes and Kanone had never danced.

Connor just stood and nodded, "Sure." He said, ignoring the comment Kanone had made earlier about not feeling like dancing. Following Kanone to the dance floor, Connor immediately took Kanone's hand in his, and started leading. Kanone was about to object, but Connor silenced him, "Just dance." He whispered, and pulled Kanone closer to him. The two danced as the song picked up.

_desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you _

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

there's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else

Kanone had leaned his head on Connor's shoulder, but his mind was drifting off to Eyes once again. Wondering if he was alright, Kanone got depressed and a little worried. Connor noticed this, and whispered into Kanone's ear, "You okay?"

Kanone nodded, "Just thinking." He replied, not wanting to confess that he was being paranoid, which he knew he was, about his boyfriend being killed. That statement would most likely scare the other man off.

The song ended, and Connor smiled at Kanone, "Maybe we should go sit down." He suggested. Kanone knew that he was going to be bombarded with questions, but agreed anyway. So, he nodded, and let Connor lead him over to an area of the club that had couches and a place on the floor that was covered in carpet and stuffed full of pillows for people to sit down, and talk, or make out (which ever suited them). Choosing one of the more comfy couches, Connor sat down, and looked at Kanone, "So, what's on your mind?"

Kanone hesitated, "I'd rather not talk about it." He confessed, "I don't mean to be rude, but..."

"It's none of my business." The other finished for him. Kanone nodded, and Connor continued, "Well, if you don't want to talk about it, then how about something else?"

Kanone wondered why Connor had brought him over here to talk when Kanone had basically told him a few minutes ago that he didn't want to talk, "Like wh-" Kanone was cut off by soft lips pressing against his. He tried to pull back, but found strong arms around his neck preventing that from happening. Finding that he couldn't pry himself out of the embrace, he try to focus on anything except the kiss. He was afraid that if he gave it any attention, that he would find that it wasn't so bad, and he definitely didn't want that. He was going to be in enough crap if one of the others saw him, but tried to push that thought from his head, and focused on the new song that was playing.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you _

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Oh, yeah, _that_ helped a lot. Finally noticing that Connor was breaking the kiss (most likely for oxygen...Kanone was feeling a little light headed himself), Kanone broke away, and glared at the other man, "What was that for?" He asked.

Connor only smiled at him, "Come on, Kanone, did you really think that I picked you out of the crowd because you looked like you could hold a good conversation?"

Kanone glared at Connor even more, "I don't really care _why_ you picked me out, but if it was for this, then I'm going to have to tell you to find someone else." With that, Kanone stood up, and turned to leave. He paused to look back at Connor, "Oh, and you should also make sure that they don't have a boyfriend first."

Connor just stared after Kanone's retreating form, and sighed. Just about that time, another man came up to him, "Did you find anything out?"

Connor shook his head, "No, I scared him off before I could find anything out. He didn't want to talk, and that made it really hard."

The other one scoffed, "You probably shouldn't have kissed him, then. You knew he was with Eyes."

Connor smirked, "Yeah, but it was worth it." Shaking his head, he stood up, "Well, we should go and see if the others have contaced Kanzaka yet." The other man nodded, and followed Connor out the door.

Back at the hotel, the manager and the other Hunter were talking, "So, Kalelle," The younger of the two said, in a mocking tone, "What did Kanzaka say?"

"Don't call me that." The one known as Kalelle snapped. He hated being called the same name as that traitor, even if it _was_ his name, "What do you want, Ayumu?" He said, in an equally evil tone.

"If you don't want me to call you Kalelle, then you'd best not call me Ayumu." The younger one said, "I don't care if it's my name, I'm nothing like that wannabe. I just wanted to know what you found out from Kanzaka." He explained.

Kalelle sighed, "Kanzaka's dead." He informed the younger one.

"What...how?" The smaller boy asked, unbelieving. When no asnwer came, he pressed, "Turner?" (A/N: To avoid confusion, I'm calling the Hunters by their last names, which will suck due to the fact that I'm uncreative and they're not worth the time.).

Said man looked up, "It seems that he was tricked by the Blade Children, those damn twins, and Ayumu was in on it as well."

Wallace (Ayumu) looked shocked, "They...tricked him?" He asked, still in disbelief, "How is that possible, Kanzaka was brilliant, how did they _trick_ him?" His voice was rising, half out of anger at the traitors, and half out of fear. If even a guy like Kanzaka could be tricked by these people, then what chance did _he_ stand?

"They're obviously serious about this, and I take back what I said before." Turner said, "Is the one still alone?"

Wallace nodded, "Yeah, he's still up in his room. The others haven't come back, yet."

"Alright." The older one said, "I overheard them saying that they would be going to some club, so they won't be back for a while."

The younger boy got an evil glint in his eye, "So, we're going to get rid of him now?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yeah." Turner said, nodding, "We need to get rid of them, one by one if neccessary, before they figure out who we are. Have you heard any word from Connor, I sent him to that club to get some more information on them."

"I didn't find anything out." Connor said, appearing suddenly in the doorway.

"Nothing?" Turner asked, slightly disappointed.

Connor just shook his head, "Well, besides the fact that Kanone is a great kisser."

Turner looked at the other man with disgust, but Wallace was the one to speak up, "You actually touched that traitor?" He questioned, half yelling, "You _kissed_ him? That's disgusting!"

Turner glared out the outburst, "Keep your voice down." He told Wallace, then turned to Connor, "Was there a reason for such a hienous act? Or did you simply feel that it was neccessary to go against your orders?"

Connor shrugged, "He wasn't talking anyway, but maybe Nik will have better luck." He offered.

Turner sighed, "We can't rely on just luck with these people. I think I may have underestimated them." When Connor gave him a confused look, he explained, "Kanzaka's dead." Connor said nothing, but looked down at the ground until he was able to compose himself; Kanzaka was his father. Turner placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know this will be tough to deal with, but we may have found an outlet for sme of that grief." Connor looked up, tears in his eyes, for an explanation, "Kanone's boyfriend is up in his room. Alone."

"Which room?" Turner was about to tell Connor not to do anything foolish, but the latter was in no mood to listen, "I said, which room?"

Eyes had been sitting in his room, attempting to watch some movie on tv before he realized how many brain cells he was probably killing by doing so. Turning the tv off, he heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer it, and was just about to unlock the door (Kanone had made him promise to lock it after he left), but thought better of it, "Who is it?" He asked, instead.

On the other side of the door, Connor cursed, what was he supposed to say? Well, he supposed it was a good thing he had no problem with lying, "I met your boyfriend, Kanone, at the club. Some people came in and started shooting the place up, and Kanone was hit. He's in the hospital right now, and he's asking for you."

Eyes was alarmed at this news, but reason took over, "If he's in the hospital, then they would have contacted me." He replied, now wary of the man on the other side of the door.

"He lost a lot of blood before they got the ambulance got there, and he fell unconscious." Connor said, trying to put concern in his voice.

That, however, was where he made his mistake, "You just said that Kanone was asking for me." He reminded the liar.

"Shit." Connor whispered, and thought of a way to get himself out of this, but was interrupted by another voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kanone asked.

Eyes heard his boyfriend's voice on the other side, and immediately opened the door up, "Kanone?" He asked, then turned his attention to Connor, "So, who are you?"

"My name's Connor." Said boy introduced himself, then turned back to Kanone, "It's nice to see you again, Kanone."

"What is he doing here?" Kanone asked Eyes, hoping to get an answer out of someone.

"To do this." Connor answered, and pulled out a knife. Before either of the boys could react, he turned to Kanone, and stabbed him in the stomach. As the latter sunk to the ground, and Eyes ran over to him, Connor took off down the stairs. He flashed Turner and Wallace, who were waiting to see how it all turned out, a brief smile before darting out the doors into the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jeez, I was beginning to think this chappy would never end. It doesn't even seem like it's that long, but it took forever to finish! I hope nothing got too confusing with all of these OCs in here. Just to clear everything up, Turner, Wallace, Connor, and Nik(who was only mentioned in this chapter, but might show up later) are all Hunters. Connor was Kanzaka's son, so you can understand why he was so upset. Remember, I said I was going to do something with Rio's nightmare, which was of Kalelle and Ayumu killing Eyes. Well, it was the ex-hunters Kalelle and Ayumu in her dream (as in Kanone's twin brother and Ayumu), but in real life it's going to be the Hunters Kalelle, who is being called Turner, and Ayumu, who is being called Wallace, who will be trying to kill Eyes. Well, actually all of them, but I just picked Eyes for her dream because I can't hurt him any other way in this fic (damn promise!). So, with all of that said, can anyone guess what Rio's special little skill is? Wow, that was a lot of explaining, any questions just ask in a review!


	31. Chapter 31

Before I forget, I didn't mention what the songs were last chappy, so let's see...the first one was "Hanging By A Moment" from Lifehouse, and the second one was "Dirty Little Secret" by The All-American Rejects (awesome song, if you haven't heard it, go and find it!).I figured the latter song would fit in perfectly with what Eyes was doing at the time (even if you haven't heard the song, you can tell what it's about by the title). Anyway, I guess that's all. Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kanone!" Eyes yelled, worriedly, as he ran over to his bleeding lover. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed 911, "I need an ambulance at The Abyss." (I just pick the ebst anmes for hotels, don't I?) He informed the operator. He was told that there would be one there shortly, and then hung up the phone, turning his attention back to Kanone, "It's alright, you're going to be okay." He whispered, comfortingly.

Kanone smiled up at him, "I'll be fine." He agreed, "I don't think he did any major damage, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"That's good." Eyes commented, but a little voice in the back of his head, called logic, told him that was probably only because his boyfriend was going into shock. If he was, though, he was doing a very good job at hiding it because he appeared completely normal if you could look past the bloody hole in his stomach, _"Maybe I underestimated Kanone."_ Eyes thought, _"Maybe he really will be fine, and come out of this unfazed._" It wouldn't suprise him, Kanone and Kalelle both seemed like very strong-willed and able boys. So, it would make sense that a stab wound wouldn't affect him as much as others. Still, Eyes couldn't help but worry about the bleeding boy, who had his head resting on the other's lap, "Kanone?" Eyes whispered.

Said boy opened his eyes to stare at the younger one, "Yes, what is it?"

Eyes ran his hand through the injured one's hair, "Do you think you can walk?" When Kanone looked at him questioningly, Eyes explained, "It might be best to wait downstairs for the ambulance, but if you don't think you can..."

"I'm fine." Kanone interrupted him, "I mean, I'm pretty sure I can walk." Eyes nodded, and slowly helped Kanone to his feet, then to the elevator. Once they were in the lobby, Eyes took Kanone to one of the couches there, not really caring if the manager got upset that they were getting blood all over his expensive furniture.

Turner, however, was angry for a completely different reason. Once he saw the two enter the lobby, he noticed immediately that they were both alive, "Looks like Connor failed to do his job..._again_." He muttered.

"What should we do about it?" Wallace asked, "They're pretty defenselses right now." He offered.

"You idiot!" Turner said in a hushed voice, "We can't attack them _here_. Right in the middle of the lobby, are you crazy? They've definitely called an ambulance by now, and what if the paramedics saw us attacking them? Or what if their friends came in and saw us? They have us outnumbered for sure." Turner sighed, "As for Connor...we may have to eliminate him if he proves to be a danger to us."

"E-Eliminate?" Wallace asked, stunned, "You mean...kill him? But, sir..."

"Dno't argue with me, Wallace." The older one snapped, "They now know that Connor is a Hunter. If they see him hanging around here too often, they'll start to suspect something. We have to keep them in the dark until we're ready to make our move."

Wallace just nodded in understanding, "Yes, sir."

Soon afterwards, Eyes heard the ambulance approaching. Looking around, he found it odd that there were no one at the desk in the lobby, but didn't put too much thought into it. The paramedics rushed in, stretcher in tow, and loaded Kanone onto it. As quick as they came, two of the three men that entered the lobby, left with Kanone. The one that stayed behind, pulled out a pen and a pad of paper, "What happened here?"

"He was stabbed." Eyes replied, bluntly. He didn't want the police anymore involved than need be; he wanted to take care of Connor on his own.

"And what is _his_ name?" The officer asked, a bit impatiently.

Eyes glared at the man's lack of manners, "Kanone Hilbert." He said in the same tone that he recieved.

"Do you know who did it?" The officer moved on. Eyes simply shook his head; after all, Connor only ever gave Eyes his first name, and seeing as how he was a Hunter, he could have been lying about it. The other man wrote down something, "Any discription you can give me at all?"

"Green eyes, black hair." Eyes said, not wanting to give the officer too much of a lead.

Said man nodded, "And your name is?"

Eyes was a bit insulted that the pig didn't know who he was, _"I suppose it takes a certain level of maturitry that this idiot will never achieve to appreciate my music."_ He thought (well, well, well, doesn't someone have a big head?), "Eyes Rutherford." He replied.

The man looked up for a second, then smiled, "So you are." He said, shaking his head in disbelief, "My daughter loves your music. I don't suppose you could do me a favor?" Eyes raised an eyebrow at the question, "My daughter's senior prom is coming up soon, and she doesn't have a date. I don't suppose you could..."

"No." Eyes put a stop to _that_ quick enough, "I'm taken. That boy you took out of here was my boyfriend, and if you're done with these ridiculous and unneccessary questions, I'd like to go see him."

The man sighed, "I figured as much. Could I at least get an autograph for her?" Eyes glared at the request, but finally complied. The man smiled again, "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this will mean to her." Eyes just stared at the man, letting him know he really didn't care, "Well, you can go see your boyfriend now, Mr. Rutherford, and I hope everything turns out okay for you two." Eyes nodded, but wondered what the officer had meant, why would things turn out okay for them?

On his way out the door, he ran into Kousuke, "Will you watch where you're going?" He asked, annoyed.

"Damn, Rutherford, way to appear out of thin air!" Kousuke shouted, suprised at not having seen the other boy pushing the door open.

"He didn't come out of thin air, idiot." Ryoko corrected him, "I saw him perfectly fine."

Kousuke sighed, not wanting to get into another fight with Ryoko. Even if it was a small one, he was tired of always arguing with her. Now, Rio spoke up, "Eyes, where's Kanone?"

Forgetting all anger and annoyance that was directed at Kousuke when his boyfriend's name was mentioned, Eyes looked to Rio, "He's in the hospital." He waited for the collective gasp, and the question of 'why' that Rio soon provided before contiuing, "Was Kanone with anyone at the club that any of you saw?"

Everyone hesiated, they had all seen Kanone, but wasn't sure exactly what Eyes was talking about. Kanone was definitely _with_ someone, but each of them had seen him talking to a couple of other strangers as well. Ayumu decided to take the plunge, "Yeah, there was that one guy. He had long, black hair, and really green eyes. They were freaky green, too, he definitely wasn't normal."

"Very hot, though." Kalelle added to his boyfriend's description. Instead of being angry like most boyfriends would be, Ayumu only nodded in agreement.

Eyes nodded, "He was a Hunter." He stated, making everyone freeze.

"A Hunter?" Ryoko repeated, shocked. They had all been somewhat attracted to Connor, but he was a Hunter. It disturbed them all a little how easily they had let their guards down around this man, especially Kanone.

"How is it possible that they already know that we're here?" Rio asked, "We haven't been anywhere or done anything to draw attention to ourselves."

Eyes glanced back towards the hotel, and Kalelle saw this, "You think they're working for the hotel? Is it just a coincidence that it was the same hotel that we chose?"

Eyes shook his head, "There's no such thing as coincidences when we're dealing with Hunters. They must have known somehow. It was odd, I brought Kanone down to the lobby, and there just happened to be no one there."

"That just leaves the question of how many there are." Kousuke said, "I only saw the one guy at the desk when we were checking in, but I'm sure there's more than one staff member."

"And it's most likely that the manager or supervisor is a Hunter as well." Ayumu offered, "Having control of your own hotel can come in handy when you're trying to kill people."

Eyes nodded, but wasn't really paying attention to the deductions anymore. He was worried about Kanone, and he had already figured all of this out on his own. Kalelle noticed his lack of interest in the conversation, and spoke up, "We should go see how Kanone is doing." He suggested, earning a more enthusiastic nod from Eyes. Without another word, the group raced into the night, heading towards the hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thank the heavens for smart people like Eyes. I know this chappy is kind of short, but I was afraid that if I continued, I'd give too much away, and not have anything for the next chappy. Also, seeing as how I have another hour and a half until adult swim comes on, I can start on Trapped. It's just one big party! Oh, and need to know if you all want Rio to get a boyfriend or not. Your decision will influence the rest of the events in the fic, so choose wisely!


	32. Chapter 32

Yay, fun times to be had with this one. Not that Trapped isn't fun...it's just been a while since I've had a decent plot in one of my fics. I'll (hopefully) get to reveal Rio's little secret in this one, but I don't know...Enjoy!

CeTe: Hmm, I don't know, will there be Hunters at the hospital? Yeah, Connor will probably show up again sometime, but maybe not for a few chapters. I don't really know what I want his purpose to be yet, so I'm gonna leave him out until I find out. Heh, it'll make it a lot more interesting than you know. As soon as she introduces him, you'll know what I mean. Well, you will if you paid attention last chapter...In response to your review for the chappy before, you should know better than to ask me for drama! Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Lol, points for the south park reference! I don't think Connor will be shot, but who knows, he might be! Hope I didn't confuse you too much with the name thing, I didn't mean for it to be confusing! Yeah, the officer was an idiot, but no one ever said they were a smart group of people! Lol, so kill off Kanone, and make Connor a permanent character? Okay, gotcha, I'll get right on that. You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once the group got to the hospital, they were informed that Kanone was in surgery (of course). Rio plopped down next to Eyes, "I'm sure he'll be fine." she said encouragingly. Eyes nodded, but said nothing to her or anyone else. Instead, he concentrated on anyone and everyone that looked like they might have information on his boyfried. Sighing, Rio leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. She was pooped from dancing all night with a guy, who's number was in her pocket (wink, wink). Not too long after, she drifted off to sleep to have a very distrubing dream.

_Rio was walking through the streets of England, heading home. She didn't know exactly where home was, but knew that her feet were leading her in the right direction. Soon, she came upon a fairly large house that she recognized as the one she shared with the other Blade Children, as well as Kalelle, Ayumu, and Kanone. A small voice in the back of her head said that she had never actually seen this house before, but she ignored it, and walked through the front door of her home, "I'm home!" she called to anyone who might be home._

_Hearing a crash in the other room, Rio ran into what turned out to be the living room, and saw the guy she had been dancing with at the club. He was standing in the middle of the room, holding a bloody knife, "Hello, Rio." he greeted, not bothering to hide the knife, "I didn't expect you home so soon."_

_"I only went to the store for a melon." she reminded him. Oddly enough, when she opened her bag to take out her prized possession, she found it empty. Confused, Rio cocked her head to the side, "It was right here, though." she though out loud._

_"You mean this melon?" the man asked, pointing to a smashed melon lying at his feet._

_Rio gasped, "How did you get that?" she asked, stepping back, and bumping into something. She turned to see Ryoko lying at her feet, dead._

_Rio turned back to see the man she had become quite fond of grinning at her, "I have my ways." he replied._

_End dream_

"Rio?" Kousuke asked, nudging the small girl with his elbow. Rio awoke with a gasp, panting from her nightmare, "You okay?" the redhead asked, "You were moaning in your sleep."

"Not the good kind of moan, either." Kalelle added, smirking at the dirty glare Rio was giving him.

The grey haired girl just shook her head, "It was just a bad dream." she assured them, "Nothing to worry about."

"Another one?" Ryoko asked, concerned, "You've been having a lot of nightmares lately."

Rio nodded, "They feel so real, too, but I know they're not."

Before anyone could speak anymore on the subject, a man approached the group, "Mr. Rutherford?" he asked, looking at Eyes (so it's true, doctors _aren't_ as stupid as policemen...go figure). Eyes stood immediately, "You can go and see Mr. Hilbert now, he's in room 273. It's upstairs, you can go up those stairs right..." he trailed off as Eyes headed towards the designated stairs with Kalelle, Ayumu, Rio, Kousuke, and Ryoko in tow (that's everyone, right?).

Entering the room, Eyes nearly froze at the sight before him, and probably would have if he hadn't had five other people trying to crowd in the space he was occupying. Moving next to Kanone, Eyes could only stare at his boyfriend, bandaged and most likely on several drugs to dull the pain, "Kanone?" Eyes whispered, a little scared of the usually tan boy almost as pale as himself.

Olive green eyes opened to look at the younger one, and a smile spread across his thin lips, "Eyes, how long have you been here?"

"They only let us in just now. How are you?" When they were back at the hospital, Kanone hadn't seemed this seriously injured. Now, though, he was looking worn out, and completely helpless. In other words, everything Kanone usually was not.

The smile faltered a little, but never disappeared, "A little tired, I must admit, I never knew that getting stabbed would take so much out of you." he joked, then got serious, "You're alright, though, right?"

Eyes wondered how Kanone could possibly be worried about him, but then put himself in the older one's shoes. If he had been stabbed, he'd make sure that Connor hadn't come back after the ambulance left, or that there weren't other Hunters waiting to ambush the lone Blade Child. So, he nodded, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

Kanone's smile returned, "I always worry about you, you know that."

Eyes nodded again, Kanone was very protective of him, "I don't suppose you know where this Connor person lives or anything, do you?"

Kanone shook his head, "I only met him tonight, and it's not like I was going to hook up with him or anything." While he was happy that he could be so loyal to Eyes, Kanone was a bit upset that he couldn't provide more information on the man.

Eyes glanced around to see that the others had left the two alone, _"At least one person in the group had enough sense to leave."_ Of course, his mind immediately went to Rio or maybe Ryoko; none of the boys could be trusted to give anyone any privacy. Turning back to Kanone, Eyes climbed onto the bed next to him, "Don't worry about it, we'll run into him again sooner or later, I'm sure. I'm honestly a little relieved you didn't have his adress or phone number."

Kanone pulled Eyes closer, ignoring the pain in his side that this action caused, "Now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I went out and got other guys' phone numbers?"

Eyes smiled faintly, "It doesn't matter." he replied, "You're the kind of boyfriend that you are, and I wouldn't want you any different." With that said, Eyes repositioned himself so Kanone was laying his head on the younger one's chest, "Now get some sleep." he whispered.

Kanone was about to object to the position, but realized that it was nice to be held sometimes instead of always being the one doing the holding. So, instead, he closed his eyes and smiled, "Okay." he agreed, "I love you." he added, almost unconsciously. Eyes told him he loved him, too, as instinctively as Kanone had said it.

Outside the room, the five waited for Eyes to let them know they could come back in, "Can't they hurry up?" Kalelle whined, glancing to the still-closed door.

"Stop whining." Ayumu ordered his boyfriend, "You're the one who suggested that we leave." It had suprised everyone when Kalelle yanked them outside, telling them that he wanted his brother's privacy respected.

"I didn't actually think they were going to be doing..._that_." he objected, remembering that Rio was in the room, "I mean, that can take a while for those two."

Rio had given up trying to tell what they were talking about when they talked like they and started smirking at each other (how naive cna one girl be?), and pouted that she was being left out of the conversation. Seeing this, Kousuke smirked at her, "So, Rio, who was the guy?"

"Huh?" she asked, suprised that the conversation had so suddenly been directed at her, "Oh, his name is Nik." flashbacks of her dream ran briefly through her head, but she ignored them.

"Yeah? So, did you get his number?" Ayumu asked, joining in.

Rio blushed a little before pulling the slip of paper from her pocket, "Yep." she confirmed, "I don't know if I should call him, though."

"Aw, why not?" Kousuke whined, "That way you could stay over his place, and Ryoko and I could have some time to...ourselves." he fumbled with his words, trying to remember that Rio was most likely the most naive girl when it came to all things sex related.

Suddenlt, a new voice entered the conversation, "Hey, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

The group looked to the newcomer, and saw none other than Nik. He was only a little taller than Rio, with brown hair that he had spiked into several different directions, and bright blue eyes (though they didn't compare to Eyes'...of course, no one's do). Rio walked over to the short boy, "Nik, when did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago." he told her.

Rio was a bit suspicious, but didn't show it, "So, did you know I was here?" This question was answered with a nod, "How?"

Nik grinned at her, "I have my ways."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alright, hopefully you remember Nik being mentioned last chapter. If not, go back and reread the last chappy (and pay attention this time!). As for Rio's secret, well...it kind of came out, but not too much to really give it away. Still, can anyone guess what it is?


	33. Chapter 33

Hello, all! Sorry if it sems I've been ignoring this fic and not updating it, I really haven't! I'm just trying to figure out how I want everything to fit together, and I don't want to give away too much or too little, and for those of you who don't know this, it's a veyr fine line between too little and too much. Well, it is for me anyway. With that said, enjoy!

CeTe: Aw, Rio can't help it if she's naive. It's everyone else's fault for babying her...yeah, right. Lol, I suppose we make the perfect pair, then, if you live for drama, and I've got truckloads of it. Thanks for reviewing!

alpha2nd: Lol, well I _was_ being sarcastic...Oh, don't worry, Connor's death will come sooner or later. Oh, did I just say that? Right, like you didn't know already. Can _anyone_ get away with stabbing Kanone? I really doubt it... And the fluff was nice. Heh, I'm just like that, the suspense comes naturally to me. You're welcome for the update, thanks for reviewing!

polaris18: Yep, Nik's a Hunter. Heh, you definitely shouldn't trust him, and you _should_ keep Rio away from him. Too bad she doesn't see it coming... someone should really warn her about him. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"He has his ways?"_ Rio thought, looking at the boy suspiciously, _"What is that supposed to mean?"_ Still, she couldn't help but feel a little excited that he came all the way down here just to see her. She smiled up at him a little, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you." he replied, smiling right back.

This, however, brought back that nagging voice that told her he was up to something, "How exactly did you know I was here?"

"Well, I was going to call you, but I was near the hotel you said you were staying at, and I thought I'd suprise you. When I asked the manager for your room, though, he said that you and some friends went to the hospital." he explained. Most of his tale was true. He had decided to get in Rio's good graces, and visit her at her hotel, but Turner had informed him of what Connor had done, and that Rio was at the hospital.

"Oh." her suspicions vanished when she heard all the 'hard work' Nik went through to find her, "Aw, you're so sweet!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

He grinned, and hugged her back, "So, who are your friends?" he asked, motioning to the others.

Rio turned to the four, "This is Kousuke, Ryoko, Ayumu, and Kalelle." she said, each person nodding their head in turn.

"It's nice to meet you all. Hey, I remember you from the club." he said, looking to Kousuke, "I'd remember that hair anywhere."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kousuke growled, and was hit in his bright red head by Ryoko, "Ow, what was that for?" he whined.

"For being stupid." she informed him, "He didn't mean anything by it, but what do you expect with hair like that?"

Kousuke said nothing else, but grumbled something about Ryoko's haircut. Rio sighed, and turned back to Nik, "Sorry about Kousuke, he's a bit of an idiot."

Nik just laughed, "It's okay, I have a friend kind of like that." Then, he changed the subject, "So, who are you all here to see?" he wondered.

"Our friend was injured, and we're here to see him." Rio informed him, sadly.

Nik frowned, "Well, why are you out here in the hallway if he's in there?" he asked, motioning to the door that he guessed Kanone was in.

"He's with...someone right now." Rio told him, not sure how he would react to learn that her friends were gay. Though, she wasn't sure she could ever be in a relationship with someone who was uncomfortable with that aspect of the majority of her friends. Still, it would be nice to not scare him off right away.

"He's in there making out with his boyfriend." Kousuke corrected her. Well, so much for _that_ plan.

Kalelle knocked on the door, "Are you two done in there, yet? I'd like to sit down."

Rio looked to Nik, a little afraid of what his reaction to all of this would be. To her suprise, he was smirking, "You think this is funny?" she asked, a little shocked. Not many people were so this accepting, though she didn't know why.

Nik looked to her, "Of course. Your friends are hilarious." he said, chuckling. Suddenly, his cell phone started ringing. He cursed it, and smiled a little at Rio, "Hold on a second." he flipped his phone open, "Yes?" he asked, irritated; he was actually having a good time, and didn't want to be interrupted.

"Nik, have you done enough for today?" the person on the other line asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, we have a bit of an emergency, and we need you here." the other man snapped.

Nik sighed, "Fine, I'll be there in a minute." Flipping his phone shut, he smiled apologetically at Rio, "Something's come up, I have to go."

Rio's face fell, but she nodded, "Alright, I'll call you later." she told him, and waved as he departed.

"He seems really nice." Kalelle commented, but then remembered his previous mission, and began knocking on Eyes' door again.

All of a sudden, said door swung open, and revealed a very tired and upset looking Eyes, "Yes?" he asked in a tell-me-what-you-want-now-or-die tone of voice.

"Hey, how's my little brother?" Kalelle asked, grinning.

"Sleeping." Eyes said, irritated, "As I was attempting to do as well."

"Who comes to a hospital to sleep?" Kousuke wondered, then gave Eyes a funny look, "You're weirder than I thought."

Eyes, completely ignoring Kousuke, continued to stare at Kalelle, "Was there something you wanted?" he asked.

"I just wanted to sit down." he whined, "Are you really sleeping?"

"I'm trying to." the Blade Child replied, "Go back to the hotel." he suggested.

"Wha- Hey! I want to see my brother." the older twin objected. Eyes turned to tell him off once more, but faltered when he saw the look in the older one's eyes. He could tell that Kalelle seriously wanted to check up on Kanone, and that he was worried about him, not just wanting to bug the couple.

Not being able to turn the other one down, he sighed, "Fine, but don't keep him up forever, he's exhausted."

"I won't." Kalelle promised, then pushed past Eyes, knocking the latter out into the hallway, and slamming the door shut. Eyes glared at the lack of manners, but knew that Kalelle probably just wanted to spend a few minutes alone with Kanone.

Inside the room, Kalelle walked over to his sleeping brother, and shook him gently to wake him up, "Not now, Eyes." the younger one muttered in his sleep.

"Kanone." Kalelle said, letting his brother know who it was, smirking slightly.

"Alright, fine, but don't take forever this time, I'm tired." the other one said, still asleep. Kalelle couldn't help but at least snort at this, talk about your blackmail. This sound, of course, woke Kanone up, who looked startled to see his brother there instead of his boyfriend, "Kalelle?" he asked, confused, "Where's Eyes?"

"He's out in the hall, waiting." Kalelle explained, "I've got some information you might want to hear, though."

Now interested, Kanone sat up, wincing a little at the pain. Kalelle noticed this, and vowed to hunt Connor down and make him pay for this. He never voiced these threats, though, knowing that Kanone would object to such a rash action. Kanone looked to Kalelle, "What kind of information?" he asked.

"I met Rio's new boyfriend while you and Eyes were in here doing god knows what." Kalelle told him.

Kanone ignored the comment, and focused on the former part of the statement, "What boyfriend?"

"I guess it's not official yet, but they were pretty close." Kalelle said seriously, which worried Kanone. Usually, his brother would be smirking when he said something like that, but he was far from smiling at this point, "We need to make sure that they don't get too close, though."

Kanone was still confused, "Why?"

"He was acting too nice." Kalelle said, "I don't trust him."

"What do you mean? Are you thinking..."

"I don't know." Kalelle cut him off, "If I'm wrong, then I don't want to worry you about it."

"You're never wrong about these things." Kanone reminded him. That was one of the things that had made both him and his brother such great Hunters, they could tell immediately if someone was trustworthy or not, and if they were ever lying. There had been one boy that had even fooled Kanzaka, who was supposed to be the most observant of them all. Kanone soon learned, though, that fooling Kanzaka wasn't all that hard in and of itself.

Kalelle nodded, remembering the boy as well, "I know, which is why I want to be wrong this time. Rio seems to really like him, and I don't want to see her hurt. That's why you can't breathe a word about this, even to Eyes." Kanone started to object, but Kalelle refused to let him do so, "The only reason I told you was because I know that you'll be able to confirm whether or not I'm right, and also because I want you to keep an eye on them. Now, promise me you won't tell Eyes about this."

Kanone sighed, "Alright, I promise I won't tell him." He hated keeping secrets from Eyes almost as much as he hated having secrets kept from him, but he knew that the more people that knew, the greater chance Rio would find out. Even though, if Kalelle was right, Rio _would_ have to find out eventually, if he happened to be wrong, she didn't need to know that they had all these suspicions.

Kalelle smiled, "Thanks." then he got a serious look on his face, "So, how are you?"

Kanone tried to put on a convincing smile, but he wasn't fooling anyone, "I've been better. I just hate to sit here when I know we have more important things to focus on."

Kalelle sat on the edge of his bed, and hugged him, "Nothing's more important than your health." he told him, then softly kissed the top of his head, "Don't push yourself, okay? We'll wait for you as long as we have to."

Kanone nodded, "Thank you." he whispered.

Kalelle's attitude changed once again back to his happy self, "Well, I'll send your boyfriend back in. Call me if anything happens, and I'll do the same." Kanone nodded, and then closed his eyes, hoping to finally get some rest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know this is a horrible place to stop, and there's still a lot that I didn't explain, and nothing's for certain right now, but I wanted to at least put _something_ up for all my loyal fans. Next chapter we'll pick back up with the Hunters and find out what their little emergency is, and also a bit more with Rio's secret. Also, I have a question for you all; how much do you all like Ryoko? In this fic, I mean, not in general. Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Ugh, sorry if my typing is extremely bad today, I'm hlaf blind...stupid contacts. Anyway, not much to rant about. Actually there is one thing that I noticed that kind of upset me. People who flame for no good reason; I have one question for you: why the hell do you flame stories? You obviously don't like them, so why even read them? This wasn't a review for one of my stories, but a friend's and the review simply said that the person had read better stories, and not much else. If you're going to say something like that, at least offer some pointers, or something! Anyway, I've been meaning to say that for a while, but always forgot. That comment wasn't directed at any of my wonderful reviewers, of course! (I love you guys!) Umm, that's all, enjoy!

CeTe: Hmm, so you like her, huh? Well, you might not like this chapter coming up (I don't really know if it'll be this one, but one of them). There's a reason she doesn't play that big of a role, but is there anyone you like less? Lol, yep, something's gonna happen to her. Thanks for reviewing!

Polairs18: Just think dirty thoughts, and you should get it. If you don't, then it's probably a good thing you're naive. Yeah, I hate to say it, but I actually liked that little aspect of your fic. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: A little note to you two (the ones that reviewed), my mailbox is messed up, and I can't get to any of my mail (it's killing me!) Anyway, I don't know how long it'll take to fix it, but if you want, I'm gonna use my mom's mailbox until it gets back up and running. The adress is juliqis (.) net. Just take out the () and spaces, though I'm sure you figured that. Anyway, I'm sure it'll be working soon enough, I sent one of those little error reports, though I don't know if that really did anything...I'll let you know as soon as mine is back up!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes returned, not suprised to find Kanone already asleep. He crawled back into the bed, and smirked as Kanone rolled right over to snuggle up against him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and liked the feeling of trust that he got by doing this. Even though he much perferred to be in Kanone's position (not that he would ever let anyone except Kanone know that), he didn't mind this one all that much. Closing his eyes, he briefly wondered what Kanone and Kalelle had talked about, and why it had been such an emergency, but shrugged it off; Kanone would tell him later.

Rio, Kousuke, Ryoko, Ayumu, and Kalelle headed back to the hotel until Ayumu stopped, "Wait a minute."

Kalelle had been lost in thought about Nik, and how he could keep the supposed Hunter and Rio apart, and when Ayumu stopped, their intertwined hands yanked the older one back. He let out a small grunt of suprise as his body moved foward, but his arm didn't, and looked to Ayumu, "Why did you stop?" he asked, not having heard the suspicion in the other's voice or his words, "Is there something wrong?"

Ayumu glanced around the group, "Are we sure that there are Hunters working at that hotel?"

They all thought about it, and Rio finally answered, "Yeah, there has to be. It's too of suspicious that there was no one there when Kanone was stabbed, and I don't think it's just a coincidence."

Kousuke nodded, "Yeah, there's no way that they all could have been too busy to help someone who had been stabbed. Even if an ambulance was already on the way, it's their job to make sure he was okay."

Ryoko was the last to agree, "As much as I hate to admit it, Kousuke's right." this earned a glare from the redhead, but he said nothing, "They couldn't have all had other things to do, and it's most likely that there's more than one there."

Kalelle was disturbed by hearing all this, even though he had suspected the same thing, "Perhaps we shouldn't stay there, then. It's not safe, they've already tried to kill Kanone."

"Wait, are you sure?" Ayumu asked suddenly, drawing the attention to him, "I mean, yes, he was stabbed, but these are Hunters we're talking about. Kalelle, you know very well that if we were sent to kill someone, we would have gotten the job done."

Kalelle understood, "So, perhaps he wasn't after Kanone? Why would he be ordered to only injure him?"

"Maybe it would look to suspicious if one of us were to be killed at their hotel, and they probably don't want the police interfering." Rio suggested.

"Maybe he was after Eyes, but got scared when Kanone showed up, so he went after him instead." Ryoko added.

Kalelle shook his head, "I don't know, but I don't think we should trust anyone here. Kanone thought that Connor was a nice enough guy, and look at what happened. Rio, I want you to keep your distance from Nik as well."

"What?" the girl objected, "That's not fair!" she complained.

"I have to agree." Kousuke said, "None of want to see you hurt Rio, and even though Nik seems like a nice guy, he may just be trying to trick you."

Rio tried to object, but found it would prove to be useless, so she just sighed, "Well, he's going to become suspicious of _me_ if I stop seeing him all together."

"I never said you had to stop seeing him." Kalelle reminded her, "Just don't get too close, be on your guard."

Rio smiled at hearing this, "I always am." she told him.

With that out of the way, there was only one other thing to decide, "So, are we going back to the hotel or not?" Kousuke asked.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to try and attack us in a group like this." Ryoko pointed out, "Besides they probably don't want us knowing that they're there until they make their move."

Ayumu nodded, "It's probably safe for now, at least as long as we're together. That attack probably did them more harm than good, so they might keep quiet for a little while."

"We can't be sure, though, so don't let your guard down." Kalelle added, then shivered, "Let's get inside, it's freezing out here."

Ayumu grinned, and grabbed the older one's hand, "Come on, I know the perfect way to warm you up." Kalelle smirked back at him, and followed his boyfriend inside.

Rio looked at Ryoko and Kousuke, "What are you guys always talking about when you talk like that?" she asked, desperately wanting to know.

Ryoko was about to tell her that she was too young to know that stuff, but Kousuke grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "They're having sex." he informed her.

Rio jumped away from Kousuke, "What? But...they're both boys. How can they..." (I think I'm making her a little too naive, but it is kind of cute!) she trailed off, looking even more confused than before.

Kousuke chuckled, and Ryoko punched him, "Idiot, why did you tell her that?"

Kousuke rubbed his arm where he'd been punched, _"At least she's stopped hitting me in the head."_ he thought, "Well, come on, Ryoko, she's got to find out about this stuff sooner or later, and it's better that it's now with us than later with some guy she hardly knows."

Ryoko just shook her head, "Whatever, come on, Rio, let's leave this pervert out here where he belongs."

Rio was still a bit confused, but smiled anyway, "Okay!" she agreed, running after Ryoko, "Bye, Kousuke!" she called to the redhead, who was just standing there.

What happened finally registered, and he glared after the two girls, "Hey, wait up! You can't just leave me out here!" he told them, running after Rio.

Back inside the hotel, Ayumu and Kalelle were already in their room, and making out. As soon as the door had closed, Kalelle had pressed the younger one up against it, and started ravishing his neck. Ayumu moaned and slid off Kalelle and his jackets, leaving them where they fell on the floor. Kalelle's hands ran up Ayumu's back, under his shirt, and the latter gasped, "Cold." he explained when Kalelle gave him a confused look because the gasp was one of suprise.

The older one smirked, "Baby." he teased. Ayumu glared, and stuck his hands under Kalelle's shirt. The latter yelped and jumped away from the touch, "That's cold!" he complained.

Ayumu laughed, and pulled Kalelle back to him, "I thought you were the smart twin." he said, kissing the older one's jawline.

Kalelle chuckled, "No, love, I'm the good looking one, can't you tell?"

Ayumu smirked, "Absolutely." he replied, nuzzling Kalelle's neck, "Now, how about we see that good looking body?" Kalelle got the hint, and immediately stripped himself of his shirt as Ayumu did the same, both ignoring the cold air that surrounded them. The idea to turn on the heater ran through Ayumu's mind, but he figured he'd be warm enough in a few minutes anyway, there was no sense in stopping for such a thing now.

Kalelle grinned playfully, and pushed Ayumu onto the bed, jumping on top of him and strattling the younger one. He leaned down to kiss and suck on the latter's neck, and headed down his chest. He stopped at the small pink spot, and sucked on it gently. Ayumu moaned, and arched his back to give Kalelle better access, which he took full advantage of. He ran his hands over Ayumu's back, and pressed his mouth harder onto his chest, sucking a bit more roughly. This excited Ayumu all the more, who tangled his hands in Kanone's hair, and pulled him in even closer. Deciding that enough had been done here, Kanone bit down gently once, smirking at the yelp of pleasure that he recieved for it.

Working his way down the finely sculpted chest of his younger lover, he paused when Ayumu tugged a bit sharply on his hair. He looked up at the smirking younger one, and was about to ask why he had made him stop, when Ayumu quickly slipped out of Kalelle's grasp, and somehow flipped the older on over so he was now on the bottom. Now Kalelle was completely confused, "My turn." Ayumu explained, and began licking his way down Kanone's neck.

_"HIs turn?"_ Kalelle thought, suprised to find he could even manage thinking with all the wonderful things Ayumu was doing to him. As the younger one reached his pants, though, the thinking thing proved to be very temporary, and Kalelle moaned as Ayumu stuck his tongue into his bellybutton. He swirled his tongue around a little, noticing the delightful reaction he recieved. Then, he turned his attention to the remaining clothes, and quickly unzipped Kalelle's pants, and brought them down around his ankles. Kalelle quickly kicked them off, and was about to object to them going any further in this position, when Ayumu yanked his boxers down. The rush of cold air froze Kalelle, but Ayumu soon fixed this problem.

His mouth was very hot, almost painful, when it encased Kalelle's frozen memeber, but the older one pushed the slight burning in the back of his mind, and focused on the wonderful blow job he was recieving. Ayumu somewhat expertly fit Kalelle into his mouth, and deepthroated him. Kalelle screamed out from the sudden rush of pleasure, and grasped Ayumu's hair, silently begging for more. Ayumu understood all too well, and started to slowly move up and down. Kalelle whimpered at the pace, "More." he half-pleaded, half-demanded. Ayumu readily complied, and began moving his head up and down faster.

Kalelle tried to keep his moans and screams to a low rumble as he came into Ayumu's mouth, but all he could hear was his heart beating in his ears, and the paniting boy above him. Ayumu had returned to give Kalelle a small kiss before grabbing the bottle of lubricant Kalelle always seemed to have with him no matter where they go (seriously, even the grocery store...dirty boys). Realizing he still had his pants on, Ayumu quickly disposed of them, and applied the bottle's contents to three of his fingers. Only then did Kalelle get Ayumu's intentions, and the meaning behind his words of, 'my turn'. Ayumu glanced up at him, and frowned at the face he was recieving, "What?"

Kalelle tried to think of the nicest way to tell Ayumu that this was _not_ happening, "Dear, there's something you have to understand..." he began.

"Don't start complaining." Ayumu told him, "After what I just did, how can you even have the grounds to complain?" he had finished with the lube, and was now staring at Kanone impatiently.

"I never asked for that." Kalelle pointed out, knowing that Ayumu was right.

"You _did_ enjoy it, though, didn't you?" Ayumu asked, and grazed his fingers over Kalelle's once again hard member. The older one couldn't help but moan at his lover's touch, and Ayumu took that advantage to slip his tongue in the open mouth, and kiss Kalelle. The older one didn't have a problem with this, and returned the kiss with great passion. When Ayumu's finger teased his opening, Kalelle shifted a little uncomfortably, but decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Moving his hips to let Ayumu know he was going to play along, Kalelle broke the kiss. He looked away, a little embarrassed, which confused Ayumu, "What's wrong?" the latter asked.

"Nothing." Kalelle lied, then sighed, "This is just...my first time...like this." he confessed, glancing to Ayumu. Kalelle would never admit to it, but he was just the tiniest bit scared.

Ayumu smiled at him, "Well, you weren't my first, but you were certainly the most... equipped of anyone I've ever been with. I didn't have a problem with it, though, because I trusted you. Now, all you have to do is trust me."

Kalelle snorted, "Liar, you were just looking for a good lay the first time."

Ayumu glared, "Fine, but I still trusted you." Kalelle couldn't exactly argue with that, and shut up. He nodded, and Ayumu proceeded to push his first finger in. Kalelle grunted a little, but didn't show any serious signs of pain. Still, Ayumu wanted to be sure, "You okay?" he whispered.

Kalelle nodded, and smiled, "Don't stop now." he told him. Ayumu nodded, smiling back, and slipped a second finger in. Kalelle bit his bottom lip to trap the small scream he felt coming. The result was a slight whimper, but he once again motioned for Ayumu to continue. He did, and when the third finger was added, Kalelle finally did cry out. Ayumu looked up in alarm, but kept his hand completely still, not wanting to hurt Kalelle anymore, and wanting to let him adjust at the same time.

Kalelle took a secnod to adjust to the newest intrusion, but finally became comfortable enough with it to urge the other one on. Ayumu was glad that Kalelle hadn't backed out, and removed his fingers soon after. Then, he positioned himself so that he was ready whenever Kalelle was. He wasn't about to tell Kalelle this, though he might have already known, but it was _his_ first time like _this_. Ayumu wasn't even really sure what had inspired him to take control tonight, but he wanted to see how it felt to be in the other's shoes...er, pants.

After a moment of hesitation, Ayumu pushed in all the way, and immediately regretted it. Kalelle threw his head back in a scream, and looked back to Ayumu with tears in his eyes. Ayumu was about to pull out when Kalelle stopped him, "Don't." he panted, "I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Ayumu nodded, and kissed and sucked on the older one's neck tenderly, trying to relax him. Kalelle soon forgot about his pain, and moaned at the sensation. Ayumu pulled out almost all the way, then slowly pushed back in. Kalelle hissed this time, but it was no where near as bad as before. Ayumu kept up this extruciatingly slow pace until Kalelle urged him to go faster, which he did. The younger one grabbed his lover's member, and started pumping it in time with his thrust in hopes of taking his attention off any pain that he might still be feeling.

It worked, and Kalelle was soon throwing his head back with moans of pleasure as he bucked into Ayumu's hand. Ayumu felt himself getting close to his release, and moaned loudly to let Kalelle know this. Kalelle grabbed the back of Ayumu's neck, the same thing that Ayumu always did whenever he was close, and finally let out his release when Ayumu hit that sweet spot deep inside him one too many times. Ayumu did the same moments later, releasing himself inside his lover.

As Ayumu collapsed on the bed next to Kalelle, he looked over, "Well?" he asked.

Kalelle grinned, and pulled him closer, "Well, I'm warm now." he said, kissed Ayumu once, then promptly fell asleep. Ayumu took that as saying he did good, and fell asleep as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heh, that was to make up for the lack of lemon in Trapped, and also because I felt like it! I have to go now, but reivew, hope you liked it!


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I didn't get home until late, and then I had a crap-load of homework to do...it just didn't work out. I got part of the chappy written, so it won't take long to finish it. That's a good thing, right? Enjoy!

Polaris: Heh, I can't help but make Rio naive (don't you think it's just the tiniest bit cute?). She just doesn't seem like she should know about that kind of stuff. The lemon came from out of nowhere, though I know that's no excuse. Wait a minute, yours is better? Who decided this? Sorry, I must argue. Though, your first lemon was probably better than my first one, I didn't have much to go off of. You've had a little insight into writing a lemon that I didn't have. Still, I do agree yours was good, just don't get too big of a head! Well, at least you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

What, that's it? Wow, I'm really feeling the love here, guys. Well, at least you read it...maybe. Oh well, perhaps you'll like this chapter better.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Kousuke?" Rio called out, "Ryoko?" she had only left them for a minute, but now she couldn't find them anywhere. They had left earlier that morning to go back and talk with Eyes and Kanone. When they got there, however, Kanone's room was empty, and the bed was made. Rio had left the two making out in the hallway to go in and check on the two boys. Kalelle had said that he and Ayumu were too tired to come, and that they would just get filled in later. Rio finally understood what he was talking about, and she didn't like it too much. It wasn't that she was against the idea of two boys together, but when she thought about it, did they really have to talk about it that much?_

_Sighing, Rio went back down into the lobby in search of a secretary that might be able to tell her where Kanone was. Walking up to the desk, Rio found no one there again, which was quite odd. Turning to face the lobby, she noticed it was quite dark and completely abandoned. Getting a little scared now, Rio headed for the door. When she tried to open it, however, it was locked. Completely freaked now, Rio turned back when she heard someone calling her name. She was immensely relieved to see Ryoko there, "Rio." the taller girl called again._

_"Ryoko!" Rio yelled, running over to her. She stopped a foot or two away from her, though, cocking her head to the side, "Where's Kousuke?"_

_"He said he needed to use the bathroom, and I went to find some water." Ryoko explained, holding up her water bottle, "I've been knocking on the door ever since, but he hasn't answered."_

_This scared Rio even more, "Eyes and Kanone weren't in Kanone's room when I went in. I came out and you two were gone, and now I can't find anyone."_

_"Everyone's gone." Ryoko whispered, then her eyes widened in pain. Her mouth opened slightly as the water bottle fell from her hand, dropping on the floor. As it hit, the cap shot off, and spilled water everywhere. This seemed odd to Rio since the cap had been on tight just a moment ago, but her attention was now focused on her friend._

_"Ryoko?" Rio asked in a small voice. Her worst fears were soon becoming reality as Ryoko dropped onto the floor, a blood stain on the back of her shirt where she had been stabbed. As Rio looked up to see who had done such a thing, she only caught a glimpse of something reflecting in the little light there was in the lobby before a set of hands covered her eyes._

"Get off!" Rio yelled, jumping up from her bed.

A few seconds later, Kousuke and Ryoko were in her room, alarmed, "Rio?" Kousuke asked, looking around. Seeing no one that would have caused the firl to scream, he looked back to her, "What's wrong?"

Rio looked from Kousuke to Ryoko, "Ryoko?" she whispered. Then, it all sunk in, "Nothing." she said, shaking her head, "I just had another nightmare."

"Another one?" Ryoko asked, a little concerned, "These are getting much more frequent."

Rio nodded, "I've had them almost every night since we moved here." she agreed, "It's always the same basic thing, too." Though, Rio wasn't sure she wanted to tell either of them (especially Ryoko) what that thing was.

The couple seemed to notice this, and left it at that, "You probably just miss home." Kousuke said.

Ryoko nodded, finding it suprising that she was agreeing with her boyfriend, "Sometimes people have nightmares or dreams when they move away from home. Though, usually it's because they left something behind, but we didn't leave anything or anyone."

Rio shook her head, "I don't know what it is, but I'm sure they'll go away. It's not like they're real or anything, so there's no need to worry." she assured them with a smile that wasn't quite as reassuring.

"Well, we needed to get up anyway." Kousuke noted, looking at Rio's alarm clock, "We should probably go and see how Kanone and Eyes are doing."

Rio hesitated, flashing back briefly to her nightmare, but shook it off, "Alright." she agreed. Seeing Eyes would fix everything, and maybe she could get a melon from him.

The three headed off to Kalelle and Ayumu's room, and Kousuke knocked on the door, "Come on you two, can you stop screwing long enough to go and visit Kanone?" he asked the door.

Ryoko sent him a glare, and hit him, "Watch your language around Rio." she comanded, "Actually, just watch your language all together."

Kousuke just sighed, and was about to knock on the door again, but it opened to reveal a very russled and worn out Kalelle, "You're going now?" he asked. The three confirmed this with a nod. Kalelle sighed, "The thing is, Ayumu and I didn't get much sleep last night." a half hearted smirk accompanied this statement, but honestly, he was really tired, "We were going to go visit him in a while, so don't wait up for us."

Rio once again had a flashback to her dream. So far, everything had gone as it had in the nightmare, and she was beginning to get worried. Though, she knew it was ridiculous that they would get to the hospital, and it would be abandoned. Or that Eyes and Kanone would be nowhere to be found. Still, even with logic going against it, it was a little nerve wracking. Kousuke just shook his head, "You two really are like animals."

Ayumu appeared behind Kalelle, "Yes, we are. Very, _very_ exhausted animals." he agreed, and then saw Rio, "Uh, I mean..."

Rio realized that he was hesitating because of her, and she just shrugged it off, "Forget it, I know what you guys are talking about." she informed him, then turned to Ryoko, "I want to go see Eyes and Kanone now."

Kalelle smiled, "Tell him we'll be by later." Rio said she would, and the three headed down to the lobby.

When they got down there, Rio turned to see none other than Connor talking to what looked to be the hotel manager. Rio quickly tugged on Ryoko's sleeve, halting her walking, "Ryoko, look." Rio whispered, motioning to Connor and Turner.

Ryoko's eyes widened, and just hoped that Kalelle didn't come downstairs while Connor was still here. If he saw the man that stabbed his brother, he'd probably go after him without thinking, "Come on." Ryoko said, pulling Rio towards the door, "We shouldn't get into anything right now, especially with Kousuke around." Rio nodded, Kousuke could overreact and do some idiotic things when he didn't have a plan to go by. Still, it felt odd to just walk right past her enemy, and not make any sort of move.

_"What if they go after Kalelle and Ayumu?" _Rio suddenly wondered, _"They'll probably be asleep for a while, and they'll make easy targets."_ Rio shook her head of these thoughts quickly, though. Kalelle used to be one of the best Hunters there was, there was no way that he would let his guard down so easily. Rio walked on with Kousuke and Ryoko to the hospital, ignoring that little voice in the back of her head that told her Kanone was one of the best, too.

Once at the hospital, Rio was a little relieved to see that there were many people there, receptionist and all. She knew it was stupid and childish to actually believe her nightmares would ever come true, but she still couldn't help it sometimes. Heading up to Eyes' room, Kousuke suddenly turned down the wrong hallway. Ryoko sighed, "Idiot, it's this way."

Kousuke kept walking, but turned his head to look at her, "I have to use the bathroom!" he called.

Ryoko simply shook her head, "He couldn't have done that before we left?" she asked Rio, who was getting more freaked out by the minute. Ryoko, of course, was just the person to put the icing on the cake, "Well, get me some water while you're down there!" she called back to Kousuke, only turning to head to Kanone's room when she saw the redhead raise a hand, signaling that he would do what she asked him to.

Rio swallowed hard, _"It's just my imagination."_ she thought, _"Kousuke uses the bathroom at an inappropriate time all the time. The same with Ryoko telling Kousuke to get her things, and she drinks a lot of water."_ she rationalized. Still, if Eyes and Kanone weren't in their room, Rio probably was going to freak.

"Come on." Ryoko said, heading towards the room that had been deemed Kanone's while he was staying at the hospital. Rio nodded, still saying nothing, and followed. Ryoko slid open the door to reveal Eyes sitting up in the bed, and Kanone, still asleep, laying his head on the younger one's chest.

Eyes looked up from a book he was reading (that he obtained one way or another), and looked to the two girls, "Hello." he greeted them.

Rio smiled brightly at the sight of her friends, "Eyes!" she half-yelled, running over to the bedside, "How's Kanone?" she asked, looking at the sleeping boy.

"He's fine." Eyes assured her, "He's just a little worn out from his injury, but he'll be up and about in no time."

"Don't let hm fool you." Kanone said, eyes still closed, "I'm perfectly ready to go whenever they let me." he yawned once, and snuggled back into Eyes' arms.

Eyes smirked at his boyfriend, then surveyed the occupants of the room, "Where are the others?" he asked, mildly concerned that Kalelle wasn't among the group.

"Kalelle and Ayumu said that they were too tired to come, but that they'd be by later." Ryoko explained.

"Horny bastards." Kanone muttered, "I wish I had that much stamina." he opened one eye to glance at the two girls, "What about Kousuke?" he asked, deciding that he wouldn't get anymore rest with all the talking going on anyway.

"He went to the bathroom." Ryoko said, "He's been in there a long time, though, I'm going to go make sure he didn't get lost." With that, she exited the room, leaving Rio with the two boys.

A few seconds later, Kousuke burst in through the door, "Here's your..." he paused, looking around for his girlfriend, "Where's Ryoko go?" he asked.

"To look for you." Rio informed him.

"Damn it." Kousuke muttered, then winced as he was hit in the back of his head, "Ow, that hurt!" he yelled, as the water bottle fell from his hand. It hit the floor with a thud, and lay there.

"Idiot." Ryoko commented, "Pick it up." she ordered, waiting impatiently.

Kousuke mumbled something about not being her slave, but did as he was told anyway, "Here." he said, handing her the water.

Ryoko smiled, "Good boy." she reached out for the bottle, but paused at it fell once more from Kousuke's hand. This time, when it hit the floor, the cap shot off, spilling water everywhere. Ryoko glared at him, "Nice going." she said, sarcastically, "Clean this up, and then go get me some more water."

Kousuke just shook his head, "No." he told her, "I'm done being treated like a dog. When you decide that you want to treat me like your boyfriend instead of your slave, I'll be downstairs. Until then, get your own damn water." with that, he stormed out of the room.

Everyone was in shock, but Rio had barely registered Kousuke's words. Her sight was still fixated on the spilt water, and the abanodoned cap, _"What is the probablity of that happening?"_ she wondered, but knew that it couldn't be too high. Then, once again, she tried to reason why that would happen, other than letting her imagination think it was another event leading up to one that she didn't want to see happen. When she looked at it more calmly, it made some sort of sense, _"The bottle had already fallen once. The cap was probably lossened from that fall, and just came off when Kousuke dropped it the second time."_ she reasoned. Still, it was a bit farfetched, and her mind was seriously messing with her. What if it was all just predetermined? What if fate was giving her all these little hints, and she was ignoring them? No, that was crazy... wasn't it?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, I don't know, is it? I've actually already made up my mind about this, and there's no changin it! So, who do you think is gonna get it? If Rio's right, and her dreams are right, then it could be Ryoko. Maybe I'm just throwing you all off with this, though, and Connor is going to sneak up to Kalelle and Ayumu's room with some buddies and take care of one of them. So, who's gonna get it: Ayumu, Kalelle, or Ryoko? Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Well, I was going to update Trapped first, but I decided to wait until I got my car back so I could get the part that I had written out, and go from there. So, until then, I shall update this one. Hmm, whatever will happen? I dunno. Who will die? I _do_ know...but I'm not telling yet! Anyway, enjoy!

Polaris18: I have no logic, what are you talking about? Nope, not Eyes; he wasn't even one of the options! It was Ryoko, Kalelle, or Ayumu. It might be in this chapter, if not you get another guess. Heh, I had to include the melon at some point, it's not a spiral fic without the melons! Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Yay, you guessed it! Though, I was pretty much telling you that without actually saying the words. Heh, Connor could only ever sneak up on Kalelle and Ayumu if they were worn out from having sex all night...oh wait, they are! Hmm, I'm not telling you if you're right or wrong yet, though I'm pretty sure you can put two and two together by now. Don't want to ruin it for the rest of them, though. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beyond nervous by now, Rio couldnt stand not seeing Ryoko any longer. If she _was_ right, then she had to do something to try and prevent what was going to happen. So, she stood up and headed for the door, "Where are you going?" came Eyes' voice, wondering what had made the girl jump up so suddenly.

Rio spun around, "I'm going to go find Ryoko." she explained, "I...need to ask her something." Convinced that it was nothing serious, Eyes nodded and turned back to reading his book.

As soon as the door closed, Kanone looked up to Eyes, "Did she seem nervous to you?"

Eyes shrugged, "Rio's always a bit jumpy." he pointed out.

Kanone laughed, "I suppose so, but I wonder why she had to find Ryoko all of a sudden. It's not like her to forget to ask a question, and she's had all day to do it."

Eyes considered this., and found that he had to agree with Kanone; it really wasn't like Rio to be so absent minded, especially about something that seemed to be so important. Still, he didn't seem worried, "It's none of our business either way." he replied.

Kanone, however, didn't like to be left in the dark, "Yes, but..." he was cut off by Eyes' lips pressing over his.

When they finally broke, the younger one looked down at his boyfriend, "You talk too much sometimes." he informed him.

Kanone smirked, "Only sometimes?" he asked, then pulled Eyes into another kiss.

Breaking once again, Eyes smirked right back, "Well, sometimes it's not so bad." he said, and sensed that was the end of the conversation. He went back to reading his book as Kanone laid his head back down on the Blade Child's chest. A few moments passed by, and both realized that wasn't much of a makeout session at all. They looked at each other, and smiled a little. With that, Kanone got into a more comfortable position, and they began kissing once more.

Wandering through the halls, Rio noticed they were eerily empty. Every room she passed, the doors were shut, and she desperately wanted to find Ryoko. Figuring that Ryoko either went down in the lobby to talk to Kousuke, or to get some more water, she went for the latter option; she really didn't want to go down to the lobby yet.

She found where the closest vending machines that carried water were, and also found that they were unoccupied. Sighing, Rio went to the elevator to go down to the lobby and face whatever she might find down there. Pressing the button to go down, the elevator came almost immediately, way too fast if it were down on the first floor like it should be if Ryoko had used it to go down. That only meant one thing; that someone else had used it! Rio knew she would feel loads better once she saw another person. The doors opened to reveal, "Ryoko!" Rio yelled, and latched onto the taller girl.

Ryoko was a bit startled, and stumbled back a little, but quickly regained her balance, "Rio, it's okay, what's wrong?" the taller one asked, concerned that her friend was this excited to see her.

Rio stayed glued to Ryoko for a moment longer, and finally let go to move into the elevator as the doors were closing, "I just wanted to see you." she said, hesitantly. Now that she knew Ryoko was okay, she felt a little foolish for letting her imagination get the best of her. Then, another thought occured to her, "What were you doing on the floor above this one?" she asked, confused. If Ryoko had been on her way down to the lobby, then the elevator wouldn't have come back up when Rio pressed the button; it would have taken Ryoko down, then come back up.

"I was looking for Kousuke." Ryoko expained, "I went down to the lobby, but he wasn't there. So, I started checking the other floors for him."

Rio hesitated slightly at this. Why would Kousuke go anywhere other than the lobby, "Were there other people there when you went down to the lobby?" Rio asked.

Ryoko nodded, "Yeah, there were a couple guys there, and the receptionist. I think I saw a couple of doctors and nurses down there, too. Why do you ask?"

Rio sighed a breath of relief, and shook her head, "No reason." she said, smiling.

Ryoko looked at her a bit suspiciously, but just shrugged it off as Rio being the weird girl that she is. When they finally reached the lobby, the doors opened to reveal an all too familiar sight to Rio. She gasped as she saw the same lobby as from her nightmare. Completely deserted, and half of the lights were out, giving it a very ominous and foreboding look. Ryoko stepped out of the elevator first, looking around, "What's going on?" she wondered out loud, "It wasn't like this a few minutes ago."

Rio very hesitantly took a step foward to exit the elevator, when all of a sudden the doors closed a lot quicker than Rio had ever seen. She tried to squeeze through before they shut, but despite her small size, they closed too fast, "Ryoko!" Rio yelled as her friend vanished from her sight due to the now fully closed elevator doors. Frantically pushing the emergency stop button, Rio realized that it had been disabled, _"They were coming for us."_ she thought, as realization of exactly what was about to happen dawned on her. Knowing this, she pressed the 2nd floor button, hoping that the elevator would stop by some miracle. Of course, she whized right by the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th floors to stop at the 5th and top floor. She took a deep breath, and stepped back to wait for who or whatever was on the other side.

_Ring, ring , ring._ The phone in the hotel lobby of the Abyss rang impatiently, waiting to be answered. A new employee that had just been hired the previous day answered it as part of her training, "This is the Abyss, Hannah speaking, how may I help you?" She waited for the person on the other line to talk, and quickly grabbed a note pad and started scribbling a note down.

_Jenna Bridges, Blue Lion real estate. For Kanone Hilbert. Re: Call in regard to the apartment we discussed earlier._

Heather smiled into the phone, "Okay, I'll get the message to him right away. You're welcome, have a nice day."

She turned to Wallace, who had just emerged from Turner's office to discuss what they would do if Connor failed them again, _"Poor guy."_ Wallace thought, shaking his head. Turner definitely wasn't the forgiving type. Sure, Connor needed to be set straight if he screwed up again, but killing him? Wasn't that going a little too far? Apparently, though, Turner didn't want to risk Connor doing what Kanone, Kalelle, and Ayumu had done, which was abandon the Hunters to side with the Blade Children. Wallace sighed at Turner's brutality, _"It's not like they would trust him even if he _did_ decide to turn on us."_ he thought. From what he had heard, Kanone had already won the Blade Children's trust when he revealed that he was a Hunter. Then, he supposed, his brother was pretty much a given to join (heh, how little he knows), and then he knew that Ayumu and Kalelle were together, so he figured that's how he came to be part of the group (so very little).

Hannah turned to him as he appraoched her, "Mr. Wallace?" she asked, timidly, seeing that he was deep in thought.

Wallace turned to her, glaring a little. She was another one of Turner 'brilliant' ideas. Turner suspected the Blade Children of suspecting _them_ to be Hunters, so he decided to hire another employee that knew nothing of the subject to throw them off. Wallace thought it would do nothing to help, but figured that Turner didn't get the respect that he had from the others by coming up with bad and unsuccessful plans. So, he would have to put up with her for now, "Yeah, what is it?" he asked, trying to not sound as rude as he wanted to.

"Someone called and left a message for one of our guests." she informed him, "What should I do with it?"

Wallace sighed, not only was the girl annoying, she was ditzy as hell, "What did Turner tell you to do when someone leaves a message for a guest?" he asked.

She thought on it for a second, "Umm, write it down?" she guessed.

Wallace swore he was about to smack the girl, "Yes, and _then_ what do you do?" his impatience growing every second.

"Give it to them?" she guessed once again. She really hadn't been paying attention when Turner went through all of this.

Wallace sighed in annoyance and frustration, "No." he said, "That's wrong. You find out what their room number is, and you put it in their mailbox. Then, when they check their mailbox, they will get the message." he said, now in full glare at her stupidity, "The only exception to this rule is if the message is urgent. Did they say it was urgent?"

Hannah bit her bottom lip in thought, then looked down at her note, "No, I don't think so..." she trailed off, not remembering much of the phone conversation.

Wallace just shook his head, "Then look up their room number on the computer, and put it in thier mailbox, can you handle that much?"

Hannah smiled, "Yes, sir!" she said, the computer was the one part that she had actually paid attention to.

"Good." Wallace replied, then headed to the back to get some asprin. He seriously got a headache everytime that girl opened her mouth. Hannah looked up Kanone's room number, and stuck the message in his mailbox.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Don't worry, you don't have to commit Hannah to memory or anything, she's not going to be a big part of this fic. She's just there so that neither of the Hunters would get the message and just throw it out. If they did that, then we might never get them out of that hotel! Also, I made her completely ditzy for my friend's sake. I don't even know if she's reading this fic, but if she is, she'll get it. Heh, so, we're pretty much figuring that Ryoko's dead, right? Okay, then what is our dear Rio going to find on the top floor of the hospital? More Hunters? Maybe Nik...who knows? Review!


	37. Chapter 37

Now we get to see what happens to Ryoko, Rio, and I wonder who is going to find that message...I can tell you right now it won't be Kanone! Perhaps Wallace or Turner will find it...Hmm, that could turn out bad for the rest of them. Enjoy!

Polaris18: No, I haven't. I just made her from the ideas in my crazy head. Hmm, so is this a good thing or a bad thing? I've got to tell you now, Hannah doesn't get a great deal out of life in this fic. Oh well, I'm sure she's done something to deserve it. Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Heh, well, that was the emotion I was trying to get across with her, the kind where you just want to smack them upside the head and say 'what the hell is wrong with you!'. Poor Ryoko, I'm so mean to her, and I don't even love her like I love Eyes! Don't worry, Rio won't die. In fact Ryoko's the only one I'm planning on killing right now. Well, out of the Blade Children anyway. Yeah, Rio's capable enough to take care of herself, she shouldn't have any problem! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kalelle finally woke up around noon, and stretched out. He looked down and grinned at the sleeping boy laying his head on his chest, and kissed the top of it, "Ayumu?" he whispered, gently shaking the younger one.

"Mmm, five more mintues." the latter requested, snuggling into Kalelle's arms.

"You said that an hour ago." Kalelle reminded him. Ayumu opened one sleepy eye to look up at Kalelle, "We have to go visit Kanone sometime." the older one pointed out.

"You go." Ayumu said, then yawned and rolled over to release Kalelle from their embrace, "I'll stay here."

The loss of warmth from Ayumu's body sent a chill through Kalelle that he didn't like one bit. He wrapped an arm around Ayumu's waist, and kissed the back of his neck, "I want you to come, too, and you know you want to come, so let's just go." Ayumu said nothing, but Kalelle knew he was far from going back to sleep. He wanted to see what kind of bribe the older one could come up with, "Alright," Kalelle sighed, "how about we talk it over in the shower?"

Ayumu grinned to himself, and hopped up, "Alright." he agreed, and drug Kalelle into the bathroom to...talk things over (wink wink). Twenty minutes later, the two emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready, "Congratulations." Ayumu said, turning to grin at Kalelle, "You've convinced me."

Kalelle had a pretty satisfied look on his face as well, "Yeah," he agreed, kissing Ayumu, "and I even got some sex out of it." he boasted, waking past Ayumu to grab his coat, and open the door in an attempt to finally leave.

Ayumu paused at hearing this, "No way, _I_ got sex out of it!" he argued.

Kalelle turned to him and smirked, "That's what _you_ think." he told the baffled one, "Now, let's go." Ayumu glared, and followed his boyfriend out of the room.

"That's what I think because it's true." Ayumu said, still objecting even as they entered the lobby, "If we hadn't done it, I'd still be in bed, and you'd still be trying to get me up. Also-" he was cut off by running into the back he was basically bitching at, "What'd you stop for?" he asked, taking a safe place next to Kalelle where he couldn't run into him.

"There's a message in Kanone's mailbox." Kalelle informed him, motioning to the series of cubby holes that served as mailbox's for the guests at the hotel.

"So, let Kanone get it." Ayumu suggested, "After all it is _his_ mail."

"No one knows we're here." Kalelle reminded him, "Who in the world would be leaving him messages?"

Ayumu thought it through, "I don't know, why don't you go and see?" Kalelle took the advice, and walked over to grab the message. Ayumu peered over his shoulder, "Real estate?" he asked.

"This is the woman that Kanone was talking to about that apartment." Kalelle explained, "Maybe it's ready."

Ayumu nodded, "Then we can get out of this hotel, and not have to worry about the Hunters watching our every move." he agreed.

Kalelle smiled, "Let's go, Kanone'll want to call her back as soon as he gets this." WIth that, the two boys headed out of the lobby, and started towards the hospital.

Rio was nervous, that much was certain, _"What am I going to face up here?"_ she wondered, _"Will they try to kill me as well?"_ Then, yet another thought entered her head, _"I have to find Kousuke, and warn Eyes and Kanone."_ She couldn't take being stuck in the elevator anymore, and soon enough her prayers were answered when the doors slid open. She cautiously stepped out, and looked around, "There's no one here." she whispered to herself, then thought back to her nightmare of Ryoko noting that it looked like everyone had disappeared. She was certain now, without a doubt, that her ngihtmare was coming true, and she also knew that she couldn't waste a single moment standing around while her friends were in trouble.

Cautiously but quickly, Rio moved along the hallway that she had been sent to. She looked around, and suddenly wondered where everyone had gone. In her dream she knew that it was odd, but not unrealistic for a dream. However, in real life, people didn't simply disappear like that, and Ryoko had said that there were people down there only a few mintues ago. Ryoko...The thought of her friend made Rio focus back on what she was doing, and she quickly reached the stairwell.

Five flights of stairs went quicker and much more unevenful than Rio could have imagined, and when she finally reached the lobby, the sight she saw baffled her more than anything. People. Kousuke. Everything was back to normal, except, _"Where's Ryoko?"_ she wondered, looking around. She ran over to Kousuke, "Kousuke!" she yelled .

Kousuke stood up, and stumbled back a little as the small girl latched onto him, "Rio? What's wrong?"

Rio looked up to him, tears in her eyes, "Kousuke, have you seen Ryoko?"

Kousuke snorted, and sat back down, "Who cares?" he asked, looking away, "She can keep her distance from me until she apologizes."

"Kousuke, I'm really worried about her." Rio said, drawing the boy's attention back to her.

"What are you talking about?" Kousuke asked, slightly concerned, "Did something happen?" Rio explained everything; about her nightmares, about the supposedly deserted lobby, and the fifth floor, "Wait." Kousuke stopped her, "This hospital only has four floors." he informed Rio.

"What?" Rio asked, "But I went up to the fifth floor! I just came down five flights of stairs!"

"Rio, five flights of stairs would be the _sixth_ floor." Kousuke pointed out, "If there's no fifth floor, there's no way there's a sixth floor."

"I'm not crazy Kousuke!" Rio yelled, now completely scared that she may very well be so.

"Alright, keep your voice down." Kousuke said, laughing nervously at the stares the ouburst had gotten them, "Come on." he said, and stood up once again and grabbed Rio's hand. He walked over to the receptionist's desk, "Hey, how many floors are in this hospital?" he asked the woman at the desk.

She glanced up to the redhead, "There's three floors that we hold patients in, and then the lobby. So, four floors." she informed him, "Oh, there's also a basement, but that's a restricted area. No one without clearance can access that area via elevator or stairs."

Kousuke smiled, and then turned to Rio, "See? There's only four floors."

Rio looked up to him, "Where's Ryoko then? When I last saw her, she was getting off the elevator and entering the lobby, except it was all dark."

Kousuke shook his head, "I came straight down here after I left Kanone's room, and I haven't seen you or Ryoko." he said. Rio just looked at him, trying to understand what could possibly be happening.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, confused yet? I was going to make this a lot longer, but I have to go. The next chapter will explain everything, I promise! It'll be up soon, so see if you can try and figure out what's going on, and review! I'll be really impressed if you can figure it out!


	38. Chapter 38

Now, in my neverending quest to best polaris in this little competition, I move onto this fic! Yes, I know I'm insane, you really don't have to tell me. Enjoy!

Ouch, this hurts...no reviews...from anyone...(sniff) I see how it is...fine then, just enjoy the chappy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rio had now finally convinced Kousuke that she wasn't completely insane, and that there _were_ at least five floors to the building. They were currently taking the elevator to what should have been the top floor; the fourth floor. Rio thought everything over very carefully, _"If I was on the third floor of the hospital, then I should have gone down three floors to the lobby, which I did." _she thought, shaking her head, _"That doesn't make any sense, though. When I went back up, I know I went six floors, and then went five more back down to get to the lobby where I found Kousuke."_ Rio let out an aggrivated growl, "This doesn't make any sense!" she shouted. Rio was a mastermind at puzzles, and she just couldn't figure this one out.

Kousuke sighed, it really didn't make any sense, "So, you went the two floors down to the lobby from Kanone's room, and said you ended up in some other place that looked exactly like the hotel lobby?"

Rio started to agree, but stopped herself, "No, I went down three floors. Idiot, Kanone's room is on the third floor!" having Kousuke 'help' was doing nothing for her thinking.

Kousuke shook his head, "No way, he's definitely on the second floor." he told her.

Rio contemplated this for a second, "If I went down three floors, then, I would have been in the basement."

"Then you said you went up six floors, and that would have put you on the fifth floor." Kousuke finished her thought.

"That still leaves the problem of there only being four floors to the hospital." Rio pointed out.

Kousuke nodded, "True, and if we can't find a way up, we can always find a way down."

Rio nodded, "That's also where Ryoko is, and I really want to find her." she said, still scared for her friend's safety.

In all the confusion, Kousuke had forgotten all about that, "Then that's where we should go."

"There's only one problem." Rio said, halting his progress, "Look, we need clearance to get to the basement." she reminded him, pointing at a keypad and slot for a security card, "There's no way we can get down there without a card and code."

"That seems pretty suspicious that they would have the basement so heavily guarded." Kousuke said, "Wait a mintue, how did you and Ryoko get down there if you didn't have clearance?"

Rio thought about it, "I don't know." she admitted, "I know I hit the ground floor button, so I don't know why the elevator would even take us to the basement." Then, another thought entered her head, "What if someone in the basement called for the elevator after we got on?"

Kousuke shook his head, "The elevator would have stopped at the lobby before going down, right?"

Rio sighed, "I don't know. It would make more sense that way, but they could have tampered with the elevator. If so..." Rio trailed off.

"They've been expecting us for quite some time." Kousuke finished for her. She simply nodded, and they finally reached the lobby once again. Kousuke looked around, and then headed off and around the corner to an area marked for employees only.

Rio looked around, "What are you doing?" she asked, hoping that no one would see them.

Kousuke began picking the lock that held the double doors together, "What does it look like, I'm getting us down in the basement." he explained, and then went back to his task.

Down in the basement, Ryoko had been wandering around for a while. It was eery how close the basement resembled the lobby, though she had no idea that she was actually in the basement. As far as she knew, she was walking around an abandoned lobby that had been full of people and sounds only a few minutes before she arrived the second time. She didn't know what to make of it, but tried to keep her wits about her, and find another way up other than the elevator.

She had tried, unsuccessfully, several times to get the elevator to work, but it seemed like she needed some sort of card and a passcode to do so. Finding that she had neither of those, the Blade Child opted for searching for an alternative method of escape. Walking around the basement, she found nothing out of place that might signal an escape route or anything of the sort. Sighing, she gave up pretty much all hope quickly, thinking that someone would have to come by eventually.

Then, a few ideas suddenly popped into her head. First of all, if this was the lobby, then there must be a door leading outside somewhere, right? Going back to where the doors should have been, Ryoko gasped at the sight before her. The doors were there alright, but there was someone standing in front of them. Looking a little closer, she realized who it was, "Nik." she said.

The boy grinned as he walked into one of the few lights in the basement, "So, you're the first one to go, are you?" he asked her, "Honestly, I'm glad it wasn't Rio that found her way down here. I might want to have a little fun with her before I kill her."

Ryoko glared at the comment, but kept her cool. She knew what Nik was doing, and wouldn't let him get to her like that, "Rio's too smart." Ryoko told him, "She'll figure it out."

Nik shook his head, "I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you." he said, then appeared by Ryoko's side with lightening fast speed that even the track star couldn't keep up with, "Tell you the truth, I think she likes me." he said, then laughed as he stuck the knife he had been hiding deep into Ryoko's stomach. She gasped out as her blood spilled over the knife, Nik's hand, and the floor. Slowly, Ryoko felt the darkness overtake her, and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Nik smirked, "Too easy." he said, and threw the knife on the floor beside the still-bleeding Blade Child. Walking over to the elevator, he checked the small computer next to it to make sure no one was using it, and then called it down to board it. Entering the lobby, he hid his bloody hand in his coat pocket, and headed out the door.

About that time, Rio and Kousuke were descending the stairs to what they could only guess would be the basement. Upon entering the room mimcking the one above it, Kousuke gasped, "You weren't kidding, it looks exactly the same."

"Told you, idiot." Rio said, then scanned the floor for any sign of her friend. Unfortunately, she saw nothing, and continued to the main part of the lobby, around the corner.

The sight before them made Rio and Kousuke freeze in their tracks. Rio's mind flashed back to the scene in her nightmare where Ryoko had been stabbed, while Kousuke's mind simply went blank. There, lying on the floor, was his girlfriend, bleeding to death. Kousuke was the first to snap out of his daze, "Ryoko!" he yelled, and raced over to the still form.

Rio wasn't far behind, and when she reached the two, Kousuke was checking the taller girl's pulse, "Is she..." Rio asked, unable to finish the question.

Kousuke shook his head, "No...she's still alive, and warm. This must have just happened. He glanced around immediately for any Hunters that they might have missed in their haste to look for Ryoko, but saw none, "Come on." he said, standing, and picking Ryoko's limp body up, "We need to get her upstairs." Rio nodded, and then raced up the stairs, praying they wouldn't be too late.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, so she's _not_ dead. Well, not yet anyway...Heh, did I trick ya? Oh, right, about that whole elevator thing, I know it might have gotten a little confusing, so I'll try to explain it. I really don't know how elevators work, but this is how they're working in my fic! When Rio and Ryoko pressed the button to go down to the lobby, they went down to the basement because Nik was down there, and he overrid the system so that the elevator would skip the lobby and go straight to the basement. The controls for the elevator in the basement can override all other controls on any of the floors, allowing the Hunters to control where everyone does and doesn't go. The doors closed on Rio because someone on the fifth floor (which there is, and I will get to eventually) pressed the button to send it back up.

The hospital is kind of a mini hideout for the Hunters (there will be a few of them, the hotel is another one), and so they have rigged the system to their advantage. They have a camera in the elevator that shows them who is in the elevator, which is how they knew when Rio and Ryoko were in it, and the computer also allows them to see where the elevator currently is (what floor) and where the occupants are heading. Yeah...got it? The same set up is on the fifth floor as well, but the basement can override that command as well, but the camera and computer setup is there.

I suppose I should explain why the recpetionist didn't know about the fifth floor, too. It's not quite as elaborate as the elevator thing, so don't worry. Before that building was a hospital, it used to be a research center for testing on humans. It was closed down a long time ago, and the worst experiments happened on the fifth floor. When it was made into a hospital, the owner was informed of this, and since he's very superstitous, he ordered that the fifth floor be blocked off from everyone, even the staff and himself. Of course, the Hunters found this out, and thought it would be the perfect place for their hideout. Dno't ask me how they got acess to it, but they did! So anyway, I think that explains everything, see I told you I had an idea! Oh, and for anyone who doesn't read my other fic, Trapped, just go and check out the A/N for chapter 47 before the fic. It's my christmas present to all of you who read and review my fics. So reivew!


	39. Chapter 39

Why does coffee always smell good, but not always taste good? I personally love coffee, but there's still some cups that I've had that taste like crap, but still smell so good. Yeah, I know that was a bit random, I don't even have any coffee with me...why don't I have any coffee? I want some! Heh, ignore me...enjoy!

CeTe: Heh, I can be confusing at times, but you should know that already. Nope, Ryoko's not dead. Heh, I know when I'm gonna kill her, and how, and who, and all that other jazz. You can know, too, if you paid attention earlier. After this chapter, I'm sure you'll get it. For in this chapter, they move in to their new apartment! Wait... apartment or house...I forget. I think I might actually put them in a house this time. Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: Alright, I know they're in England, and I know the only reason you asked me to send them to England was because that's where Eyes is from, and I realize that it's vital I do _something_ with his past because of that. So, don't worry, I'll get around to it...eventually.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kousuke and Rio had quickly gotten Ryoko into a hospital bed, and didn't have to wait long at all for the doctor to tell them what they already knew. Lost a lot of blood, needs a blood transfusion, unconscious, should wake up but there's no guarantee. Kousuke sighed, "There's got to be someting we can do." he said. They were on their way up to Kanone's room, taking the stairs, of course.

Rio shook her head as they finally reached the room they were looking for, "There's nothing we can do for her right now, but we should at least tell Eyes and Kanone about it."

Kousuke nodded, and pushed open the door to reveal four boys instead of the expected two. Kousuke smirked, "Hey, you guys finally decided to show up." he said.

Kalelle would have made some comment to Kousuke, but not even the redhead could put him in a bad mood right now, "Well, while you two have been off doing whatever it is you do, _we've_ actually been doing something productive."

Kousuke sighed, "Kalelle, as much as you would like to think it so, sex is just not productive. You can't make it work, sorry. Rio and I, however, have been doing something other than humping like bunnies."

"Ew, Kousuke, that's gross!" Rio said, making a disgusted face, "Like anyone would ever want to do that with you."

Kousuke smirked, "Ryoko does." the thought of his girlfriend snapped his attention back to why they were here, "Right, we need to tell you guys something, and maybe get you out of here." he said, looking to Kanone.

The younger twin noticed the oddly serious tone of the redhead, and frowned, "What's wrong?" he wondered.

"This place is some sort of hideout for the Hunters, we think." Kousuke told them, and waited for the gasps to come, which they did from all except Eyes. The latter simply glared at this new information.

Rio nodded to back him up, "The basement and fifth floor are all set up to trap us." she told them, "We need to avoid the elevators, too."

Ayumu frowned slightly, "Fifth floor? I'm pretty sure there's only four floors to the hospital." he said.

Rio shook her head, "There's only four that the patients and, I'm guessing, most of the staff know about, but there is a fifth floor, I was on it."

Eyes was only slightly interested by this turn of events due to his mind noticing something out of place, "Where's Ryoko?" he asked suddenly, fearing the worst.

Kousuke's face fell at the mention of her name, "The Hunters got her pretty good. She's still alive, but she's unconscious, and she's lost a lot of blood."

Rio nodded, "They trapped her in the basement." she explained, "There's no way in or out of there other than the elevator or stairs. Since the elevator is completely under the Hunter's control, we managed to get down there via the stairs, but Kousuke had to pick the lock to do it. They have it pretty secure, and I think we should get out as soon as we can."

Kalelle smiled, "Well, then, I suppose that makes my news even better." he boasted.

Kanone raised an eyebrow at him, "Your news? Wasn't the message for _me_?" he asked the older one, smirking at the glare he recieved.

Eyes shifted from his position on the bed with Kanone, "You do all realize that without me, you would have no where to stay at all, correct?"

Kanone smiled at his lover, "Of course we do, Eyes." he said, then turned back to Kalelle, "Despite who deserves credit, we should still tell them the news."

Kousuke was beyond impatient by this point, "What news are you three ranting about?" he asked, tapping his foot to emphasize his point.

Kalelle smiled, "It seems that the house we arranged to move into is ready for us whenever we are."

The foot stopped, and Kousuke's eyes widened. Rio smiled brightly, "Really, so we can move in whenever we want?"

Kalelle nodded, "Well, as soon as we get Kanone, and now Ryoko as well, out of the hospital."

Kanone let out an aggrivated groan, "I told you I'm ready whenever you are." he said.

Kalelle simply grinned a this younger brother, "Don't overdo yourself." he told the glaring one, patting his head, "We still need to wait for Ryoko to heal from her injuries, so there's no rush."

Kanone wasn't about to admit that his brother was right, and was glad that Eyes noticed this, "It's true." the Blade Child told his boyfriend, "We can't do anything until Ryoko at least wakes up. You should enjoy the time and use it to rest while you still can."

However much against agreeing with his brother Kanone was, he had no problem agreeing with Eyes. So, the younger twin simply smiled, "Alright, I'll take it easy." he finally told them, "Only as long as I have to, though, I don't want to keep any of you here any longer than necessary."

Eyes kissed his forehead, "You're not." he assured the older one.

Having said that, Kousuke turned to the door, "I'm gonna go check up on Ryoko." he informed the group.

Rio bounded along after him, "Wait up, Kousuke, I'm coming, too." she said, then turned back to the boys, "Bye!" she said, waving, then quickly ran after the redhead, who had either not heard her, or _had_ heard her and chose to ignore her. Knowing Kousuke, it was the latter.

Kanone then turned his attention back to his brother and Ayumu, "You two should go and check out the house." he suggested, "Besides, I don't want any more of us here or at the hotel than we can help."

Kalelle was about to object that he didn't want to leave Kanone here giving the recent turn of events, but Ayumu stopped him, "Maybe we should check it out." he agreed, "Besides, that way we'll get the biggest bedroom."

Kalelle knew what that meant, and his sex drive took over all common sense, "Well, since you put it _that_ way..." he trailed off, smirking, then turned back to Kanone and Eyes, "You know what? I think I'll take you up on that offer, and get out of your hair. I'm sure you're tired anyway from a long day of...sleeping." he paused there, figuring that the younger one wouldn't be kinky enough to do it in a hospital bed, and probably had been simply sleeping all day. He shook his head, "Either way, Ayumu and I are going to go check out that...house." he said, not fooling anyone.

Kanone simply smirked and shook his head, "Just make sure you two are careful." he told them, and laughed as Kalelle quickly agreed, then grabbed Ayumu's hand and darted out of the room. He sighed, "I swear that boy has no self control." he commented as much to himself as Eyes.

The latter raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh, and you're saying you _do_?" he asked, knowing first hand that Kanone couldn't be too far behind his brother in that area. Eyes didn't know for sure how...controlled Kalelle wasn't, but he supposed that it was heretitary.

Kanone grinned at him, "You say that like you don't like it." he said, "Well, if that's the case..." he trailed off, smirking at Eyes. He only recieved a skeptical look in return as if to say '_you're_ trying to use sex as a weapon?'. The two understood very well that only Eyes had that privalige. Knowing he wouldn't win this, Kanone sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll just go back to sleep." he said, a little annoyed that sleeping had been all he had been doing for the past who knows how many days. Eyes only shifted again to adjust Kanone's weight a little better so his leg was no longer falling asleep, and closed his eyes as well.

Back in the hotel, Nik strolled in, quite confidently. He passed Hannah, ignoring her objections to him being 'behind the desk' as if it were some sacred space that only employees of the hotel were allowed to enter, and walked into Turner's office. The man himself was filling out some sort of paper work, and glared at the intrusion (hey, you'd be crabby, too, if Hannah kept poking her over excited self in you office every ten minutes asking some stupid question. More often than not, it was the same question two or three times in a row). Seeing that it was Nik, his expression changed a little to one of interest, "What are you doing here so early?" Turner asked, wondering if something had gone wrong.

Nik grinned, "The Takamachi girl is out." he informed the older man.

Turner leaned back in his chair, interested to hear this, "Ryoko Takamachi." he said, "So then, I suppose it really has begun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, little do they know that she's not dead! Though, I'm sure they'll find out sooner or later. Just in case anyone's curious, the next chapter of The Power of Music, which CeTe and I are cowriting, should be up by Thursday. So, you can have that to look foward to, and maybe if I get some reviews for Trapped, I'll update that sometime soon. Surrender To Me will be up sometime tomorrow, too. At least, I hope it will...Review!


	40. Chapter 40

Must...take...Polairs...down! Hmm, I notice none of you are taking advantage of my little Christmas gift. I wonder why... Well, if you really don't want anything, then that's fine with me, but I was just trying to be nice! Unless you somehow missed that announcement...If you did, go check out chapter 47 of Trapped. The author's note before the chapter has my christmas gift to all of you who have stayed this far with my fics, reading or reading and reviewing, it doesn't matter. So. check it out; the deadline's December 23, which is next Friday! Other than that, enjoy!

Polaris18: Hmm, I don't think it's going anywhere too bad. Well, not in the extremely near future...Once the Hunters figure out Rio's psychic, it could get bad...I won't kill her though, I can assure you at least that much! Hey, you said anything goes, didn't you? Well, that's anything. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Kousuke and Rio got back to Ryoko's room, the latter was sitting up in her bed. Kousuke saw that she was awake, and ran over to her, "Ryoko." he whispered, barely unable to keep himself from pulling her into a hug and never letting go.

At hearing her name, Ryoko looked up to her boyfriend, "Kousuke?" she asked, tears in her eyes. When Kousuke nodded and ran his hand through her hair, she leaned into the touch and sniffed softly, "Kousuke, I'm..." she began.

"Shh." Kousuke cut her off, "Don't apologize to me, Ryoko." he told her, knowing that was what she was about to do. Kousuke sat on the edge of her bed, and gently pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes, "Are you alright?" he asked after a long silence.

She looked up to him, the injuries and lack of sleep had drained the color from her face and the usual spark in her eyes was faded. Still, she smiled softly and nodded, "I'll be fine." she assured him, "They didn't do any major damage, I don't think, and I should be ready to go in a few days."

Kousuke smiled, relieved that no major damage had been done, "Good because I have some good news." Ryoko looked up to him, waiting, "The house we've been waiting for is ready. So, as soon as you feel good enough to go, we can go straight there and not have to deal with the Hunters any longer."

Ryoko had closed her eyes, but when Kousuke finished, her smile widened a little, "That's great news, Kousuke." she said, then looked up, confused, "Are you only waiting on me? What about Kanone?"

"He said he's fine to go, but we're keeping him in the hospital until we're all ready." he informed her, "I think he's just being stubborn, so it's good that we have to wait a little longer anyway." Kousuke had the feeling that Ryoko felt like she was slowing the others down, and he didn't want her to feel like that at all. In all honesty, it wasn't all that true. Sure, they had to wait to move, but at least at the hospital, the rest could keep pretty good tabs on the two injured ones, and the Hunters couldn't exactly just walk into the hospital room and kill them there.

That had obviously been enough to satisfy Ryoko, or maybe she was just exhausted, because when Kousuke glanced back down to her, she was asleep. Rio had been quietly observing the whole conversation, and now spoke, "You're sure she'll be okay?" she asked, feeling immensely guilty that she had left Ryoko down there all alone, _"If I had only paid more attention."_ she thought, angry with herself.

Kousuke nodded, "You heard her, she'll be fine." he looked down at Ryoko, not even sure of his own words, _"She'll be fine."_ he repeated in his head, _"She has to be..."_

Rio sighed as she nodded, she knew that Ryoko was strong enough, and if she said she would be alright, then she probably _would_ be alright. Still, if anything happened to any of them because they had to stay here longer, she would blame herself for it. She glanced over to the couple to see that Kousuke had closed his eyes as well, and stood up to leave, figuring she might as well let them rest. Exiting the room, she figured there was really nothing else to do then go back and hang out with the boys, so that's where she headed. When she turned down the hallway Kanone's room was in, she saw a very familiar figure, "Nik?" she asked, suprised to see him back there.

He had been standing outside Kanone's room, and was about to knock when Rio called his name. Turning to her, he smiled, "Rio, there you are."

Rio smiled, so he had been looking for her. Not that there would be any other reason for him to be standing outside Kanone's door, right? She closed the distance between them quickly, "What are you doing here?" she asked, excited that he would come all the way down here just to see her.

Nik smiled, "Well, to see you, of course." he replied, "Why else would I be here?" he asked. Rio simply shrugged, which made Nik laugh, "Actually, I came down here to see if you were busy."

Rio thought for a second, "Nope, those four are in there, talking, and Ryoko and Kousuke are in Ryoko's room sleeping." she thought out loud, then looked to Nik, "I'm not busy. Why, what did you have planned?"

Nik completely lost his train of thought, "Wait...Ryoko?" he asked, _"No...she couldn't be...No, that's impossible..."_

Rio nodded, a bit sadly, "Yeah, Ryoko...got hurt, and had to be taken to the emergency room." she said, not sure how to go about explaining without telling him about the Blade Children and the Hunters. As much as she liked Nik, she wouldn't be _that_ careless. She looked back to the boy, and saw that he had an expression much akin to shock on his face, "Nik?" she asked, wondering what she had said.

Shaking his head, he smiled at her, "Sorry about that." he said, laughing, "I space out sometimes." His smile quickly faded, though, _"So, she's still alive. I'll have to take care of that."_

Rio smiled brightly, "It's okay, I space out all the time!" she said, a little too proudly.

Nik laughed, "Well, then, I suppose you understand." Rio nodded, still smiling, "So, I came down here to see if you wanted to get some lunch." he offered. He wanted to get in Rio's good graces, and didn't think that he was doing too good of a job with that. The last time he saw her, she was acting quite suspicious of him, and for their plan to work, he had to destroy all of those thoughts.

Rio's smile only grew, "Lunch sounds great!" she told him. If she had ever had any suspicions of him, they were gone now. Rio decided that maybe Nik was just a nice guy that she happened to meet, and who happened to like her. Of course, the thought that he could be baiting her into some kind of trap still lingered in the back of her mind, but she ignored it for now.

"Well, then, shall we go?" he asked, extending his hand so she could take it.

Rio went to grab the outstretched hand, but paused, "Oh, I should probably tell someone I'm leaving." she said, "I don't want them worrying." Nik nodded, he had half hoped that Rio would forget about that. That would make his job a million times easier. If the others didn't know that she had went with him, he could easily kill her and no one would suspect him. Now, though, they would know she was with him, and thier suspicions would immediately turn to him. He couldn't risk that, he already had Ryoko to worry about. He knew she knew that he was the one who had attacked her, but why she hadn't said anything yet to the others, he didn't know. Whatever reason it might have been, he needed to permanently silence her before she told any of the others. Rio poked her head in Kanone's room, "I'm going out." she informed them, then turned to Nik, "Alright, let's go!" she said, taking his hand and leading him outside.

Nik did a double take, did she seriously just say that? She simply told them she was going out, without saying whom she was going with? Nik grinned, this was too perfect.

Ryoko awoke with a gasp, her crimson eyes shooting open with no warning. Kousuke had woken up a great deal earlier, and had been watching her sleep for a while. When her eyes darted open, it startled him so much he nearly fell out of the bed, "Jeez, Ryoko, calm down." he said, regaining his balance, "What's wrong, you have a bad dream or something?"

Ryoko shook her head, and sat up, wincing a little at the pain this caused, "Where's Rio?" she asked, noticing the small girl wasn't in the room.

Kousuke shrugged, "I guess she left after we fell asleep, why?"

"I forgot." she said, shaking her head, "I remember who stabbed me."

"What?" Kosuke asked, ready to kick some serious Hunter ass, "Who was it?"

Ryoko hesitated, "Kousuke, I don't want you to do anything about it until we tell everyone else, okay?" It worried her how impulsive Kousuke was. What scared her even more was that she knew if Kousuke went up against Nik, he wouldn't have a fighting chance. Ryoko had seen Nik coming, he didn't take her by suprise at all. Still, he had been a lot faster than her, and she knew that Kousuke was even slower than her.

Kousuke snickered, "Why do you assume I would do anything?" he asked, making no promises. Ryoko simply looked at him, "Alright, I won't do anything!" he assured her.

"It was Nik." Ryoko told him. Of course, whatever promises Kousuke had made moments before had now vanished when she said that.

"What?" he asked, "Are you serious, Rio's friend?" then another thought entered his head, "She likes him." he stated.

Ryoko nodded, "I'm worried about her, too, Kousuke, but we need to tell Kanone and Eyes about this first. Don't do anything, do you hear me?"

Kousuke nodded, but slipped out of the bed anyway, "I'm going to go find Rio." he said.

Ryoko nodded, "If you can't find her, go and tell Eyes immediately." she told him. Kousuke agreed he would, and headed out of the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, so now they know it was Nik. Well, they will soon enough anyway. Ooh, but Rio doesn't know, and she's all alone with him. Whatever shall happen? Hey, I only said he wouldn't kill her. He hasn't killed Ryoko yet either, but he's planning on it! Review!


	41. Chapter 41

Eek, I seriously need to update this. Like, now. The last chappy was, what, 5 days ago? Sorry if you've actually taken an interest in this fic and have wanted me to update...I was contemplating between this one and Trapped, but I went with this one. So, I'll shut up now and start writing!

Polaris18: I'll let you in on a little secret, Nik _does_ like Rio. However, the question you should be asking yourself is will that be enough to keep him from turning on her? Sure, I actually know the perfect place to put her, too.Talking about your character now... Oh, and that war thing is over. It was over when they came back from town and Kanone was laughing at whatever Callia said that was so damn funny. I took that as them having made a truce, and then Eyes being in the hopsital just made them even more...umm, trucey? I don't know what to call it, but it's over. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nik had taken Rio to a small diner on practically the other side of town, claiming that they had the best pasta in the world there. Rio sat down, and smiled up at Nik, who took a seat right next to her instead of the usual spot across the table, "So," Nik began, "when are your friends getting out of the hospital?" he asked, feigning concern.

Rio took a bite of bread, and chewed, "Well, Kano..." she smiled, sheepishly as her words were muffled by the bread, then swallowed her food, "Sorry. Kanone is fine to go whenever, but Ryoko is in prett bad shape. She won't be getting out for at least another week." she said, a bit sadly. Once again, the pang of regret filled her body and she blamed herself entirely for what happened, _"If only I'd been there..."_ she thought.

Nik frowned slightly, _"Only a week. That doesn't give us much time, and if I'm going to do anything it has to be quick."_ Then, another idea popped up, "So, once they're out, you're just going back to that hotel? It doesn't seem very realistic, especially since your friend was hurt pretty bad."

Rio smiled, "No, we're moving to a new house once they're ready." she informed him (stupid girl...don't tell him that!), "It's actually around here, I think..." she bit her lip, looking around, "Actually, I'm not too sure where it is, Eyes and Kanone have all that figured out."

Then, Nik saw his opportunity, "Eyes? You don't mean Eyes Rutherford, do you?" he asked, a glint of excitment in his eye.

Rio nodded, a bit proudly, "Yep, Eyes is my friend!" she stated.

"Really? I've been following his career for a long time, but I've never been able to get a chance to talk with him, and I've only seen him perform once live." he said, a little disappointed, "It would be great to meet him, he's one of my idols." Nik knew he was feeding Rio more crap than was really neccessary, but he figured it was better to pour it on than to seem unsincere.

"I could arrange a meeting!" Rio offered, "Oh, he's kind of tied up at the moment, though, with Kanone being in the hospital, and the new house and everything..." she trailed off.

Nik smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you what, once you guys get everything squared away, and are all settled into your new house, give me a call and I'll drop by."

Rio nodded enthusiastically, "Okay!" she agreed, "That sounds like a good plan."

Nik grinned to himself, _"That was easier than I thought it would be. Now, as long as I don't screw things up with Rio, and Ryoko keeps her damn mouth shut, everything will go smoothly."_ he thought.

Of course, Ryoko had done everything _but_ keep her mouth shut, and that had resulted in Kousuke running through every floor, searching for Rio. Finally ending up in the lobby, he came to the conclusion that Rio was indeed _not_ in the hospital. The only place he hadn't checked was Kanone's room, which was where he took of for next. Hoping that Rio was in there, Kousuke opened the door to the boy's room. Scanning the occupants quickly, he saw that the small Blade Child was not among them, and became even more worried for her safety. Eyes' gaze rested upon the out-of-breath redhead, and raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem?" he asked, wondering where the hell Kousuke had been running.

The latter took a second to catch his breath, and shook his head, "Rio...have you seen her?" he asked, hoping that someone would say that she only went to the bathroom or something.

Unfortunately, Kalelle shook his head, "She said she was going out for a little bit." he informed Kousuke.

"Did she say with who?" he asked, panic evident in his voice.

The older twin thought for a second, "No, just that she was going out, and would return later."

Now, Ayumu became interested in the conversation, "Is there something wrong?" he questioned, noticing the worried state of the Blade Child.

"Ryoko's awake." Kousuke said, "She told me that she remembered who stabbed her."

Even Kanone opened his eyes at this, "Who?" he asked, desperately not hoping it was who he was thinking.

"Nik." Kousuke said in a low voice. He knew how much Rio liked him, and it would break her heart to learn that he was only decieving her. He just hoped he could get this news to the grey-haired girl before Nik got to her.

"Do you think that's who she's out with right now?" Ayumu asked the obvious question that they all already knew the answer to.

Kousuke looked around, hoping that someone would answer the question in the negative, but to his dismay, the other three boys nodded their heads in agreement. Kousuke clenched his fists, "Damn." he said softly, "Why does this keep happening to Rio?" he wondered.

Kanone tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?" he asked, wondering what else had happened to her. Eyes looked to him for an explanation as well, wondering when he hadn't been there to protect Rio.

"I mean, look at you two." he began, motioning to Eyes and Kanone, "You're together, and neither one of you are planning on killing each other. Niether are Kalelle and Ayumu or Ryoko and I. How did Rio get caught up with the bad guy?" he questioned no one in particular.

The four boys glanced to their significant other, each glad that things had worked for them, but also equally sorry that Rio hadn't been as lucky. When no one answered Kousuke's hypothetical question, the inevitable question came from the oldest of the group, "What do we do now?" he asked.

Kanone thought over his brother's question, "Well, we can't just wait until she gets back, and hope she's safe." he said, very much stating the obvious.

"We have no idea where she is, though." Ayumu pointed out.

Eyes simply looked at them all like they were idiots, "Have you all even heard of cells phones?" he asked, pulling his out. The rest just exchanged embarrassed glances as the _smartest_ of the group dialed Rio's number.

Rio was in the middle of sliding some pasta in her mouth when her phone started to vibrate. Quickly pushing the noodles down her throat, she took a sip of soda and flipped it open, "Hello?" she asked, halfway between interested who would be calling her and angry that her date had been interrupted. She knew it wasn't an official date, but it still felt like one. Of course, if it _was_ an official date that would make Nik her...boyfriend. Rio blushed slightly at the idea, and tried to focus on what the person on the other line was saying, "Oh, hi Eyes!" she said excitedly, "I'm at a resturaunt with Nik. Huh? Now? Can't it wait until I'm done eating?" she asked, now angry that her "date" was not only getting interrupted but cut short, "What's wrong?" she wondered, now a little worried, "Ryoko? Oh, I'll be there as soon as I can." she closed her phone, and looked to Nik a little apologetically, "I've got to go. Eyes just called and said that Ryoko's awake, and she's got some sort of news." she explained, standing up, "I'm really sorry that I have to go, but I had a really good time. I'll call you later!" she promised, and ran off before Nik could get a word in edgewise.

Nik was speechless as he watched Rio jump in a taxi and speed off back towards the hospital, _"She's awake already?"_ he thought, alarmed as he saw his entire plan being ruined, _"She can't be awake yet..."_ This was _not_ how things were supposed to go. Not only would he get any closer to Rio, but now he'd probably be cut off from her all together. Shaking his head, he threw some money down on the table and hailed his own cab, heading back towards the hotel, hoping Turner had an idea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, so he didn't get her. Now all his plans are ruined, right? Who knows...oh, I do! Heh, and knowing me you should know things won't be that simple. I dunno, perhaps Turner has something up his sleeve? Review!


	42. Chapter 42

Heh...umm, hi! Yes, I know i's been over a week since I updated this fic, and I know it's one of the ones that I'm not supposed to update because of me and Polaris' agreement, but I _did_ tell her I'd be updating one more chappy of each, so I guess this one is long overdue! In that case, enjoy!

Polairs18: Don't worry. I promised you a kiss (I think...), and a kiss you will get! Yes, it does take a genuis to figure out that Rio might have her cellphone with her. They really can be absent minded when they want to be, can't they? Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Nope, he didn't...at least not yet...Heh, I know how Rio will handle the news...but I'm not tellin'! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rushing back to the hospital, Rio burst through the doors and made a bee line for Ryoko's room. Once there, she ran through the door to see everyone in there, looking all but happy. Rio, however, only saw her friend, sitting up in her bed, "Ryoko!" she cried, and ran over to the taller girl.

"Hey, Rio." Ryoko said in a much calmer voice.

"Are you okay?" Rio asked, not wanting to jump on the other girl and hurt her, but having the strong urge to glomp her.

"I'm fine." Ryoko assured her, then got serious, "Rio..." she trailed off, not sure how to approach the subject.

"Huh? What is it?" Rio asked, looking around the room, and seeing that everyone had the same sad expression on, "Eyes? Kousuke?" she looked to the other Blade Children, "What's wrong?"

"Rio," Kousuke began, trying to put it gently, "We know who attacked Ryoko." he continued, nearly stumbling over his words.

"Who?" came the obvious question.

Of course, this was the question that no one wanted to answer. Fortunately, Eyes took the responsibility, "Nik." he informed her.

"No...that's impossible." Rio said, unbelieving, then turned to Ryoko, "You've got to be mistaken, Nik wouldn't do something like that!"

"I saw him, Rio." Ryoko said, hoping her friend would be reasonable about learning this information. They all knew Rio had a good head on her shoulders, but when she wanted to be, she could be quite foolish and stubborn, "He even said he was coming after you next."

Flashbacks of her nightmares flashed through Rio's head, but she ignored them. It _had_ been Nik in all of those dreams, but she just couldn't believe that he would actually do something like that, "No...I don't believe you." she whispered, "He...he wouldn't..." Tears began to form in her eyes as she came to the sudden reality that he actually _might_. Once she thought about it, everyone they had met since they arrived here had been a Hunter. That was quite odd, and she wondered if they had known about their arrival. Rio slowly backed towards the door, needing some space and time to think.

"Rio..." Kousuke said, not wanting they grey-haired girl to do anything stupid.

Rio just smiled at all of them, as unconvincing as they come, "I'm alright...I just need some to think." she assured them, which was true.

Apparently they all understood, and nodded, "Alright." Kousuke sighed, and sat back down.

Back outside, Rio began walking nowhere in particular, her mind racing, _"Okay, if it's true and he _did_ attack Ryoko...that doesn't mean he's all bad. I mean, Kalelle attacked _me_, and I forgave him."_ It made perfect sense in her head; if Kanone, Kalelle, and Ayumu, who were all Hunters at one point, could join their side, why couldn't Nik? Rio was certain that it would all work out, and that if she just talked to Nik, he would explain, _"Maybe he was forced to, or maybe he just needs the assurance that I won't reject him once I find out he's a Hunter."_ Yes, it was perfectly clear to Rio. Then again, love is blind...

Back at the hotel, Nik was waiting for Turner to get down negotiating some kind of deal. When the men he had been meeting with exited through the lobby doors, Nik stood. Knocking on Turner's door, he entered when told to, "Ah, Nik, what brings you here?" Turner asked, in a slightly better mood than usual.

_"That's good."_ Nik thought, _"Maybe he'll give me another chance if he's in a good mood."_ Nik smiled a little, "I'd like to talk to you...about the Blade Children."

Turner laughed, "Of course, what else would we have to talk about?" he asked, "Now, then, what exactly is troubling you?"

_"Is it that obvious?"_ Nik wondered, but shook it off, "You see, Turner, it's that girl... Ryoko." he said after a moment.

"The one you killed?" Turner asked, confused, "Why would we need to talk about her?"

"That's the thing..." Nik trailed off, and prepared for the worst, "She's not exactly dead."

Turner stayed silent for a moment, then laughed, "I don't think I heard you right, I thought you just said that she wasn't dead."

"I did." Nik confirmed, cringing; this wasn't going to go well.

Turner lost his laugh and smile, "Why wouldn't she be dead after you killed her?" he asked.

"Apparenly he didn't do a very good job." Wallace commented, entering the office.

"Was there something you wanted?" Turner asked him, annoyed that he was interrupting.

Wallace shrugged, "Just seeing what you guys were talking about." he explained, "I guess no one can actually kill anyone around here."

"You're one to talk." Nik commented, under his breath.

Wallace was about to defend himself, but Turner interrupted him, "Both of you, be quiet." he snapped, "Wallace, if you don't have any business here, I'm trying to have a private conversation with Nik."

"Whatever." Wallace said, dismissively, going off to find something interesting to do.

Sighing, Turner turned his attention back to Nik, "I expect that you have the situation under control?" he asked.

Nik understood exactly what he meant, but hesitated, "I'm not so sure..."

"Not sure?" Turner repeated, telling him to get sure.

Nik decided that telling Turner that Ryoko had seen him, had probably told Rio now, and ruined his entire plan, _wasn't_ the best idea. So, he just smiled, "You know what? I've got it under control." he assured the older one.

"You're sure?" Turner asked, not believing Nik, but hoping that _someone_ around here could get done what they were supposed to. If things kept up this way, he'd have to get rid of all the Blade Children by himself.

Nik nodded, "Sure I'm sure." he said, "I'll have her gone in a week." Turner nodded, dismissively, and Nik took the hint and left. Walking out, he took a deep breath, _"At least I'm still alive."_ he thought, but knew that if he screwed up again, Turner wouldn't be so patient with him.

"Nik!" called a voice from down the street.

Nik turned to see Rio, and smiled, "Hey, Rio." he greeted her, _"She doesn't look pissed...could Ryoko not have said anything?"_ The possibility of amnesia popped into his head, but he doubted that Rio would be happy if Ryoko had amnesia.

"Hi!" she said, finally reaching him, and encased him in a giant hug. This, of course, made Nik suspicious, but he didn't show it, "Are you busy?" she asked.

Nik thought for a moment, then shook his head, "Nope. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing." Rio fibbed, "Hey, why don't you come up to my room, I want to talk to you, and it's getting cold out."

Nik hesitated, but knew that declining would be worse than anything, "Sure." he agreed, and followed Rio inside, wondering what she had up her sleeve.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, I wonder what will happen up there...heh, no not that (dirty people!). Well, like I said, this fic won't be updated for a while (for Polaris' sake), so I hope this and my other fics will be good enough for now!


	43. Chapter 43

I'm having writer's block with this fic...again. Also, absolutely no time to update it. Ugh, evil creation from hell...

Kanone: Are you talking about me again?

Me: Don't even start with me...

Kanone: Why not?

Me: Leave me alone or...I'll rape you.

Kanone: How could you even...

Me: Do you _really_ want to find out? That's what I thought. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

Ugh...the game. Right. Alright, listen up! You know what? Actually, just go check out the latest chappy of Trapped or Surrender To Me (if you haven't already) for all the rules and such. I'll give you the short version, though. At the end of every chappy, I'll post a quote from one of the spiral characters. You have to tell me who said it and who they said it to. If you get ten quotes right in a row, then you'll get a prize. If you miss one, though, your count starts over. Also, no cheating (which means you have to know them off the top of your head). If you can tell me what episode the quote is from, then you'll get a bonus point. 5 bonus points are worth one qoute. So, if you have 9 quotes, but miss one, and have 5 bonus points, it'll be like you never missed the 10th quote. That's all, I think. Like I said, the last chappy of those other two fics will have the long, drawn out rules in them that explains anything I might have missed of forgotten.

Polaris: Guess what? I don't know, either. Oh, you'll get that kiss this chappy. Yay...joy. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in her hotel room, Rio sat down on the couch while Nik took a seat on the coffee table across from her, "So, you wanted to talk?"

Rio nodded, a little nervous about how to approach the subject. Of course, she couldn't just come right out and ask him if he was a Hunter, or if he had really attacked Ryoko. Of course, she didn't think Ryoko would lie to her, but she still couldn't bring herself to believe that things could turn out this badly, "Nik, can... can I ask you something?"

Nik smiled, slighly unsure, and nodded, "Of course." He knew that Rio was a smart girl, and she must have pieced it all together by now. There was only one logical question she could ask at this time. That question was...

"Are you a Hunter?" Rio asked, quickly. The words came out all in one soft breath, barely escaping her lips for fear of the answer, and for fear of what Nik would do once he answered how she knew he would.

_"Damn."_ Nik thought, sighing, _"What do I tell her? I could just lie, but I know that Ryoko must have told her what happened. No, she must know. She just wants to see if I'll fess up to it."_ This wasn't a position that Nik wanted to be in, though he could easily overpower Rio, he really didn't want to. Finally, he answered, "Yes."

Rio's eyes widened slightly as a small gasp escaped her throat. She knew what the answer would be, but it was still a shock to hear it. Swallowing a rather large lump in her throat, Rio eyed Nik carefully, "Why?" was all she could get out, "Why did you attack Ryoko? Why not just go after me?"

Nik sighed, _"Desperate times..."_ he thought, then looked away, a pained expression suddenly covering his face, "The truth is Rio, I really don't want to be involved in any of this." he confessed, still avoiding eye contact.

Rio looked at Nik, trying to decide whether or not he was serious, _"Everyone else changed, why not him?"_ she wondered, then smiled softly. Using both of her hands, she lifted his face to hers, "I believe you."

Nik smiled a little, "You do?" Rio said nothing else, but nodded. Lost in her eyes, Nik unconsciously leaned foward, coming within centimeters of the young girl's face, thier lips millimetes away. After hesitating only a moment more, Rio finally closed the gap, pressing their lips together and sighing at the contact. Nik grinned, and pulled her closer (nearly pulling her off the couch) and slowly deepened the kiss. Having access granted, Nik's tongue fought with Rio's in a short lived battle as the latter soon got too lost in her first kiss to care about winning or losing at the moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I hate it. So, _so_ sorry for the shortness. I promise I'll update this first thing tomorrow with a much longer chapter. Writer's block is a nasty little beast, isn't it? The worst part is I have actual things that still need to happen, I just don't want them to happen yet and I have no idea how to fill up the space between now and then...Ugh. Anyway, review...I guess. Oh, right, the quote!

"Annihilation is our destiny."

Yeah, easy, I know. Do you know what episode it's from though? Remember, you have to know who said it _and_ who it was said to (also what episode it was from for bonus points). They'll get harder eventually, but when I made my list, it was all off the top of my head (only 15, that's pretty sad, and half of them were Kanone I think). Anyway, good luck!


	44. Chapter 44

Alright, I suppose I need some sort of system for this scoring thing. So here's how it'll go. At the beginning of the chapter (after the responses), I'll put up the answer (who said it, who it was said to, and what episode it was from). Underneath that, I'll put up the score. The penname will be underlined and the number next to their name will be the number of points. If they have any bonus points, I'll put that number in () next to the name as well. That way, if we ever have any disagreements over points, you can go back and look at the scoring yourself for each chappy. I think that's all, enjoy!

CeTe: Lol, don't you hate people like that? Yep, that's called irony! I'm a big fan of irony; it's funny most of the time. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris: Yay, you got it! Joy, you get a point! I guess I forgot to mention that, but if I do have a quote that is repeated in more than one episode, I'll accept any of the episodes it's from. Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Kanone to Eyes. The episode was #9, Dry Eyes.

**Score:** Polaris: 1 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Rio?" Hearing her name startled the girl out of her thoughts. After her and Nik were done talking, a silence had settled over them. She wasn't sure quite what kind of silence it was, but it didn't seem uncomfortable. Probably due to the fact that both were too lost in their thoughts to make it so.

Looking up, Rio smiled at Nik, who she supposed was her boyfriend now. A small blush covered her face at this realization, "Yes?" she asked in a small voice.

"How did you know I was a Hunter?" he wondered, "Was it from one of the other Blade Children?"

Rio nodded, "Yeah, Ryoko." she replied. She nibbled on her bottom lip, wondering if she should bring it up. There was really no point in saying the obvious, but she also knew that it would come up sooner or later.

"Obviously." Nik said, mostly to himself.

Rio nodded slowly, "So...you never answered my question." Rio told him, "Why did you attack Ryoko? Why her out of all of us?"

Nik sighed, there wasn't a reason, and that was the truth. Ryoko had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course, he doubted Rio would believe or accept that, "I was just following orders. To disobey might have cost me my life."

Rio nodded, wanting once again to believe in Nik's words. Of course, that annoying little voice in the back of her head told her one damaging truth, "Ryoko would have chosen death over hurting another." she whispered, hating that it was the absolute truth.

"Well, I'm not Ryoko." Nik pointed out, "And I'm sure I'm not near the great person she is."

"Still, it's not just the fact that you attacked Ryoko, her beliefs aren't my concern here." Nik waited for Rio to continue, "You're a Hunter, you're supposed to despise the Blade Children. If you and I are together, then you can't possibly still despise me."

Nik smiled softly, "People change, they realize that what they once believed in was a lie, or at least not the complete truth."

"And you're willing to give up everything you've believed in that easily?" Rio asked, uncertain of what kind of person would abandon their beliefs so easily.

"Not at all. I do despise the Blade Children, but not you. I'm not singling you out, I do hate what you are, but I don't hate _you_ because of it."

Rio stared at Nik with wide eyes, "That makes no sense!" she exclaimed.

"It makes perfect sense." Nik objected, "Your fate is what I despise, and what you will become because of it. The person you are now, though, Rio, I simply adore."

"So...you'll hate me later?" the small girl asked, suddenly wondering if Nik was possibly just an escapee from a mental instition. He was talking crazy enough to be.

"Well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." was the only response that came.

Before Rio could process the things that Nik had just told her, her phone rang. Snapping out of her daze that she had been put in in an attempt to figure out what the hell Nik was trying to tell her, she flipped it open, "Hello?" she answered, "She is? I'll be right there!" Closing her phone, she looked up at Nik, a smile on her face, "I've got to go." she informed him, refraining from telling him too much; she still wasn't sure what to make of what he had said.

"Go where?" Nik wondered, knowing it must have been something to do with one of her friends, meaning her answer would most likely be the hospital.

Instead of responding, though, Rio just jumped up and headed out the door, "I'll call you later!" she called as she ran through the door, slamming it behind her.

Nik sighed, standing as well. He wasn't sure what Rio had made of his words, but it had been mostly the truth. He did like Rio, he was sure of that, but he also still despised the Blade Children. He shook his head, feeling a headache growing, _"Either way, we still have to exterminate them. All of them."_

Bursting into the hospital's lobby, Rio smiled the biggest smile at the sight before her. Everyone was there, all ready to go and waiting for her. Kousuke raised a hand, being the first one to see her, "Hey, Rio, you ready?" His other hand was wrapped firmly around his girlfriend's waist, steadying her as she was just the tiniest bit tipsy.

Rio noticed this, and frowned, "Ryoko, you're sure you're okay to leave already?"

Ryoko just smiled, "I'm fine, and I'll be much better once we get into our new house."

Kalelle grinned, "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

Ayumu just sighed at how excited his lover was, and Kanone smirked at his brother, "I just got a phone call saying that our things arrived last night, so we only need to stop by the hotel for whatever we've left there and to pay."

"Kanone and I can take care of that, the rest of you may go start unpacking if you want." Eyes added.

Kousuke nodded, "Alright, then, let's get out of here." The others agreed, and the group exited the hospital for (hopefully) the last time.

Eyes and Kanone made it to the hotel in no time, and quickly gathered their things. They knew that the hotel was crawling with Hunters, and they would perfer not to stay longer than necessary. Grabbing Kousuke, Ryoko, and Rio's things out of their room, Eyes met Kanone, who had gotten his brother's things along with Ayumu's, back by the elevator. The latter smiled, "Ready?" Eyes nodded and they approached the desk a moment later.

Wallace was waiting for them, and put up his fake smile, hiding the contempt and hatred he felt for the two boys, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Kanone handed him the seven keys that the group had, each one for their own room, "We've finally gotten our housing situation squared away." Kanone informed him, "So, how much do we owe you?"

Wallace restrained from glaring at hearing that they were leaving, but totaled up their bill, all the while giving them the 'hope you enjoyed your stay, come back anytime' speech, "Will that be all?" he asked, handing Eyes his change.

Kanone nodded, "Thank you." he said, also hiding the fact that he wanted to basically kill the boy that he knew must have been a Hunter.

"Have a nice day." Wallace managed.

The two said nothing else, but turned to leave when a voice stopped them, "Kanone Hilbert, and Eyes Rutherford, if I'm not mistaken."

Both turned, a glare on their face, "And you are?" Kanone asked, knowing it must have been yet another Hunter.

Turner smirked at them, "Just a hotel manager." he said, "You, however, have become a problem for me."

"Is that so?" Kanone asked, "It seems that you're the problem."

Turner chuckled, "Don't think that just because you were the best that you can't be taken down. You and your cursed little boyfriend, you'll both burn in Hell."

Kanone growled, "You'd best think twice before you do something so foolish." he warned him.

Another chuckle, "I suppose you think _you_ can stop me? You share the same fate as those wretched beings." Turner informed him, curling his lip at Eyes, "Disgusting, pathetic excuses for a life."

Eyes glared, "Are you any better? You blame us for murder when you were the ones who forced us to such extremes."

"We've taken necessary precautions for the good of humanity, nothing more." Wallace objected.

Turner grinned, "It doesn't matter what your opion is on the topic, only the truth matters. That truth is that regardless of whether I kill you or another Hunter, your cursed fate _will_ catch up to you. You can't run forever."

Kanone turned to leave, "Perhaps not, but it won't be you that catches us." he informed the older Hunter. No more words were spoken as the two left the hotel for the last time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's on now. Hopefully this chappy was better than the last one. It's at least longer! Next chappy, more moving chaos and Eyes takes Kanone on a little detour on their way home. What could he have to show him? Hmm, I dunno...Here's the next quote for ya:

"Kill or be killed; that's every single day for us!"

a)Relentless Rainb)Overture

c)Mirror of the Heartd)Like a Swan

Yeah, I know, they're still really easy, but they _will_ get harder, so take advantage of the easyness while you can!

It's occured to me that you may have no way of knowing what the episodes are and that I'm an idiot for expecting that of you. Just to make it a tad bit easier, with each quote, I'll give you a list of four episode titles, and one of them will be the eppy it's from. That way you all have a fighting chance, especially when they get harder. Besides, I doubt that anyone has all the titles memorized, even if you knew which episode it was!


	45. Chapter 45

Sure, and now my computer is working again...this is about annoying. Joy, though, I already this chappy typed up, and I just realized it. Enjoy (Eyes gets a little brother...so cute!)

Polaris18: Eh, close. You got the quote, and that's the important part! Yay, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: You shouldn't trust Nik, but Rio does...poor, innocent Rio.Oh, wait, she's not all that innocent, but...still! And you got the quote and eppy, good job! Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer: **The quote was from Kousuke to Ayumu. The episode was Overture.

**Points:** Polaris:2 (1 bonus point)

CeTe:1 (1 bonus point)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes and Kanone were on their way to their new house when the former suddenly stopped, looking down a street the couple was passing. Kanone turned to see why the other had stopped, "Eyes?"

Said boy glanced to his boyfriend, "I used to live here. On this street." he whispered as memories flew through his head.

Kanone smiled, this had been one of the reasons that he had been so willing to come to England; he wanted to see where Eyes had grown up. Of course, with everything that had been happening, it had slipped his mind. Walking a few steps to join his boyfriend, Kanone grabbed his hand, "Let's go." he suggested. Eyes nodded and led the way down the abandoned street. It wasn't a busy one, with a bunch of houses crammed together, lining the sidewalks. The road itself wasn't even asphault but cobble-stone, very nostalgic of a time long ago where horse-and-buggy was the only transportation.

The houses themselves were pretty classy and looked like they might have been very expensive twenty years ago, though they looked as if they were from the same time period as the road. The two finally stopped in front of a house that Kanone guessed used to be Eyes'. The former glanced to his boyfriend, "What happened to your parents?"

"I never met my father." Eyes replied, "My mother always told me he had died overseas while she was still pregnant with me, but she never elaborated."

"And your mother?"

Eyes looked to Kanone, "Unless something drastic has happened, she should be inside this house."

Kanone's eyes widened with both suprise and excitement, "Why didn't you tell me she was still living here sooner?"

Eyes shrugged, "We didn't leave off on the best of terms." he admitted, "I don't think she was ever truly comfortable with me being her son."

Kanone's mouth hung open slightly, "How could she possibly feel that way? Even if you weren't drop-dead gorgeous and famous, every mother should love her child, regardless."

Eyes smirked, "What happens when your child puts your life in danger on a daily basis because people are trying to kill him? What happens when your child is one of the Blade Children?"

Kanone shook his head, "It shouldn't matter."

"Yet it does." he pointed out, "My mother had always wanted a normal life for both of us. When the realization that that would never happen came to her, she didn't cope with it quite as well as others might have."

"What do you mean?" Kanone wondered, finding Eyes' past incredibly interesting.

"I mean she all but denied my existance. If someone asked her about her son, she would tell them I was either dead or that I ran away."

"That was only to protect you." came a voice from the front porch.

Eyes and Kanone both turned their heads to see a woman in her late 50's standing there, a fluffy white cat at her feet. She didn't have her son's eyes, but soft green ones instead, and while her hair was grey-ish, it was simply from old age. Kanone imagined Eyes must have gotten everything except his build from his father. Eyes didn't quite glare at the woman, but he certainly wasn't smiling, "Hello, mother."

His mother, however, offered her son a smile, "Hello, Eyes, you're looking well." Only a nod replied to this statement, and the woman turned her head to Kanone, "And who might you be?"

Kanone smiled a slightly warm, yet still fake smile, "Hello, my name's Kanone Hilbert." said boy introduced himself.

Her green eyes once again swept over to her son, looking for more of an explanation, "Kanone is my boyfriend." Eyes explained.

Her expression didn't change much, perhaps a little more wary of Kanone, "I see. So, what brings you around here?"

"We were just in the neighborhood." Eyes replied, "Thought I'd drop by."

Kanone glanced between the two, noticing the tension between them. He was about to suggest that he and Eyes head home when a small boy of about five darted out of the house. Kanone, for a moment, thought Eyes had a youger brother he forgot to mention, but that possibility was erased as soon as the little boy looked up at him. He certainly had Eyes' beautiful silver hair, but his eyes were definitely from his mother, though a more intense green than hers. Katrina sighed, "Travis, what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold."

Travis looked to his mother briefly, "Mother, don't you know who this is?" he asked, excitedly.

The woman sighed, "Yes, love, I do." Her younger son happened to be obssessed with her older one's music. He simply idolized the older one, though he didn't know that Eyes was his older brother. It seemed that his parents had left that small tidbit of information out.

Eyes glanced down in shock as the small boy latched himself onto his leg, "Mr. Rutherford, I love your music so much!" he exclaimed, looking up to the annoyed boy. He even had the tiniest hint of a brittish accent masked underneath his inability to properly pronounce letters such as 'l' and 'r'.

Kanone couldn't help but laugh, "I see he got your attitude." he said, sarcastically.

"We ever get married, he's going to be _your_ brother-in-law." Eyes reminded him, looking back down at the slightly confused boy.

"Brother?" he asked, looking to his mother, "What does he mean?"

"Eyes is your older brother." she confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer, and turned back to Eyes, "Why aren't you ever around?" he asked, pouting slightly.

Something tugged at Eyes' heart when he saw the saddened boy. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a strange connection to the younger child, "I'm very busy, you should know that." he replied, not meaning it to sound as cold as it did.

"Oh." was the only reply he recieved. Then, the extended his arms up to Eyes, as if reaching out for him.

Confused, Eyes looked to Kanone then his mother, who provided an explanation, "He wants you to pick him up."

Glancing back down, Eyes saw Travis nodding. For some unknown reason, he complied with the child's demands and crouched down to pick him up. Travis wrapped his legs around Eyes' waist, and his arms around Eyes' neck, smiling. Eyes allowed a small flicker of a smile to pass over his lips, "So, how old are you?"

"Four." Travis replied after thinking for a moment.

Eyes smirked at the pronounciation of the word, and glanced up as another man emerged from the house. He had long, silver hair that didn't seem to be from age at all, and intense blue eyes that were surrounded by crow's feet, which were definitely from age. A frown tugged at his lips as he saw his young son being held by a boy that looked just like him. Only then did he recognize the older one, and the frown deepened, "What are you doing here?"

Eyes studied the man for a moment, "You're..." he looked to Katrina for an explanation.

The latter sighed, and glanced to her husband, "I...I lied to you when I said your father died." she confessed.

"You lied to me as well." Brad said, "You told me you took care of this problem, yet here it stands before me. Holding my son, nonetheless."

"He's your son as well." she reminded him, "You may like to deny it, but he is yours."

"I would not lower myself to even acknowledging such a monster, let alone admit to having any relation to him."

Kanone glared at this, "If you're not his father, than who the hell are you to talk about him like that?" he growled, becoming very defensive of Eyes.

The man glanced to Kanone, "You're no better than their kind, Kanone."

With that simple recognition established, Eyes immediately knew why his mother had kept the two apart, why she told him that his father was dead, and why she told the latter he was dead, "You're a Hunter." he whispered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Duh duh duh! As if there wasn't enough going on in this story already, now Eyes' father is a Hunter. He seems to like Travis okay, though, wouldn't you think that he would be a Blade Child as well? Maybe Eyes is just that special that only he gets to be a Blade Child. Isn't Travis the cutest little thing, though? Here's the next quote:

"Wait a minute...that means you turned me into a decoy without my permission!"

a)Blind Spot in the Web

b)Whispering Shadows

c)The Lamenting Angel

d)Shimmering Fragance

Good luck!


	46. Chapter 46

Yay for sleeping in! I didn't have to go to school until 10 today because I didn't have an exam in the morning. The exam I did have was easier than most of the tests I've taken, too. Absolutely no thinking required. Yay for no thinking! Speaking of, guess I should get on with the fic. Enjoy!

Polaris18: You got it again. It's just Eyes' luck to have a Hunter for a father, too.

Eyes: Now do you see why I'm so solitary and messed up in the head?

Kanone: _That's_ why?

Eyes: Why did you think it was?

Kanone:...oh, no reason...(cough)crazy(cough).

Travis: Does that mean I'm crazy, too?

Kanone: Not at all, cutie.

Eyes: Cutie?

Kanone: Look at him, he's freaking adorable!

Eyes: He looks just like me when I was a child.

Kanone: You think he'll grow up to look just like you, so when you get all old and wrinkly, I'll have a back-up?

Eyes:(slaps Kanone). Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: I love Travis! Yep, poor, poor Eyes. He's lucky he's sexy and has Kanone or else is would all be hell.

Kanone: You hear that? I make your life worth living!

Eyes:...did you really need to give him any more self-confidence? He's cocky enough as it is.

Me: So true...thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Hiyono to Ayumu. The episode was Blind Spot in the Web.

**Points: **Polaris18:2 (2 bonus points)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kanone registered Eyes' words, then looked back to Brad, "A Hunter?" he whispered, then glared at said man.

Brad smirked and stepped foward, "Now, if you'll kindly go die in a ditch somewhere, I'd like my son back."

Travis cringed at the malice in his father's voice, and wondered why his brother and father hated each other so much. He had no idea what a Hunter was, or why he wanted Eyes to die, but he was certain he didn't like his father too much. Of course, there were many other factors contributing to that. Eyes felt the younger one cling to him and burry his face in his brother's chest. He held Travis closer to him and glared, "Perhaps I don't want to give him back." he objected, not wanting to leave the child there with Brad.

"Well, see, that's where you don't get an option." Brad told him, "He's _my_ son, I say where he goes and who takes him."

"He's _my_ brother." Eyes countered, "And from the looks of things, I'd say he doesn't want to go with you." Travis shook his head quickly in agreement, face still burried in Eyes' chest.

"I couldn't care less what he wants." Brad growled.

"Brad, it's their first time meeting." Katrina reminded him, "Let them have some time together."

"Shut up!" Brad snapped, "Did I say you could talk?" He turned back to Eyes and Travis, "Travis, get your ass over here."

"I don't want to." Travis whispered, low enough so that only Eyes could hear, "Don't leave me here."

Eyes' glare intensified, "Back off." he growled as Brad came closer.

"I could have you arrested for kidnapping him." the oldest one pointed out. He glared as neither son made a move, "Travis, I swear to god I will beat you where you stand if you don't get your ass over here _now_!" he shouted.

Travis whimpered slightly and started crying softly, "I don't want to." he repeated, nuzzling into Eyes' soft shirt, attempting to further himself from his father.

Tired of the disrespect he was recieving, Brad reached over and, with amazing force, ripped the clinging boy away from his brother and onto the ground. Travis hit the cement with a _thunk _and let out a pained cry. Eyes growled in the back of his throat as he advanced on his father, intending to end this all now. He would have been successful, too, if Kanone hadn't stopped him, "Don't." he suggested.

Eyes turned to him, "What the hell do you mean 'don't'?"

"Do you think it's wise for Travis to see you act so barbaricly?" he asked.

"Do you think it's wise to let Travis stay here?" Eyes countered. The argument was cut short as the youngest one's screams pierced through the air.

The two turned to see Travis struggling against Brad, who was all but dragging him in the house, "Stop, let me go!" he cried, futiley.

A hand across his face silenced Travis, "Shut your mouth." Brad ordered, and yanked on the youngest one's arm, pulling him inside.

Eyes' attention immediately snapped to his mother, "Why are you letting this happen?" he demanded. He had never felt this emotion before; the sincere desire to protect that little boy, his little brother.

She looked away, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as well, "It's not that simple." she whispered, "He won't listen to me, and you see what he does. I can't stop him."

"Why haven't you called the police?" Kanone asked, upset with the lack of action being taken to protect Travis.

"I have." she told them, "He's got the luck of the devil, though, and he keeps coming back. It only angers him."

Eyes glared at the house, trying not to think of what was happening inside. Kanone slipped his finger's through Eyes', "Let's go." he suggested. Eyes was about to object when he saw the small but reassuring smile on his lover's face. He nodded once and turned, not looking back at the house or his mother, and hoping like hell Kanone had a good plan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I know, horrible ain't it? Sorry this is so short, and that I'm torturing Travis, but he _is_ Eyes' brother. It'll get better, though, Kanone has a plan! Of course, when doesn't he? Here's the next quote:

"It's best to cry when you want to cry."

a)The Watcher in the Darkness

b)Relentless Rain

c)Dry Eyes

d)Like A Swan

Good luck!


	47. Chapter 47

Whoooooooooo. Energy drinks rock...especially the night before my chem final! Heh, those o's look funny. I know I sound about drunk right now, but I'm really not...I think (unless they put alcohol in my drink...the bastards!) Anyhow, I promise this craziness won't reflect on the fic any, so don't worry! (slaps self)...okay, I'm a bit better now. Enjoy!

Polaris18: I know, don't you hate me for it? I kind of hate myself for it...

Travis: Why would you do that to me? I love you...starts crying

Me: I'm so sorry, cutie, I'll fix it!

Travis: Can I live with Eyes?

Me: Of course you can.

Travis: Yay!

Me: Heh...so cute. Nope, not immortal, just a bastard; you know how they can keep coming back. Hey, hey! No! _My_ Kanone, back off!

Kanone: Chill, I'm yours, okay?

Me: Then what are you doing kissing _her_? (points to Polaris)

Kanone: Oh...that.

Me: Yeah, _that_.

Kanone: It's alright, I love you, I'm just using her.

Me: (blushes) okay. Aw, so close with the quote, but it was super cute chibi Kanone to _uber_ cute chibi Eyes...you said ultra cute. Hmm, I suppose you were close enough, though, I'll give it to you, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from super cute chibi Kanone to uber cute chibi Eyes (ultra cute chibi Eyes was also acceptable). The episode was Dry Eyes.

**Points:**Polaris18:3 (3 bonus points)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What's your plan?" Eyes demanded as soon as they got to their new home.

Kanone smiled, "Relax, dear, getting all worked up will help nothing."

"I don't give a damn." Eyes growled, "Tell me what you have planned. _Now_."

Kanone lost his smile and replaced it with a frown, "It's simple really, just call the police on him. Tell them that he's abusing his son and you, as his brother, want custody."

Eyes thought it over, "My mother says that she's called the police on him several times." he reminded Kanone, "What difference would I make?"

Kanone bit his bottom lip, "Well, if we can get Travis to confess what his father is doing to him, then they should have no problem with locking him up long enough for you to gain custody." he pointed out.

Eyes nodded, "It's worth a shot." he finally decided.

Kanone smiled once more, "Good. Then there's only one thing left to do." Eyes got his hint and pulled out his phone, dialing 911.

A half hour later, flashing lights and men in uniform were outside of Eyes' childhood home. The boy himself had rushed over as soon as he was off the phone, leaving Kanone to explain the situation to the others. One of the officers walked up to the door, and knocked briefly. A moment of silence passed until the door opened to reveal a small, frightened green-eyed boy, "Hello?" he asked, looking at all the strangers, his brother being blocked from his sight.

"Are you Travis?" the officer asked.

"Umm...yes." Travis replied, watching the officer warily.

"Is your father home?"

"Not again." Travis whispered, and reluctantly nodded, "Yes."

The officer kneeled down in front of Travis, placing a few fingers under his chin to move his head, attempting to get a better look at the very obvious bruise on the small child's cheek, "How did this happen?"

"I...I fell." Travis lied, "I was running too fast, and I tripped." All of a sudden, Eyes appeared by the officer's side, and Travis brightened as he saw his brother, "Eyes!" he cried, clinging once more to the older brother.

Eyes smiled softly as he stooped down to lift Travis up, "Are you alright?" he asked, worry evident in his usually calm voice. Travis hesitated before nodding; he didn't want Eyes worrying about him. The older one ran his thumb over the bruise, "What really happened?" he asked.

"I told you...I fell." Travis repeated, hating lying to Eyes. He didn't want to upset his father anymore than he already had, though.

"It's alright, you can tell me." Eyes assured him, "No one can hurt you while I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Travis bit his lip before looking up into Eyes' reassuring blue orbs, "You promise?"

The latter smirked, "Would I lie to you?"

Thinking only a second, Travis shook his head vigorously, smiling, "No."

Eyes' smile returned, "Exactly. Now, tell me what happened." He saw Travis glance to the police officer next to them, "Hey." he said, grabbing the boy's attention once more, "Tell _me_ what happened, don't worry about them."

"You saw." Travis whispered, "He hit me."

Eyes nodded and kissed him on the tip of his nose, "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Travis shook his head, silver hair flying wildly. Eyes glanced to the police officer, "You heard that?" The officer nodded in confirmation, "That's enough, then, all you needed to keep him away from Travis?"

The officer sighed, "It's enough to take him away for tonight, but a judge will have the final say." he informed Eyes.

"And what about placing Travis into my custody?"

"Once again, you'll need to attend a custody hearing. Until that time, Travis will remain here with his mother."

Eyes glared, "What if he comes back, though, before the hearing?" he asked, meaning Brad.

"With the evidence that we have hear tonight, I'd say it would take a pretty messed up judge not to lock this bastard up."

Eyes smirked slightly, "Alright." he agreed, then turned his attention to his mother and father, who were walking outside that very moment, the latter in handcuffs being read his rights. No words were spoken as he passed his two sons, but Brad glared at Eyes, and Travis clung to his brother tighter, taking refuge in his arms.

Katrina sighed as she watched her husband being carted away once again, and nodded as the officer went through the courses of action she could supposedly take to make sure this type of thing didn't happen again; nothing she hadn't heard before, though. Once everyone was gone, save Katrina and her two sons, the former looked to the older Blade Child, "What do you think you're going to accomplish by doing this? He'll be back tomorrow, even more pissed off than usual."

Eyes glared at her, "I don't know what you expect to gain by doing nothing while that sick bastard beats you and my brother on a daily basis, but I won't stand for it." he replied, "I'm having a custody hearing held to get guardianship of Travis."

"What?" Katrina asked, wide-eyed, "You can't do that!"

"You'd rather keep him here, suffering?" Eyes asked her, despising the woman he was forced to call family, "What kind of monster are you?"

"That's quite ironic, _you_ calling _me_ a monster." she said, laughing, "I'll be damned if I'll allow him to become involved with the Blade Children. Your kind of life is too dangerous for him to be around."

"You're a hypocrite, you know that?" came a voice that Eyes recognized all too well. He turned, smiling a little, and was suprised to see his lover's twin there.

"Where's Kanone?" he asked.

"Couldn't make it, I'm filling in on a temporary basis." Kalelle replied, laughing. He then turned his attention back to Katrina, "What kind of mother are you, who would put her child in this kind of situation and, when given the opportunity, not allow him a chance at a better life?"

"Who are you?" she asked, glaring a little, "Another Blade Child?"

"Not exactly." he replied, "Just a friend of the family."

"Family?" she scoffed, "What family?"

"Well, the Blade Children, obviously." Kalelle informed her.

"The Blade Children aren't a family, just a group of misfits who somehow found each other." she replied.

"Well, they _are_ misfits," Kalelle agreed, laughing once again at Eyes' glare, "but there are others that aren't Blade Children. We all live together, and we're closer to each other than we are to any of our real family. Well, besides Kanone and I, but we're a special case."

"You're special all right." Eyes muttered, "Was there a purpose for you coming here? Did Kanone send you?"

"Of course. He was busy explaining the concept of a younger brother to Kousuke. That fool doesn't understand a damn thing, I swear."

Eyes glanced down to Travis, worried that he shouldn't be hearing such language, to find that he had fallen asleep in Eyes' arms, chin resting on his shoulder. He smiled softly, finding himself doing that a lot around the younger one. Katrina glared at the affection, "I would like my son back now." she said, extending her arms for the younger one.

Eyes glared at her slightly, but walked over and handed Travis to her, nontheless. Brad wouldn't be back tonight either way, and Eyes made a mental note to stop by here first thing in the morning. He was busy unlatching Travis' arms from around his neck when green eyes snapped open at all the movement. He looked from Eyes to his mother, then back. In a flash he was latched back onto Eyes, sending the older one stumbling back from the force of a body being hurled into his, "I want to stay with Eyes." he stated, nuzzling his head under said boy's chin.

Katrina recovered from the shock of being the base that Travis pushed off of in order to fling himself at Eyes, "No." she said, firmly, "Travis, I won't allow you to go with him."

"But I want to!" Travis said, stubbornly, "Why can't I stay with him? He _is_ my brother."

"And I'm your mother." Katrina countered, "You're staying here and that's final."

Travis looked to Eyes who attempted a smile for his sake, but was failing miserably at it, "I'll be by first thing tomorrow." he assured his younger brother.

After thinking it over, Travis nodded, "Alright." he said, a bit sadly. Upon his request, Eyes crouched down to set him on his feet, "I'll see you tomorrow." he whispered, giving Eyes one more quick hug.

Eyes ruffled his silver hair, "Don't worry, I won't leave you alone with him again." he promised.

Travis smiled and nodded, "I know you won't." he said.

"Come on, Travis." Katrina said, having moved to the door, "You need to get to sleep."

Travis said nothing to his mother, angry with her for not letting him go with Eyes, "Bye." he said as he turned to head inside.

"Bye." Eyes whispered, turning also to head back home with Kalelle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wow, so...Katrina. Bitch. She has her reasons, though, and it's not just because Eyes is a Blade Child. Well, it is, but there's more to it than that. If you read carefully, you might be able to figure it out. Anyway, here's the next quote:

"I've always tried to guide you. So don't...Don't leave me all alone."

a)Blind Spot in the Web

b)The Sound of A Breaking Heart

c)Moving Targets

d)Manor of Death

I love the conversation this quote came from, it is quite sad, though. Good luck!


	48. Chapter 48

Yay, no school for two days! I absolutely love my wallpaper. It has all the Blade Children (minus Sayoko) and Ayumu and Hiyono on it, but they're all really cool looking (yes, even Hiyono...and you know it's got to be good for me to compliment her). I love Eyes and Kanone, though (well, that's a given, but I'm talking about the picture). Anyway...back on topic...enjoy!

Polaris18: Of course he is! Eyes is, too. Heh, gotta watch that squealing! No judge in this fic, then Brad would get put away. You know me, I have to put them all through hell and high water before they get out of it. I won't make poor Travis suffer too much, though. He's too cute! I can't exactly remember what quote I...oh, nevermind. Yep, you got it! Thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: I think uber cute may be appropriate for their relationship. Yeah, Katrina sucks. Her reasons may become a little more understandable (I guess) after we find out Travis' secret. Lol, I thought ranting was what we did here...oh well, you got it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote is from Kanone to Eyes. The episode is The Sound of A Breaking Heart.

**Points:** Polaris18:5 (4 bonus points)

CeTe:3 (3 bonus points)

A/N: For some reason, I didn't count some of the points or something (I have no idea what I've been doing), but they're all right now, I went back through the reviews and counted them. I also didn't respond to a couple of CeTe's reviews for some reason... sorry about that!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Moving?" came the small voice, "But...why?

"I've already told you, Travis, if Eyes finds out your secret, he'll demand that he take you immediately." Katrina informed her son, "As it is, he's already filing for custody of you, and we cannot have that."

"Why not?" Travis repeated, not understanding, "Why can't I live with Eyes?"

"The Blade Children's way of life is too dangerous for you."

"Eyes wouldn't let anyone get me, though." Travis objected, "And I'm only 4..."

"You're almost 5, and you know what happens then."

Travis nodded, sniffing back a few tears, "We just found Eyes, though..."

"It would have been better had you never known he was your brother." Katrina sighed. She was honestly only doing the best thing for Travis. Being around all the other Blade Children, he was bound to get hurt sooner or later. She didn't want that; she'd already lost one son by allowing him to embrace his fate.

"No!" Travis objected, "It wouldn't have been better. I want to stay with Eyes."

"I already told you no." Katrina said, firmly, "I won't be argued with on this matter, Travis. You're too young to know what you really want or what's best for you, so just trust me."

Travis shook his head wildly, "I don't!" he said, "I might be too young, but Eyes isn't. I know he wants to keep me here for some reason. He's smart, and he knows what's best for me."

"No, your mother knows what's best." Honestly, she didn't think a 4 year old would put up this much of a fight.

"No, you don't." Travis assured her, "You know what you think is best, but I don't trust you anymore. I trust Eyes."

Katrina stared horrified as Travis turned and ran out the door, "Get back here!" she shouted, but it was to no avail as her youngest was long gone. She sat down and sighed, _"Why? Why doesn't he trust me when I tell him that being with those people will only make his life harder?"_ she wondered, trying to think if she had ever steered Travis wrong before, _"He's only 4. How can he be so defiant and insightful already?"_ She smirked, remembering how Eyes was at this age, and that he was almost identical to Travis. Though, not nearly as resistant. Perhaps, though, that was only because Katrina had let him follow the path of his destiny. That had been a mistake, as she was well aware of now, and she refused to let Travis fall into that same pit of despair. She stood, and walked outside, wondering which direction Travis went. Deciding that he would most likely head for Eyes' place, she went in the direction she saw the older son walk off in the other day, determined to get her younger one back. How could she have known she was doing more harm than good?

Travis was running through the streets, looking around for anything familiar. He had lived here is whole life, of course, but 4 years (almost 5) wasn't a lot of time for one to get acquainted with an area this large. Especially when the first 3 were spent toddling around the house, exploring it. He went to town occasionally with his mother, but other than that, Travis had no idea where anything was or how to find Eyes. He had realized his flaw quite early of not knowing where Eyes lived, but he wouldn't go back to his own house unless he was forced. He was currently running down an alley (A/N: Always with the alleys...) and tripped over some invisible object that sent him flying to the ground.

He hit the stone with a _thunk_ and groaned as he rolled over onto his back. When he sat up, pain shot through his shoulder, which he had fallen on, and he winced as he grabbed it. Tears started flowing down his face, and he wished for nothing more than for Eyes to come right now and scoop him up and tell him everything would be okay. Sighing, he realized that wouldn't happen because Eyes was probably currently on his way to Travis' house while he was sitting there in the alley, _"He did say he would be by first thing in the morning."_ Travis thought, wiping away a few tears. Running had been a foolish thing to do, but he couldn't go back now. He wasn't even sure he knew how to get back if he wanted to go home.

The small, silver-haired boy was about to stand up and try to retrace his steps when he saw a form emerge from the shadows. He looked the boy over, and scooted back, wondering if the boy was a Hunter. The older one smirked at the poor child, "You must be Travis." he said, advancing towards the frightened kid.

Travis slid back until he hit the alley wall, wincing once again as he hit his sore shoulder, "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice shaking.

The older boy quickly made his way over to where Travis was all but cowering. He smiled as the frightened green eyes looked him over, "No one of any importance, I assure you."

"What do you want?" the younger one asked, wishing more than anything that Eyes would come and save him, _"Where are you, Eyes?"_ he wondered, but knew his brother wouldn't answer him, _"Please, help me."_

Eyes, of course, had no idea that his little brother was anywhere other than inside his house. So, that was where he was headed with Kanone and Kalelle both in tow, just in case anything went wrong. Reaching his childhood home, Eyes knocked a few times on the door and waited for an answer. When he got none, he glared at the door and knocked again. Still getting no answer, he turned to the twins, slightly worried, "He should be here. He knew I was coming." he informed them.

Kanone frowned, "Perhaps they went into town." he suggested.

Eyes looked down at the ground, feeling utterly useless, _"What if he needs me?"_ he wondered, _"I can't just stand here while something might be happening to him."_

Kanone smiled softly and walked over to Eyes, lifting his chin with a couple fingers, "He'll be fine." the older one assured him, "I'm sure it's nothing." Eyes opened his mouth to object that he couldn't take that chance, but Kanone cut him off by covering the younger mouth with his own, slipping his tounge inside the sweet taste of his boyfriend. Eyes melted into Kanone's arms, and momentarily forgot all his worries. A flase sense of security, though, as he was abruptly brought back to reality by a phone ringing. Seeing that it was neither his nor Kanone's, Eyes glanced to Kalelle, who grinned sheepishly and flipped his phone open.

Eyes sighed and turned back to Kanone, "I can't just leave him here." he told Kanone.

The latter shook his head, "I wouldn't expect you to." he replied, kissing Eyes once more, quickly, "We've got no idea where he is, though, so there's not a whole lot we can do."

Eyes nodded, sighing once again in defeat, "I just can't get the thought out of my head that I'm standing here, uselessly, while he's being hurt." Kanone hugged Eyes tightly, giving no response. What kind of answer could he give to a confession like that when he was fearing the same?

"Hey, we need to get home." Kalelle informed the couple, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"Why?" Kanone asked, not allowing Eyes to object before he heard an explanation.

The older twin shrugged, "Ayumu said it was some kind of emergency. He didn't say much else."

Now worried, Kanone looked to Eyes, "We could go, if you want to stay here."

Eyes glanced once more to the house and shook his head, "I'll go." he told the brothers. If there was something wrong, he wanted to be there for it. Of course, he wasn't sure if this emergency was more dire than his own, but Ayumu wouldn't have called unless it was serious.

Kalelle nodded, "Let's go, then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

One of these days, I will make a decent-lengthed chapter, I promise. I'm just extremely tired, though, and I figured if it went on for much longer, it would start to suck horribly, which I don't want this fic doing. So, with that said...Who was it that found Travis? And what emergency could Ayumu be talking about? I'll tell you this much, the two incidents are related somehow. And here's the next quote:

"Howdy bla-chis, ya'll havin' a strategy meetin'?"

a)Day of the Defeated

b)Cursed Children

c)The Sound of A Breaking Heart

d)The Lamenting Angel

God, who doesn't love this quote? It's the best one ever! I laughed so hard the first time I heard it...that boy is on something...anywho, good luck!


	49. Chapter 49

Grr...(kills the site). Why does it do this to me? Why? Now, I have to get my lazy ass up and go all the way to my grandmother's just so I can update! Again! Oh well...hopefully it will work again soon (I thought it would have worked since I got a new laptop, but apparently not). Enjoy!

CeTe: Lol, everyone loves that line. Of course I love it, it's so much fun! Aw, would I hurt Travis?

Eyes: (holds Travis close) You already have (glares)

Me: I'm making it better! Look! Heh...thanks for revieiwng!

Polaris18: Wow...poor kitty's getting molested.

Kanone: That's my hand! No!

Me: Lol, just throw the puppet that way, she'll never know. Hmm, got the quote, but not the episode. Thanks for revieiwng!

**Answer:** The quote was from Kanone (or the puppet, either one) to Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko. The episode was The Sound of A Breaking Heart.

**Points:** Polaris18:6 (4 bonus points)

CeTe:4 (4 bonus points)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The three boys made it home in 10 minutes, and Kalelle was the first one through the door, "Ayumu?" he called, worriedly. He knew his lover wouldn't have interrupted them if it hadn't been something of great importance, and he wondered if something was wrong.

"In here." the response came.

"Why is he in our bedroom?" Kanone wondered, following his brother in said bedroom.

Eyes noticed him first, the bruised and sleeping silver-haired child, "Travis." he whispered, and was at the younger one's side in an instant.

"I found him in an alley quite a ways away from where he lived." Ayumu explained, moving so Eyes could sit down next to his brother, "I don't know what he was doing there."

"Has he been awake at all?" Eyes asked, brushing a few strands of silver hair back.

Ayumu nodded, "He was awake when I found him, but I finally convinced him to get some sleep. He looked so tired." he informed the older one, "Poor kid." he added.

"Thank you." Eyes whisered, his gaze glued to Travis.

"It's not like I was just going to leave him there." Ayumu said, joining Kalelle.

The latter smirked, "I think you deserve some sort of reward for this." he commented, leaning down to suck on Ayumu's neck.

The chocolate haired boy leaned his head back, moaning, "What did you have in mind?" he asked, eyes closed.

Kalelle grabbed his hand, "It's in the other room." he said, leading Ayumu out of his brother's bedroom into their own.

Kanone just shook his head, "Those two have absolutely no self control." he noted, looking to Eyes. The younger one was so immersed in his brother, though, that he hadn't even heard Kanone. The latter just smiled and joined Eyes at Travis' side, "He'll be alright." he assured the worried teen, "We won't let him go again."

Eyes nodded, running his thumb over the purple bruise that still covered Travis' eye, "Never." he whispered.

A knock on the door startled Kanone, "I'll get it." he told Eyes, though he wasn't entirely sure the silver-haired boy had even heard the knock. Reaching the door, he suddenly realized that no one knew they lived there yet, _"So, who's knocking?"_ he wondered. Opening the door, he glared at the woman on the other side, "Leave." he said.

"He's here, isn't he?" Katrina demanded, "Let me see him."

Kanone shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Now leave before I have you arrested for trespassing."

"I'll have you and Eyes arrested for kidnapping." she countered, "Now let me see my son."

"It's obvious Travis doesn't want to see you, why else you he be all alone in an alley, bruised up?"

Katrina's eyes widened, "What did you do to him?"

Kanone was about to slap the woman, "What have _I_ done?" he asked, "I've done nothing. You, however, have done nothing but hurt that poor boy. You're lucky you're not getting arrested for assault charges."

"I've never laid a hand on him!" she argued.

Kanone's glare intensified, "The fact that you ignored his father beating him is enough, and _never_ raise your voice to me." he told her.

Katrina fumed, "He cannot be allowed to live with you monsters. I won't have that for him."

That was Kanone's breaking point. He backhanded the woman, sending her stumbling, "How dare you judge any of us?" he demanded, "If we're monsters, then what are you? Despite saying that you only want what's best for Travis, you continue to put him in situations where he is abused."

Katrina rubbed her cheek and glared at Kanone, "Living with the Blade Children will be worse for him, trust me."

"Not on your life." Kanone replied, "And what proof do you have that life will be so horrible for him here?"

"Your life is constantly plauged with people trying to kill you. Travis is too young to defend himself from that. He needs protection from the Hunters."

Kanone thought over her words, "So...Travis is a Blade Child as well?"

"Of course he is." Katrina told him, "Eyes was, why wouldn't he be?"

"Thier father is a Hunter, though, how can living with a Hunter be any sort of protection from them?"

"He doesn't know." Katrina admitted, "I've managed to keep it a secret from him."

Kanone shook his head, "No way. He'll find out, one way or another. When that time comes, you won't be able to protect him. He's safe here with us."

"I'm not convinced that you'll be able to protect him." she said, "How can you be so certain? I'm his mother, and I'd give my life for him, but you all...you can't love him like I do."

"Eyes does." Kanone countered.

Katrina shook her head, "The Blade Children are incapable of love." she told him.

Kanone glared, "Like hell they are." he growled, "Eyes loves me as much as I love him. If you even think about disagreeing with me on this, you'll get a lot more than a slap."

Katrina sighed, "I just don't want him hurt." she whispered.

"Leave him with us. Every single person here will protect him in any way possible." Katrina looked up into Kanone's eyes, searching for any hidden deciet, but found none, "If that's all, then be on your way."

"I still want to see him." she said, quickly, "He can stay here, but I still want to see him."

Kanone stared at her for a moment, then sighed. He led her back to his and Eyes' bedroom, where the latter now glanced up at the two. His gaze swept to Katrina, "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked, moving in front of Travis.

"It's alright." Kanone insisted, pulling him aside, "It seems she's come around."

"He's staying." Eyes said, obviously not hearing Kanone's words.

Katrina only nodded as she turned to Travis, "My baby." she whispered, running a hand through his dirty hair. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead before standing up and turning to Eyes, "Take good care of him."

Eyes said nothing, but Kanone nodded, "We will." he assured her. Without another word, Katrina left (hopefully for good!). Kanone turned to Eyes, "Travis is..."

"A Blade Child." Eyes finished for him, "I know. I also know that's why she didn't want him around us, but regardless, I still despise her."

Kanone frowned, no child should despise their mother, though Eyes did have plenty of good reasons. He pulled Eyes into a hug, drawing the younger one's attention to him. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on those pale lips, and smiled at his boyfriend, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Eyes leaned into Kanone, smiling just the tiniest bit. The moment was interrupted by a small groan coming from the bed. Eyes' head immediately snapped up and he looked to Travis, whose green eyes were looking around for a familiar face. He had forgotten that Ayumu had brought him here, and he panicked at first. His eyes locked with his brother's, "Eyes?" he asked, almost afraid that it was some sort of dream.

Eyes broke out of Kanone's embrace and was at Travis' side in an instant, "Travis." he whispered, letting a small smile cover his lips, "Are you alright?"

Travis hopped into Eyes' arms, snuggling in to the warmth of his brother, "Mm-hmm." he replied, nuzzling his head under Eyes' neck.

Eyes smirked at the affection and softly kissed the top of Travis' head, "Why did you leave?" he wondered, "You knew I was coming."

"She said we were leaving." Travis replied, face still burried in the crook of Eyes' neck, "I didn't want to leave, so I ran away."

The older brother hugged Travis tighter, "You don't have to worry about that anymore." he assured Travis, "You're staying here."

"She'll try to take me back, though." Travis said, refusing to call that evil woman his mother. He looked up at Eyes, "I don't want to go back."

"Shh." Eyes silenced him, petting his head, "She's already been here, and she's not taking you back. You're all mine now."

Travis looked up to his brother with wide eyes, "I am?" he asked. Eyes nodded and a huge smile broke out on Travis' face. He said nothing else but wrapped his arms arounf Eyes' neck, nearly strangling him.

After prying the young boy off of him, Eyes looked him over, "You look like you need a bath." he commented. Travis nodded enthusiastically and Eyes smirked, lifting Travis up. The latter winced as his shoulder was jerked and Eyes looked at him, concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I fell on my shoulder." Travis explained, "I'll be alright."

"You're sure?" Eyes asked, concern evident in both his eyes and voice.

Travis nodded once more, "I'll be fine." he assured Eyes.

Eyes realized he was being paranoid and overprotective, but that was his job. He stopped being annoying about it, though, and just carried Travis to their bathroom, which was currently locked. He sighed, "Of course." he commented, mostly to himself, "Probably Kousuke."

"Kousuke?" Travis asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Another Blade Child." Eyes explained, "He lives here as well. I suppose you haven't met Rio or Ryoko either?"

Travis shook his head, "They're Blade Children, too?" Eyes nodded, "What about the other three?"

"Kanone, Kalelle, and Ayumu used to be Hunters." Eyes informed him.

Travis' green orbs widened at this information, "Hunters?" he asked, frightened.

Eyes had to fight not to grin at the small boy, "Don't worry, they're on our side now."

"Why?" Travis asked, not sure if he trusted the three anymore. He trusted Eyes, and it was obvious Eyes trusted them, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Well, in Kanone's case, he's just horrible at his job." Eyes said.

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind Eyes. Travis retreated into Eyes' arms a little, hiding from Kanone, "I was the best there was."

"Is that so?" Eyes asked, turning his head, "I thought your orders were to _not_ fall in love with me." he recalled.

Kanone placed a kiss on the back of Eyes' neck, and rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, glancing at him, "I suppose no one can resist your charm." he said, laughing. The loud noise scared Travis a litte, who attempted to move away from the boy, nuzzling his head into the crook of Eyes' neck on the opposite side of the boy's body that Kanone was leaning on. Kanone looked at him, slightly confused, "What's wrong?"

Eyes glanced to his younger brother, "I think he's afraid of you." he commented.

"Why in the world would he be afraid of me?" Kanone wondered, "What did I do?"

"Nothing." the older silver-haired boy replied, "He's just uncomfortable with the fact that you used to be a Hunter."

"Oh." Kanone said. There really wasn't anything he could do about that. He bit his bottom lip before motion for Eyes to hand the younger one to him. After a moment of hesitation, Eyes obliged and Travis' head snapped up at the movement. He looked up to see that Kanone was now holding him, and he whimpered, looking to Eyes. Kanone frowned, "Travis?" he asked, getting the child's attention, "I know you may not trust me because I used to be a Hunter, and I really can't say much in my defense. I can tell you, though, that I love your brother very much, and would never do a thing to hurt him or you. The only thing I can give you is my word, but do you think you can at least give me a chance?"

Travis looked from Kanone to Eyes, who nodded, and back. He finally nodded as well, "Yes." he said.

Kanone broke out into a smile, "Great!" he exclaimed. Travis smiled a little back, but jumped when the bathroom door opened.

"Typical." Eyes muttered, seeing he redhead come out, "What in the world takes you so long in there?"

"Hey, my girlfriend doesn't put out as much as yours does." Kousuke objected.

Kanone raised an eyebrow, handing Travis back to Eyes, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Woah, kid." Kousuke noted, looking said kid over, "Is this your little brother?" he asked Eyes.

The latter nodded, "Yes, his name is Travis." Eyes told him, "Travis, this is Kousuke."

"Hello." Travis said, trusting Kousuke much more than Kanone. He _was_ one of the Blade Children after all.

Kousuke grinned, "Hey, Travis." He looked to Eyes, "Cute kid." he noted before disappearing into his and Ryoko's room.

"He's strange." Travis commented, looking to his brother, who was nodding in agreement.

"You don't know the half of it." Eyes told him, heading into the bathroom, "I'm giving Travis a bath." he told Kanone, stopping the older one in his tracks.

Kanone sighed, "Why do I have the feeling Kousuke and I are going to be bonding a lot more?"

"Probably because you two are the only ones not getting any." Kalelle commented, emerging from his bedroom, looking quite satisfied. A rumpled Ayumu following close behind.

Kanone sighed, "That kid is going to be the death of me."

"At least your sex life." Ayumu agreed.

Kalelle just laughed, "This is Kanone we're talking about. He _is_ his sex life." Kanone simply glared at the two laughing boys and headed off into the kitchen, determined to eat away his horniness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, not a whole lot happened in this chappy, but we got to see more of cute little Travis! Poor Kanone, he's going to get fat because he can't have sex. Hopefully we'll get back to Rio and Nik next chappy, and I'm sure other things will happen...what those other things are, though, I have no idea. Here's the next quote:

"I know you might not believe me, but I never meant for you to get caught up in any of this."

a)The Confession

b)Dry Eyes

c)Choice of the Nonbeliever

d)Moving Targets

Good luck!


	50. Chapter 50

Wheeee. I have no idea what I want to do with this chapter...hmm, right...Nik and Rio, but what else? More of Travis? Lol, he's going to be in all the filler chapters. Alright then, let's get on with it! Enjoy!

Polaris18: Lonely, eh? I'm sure someone around here can help you with that.

Eyes: Ummm (looks at Kanone) I'm actually a little busy right now. (Grabs Kanone's hand and runs in the bedroom)

Kalelle: Ayumu and I are involved, I don't want to cheat on him.

Me: Ha! I knew you loved him!

Kalelle: Yeah, yeah, just don't tell anyone...

Kousuke: Eh, what the hell, I'm all alone (grabs a kicking and screaming Polaris) Shut up and let me sex you!

Eriol: Sex her? (snorts) where the hell did that come from?

Me: It's Kousuke...all of his words come out of thin air. Anyhow...right quote, wrong episode. Next bonus point you get, you can trade in for a real point. Thanks for revieiwng!

**Answer:**

**Points:** Polaris18:7 (4 bonus points)

CeTe:4 (4 bonus points)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Rio?" Eyes' voice stopped the smallest Blade Child on her way out the door.

Rio turned on her heel, "Yeah?" she asked, then noticed a clean and freshly-dressed Travis in his arms, "Who's that?" she asked, eyes wide at the adorable child.

"This is Travis." he introduced the two, "My brother."

A smile broke out across Rio's face, "Eyes, he's adorable!" she exclaimed, bounding over to the two and extending a hand in Travis' direction, "Hi, Travis, my name's Rio!"

Travis hesitantly took her hand, "I heard..." he informed her, "I mean, hello." he corrected himself.

"How old is he?" she asked, looking to Eyes.

"Four." came the older brother's response.

"Almost five." Travis added.

"SO cute!" Rio squealed. If Eyes was cute, then Travis was...she couldn't even think of a word to describe his cuteness. She didn't think a word had been invented that would do the child justice. Even uber cute seemed like an insult.

Travis retreated into Eyes' arms a little, and the latter smirked, "Rio, Kanone and I have some business we need to take care of. Would you mind watching Travis for a bit?"

Rio hesitated, "What about Kalelle or Ayumu...or Kousuke or Ryoko?" she asked. Why did Eyes have to pick _her_? Her, the one with things to do and people to meet...or at least person to meet.

"Honestly, I don't feel safe with leaving my younger brother in the care of Kalelle and Ayumu. Kousuke is no better, and Ryoko isn't up to caring for a child yet."

Rio sighed, but couldn't think of a decent argument; she agreed with everything he had just said, "Alright." she finally decided. Nik would just have to wait until later.

Travis looked up to Eyes, "You...won't be gone long, will you?" he asked. Eyes cast a glance to Rio, wondering why Travis wouldn't want to be left with her, "I miss you when you're away." he explained.

Eyes smiled softly, "No, this shouldn't take long." he assured the younger one.

"Good." Travis told him, tightening his hold around Eyes' neck in a hug.

After he let go, he was set down on the floor, "Now, be good." he told Travis, though he was certain the child's behavior wouldn't be a problem.

Travis nodded enthusiastically in agreement, "I will."

Eyes petted the top of the younger one's head, "Now, to find Kanone..." he trailed off, then set his sights on the bedroom. He disappeared behind the door, and Travis turned to Rio.

The latter smiled, "Wow, you're even shorter than I am!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"You're really loud, did you know that?" Travis asked her, used to his brother's calming accent.

"Hmmmm, yep!" she decided, nodding, "So, what do you want to do?"

Travis shrugged, "We could..." he trailed off, finding that there wasn't much to do here.

"Have you ever played a video game?" she asked, grabbing his hand and dragging him into Kalelle and Ayumu's bedroom where the video games were.

Travis shook his head, "No." he admitted.

Rio grinned, "Great!" she exclaimed.

"Who's room is this?" Travis wondered, "It smells kind of funny."

_"Smells like sex."_ Rio corrected him in her head, but said nothing. She figured the little boy was still naive and innocent and she didn't want to be the one to ruin that, "This is Kalelle and Ayumu's room." she informed him, "You'll get used to the smell."

Travis wrinkled his nose, hoping he wouldn't have to stay in here long enough to get used to it. When he saw her plop down on the floor, he grimaced. When she motioned for him to join her, he nearly gagged. Reluctantly, he joined her and watched as she turned a game system on as well as the tv. He stared at the controller that was handed to him, _"Do I need to use all these buttons?"_ he wondered, testing one by pressing on it.

Rio smiled at him, "Alright, what kind of game do you want to play?" she asked, grabbing a stack of games, "They mostly have fighting games..." she trailed off, sorting through the stack.

"That's fine." Travis said, glancing over her shoulder, eyes widening at the fascinating covers. Pictures of monsters with chains and spikes, covered in the blood and gore of their unworthy opponent, who was laying at their feet, dead.

Rio smirked, "Like this one?" she asked. Travis nodded quickly, wanting to be the one that seemed so powerful and virtually unbeatable. Little did he know it all depended on the skill of the player. Rio, however, knew this fact quite well, and let Travis pick whichever character he wanted, thinking it wouldn't matter.

"Are you almost ready?" Eyes asked, slightly annoyed at his boyfriend.

Kanone checked once more that his gun was loaded, and smiled at Eyes, "As ready as I'll ever be." he frowned for a moment, "You do realize that we have no idea what we're walking into?"

Eyes nodded, "I know." he looked up, determination gleaming in his blue orbs, "If Travis is living with us, though, we have to make sure to protect him at any cost."

Kanone sighed, "I realize that, but which would hurt him more: being hunted, or losing you?"

"I won't die so easily." came the reply, and Kanone had to smirk at that.

"That is true." he agreed, "Let's go, then."

The couple was almost out the door when Kalelle appeared from the bathroom, "Where are you two sneaking of to?"

Kanone cringed, if Kalelle found out the truth...it wouldn't be good. He turned, a smirk on his lips, "Well, since Travis is living here, Eyes and I have decided that we can no longer have sex in our room for fear that he'll walk in on us. So, we're going out."

"You're leaving to have sex?" Kalelle asked, clarifying.

"Well, you and Ayumu had the bathroom all tied up..." he trailed off.

The older twin grinned, "I suppose we did." Thinking he was off the hook, Kanone motioned to Eyes that they should leave. The latter nodded, but Kalelle wasn't done with them quite yet, "Oh, and Kanone? One more question."

Said boy glanced over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Why do you insist on lying to me?"

Kanone closed his eyes, cursing under his breath, "Because, dear brother, if you knew what I was really doing, you would try and stop me."

Kalelle cocked his head to the side, "What are you doing?" he asked, with new interest.

Eyes stopped Kanone from replying, and did so himself, "We're going to ensure that the Hunters never lay so much as lay a hand on Travis."

Kalelle blinked, "What? You...you can't do that!" he yelled, "They won't agree to it, and you know it. What if they try to kill you?"

"We're prepared for that." Eyes replied. The possibility of the Hunters attacking them was extremely high giving that the two were marching in on their territory, and the fact that one was the manager of the hotel didn't help much either; he could easy cover up anything that happened there.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go. It's a suicide mission!"

Kanone sighed, "I knew he wouldn't take this well."

"Don't insult me, Kalelle." Eyes warned him, "Think what you want of Kanone, but don't judge me by saying that I'm incapable of taking care of myself."

"I didn't say that, I just don't want you dragging my brother into this situation." Kalelle replied, glaring at the Blade Child. The two had agreed to settle their differences a while ago, but they still argued constantly, sticking poor Kanone right in the middle.

Kanone, however, was about sick of the constant fighting, "Stop." he ordered, "I don't need to be treated like a child." he informed Kalelle, "You should know better than anyone that I can take care of myself."

"And you should know better than anyone that I don't want to see you hurt." Kalelle told him, "I'm not treating you like a child, I'm treating you like a brother I don't want to go and get himself killed."

Kanone was slightly shocked at the hurt tone that he detected in his twin's voice. He smiled softly and walked up to him, lifting his face up to meet his. Despite being older, Kalelle was slightly shorter; a topic that Kanone had used to tease him on more than one occasion. Now, though, there was no humor in his voice, "I won't get myself killed, I promise."

Kalelle sniffed back a few tears, "Don't make promises you can't keep." he whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

Kanone shook his head, "You won't." he promised, "I'll come back to you." he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Kalelle's lips. The older one sighed and a smile crossed his face as the memories rushed back to him of when they were younger.

_Flashback_

_"No! Don't leave!" A young Kanone of only 6 years cried._

_His twin brother, not to mention his entire world, turned to him, frowning, "I have to, Kanone. It won't be safe here for you if I stay. I can't lose you because of my selfishness."_

_Chibi Kanone shook his head, "I don't care. I don't want to be alone." he protested._

_"You won't be alone." Kalelle told him, "You've still got mom."_

_"Mom can't play with me, though." Kanone objected, "She doesn't treat me like you do."_

_Kalelle smirked, "And how is that?"_

_Kanone bit his bottom lip, "You make me feel like I'm the most important thing to you, like I mean something more than just being a brother."_

_Kalelle's smirk turned into a smile as he walked the few steps between Kanone and himself. He lifted the younger one's face up to look at him (guess the growth spurt happened after this flashback), "You _are_ the most important thing to me." Kalelle informed him, "That's why I have to leave, though, I can't stay here and put your life at risk."_

_"Then I'll come with you." Kanone whispered, "I'll stay with you." His eyes filling up with tears as he spoke these words._

_Kalelle's heart took a flip at these words, but still he shook his head, "You can't, you'd still be in danger."_

_Kanone burried himself into Kalelle's arms, "I'd rather be in danger than be without you."_

_"Shh." Kalelle hushed him, pulling back, drawing Kanone's attention to him, "Don't worry, Kanone, I'll come back for you."_

_"Don't make promises you can't keep." Kanone told him._

_Kalelle smiled softly as he brushed away a few tears from the younger twin, "I never do." _

_Kanone burried his face into Kalelle's chest, "I love you." he choked out._

_Several tears hit the top of the shorter one's head as Kalelle felt the cool liquid rolling down his cheeks, "I love you, too, Kanone."_

_End Flashback_

"Please, be careful." Kalelle whispered, resting his cheek on Kanone's shoulder, eyes closed.

Kanone pulled him into a hug, "I always am." With no other words needed, the two parted and Eyes' boyfriend turned to him, "Ready?" Eyes nodded, and the two were off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, well, I didn't exactly get to Rio and Nik, or even that much of cute little Travis, but...we got to see chibi Kanone and Kalelle being all adorable! Next chappy, we'll find out what happens when Eyes and Kanone get to the hotel, and we'll get back to Nik and Rio. Review! Oh, and the quote:

"We've had our backs against the wall since the day we were born. Reckless is simply a way of life for us."

a)Overture

b)Day of the Defeated

c)Manor of Death

d)The Watcher in the Darkness

Good luck!


	51. Chapter 51

_Finally_ we'll get to Kanone and Eyes at the hotel, and Nik will reappear! I'm sure that'll stir up something...let's hope he comes alone and not with a bunch of other Hunters. Enjoy!

CeTe:It is possible, and is one of the leading causes of death via fics with chibi Eyes, Kanone, and/or Kalelle. So be careful with that! Travis is...he's just that feeling you get right before you go awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Hmm I wonder...what _will_ happen to Kanone and Eyes? Hehehehehe...(clears throat) Anyway, you got the quote and thanks for reviewing!

Polaris: Damn the schedule! Heh, you're welcome! Right quote, wrong eppy. Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Kousuke to Ayumu. The episode was Overture.

**Points:** Polaris18:8 (4 bonus points)

CeTe:5 (5 bonus points)-you can trade your bonus points in for a real point now :).

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where the hell are they?" Kanone demanded, looking around the lobby. Eyes said nothing, but walked up to the desk and looked behind it, seeing no one. Kanone sighed, "Well, this is just perfect." They had opted for the direct approach of walking right in and demanding that not a single one of them lay a finger on Travis. If they refused, then Eyes and Kanone would proceed to convince them with whatever means necessary. Of course, that plan only works if the people are there when you want them to be, which right now was not happening. The older one looked to his boyfriend, "Find anything?"

Eyes shook his head, "No, but as long as they're not here..."

Kanone grinned, understanding, "Why not have a look around?" Eyes nodded and led the other around the desk back to Turner's office.

As soon as Eyes' pale hand touched the doorknob, the two heard another door closing somewhere, and footsteps leading towards them, "Hey! You can't go back there!" objected a annoyingly high-pitched voice. The two turned to see a girl running towards them, "Did you hear me?" she demanded.

Kanone leaned in towards Eyes, "I really doubt she's a Hunter." he commented as the girl reached them.

"I said...stop." she repeated, panting from the sprinting.

"I'm sorry." Kanone said quickly, putting on one of his fake smiles, "I just looking for the manager of this hotel."

"Mr. Turner is out right now, I can take a message for you." she offered.

"I'm afraid it's a bit urgent, do you know where he went?"

"Hmm.." Hannah put a finger to her chin, "I think...no." she finally decided, shaking her head, "He and Mr. Wallace just said they were going out for a bit, and that I was to take care of things."

Kanone frowned, "I see..." He didn't know how capable the girl was, but he really didn't think that anyone would leave her in charge of anything unless it was an emergency. If that was the case...Kanone looked to Eyes, "We should get back." he suggested.

Eyes nodded in agreement, and when Hannah looked to him, her amber eyes grew wide, "Oh...my...god." she whispered. Eyes winced and Kanone back away; they both knew what was coming, "You're...YOU'RE EYES RUTHERFORD!" she exclaimed at the top of her lungs, as if everyone in that room didn't already know who he was. Hannah walked the few paces that were in between her and Eyes, pulling out a CD case from her pocket (big pocket...), "Mr. Rutherford, can I have an autograph, I simply adore you!"

Kanone glared, he hated these fans more than anyone else; they were even in running with the Hunters when they got as annoying as Hannah was shaping up to be, "No, you can't have an autograph." he told her, grabbing Eyes hand and brushing past the girl, "He's not interested."

Hannah's eyes widened even more, seeing that her idol was being drug away, "Wait a minute!" she said, clamping her hand down on Eyes' other arm, "You can't speak for him!"

Bad move. Kanone's gaze whipped to where Hannah's hand was firmly gripping his boyfriend's arm. He growled in the back of his throat and lunged at Hannah, pinning her against the wall, "Mine." he growled, "Hands off."

Hannah's eyes now reflected the fear she was feeling and dropped the case, "Al-alright." she said, admitting defeat.

Kanone turned on his heel, approaching Eyes once more and smiling, "Ready, dear?" Eyes sighed, but didn't object as Kanone pulled him into a kiss, crushing the fangirl's world as he did so. Kanone really hated girls like her, and had no problem ruining her day (or life, depending on how obssessed they were).

Once they were outside the hotel, Eyes glanced to Kanone, who was wearing a satisfied smirk on his face, "You really enjoy that, don't you?" he asked.

Kanone turned his smirk into a full-fledged grin, "I do." he admitted, "I just absolutely despise those girls, you know that."

Eyes nodded, "Why?" he asked. He knew why _he_ hated them; they were constantly touching him, which he didn't like many people to do, and there were so..._annoying_. He supposed the former reason was why Kanone reacted to them the way he did.

"Because," he began, "they have no business touching what's not theirs."

Typical Kanone. Eyes paused briefly, making Kanone do the same. The younger one pulled his lover close, "I'm not theirs, I'm yours." he assured Kanone, "So, next time, remember that and try to restrain yourself. You don't need another lawsuit."

Kanone chuckled, remembering one time he had gotten way out of hand with one of the more obssessed fangirls. She, unlike Hannah, refused to admit that Eyes wasn't in love with her and was convinced they were meant to be together. Kanone was just an obstacle and she was bound and determined to get rid of him. Of course, that only resulted in a broken nose and a broken heart for the poor girl, and a lawsuit for Kanone, which Eyes easily bribed their way out of.

Kanone leaned down to place a soft kiss on those perfect, pink lips, "I'll keep that in mind." he said.

"We should get back." Eyes suggested. It was obvious that Turner and Wallace were up to something, and he didn't want to be away from the others until he was sure they'd be safe. Kanone nodded an intertwined their fingers, headiing back home.

"Can you get that?" Rio called to Travis from the kitchen. She was busy rummaging through the cabinets, looking for something to eat that didn't require cooking.

"Okay!" Travis said, running out from the bedroom, whose smell he had grown accustomed to, and making his way to the door. He pulled it open and stared up at the two men before him, "Can I help you?" he asked, not recognizing the men.

The taller one smiled faintly, "You must be Travis, am I right?" A small nod from the silver-haired one confirmed this, "I'm Officer Turner and this is Officer Wallace, do you mind if we speak to you for a few moments about the incident a few nights back with your father?"

Travis hesitated, but nodded nontheless, completely oblivious to the fact that the supposed police officers were wearing no uniforms and had no badges to prove their claims. Of course, when you were 4 none of that mattered. Then, a thought traveled through Travis' head, "Wouldn't you need to talk to Eyes, too?" he asked.

Turner smiled down at him, "Of course, but I want to get your side of the story before his. It won't take long, just a few minutes."

"Alright." Travis agreed, stepping back inside to let the men in.

Turner glanced inside, and saw no one there, "Are you home alone?" he asked, frowning slightly; it wasn't very wise to leave him like this. Bad people could get him; an idea that Turner smirked at.

Travis shook his head, "No. Rio is here, and Ayumu, and Kalelle, and Ryoko, and Kousuke..." he went down the list.

"I see." Turner said. This would also make his job harder.

Luckily, Wallace was there with a good idea, "Well, Travis, do you think we could speak out in the hallway. This is confidential information that we can't have everyone knowing."

The poor, naive boy frowned, "Oh...alright." he agreed, stepping out into the hall with the other men and closing the door behind him, "What kind of information?"

"Travis, who is it?" Rio asked, having finally found a bag of cheetos. She pushed a few in her mouth and glanced towards the door. A wall was conveniently blocking her view, and she sighed, "Travis, did you hear me?" she asked again, getting a little worried.

Deciding to check it out, Rio headed towards the door, but was halted by an angry voice, "Hey! Those are _my_ cheetos!"

Rio turned towards the glaring redhead, "Too bad, Kousuke, you should have kept them in your room if you didn't want them to get eaten."

"Ryoko wouldn't let me!" Kousuke objected.

Rio shrugged, "Your loss then." All of a sudden, her phone rang and she flipped it open, "Hello?" she asked, throwing a few more cheetos in her mouth and fighting off Kousuke.

"Rio? Hey, how are you?" asked the voice on the other end.

Rio's eyes widened, _"Nik."_ she thought. She glanced to Kousuke, who was staring intently at her, "Can you hold on a second?" she asked. When Nik confirmed her would, she threw the bag of cheetos at Kousuke, "Here, you baby." Kousuke grinned and started happily munching on his prize, "What's up?" she asked the boy on the other end of the line.

"I just missed you." Nik confessed, "Have you gotten settled into your new house yet?"

"Yeah." she said, "Just a few days ago." She then remembered that they had made plans she neither showed up for or called to cancel, "Sorry about earlier..." she began.

"It's alright, I'm sure you had other things to do." Nik told her, "How about we get together now, or are you still busy?"

Not thinking and wanting to see Nik, Rio shook her head, though he couldn't see her, "Not at all, where do you want to meet?"

"How about that resturaunt?" he suggested, "You still owe me dinner."

Rio blushed slightly at remembering running out on Nik when she got that call, "Right...sorry about that."

Nik chuckled, "I understand. How's Ryoko doing?"

"Better." Rio said, "I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you there in 20 minutes, okay?"

"See you then." came the reply and the line went dead.

Rio smiled to herself, and quickly ran into her room, changing her clothes and then to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, "Kousuke, watch Travis while I'm gone!" she called, assuming the boy had dealt with whomever was at the door and then gone back into Kalelle and Ayumu's room.

"Why me?" Kousuke complained, but got a shutting door as his only response. Sighing, he heard the preview for the video game Travis and Rio had been playing, and assumed that the boy was keeping himself entertained. He decided that the boy could take care of himself, Kousuke went back to munching on his cheetos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Damn, they got Travis. That was just a streak of bad luck for the kid, wasn't it? Hmm, I wonder who Eyes will freak out more on; Rio or Kousuke? Probably Kousuke just because...They'd best not hurt little Travis, or someone's dead...Hehehe. Review!

"Sorry for being so abrupt. I look foward to your takoyaki."

a)The Lamenting Angel

b)All Things That Are Possible To You

c)Only One Wise Action

d)Day of the Defeated

Good luck!


	52. Chapter 52

(looks back over last chappy) Aww, poor Travis...bad Kousuke! Bad Rio! Bad...someone else! Poor kid...(sigh). Oh well, enjoy!

Mimi-chan: Of course you can guess, the game's open to everyone! Eh...not C...heh...glad to know you like the story, though. Thanks for reviewing! Oh...sorry I didn't respond to your review for Trapped...thanks for reviewing that, too, though!

Polaris18: Most likely. I just can't see him going after Rio. I don't know, though, like Kanone said, he _is_ a real tight-ass with Travis around...Oh...summer break will be hell for you...how the hell are you going to keep up? I'm fairly certain at least this fic and Surrender To Me will be done by then, though, so that's two less that you'll have to worry about. Though, who knows what other ones I'll come up with...hmm...well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:**The quote was from Kanone to Ayumu. The episode was The Lamenting Angel.

**Points:** Polaris18:oh...shit, you won! That last quote put you up to 9 points with 5 bonus points...so, congrats! Umm, I don't really have a set prize, so just whatever you want, I guess. Let me know, though.

CeTe:6

A/N: Hey, if you all haven't read psychotikitten's fics, Lake of Hope and his new one 100 Ways to say I Love You, go now! He's an amazing author, but no one's reviewed his fics (don't know why...). Anyway, go check them out, you won't regret it! And check out Ri kun a.k.a E.H.P.oP.'s fics, too (Deadly Cupid and Named Eyes, for a Reason and other oneshots). Anything else... oh, Polaris18's fics, Memories, Preferences, and Search for happiness...CeTe's fic, Dysfunctional...alright, I think that's it, lol. If you haven't read any or all of those fics, go do it! Oh, and in case you're sticking around for this fic, maybe I should get to it!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kalelle had given up on doing anything else and collapsed on the couch to await Kanone's return. He knew what his brother was risky, but he also knew it was necessary, _"For Travis."_ he thought, looking around wondering where the boy had run off to. He was about to check his and Ayumu's bedroom since that was where he had seen him and Rio last, but paused as the door swung open. A smile graced his lips as he saw his brother walking towards him, "That was quick." he noted.

"That was a waste of time." Kanone corrected him, looking around.

"Where's Travis?" Eyes asked, alarmed when he saw neither his brother nor Rio where he had left them.

"He's not in there?" Kalelle asked, slightly confused.

Eyes shook his head, "Where's Rio?"

"Went out." Kousuke informed them, walking into the kitchen.

"Out?" Kanone repeated, "That was a bit irresponsible of her."

"Have you seen Travis?" Eyes asked, getting more worried by the second.

Kousuke looked from the three boys to Ayumu and Kalelle's room, "He's not in their room?"

"No, he's not." Eyes replied, annoyed.

"Don't tell me Rio left _you_ in charge." Kanone said, fearing the worst if such had happened.

"Yeah, but I thought he was in Ayumu and Kalelle's room." Kousuke said, frowning.

Eyes swallowed hard, realizing the reality of what had happened. Travis was missing, and the Hunters were no where to be found. He very easily put two and two together and glared at Kousuke, "You should have known better than to leave him on his own." he said, accusingly.

"Eyes." Kanone whispered, turning his boyfriend's face towards him, "Don't get all worked up over blaming people..."

"Shut up." Eyes snapped, yanking his face from Kanone's hands, "Don't you dare tell me not to overreact."

Kanone traded glances with his brother and Kousuke, "You're right, you have every right to be upset, but blaming people isn't going to help." he reasoned. Eyes glared at all of them, and without another word, turned and walked out the door he had entered not five minutes ago. He couldn't spend time being reasonable right now, he needed to find Travis. Though, where he would start, he had no idea.

Back inside, Kalelle bit his bottom lip, "Did something happen at the hotel?"

Kanone shook his head, "Nothing happened, that's the problem."

"What do you mean nothing?" Ayumu asked, joining the group in the living room.

"I mean no one was there. We ran into some girl that worked there, annoying wench, and she said that everyone one had left with no message of where they were or when they were returning."

Ayumu and Kalelle understood immediately, but Kousuke (as usual) was lost, "So what?" he asked.

Kanone refrained from hitting Kousuke upside the head, and Kalelle answered the question, "So, that means that the Hunters are m.i.a., as is Travis."

That time, Kousuke got it, "Oh." he said, "Oh." he repeated, now understanding why Eyes was so pissed.

"Oh." Kanone echoed, sarcastically, "Now Eyes is who knows where..." he sighed, "I know he's worried, but did he have to..." he trailed off.

Kalelle smiled softly and pulled Kanone into a hug, "He's just worried, that's all. I know I would have done a lot more than just storm off if I couldn't find you."

Kanone smiled at Kalelle, "I know." he agreed, knowing he would freak if Kalelle went missing. He rested his head on the older one's shoulder, "Thanks."

Kousuke smirked and joined Ayumu, "I think he's stealing your boyfriend." he informed the brunette.

The latter just raised an eyebrow at him, "You _do_ know they're brothers, right?"

Kousuke shrugged before heading off towards his and Ryoko's room, "And technically Ryoko and I are brother and sister, that doesn't stop us."

Ayumu glanced to the brothers, "What's he talking about?"

The two just traded glances and shrugged, "You could call him." Kalelle suggested. Kanone nodded and pulled out his phone to do just that.

Eyes glared at his phone as it began ringing. He flipped it open, "What?" he demanded, figuring it was Kanone; someone he really didn't want to talk to right not.

"Well, that's not a very nice way to greet your baby brother's captives, now is it?" Turner asked, chuckling.

"Where is he?" Eyes demanded for the third time that night.

"Where is who?" Turner asked, innocently, "I simply recieved a message that Eyes Rutherford was here looking for me, and decided to return the call."

Eyes glared and snapped his phone shut, _"If he lays a hand on him..."_ He shook his head, not wanting to even consider that possibility. He promised Travis he would be safe, and he would be damned if he would break that promise.

"Rio!" Nik called waving a hand.

"Hi!" Rio greeted him, making her way over to the table he was sitting at, the same one they had the last time they were at this restraunt.

"Hey." Nik said, grinning, "So, you planning on staying the entire time this time?"

Rio pouted slightly, "It's not my fault..." she began, but Nik cut her off with a chuckle.

"I know it's not, relax." He placed their orders and then glanced at Rio, "So, how are things?"

Rio suspected he was talking about Ryoko, "Fine." she said, looking down at her hands, "Ryoko's doing a lot better and everything's back to normal. At least...at least for now."

Nik frowned slightly at the slightly fearful tone in her voice, "What do you mean by that?"

Rio looked up at him, "You know exactly what I mean." she told him, "We're Blade Children...our lives will never be normal, not completely."

Nik frowned, "I guess you're right about that." he agreed, feeling slightly bad because he was part of that reason. Thier food finally arrived and he smiled at Rio, "Blade Child or not, you've still got to eat!" Rio nodded and dug into her pasta as Nik followed suit, wondering how much longer he'd have to stall her.

"Did you call him?" Wallace asked, entering the lobby from the elevator.

Turner nodded, "He should be here any moment now." he glanced to the younger Hunter, "You're sure you can handle him?"

Wallace grinned, "I'll be fine, what are you going to do about the rest?"

The older one smirked, "If Eyes thinks his brother will be in danger if anyone else attempts to help him, he won't risk it."

"So you're using the kid to threaten him?"

Turner thought about it for a second then shrugged, "It won't matter either way. They'll all be dead in a few hours."

"You're sure about this? What if something goes wrong?"

"Like what?" Turner demanded, "It's a simple enough plan. We get them all deep enough into the hotel, we leave, we detonate the bombs, and boom."

Wallace chuckled a little, "Boom?"

"Well, that is the general sound bombs make when they explode."

The younger one nodded in agreement, "Boom it is."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, what now? They think everyone's coming...but only Eyes is. Poor Travis, he's so little and young and innocent, he's not even five yet! (screams) Leave the kid alone! Heh...I'm calm. Oh well, I guess that's what he gets for being one of the Blade Children. Poor kid...review!

"Which one of us will death drag away? Can you guess?"

a)The Choice of the Nonbeliever

b)The Lamenting Angel

c)Like A Swan

d)Cursed Children

Good luck!


	53. Chapter 53

Hmm, so, what do you think? Will they all go boom? Lol, that would be a way to end the fic, and none of you are expecting me to actually do it...because _I'd_ never hurt poor little Travis! Bastards, sons of bitches...(cough). Anyway...enjoy!

CeTe: You know what? This isn't the first time you've threatened to take a virtual frying pan to my head...Heh, Kousuke made a point..._that_ should be what scares you. Hmm, bladecest, I think I saw it called once. They get their own level of pervertedness, as is fitting with...them (and by them I mean Kanone). Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: Yeah, that's why I made Travis almost 5 but not quite yet. He's not being hunted, per say, though (that's their loophole). He's bait, and if something happens to him...well, they'll just overlook that, I suppose...Evil, I know. Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote is from Rio to Ayumu. The episode is The Choice of the Nonbeliever.

**Points:** CeTe:6

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eyes was making his way to the hotel when his phone rang yet again. Annoyed, he held it up to his ear, not bothering to waste his breath on whomever it might be. After a second, that southern accent found its way to his ear, "Eyes?" it asked, wavering slightly, though Eyes didn't know why. He said nothing, still being slightly upset with Kanone, though by now he wasn't sure it was just his concern for Travis that sparked his anger. When he didn't respond, the boy on the other end continued, "Eyes, I know you're upset with me, but..." he trailed off, and Eyes heard a soft sigh on the other end, "I want to help you."

_"Help me?"_ the Blade Child thought, _"How can you possibly help me, Kanone?"_ It was only then that the silver-haired teen realized exactly how much he was overreacting. Kanone hadn't done a thing to deserve this cold treatment, "Meet me at the hotel." Was his only reply before snapping his phone shut and heading to the said place himself.

Kanone shut his phone, sighing, and looked to his brother and Ayumu, "Well?" the older twin asked.

"He said to meet him at the hotel." Kanone informed the two.

"Weren't you just at the hotel, though?" Ayumu asked, confused.

Kanone nodded his confirmation, and Kalelle spoke up, "Let's get going, then."

The youngest one glanced to his boyfriend, "Shouldn't someone stay here?" he suggested.

"Kousuke and Ryoko are here." Ayumu reminded him, "While Kousuke may be an incompetent fool, Ryoko can handle things."

"Unless they realize they have the entire place to themselves and screw like bunnies." Kanone pointed out, smirking at the glare his brother gave him.

"The only two here that sleep together that much are you and Eyes."

Kanone raised an eyebrow at this, "Oh, and what of Ayumu and you?"

Kalelle smirked, pulling Ayumu close, "We put bunnies to shame." he stated, a little too proudly.

The chocolate-haired boy next to him just shook his head, "That's not something to be proud of." he informed Kalelle, "It's not like you're ever going to get anything besides a disease from having so much sex."

Kanone held back a laugh at the priceless look on his brother's face, "I don't sleep with anyone except you." he told Ayumu, "Unless you have some disease you're not telling me about."

Ayumu just shook his head, "Not unless Kanone does."

Said boy's brother turned to him, eyeing him up and down, "Shit." Kalelle commented under his breath.

"I heard that." the younger brother said, and Ayumu grabbed his boyfriend's hand, heading towards the door.

"We should get going, don't want to keep Eyes waiting." he suggested, then leaned in towards Kalelle, "You really shouldn't joke around with him about that kind of stuff." he whispered.

The older one glanced behind him before turning back to Ayumu, "Why not? Does he really have something?"

Ayumu shrugged, "I really don't know, but he could!"

This last comment was said a little too loud, and Kanone stalked towards the two, "If the Hunters don't kill you two, I will." he informed them.

Kalelle grinned and pulled Ayumu along with him and out the door, "It seems you may have already given us aids, what more can you do?" he called, laughing at the look Ayumu shot him. The two hurried ahead of a glaring Kanone, who was plotting revenge on the two as they so innocently made fun of him.

Eyes once again entered the hotel, the Hunters' grounds. He looked around cautiously, knowing they'd have some sort of trap set up. He knew he should have waited for Kanone and whoever he brought with him, but he didn't want to waste any time getting to Travis. So, against his better judgement, he proceeded deeper into the lobby, coming to a stop when he was in the middle. He was leaving himself pretty vulnerable, but he knew it would draw the Hunters out.

Sure enough, a few moments later, blue eyes darted to the side where he heard approaching footsteps. There, he glared at who he saw; he had never liked the man, and this situation wasn't helping any. In fact, not liking him was being incredibly generous-something that Eyes wasn't feeling like being at the moment. He hated this man, pure and simple, and despised the chuckled that arose from his throat, "Well, Eyes, it's been a while. How's dear Kanone?" he asked, grinning at the glare.

"That's none of your business." Eyes snapped, "Tell me where my brother is."

"Ah, yes, young Travis. He's quite the cute one, isn't he? I'd absolutely _love_ to see what makes him cry."

It didn't take much for Eyes to snap, and he was on Connor in a second, pinning him to the floor and growling, "If you laid a single finger on him..." he threatened.

A spark of fear flashed in the older man's eyes, but it soon cleared, "Kill me now, and you'll never find him."

Eyes' glare deepened, "I have my ways." he growled.

Connor studied the azure eyes, and realized he might not be joking. The reality that he no longer had any tricks up his sleeves dawned on him, so he was thankful for the distraction of the main doors opening. The silver-haired boy couldn't help but glance out of the corner of his eye at the newcomers, and Connor took that opportunity to push him off and jump up. He grinned at the three approaching boys as Eyes took his place next to his boyfriend, "Hey there, Kanone." he greeted, smirking, "How have you been?"

Kanone glared at the man, grabbing Eyes' hand as a reassurance that he was no longer upset with him. When Eyes didn't pull away, Kanone turned his attention back to Connor, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Well, I'm in charge of the hostages." he informed the four boys.

"Hostages." Kalelle repeated, "More than one?"

Connor glanced to the other twin, "Well, there's that cute little kid we took earlier, and then you three. So, yeah, hostages."

Eyes heard a small growl emit from Kanone's throat, "What did you do with Travis?" Eyes squeezed his hand sightly, touched at how protective he was of the youngest member of their group.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing him shortly." Connor assured him, turning to hide his grin, "In fact, I'll take you to him right now." The four didn't waste a bit of time trailing after him. They knew it was a trap, but the three ex-Hunters also knew that the Blade Child among them couldn't care less. Connor paused, glancing over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, no Blade Children allowed beyond this point." he said, smirking at the glare he recieved from all four boys, "Company policy."

"Like hell." Eyes growled, in no mood to be told he couldn't see Travis.

Kanone quickly calmed him down with a kiss, "It's alright. The three of us will be down there with him." he whispered in an attempt to comfort Eyes, "You can trust him with us."

Seeing he had no choice in the matter, Eyes nodded and let Kanone's hand go, without another word. The latter followed after Connor with his brother and Ayumu, "If you try anything, we'll kill you." he promised.

"If you kill me, everyone else will go after your precious Eyes." Connor told him, smirking smugly.

Kanone's olive-green eyes narrowed at that statement, but he shook thoughts of losing Eyes off, "He can take care of himself." he shot back.

A small frown covered the Hunter's lips, "We'll see." he said, turning, "Let's go." Kanone shot a small, reassuring smile towards his boyfriend before disappearing into the elevator.

It didn't take long before Eyes heard two more sets of footsteps coming towards him. He turned to see Wallace and Turner emerge from the latter's office, "Well, now that you're alone, we can finally begin." The silver-haired Blade Child said nothing, but waited for the older one to continue, "As you already know, we have those four being held hostage three floors below this one. If you can get to them in time, and get out, then you'll live." A chuckle followed this statement, "Of course, if not..." he grinned and looked to Wallace.

"Boom." the latter finished for him, "And you had better hurry. You've only got 10 minutes."

Without another word to either of the men, Eyes turned, opting for the stairs, and headed down to the lower levels of the hotel. Wallace turned to the older Hunter, "Do you think we should have told him that they're not all in the same place?" he wondered.

Turner chuckled and turned to leave, "Why in the world would we do that?" he asked, "Our goal here is to exterminate them, why would we give them a fair chance at survival?"

"You realize if they _do_ survive, we'll have hell to pay." the younger one pointed out.

The other man stopped and turned to him, frowning, "How do you figure? Even if they do manage to get out alive, we've got another little suprise for them."

"Suprise?" Wallace echoed, "What suprise?"

A low chuckle met this question, "You'll see." was the only response he gave. Confused, Wallace followed his boss out of the hotel, wondering what sort of suprise he had up his sleeve.

"It's okay." Kanone whispered, hugging Travis close, "Eyes will be here soon enough."

"What then?" Travis asked through tears, "He can't get to us." Kanone hated to admit it, but the kid had a point. They were virtually inaccessable in the position they were in now, he realized, as he surveyed their surroundings once more. The room looked innocent enough, but in actuality the entire thing was one big trap. The particular piece of floor they were standing on was very sensitive, reacting to even the slightest bit of weight change, destroying any chances of them simply walking off the thing. Even if they could find an appropriate replacement for themselves on the weight-sensitive section of the floor, the rest of the room was just as deadly. Trip wires and hidden panels that were triggered by stepping on them lie every few feet, setting off any number of traps from flying daggers to sections of the floor simply dropping out, the next solid piece of ground lying 40 feet below and being made of cement.

Kanone kissed the small boy's forehead, tears threatening to escape his eyes as he realized they might both die there. He didn't want to lose faith in Eyes, but their situation was desperate enough that even he was breaking. He knew, though, he had to stay strong until the end for the sake of the child in his arms. He swallowed hard, pushing his fears to the back of his mind, and tilting Travis' face up to meet with his, "Come on, now. Do you think Eyes would just leave us here?" he asked, "He loves both of us too much to simply abandon us, and we've come too far to get you to give up now. We'll get out of here, one way or another." Travis nodded, putting his faith into Kanone's empty words and promises. For all he knew, Eyes already had everything figured out and he was on his way to rescue them right now. Of course, Kanone knew better, and could only wish he had the security that the naive boy did; the assurance that everything really would be alright. Sighing, he pulled Travis into another hug and closed his eyes, his thoughts traveling to his lover as he waited for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wonder what kind of set-up they've got for Kalelle and Ayumu...It doesn't look like Kanone and Travis are getting out any time soon...We've got some wonderful drama coming up in the next chapter or so, so review!

"A cat is a whimsical creature. Proud, yet completely unraisable by humans."

a)Misty Gallows

b)Dry Eyes

c)The Sound of a Breaking Heart

d)Day of the Defeated

Is it 'unraisable' or something else...(cries) I don't know! Oh, good luck!


	54. Chapter 54

(cries) You're all going to hate me for doing this to him, and I don't want to, but it's so...so...necessary! You'll see (cries some more) poor, poor...well, you'll have to wait and find out who it is. Enjoy!

Polaris18: Heh, I'm taking it you meant that the quote was from Kanone, right? Yeah, I wasn't sure exactly who it was to...Anyway, empty promises, eh? Well, it's not my fault Kanone doesn't think Eyes can save everyone. I guess it could be...Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Kanone to...the cat? It never shows who he's talking to, but since it was Eyes' little flashback, I just assumed Kanone was talking to him. The episode was Dry Eyes.

**Points:** CeTe:6

Polaris18:1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere else in that same building, Kalelle and Ayumu glanced around them, looking for what trap their own room might hold. Kalelle sighed, "I don't see anything." he admitted, "They wouldn't just put us in here, would they?"

Ayumu shook his head, "It doesn't seem likely." he agreed, "Not unless they don't think Eyes can get Kanone and Travis out of whatever situation they stuck them in."

Kalelle turned to his boyfriend, a worried expression on his face, "What is that supposed to mean?" he wondered, "What kind of situation do you think they're in?"

The younger one shrugged and took a seat on the floor, "It was just a guess. Why would they put us down here if it was that simple to get us out?"

"Damn you and your logic." the lighter-haired boy muttered, taking a seat next to Ayumu.

The logical one chuckled and laid his head on his lover's shoulder, "It'll be alright. Whatever happens, we'll make it through." Kalelle smiled at the confident words and closed his eyes, wondering where his brother was.

_"10 minutes."_ the Blade Child thought, finally reaching the third floor under the lobby, _"Only 8 now."_ he corrected himself, glancing at his watch. He ran through the halls and corridors, looking for any sign of his brother, lover, Kalelle, or Ayumu. Stopping for a moment, he turned his head to hear a soft sob coming from a nearby room. Recognizing it, he threw the door open to reveal the two people most important to him, virtually unharmed, "Kanone. Travis." he whispered. A small smile spread across his face as he took a step towards the two.

"Stop." Kanone ordered, locking eyes with his lover, "There are traps everywhere around here. Be careful where you step."

Travis looked up, having been too intently crying to hear his brother enter the room and whisper his name, "Eyes?" he asked, hesitantly. The two brothers caught each other's gazes, the older one smiling softly at the younger, who had managed to finally stop crying.

Without another word, Eyes glanced at the floor and saw what Kanone was talking about. There were several oddly colored tiles laying throughout the room as well as trip wires that were virtually invisible to the naked eye. In an instant, Eyes' blue orbs transformed into tiny, yellow slits that seemed to glow in the dark room. Kanone hugged Travis tighter, wary of what was happening to his boyfriend. When he glanced down to the younger Blade Child, he saw that he had mimicked his brother, and was now peering through eerily yellow eyes, "What's going on?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Travis smiled and snuggled into him, "It's alright, you don't have to be afraid." he assured Kanone, "It helps us see better in the dark."

Kanone nodded slowly, "Like a cat does?" he asked.

The younger one glanced up to him, "Exactly."

The next time the non-Blade Child looked up, he was staring into the yellow orbs of his lover. He jumped a little, but quickly calmed and returned the smile he was recieving, "I'm glad you found us." he whispered, leaning over to gently kiss the crouchiing boy.

Eyes ran a hand through Travis' hair and frowned, "Why did you two wait for me?" he wondered, "If I could make it through this room, I know you could."

Kanone sighed, "It's not that simple." he told him, "This little section of floor we're sitting on is weight-sensitive. If even the slightest change in weight occurs, it'll drop out."

Yellow eyes narrowed slightly at this, "That's too unpredictable, it couldn't possibly be determined upon your weight." he said.

Travis frowned up at him, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, what if one of you shifts your weight, that would result in a slight change. They couldn't possibly risk it." he explained.

Kanone thought about it and finally nodded in agreement, "You're right." he said, "Perhaps there's a slight margin of error?"

"They showed us, though." Travis informed him, "Before they stuck us on here, to prove it to us that it was weight sensitive. They put something on here lighter than us then something heavier than us, and both times it dropped out."

Kanone nodded, "He's right, they did."

Eyes blinked, "How did they do that? Did they reset it somehow?"

"It reset itself." Kanone explained, "For a brief moment when it drops out, everything in this room is short-circuited and you can walk around as freely as you'd like."

"Then, why can't you just jump off, it will disarm the traps, and we escape." Eyes suggested, though not convinced the idea would work. He was sure that the Hunters would have thought of that loophole, and done something to prevent it from happening.

On cue, Kanone shook his head, "That drastic a weight change and the entire floor will go." he said.

Eyes considered the possibility that they were lying and that not a damn thing would happen if they simply jumped off, but also knew he wouldn't leave his lover and brother's lives to chance. He gritted his teeth, _"Those bastards will pay."_ he thought, looking foward to making them squirm in pain.

"Eyes." Kanone said, catching the fuming boy's attention, "Go and find Kalelle and Ayumu. If you can get them out, go and do so, then come back for us. We won't be going anywhere."

Eyes glanced to his watch, "This entire building is going to blow in 5 minutes." he stated, "They have explosives rigged up everywhere."

Kanone visibly paled at this, and looked down at Travis, hugging him tighter, "Go find my brother and Ayumu. There's no sense in losing us all." he whispered.

Silver hair ruffled slightly as Eyes shook his head, "I'm not losing any of you." he promised, standing and turning, "I'll be back." With that, he turned and quickly but carefully made his way out of the room.

_"Please hurry."_ Kanone thought, looking down to Travis, _"If only for him."_

Hurrying down the halls once more, Eyes sighed in frustration. He had only 4 more minutes to find Kalelle and Ayumu, get them out of whatever trap they were in, and get back to Kanone and Travis. He knew the odds were against him, but he refused to give up, _"I'm one of the Blade Children."_ he thought, _"The odds are always against us."_

"Kalelle?" Ayumu murmured, eyes still closed and head still leaning against the older one's shoulder.

"Hmm?" came the response.

"Is the door locked?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Kalelle replied, "Why?"

"If there's nothing preventing our escape, then what the hell are we doing sitting here, waiting to be rescued?" Ayumu demanded, now sitting up straight and looking to Kalelle.

The latter thought for a moment before bursting out laughing, "I truly don't know." he said, "Now, why didn't we think of that sooner?" he wondered, standing up and helping Ayumu to his feet.

The brown-eyed boy simply shook his head, "I don't know." he echoed his boyfriend. Before they could move towards the door, though, it flew open, revealing a very distraught Blade Child, "Eyes?" Ayumu asked.

Said boy glanced around the room, "What sort of trap do they have rigged?" he asked, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Kalelle shook his head, walking towards Eyes, Ayumu in tow, "None that I can see. Have you found Kanone and Travis?"

_"No trap?"_ Eyes wondered, frowning, but shook it off. He didn't need another trap to deal with anyway. He checked his watch before turning and jogging away, "Follow me." he called to the two.

Without hesitation, Kalelle and Ayumu followed, quickly catching up to him, "What's going on?" the former asked, now worried about his brother. Eyes explained everything he knew about the trap in Kanone and Travis' room while leading the two ex-Hunters there.

Reaching the room, Kalelle and Ayumu surveyed it, "God." the latter muttered.

Kalelle turned to his boyfriend, "Stay here." he said, glancing to his brother and Travis, and realizing what he would have to do. He turned to Ayumu and kissed him passiontely, "I love you."

Ayumu was confused by the sudden affection, but returned it nonetheless, "I love you, too." he said, almost instinctively.

Kalelle smiled the tiniest bit, "That's all I need to know." he replied before following Eyes into the heart of the room, ready and willing to do what he knew he had to. He reached Kanone and Travis, "It seems you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle here." he commented.

Kanone smiled at him, almost a sad, regretful smile, "Kalelle, I want you to do something for me." he whispered, standing up, still holding Travis.

"What?" he wondered, looking as Kanone held the younger one out to him.

"Take him." Kanone said, "Take him, then go."

Eyes' once-again-blue orbs widened as he saw what Kanone had planned. Kalelle would take Travis, the change in weight would be enough to set the trap off, but not enough to have the entire floor collapse, and the other traps would be temporarily disarmed, allowing the four to escape. Kanone would be left behind, though, and Eyes wouldn't allow that, "No." he said firmly, "I won't lose any of you."

Kalelle glanced to his watch, "We've only got 2 minutes left." he said, "We have to accept the fact that at least one of us won't make it out of here alive."

Eyes shook his head, "I refuse." he said, stubbornly.

Kalelle smiled faintly at him, "Take good care of him." he whispered into his ear before grabbing Kanone's outstretched arm, and pulling roughly, yanking the younger twin off the weight-sensitive section of floor and quickly replacing himself on it.

Kanone blinked a few times, realizing what had just happened, and turned around to face his brother, "What the hell are you thinking?" he demanded.

Eyes looked at him, azure orbs wide in suprise at what Kalelle had just done. He looked down as his younger brother clung to him, "Travis." he whispered, hugging him tightly.

"Get your ass off of there now." Kanone ordered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "Kalelle, I'm not screwing with you."

The older twin smiled at the concern, and pulled Kanone as close as he could, "Listen to me." he said, "You don't have a lot of time, so cry for me when you're safe outside of this place."

Kanone shook his head, "No, I won't lose you." he protested.

"Kalelle, what the hell are you doing?" Ayumu's desperate voice came from the entrance of the room.

Said boy looked to his lover, "Ayumu, go now." he said firmly, "I'm not going to die in vain."

"You're not going to die at all." Kanone corrected him, "I won't lose you."

Kalelle frowned, "You have to." he told Kanone, not at all what he wanted to say, "For their sake." he nodded towards Eyes and Travis.

"I don't deserve this." he whispered, "I don't deserve to have a brother that would sacrifice himself for me."

The shorter boy pulled his brother into a passionate kiss, "You do." he said, breaking the kiss, "I love you, Kanone, more than you could know." Kanone's eyes widened slightly in suprise as he realized Kalelle meant more than just a brotherly love; he was actually in love with him, "I would gladly sacrifice myself for you, because I know you're going to live on to be such a great person."

"Not without you." Kanone whispered, "I'm nothing without you."

"You are." Kalelle assured him, "I know you are. Why else would I love you?"

A slight blush, that didn't go unnoticed by his brother, covered Kanone's face as he placed another, gentler kiss on his lips, "I love you, too." he told him. Everyone in that room knew Kanone didn't love his brother like Kalelle loved him, but it was enough.

A slight nod to Eyes and Travis and one more glance to Ayumu, mouthing 'I love you' to him, and Kalelle smiled at Kanone, "Goodbye." he whispered, backing up a couple of steps and slamming his foot down on the weight-sensitive section of ground he was standing on. The force from his foot tricked the sensors into believing weight had been added, and the floor under the older twin dropped out. In an instant, Kalelle was gone from their sights and their lives.

A few tears slid down the silver-haired Blade Child's cheek as he tugged on his lover's arm, "Let's go." he whispered, and pulled Kanone across the temporarily-safe floor to the entrance where a nearly-comatose Ayumu was staring at the spot his lover was last seen. Fortunately, Kanone had enough sense to grab onto him as they passed, and the four dashed out of the hotel in record time. Eyes glanced at his watch just in time to hear the building exploding behind them and feel the heat from the consuming flames.

Kanone abruptly stopped at hearing the loud _boom_, and turned, tears in his eyes. A low sob escaped his throat as Ayumu wrapped him into a hug, "It's alright." he whispered, tears rolling down his face.

The deceased boy's brother shook his head, "He's..." he started, but couldn't finish the sentance. He burriedhis face into his brother's boyfriend's shoulder, pulling him closer, "Why?" he asked no one in particular, "Why did he do that?"

"Because he loves you." Eyes told him, "Both of you."

"What difference does that make?" Kanone demanded, snapping his head up, "We both had something to lose, why did he have to be so selfish and leave me like that!"

Eyes was taken back by the outburst, but knew he should have expected it. For a long time, those two were all they had until Kalelle left Kanone one day. They were finally reunited just to be pulled apart once more, this time for good. Eyes sighed, looking down at Travis, "Are you alright?"

Travis nodded vigorously, hugging Eyes, "I missed you." he said, nuzzling his face under his brother's neck.

_"How could he have known?"_ Kanone wondered, _"How could he possibly have known that he would be heavy enough?"_ He smiled faintly as a memory came flooding back to him, answering that question.

_Flashback_

_"I can bathe myself, you know." Travis informed Kanone, frowning._

_Kanone chuckled, "Sorry, brother's orders." he said, meaning Eyes._

_"He thinks I'm a baby." Travis said, "I'm not."_

_"You _are_ only 4 years old." Kanone reminded him, rinsing the conditioner out of his hair._

_"I'm almost 5!" the younger one objected._

_A smirk played across the brunette's lips, "Alright, alright, don't have a fit." he chided, turning the water off and grabbing a towel._

_Travis simply pouted and allowed himself to be dried off, "Just don't think you're going to dress me, I'm not _that_ young."_

_This elicited a laugh from Kanone, "I don't know..." he trailed off, picking Travis up, eyes widening slightly, "Dear lord, child, how much do you weigh?"_

_"You're calling me fat?" Travis asked, slightly offended, "I'm nothing but skin and bones!"_

_"Now you're saying we don't feed you?" Kanone asked, walking out into the living room, "I'd beg to differ."_

_"I don't weigh over 40 pounds." the silver-haired child challenged, "I bet you."_

_Kanone snorted, "I can hold more than 40 pounds." he assured Travis, "You weigh at least 55."_

_"I do not!" the latter objected, "Where's that scale?"_

_"You're quite the impatient one, aren't you?" the non-Blade Child asked, "Do you think you can get dressed first?" Travis nodded as Kanone took him into his and Eyes' room, "Hurry up and do that, then. I'll go get the scale."_

_After a few minutes, a fully-clothed Travis met Kanone back in the bathroom, "Alright, it's all yours." Kanone told him. Travis jumped onto the scale and waited for it to decide on a weight for him._

_"42...43...44...43...44...45!" Travis decided, "I told you I didn't weigh 55 pounds."_

_"You don't weigh 40, either." Kanone pointed out._

_A small, pink tounge stuck out at him for this statement as its owner jumped off, "Let's see how much you weigh. I bet...150!"_

_Kanone snorted, "As if, I'm not a pound over 130."  
_

_Travis raised an eyebrow as he pinched Kanone's stomach, "I don't know, I see some fat here."_

_A hand swatted away the pale digits, "Like hell." Kanone muttered, taking his place on the scale._

_Travis leaned over to see, "One-thirty...nine...come on!" he yelled at the scale, then smiled as an extra pound willed its way onto Kanone, "140, right in the middle." the tounge appeared once again as Kanone glared at him._

_"You made me fatter." he informed Travis, then chuckled, "It doesn't matter, it's all muscle."_

_"Not if you can only hold 45 pounds." Kalelle informed him._

_The younger twin glanced to the bathroom door, seeing his brother standing there, smirking, "How long have you been there?" he wondered._

_"Long enough to know that you weigh 140 pounds and can't even hold a child weighing 45."_

_"I can too hold him." Kanone objected, "Alright, smart ass, let's see how much you weigh."_

_Kalelle chuckled, "It won't be 140 I can tell you that much." he said, stepping on the scale._

_Kanone looked at the numbers flying past, eyes widening as a laugh errupted from his throat, "1...185?" he asked, doubling over in a fit of laughter, "You're right, not even _close_ to 140."_

_Kalelle blinked at the scale, then looked down to his body, "How is that...how is that even possible!" he demanded._

_Travis joined Kanone in laughing, "You weigh as much as Kanone and I together!" he teased._

_"Whatever, it's all muscle." he told him, stomping out of the bathroom._

_"Sure it is!" Kanone called after him, feeling much better about his own weight._

_End Flashback_

New tears rolled down Kanone's cheeks as he wished so badly to go back to that day. Even if he was fighting with Kalelle, he just wanted to see him again, one more time. He looked to Ayumu, feeling a new level of pity for the younger one. Kalelle's last kiss, his last words, had been to Kanone, not him. He knew Ayumu didn't feel betrayed and everyone knew that Kalelle had indeed loved Ayumu very much, but he also knew that it had to hurt. He bit back another sob and stood up straight, wrapping an arm around Ayumu's shoulders, "We should get back." The brunette next to him nodded in agreement, and the four headed back towards home. Kanone glanced back to the burning hotel once more, not even trying to keep the tears back anymore. _"Cry for me once you're safe, outside this place."_ That had been Kalelle's final request to Kanone, and he would do his best to carry it out, _"If it's the last thing I do."_ he thought, _"I will get revenge."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hmm, so, who saw that coming? Wow, it took a long time to kill him...I can't believe I actually cried a little writing this...Well, if you don't hate me for killing him, review!

"It's hard...being alone."

a)Day of the Defeated

b)The Man in the High Castle

c)The Lamenting Angel

d)Manor of Deat

Very fitting, no? Heh, good luck!


	55. Chapter 55

Alright, I'm vowing right now to not sleep until all my fics have been updated! I have this one, Surrender To Me, Fond Memories, One In A Million, and Colors of the Spiraling Rainbow. (sweatdrops)...umm...right...enjoy!

Polaris18: Well, for the drama, of course! And let me ask you something: do you honestly think that when I thought up Kalelle, I was planning on killing him? Do you think I plan things out or something? This is _me_ we're talking about here. I didn't get the idea until I was writing it out! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

CeTe: Whoo, I made someone cry! At least now I don't feel like an idiot for crying (it was just a little, though...). Can you think of a way that no one could have died in that situation? Thanks for reviewing!

**Answer:** The quote was from Kanone to Madoka. The episode was The Man in the High Castle.

**Points:** CeTe:6

Polaris18:1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kalelle." Kanone whispered, staring off into space. He knew he wasn't coping well with his brother's death. It had been a week since that horrible night, and the only thing on his mind was his older twin.

Eyes and Ayumu observed the depressed boy from the kitchen, where Ayumu was attempting to make dinner, "I'm worried about him." the Blade Child stated.

"It's only been a week." Ayumu came to Kanone's defense, "I can't get over it, either." He stared at the counter, "I miss him so much." he whispered.

"I wasn't talking about that." Eyes informed him, dragging his gaze from Kanone to turn it on Ayumu, "I meant that I know Kanone, as do you. He won't take this lying down."

"Once he breaks out of his depression, he'll want revenge." Ayumu concluded. Though, he wasn't sure he could blame his ex; he wanted revenge as well. He sighed as he turned the stove off, "Dinner's ready." he informed anyone who was listening.

Kanone jumped slightly as Travis bounced into his lap, a smile on his face, "You hungry?"

Kanone weakly shook his head, "No, thanks, cutie." he said, patting the small, silver head.

Travis frowned slightly, "It's chicken." he offered, "Isn't that your favorite?"

Kanone swallowed hard as he felt tears burn his eyes once more. It seemed that was all he was doing lately, fighting back his tears, "That was Kalelle." he softly corrected the young Blade Child.

Travis could have kicked himself, "Sorry." he said, quickly. Seeing that Kanone was once again lost in his thoughts, Travis sighed and nuzzled his head under the older boy's neck, settling into the arms that had wrapped around him.

Eyes smirked and took a seat next to his boyfriend and brother, "Travis, why don't you go get some dinner?" he suggested.

The youngest member of the house was about to object when he saw the look in his brother's eyes, "Sure." he agreed, hoping off of Kanone's lap and joining Ayumu in the kitchen.

"Kanone?" the soft, british accent floated through the air as a pale hand came to rest on said boy's thigh, "Can we talk for a moment? he asked, "In private." he added as an afterthought.

Kanone smirked at the attempt, "I'm not in the mood." he informed his lover.

Eyes chuckled slightly, _"He's not completely gone."_ he thought, "I actually wanted to speak with you." he assured Kanone as he stood and motioned towards their bedroom. After hesitating for a second, Kanone rose to his feet and followed the Blade Child into their bedroom.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" he wondered as he shut the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Eyes told him, pulling him into a hug, "I know you're hurt right now, but I don't want you to do anything foolish."

Kanone studied the azure orbs for a moment before smiling, "Well, we were planning on killing the Hunters eventually anyway, right? This is just extra motivation for me."

Eyes saw right through the fake smile and frowned, "Don't lie to me, Kanone." he ordered, "I know..."

"No." Kanone cut him off, breaking out of the hug, "You really don't, Eyes. You still have your brother, don't you?" He looked away as a single tear slid down his cheek, "Kalelle and I were always together until he left. When I saw him again after all those years...I couldn't take it being seperated again." he sighed and looked back up to Eyes, "You never even knew of Travis until you found him, and then you got him practically the next day. I only hope you two are never seperated like Kalelle and I were... or are." he took a seat on the bed, blinking back the tears.

_"Kanone..."_ Eyes couldn't pity the boy more right now as he sat down next to him and pulled him into another hug, "Kalelle might be gone, but you still have me. The others are all here for you, too."

Kanone smiled faintly, "I know, but I feel horrible. It's true I lost a brother, but I still have you. Ayumu...he's got no one else that he's close with."

Eyes kissed Kanone's temple, "He has you." he reminded the brunette, "Remember, he loved you before he and Kalelle ever got together, and I know he still has those feelings."

"I suppose you're right about that." he agreed, "Thank you."

Eyes kissed him gently, "Any time."

Back out in the dining room, Kanone hesitated as he saw a small, silver-headed, human-shaped, moster devouring the chicken on his plate. Eyes snickered as he saw his littler brother tear through the dead bird, "Travis?" he asked, tentively.

"That's not a Travis." Ayumu commented from his place on the opposite side of the table, "It's a Travis-shaped chicken-destroyer."

Said mangler glanced up at the three smirking teens, "What?" he asked, a piece of chicken dropping from his mouth.

"Mind your manners." Eyes told him, keeping in the laugh, "Don't talk with food in your mouth."

Travis quickly chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth, "Sorry."

Eyes took a seat next to him and kissed the top of his head, "It's alright. Try to slow down, though, you'll choke."

"I don't want to choke." Travis said, frowning and taking another, smaller bite.

Kanone had been smiling while he heard the two brothers talking, and glanced to Ayumu, "How are you holding up?"

The brunette smiled, sadly, and shrugged, "I thought I'd be okay, I really did." he whispered, "But...I can't get that image out of my head."

Kanone frowned, "Image?" he wondered.

"The last time he looked at me." Ayumu explained, "He smiled so sadly; I had never seen anything like it before. I knew then what he was going to do, even though I couldn't hear the conversation. I knew..." he trailed off, closing his eyes, "I couldn't do anything. I was completely useless." He cursed the tears that slipped down his cheeks.

Kanone's frown deepened, "I'm worse than you are. I was standing right in front of him and couldn't do anything. I feel like it's all my fault. If only he had just taken Travis..."

"Then you would be dead, and that would be better?" Ayumu demanded, "Why did anyone have to die?"

"Life is full of death. Those who realize that are the only ones who can truly live."

Brown eyes glanced up to meet olive ones, "Life _is_ full of death." he agreed, "And I know the next people that are going to realize that truth the hard way."

"Nik?" Rio asked, glancing up to her companion. The two had long ago finished dinner and Nik had offered to walk her home.

"Yeah?" came the response from the blue-eyed boy.

"Do you know anything?" she wondered, "About the Hunter's plans, I mean?"

Nik glanced to the small girl at his side, "No." he said, simply, _"At least, not that you need to know about."_ he thought. He hoped that the others were done with whatever they were planning on doing with the Blade Chlidren, Ayumu, and the twins. He didn't know what they had planned, Turner had refused to tell him. He assumed this was because the oldest Hunter was suspicious of his ties with Rio, though Nik had assured him over and over again that he was only doing his job, and unlike other Hunters (coughKanonecough), he wouldn't fail and grow too attached.

So far, he had kept true to that promise. He did like Rio, she was a sweet enough girl, but his job came first and foremost. Besides, being a Hunter wasn't just saying you wanted the Blade Children exterminated, it was actually wanting such a thing. As Rio was now, he had no problem with her, but he refused to let himself forget her fate. She was a cursed child, and in the end, would only bring death and destruction upon those closest to her; all the Blade Children would. So, he stayed close to her, but never too close, never close enough to make the same mistake that had sealed Kanone's fate.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ooh, bad Nik! Decieving Rio like that...that's Kanone's job! Though, right now his job is being a little wuss...that was mean. Alright, I take it back! Sorry if this is a bit on the short side...heh, but the next chappy will be up soon (I know it's been, like, 3 days...). I guess that's all...review!

"It looks kind of like a frankenkitty."

a)Blind Spot in the Web

b)The Sound of a Breaking Heart

c)Misty Gallows

d)Spiral of Destiny


	56. Chapter 56

Hmm, it seems Ayumu and Kanone are out for revenge. But someone's going to show back up and put quite a damper in their plans, and Nik's going to be there, too! Hehe, enjoy!

CeTe: Yep, they're all sad and whiny and crying...wah...(yes, I'm mocking them). I don't know why, I feel bad for them, and I miss Kalelle, I'm just an ass. Thanks for reviewing!

Polaris18: I love my little human-shaped chicken destroyer! He's too cute, and the chicken thing...even cuter! Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well, thanks for walking me home." Rio said, smiling sweetly at the boy in front of her.

Nik grinned a little, "No problem." He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rio thought about it before finally shrugging, "I guess." She really didn't know what would be going on, and every day was played by ear for the Blade Children.

"Alright, I'll call you later."

The grey-haired girl looked up in time to see him walk off, "Alright! Bye, Nik!" she called, lifting a hand to wave after him. The departing form mimicked the motion as he disappeared around the corner.

As she walked through the front door, she looked around at everyone who had gathered in the living room. She blinked a couple of times, not believing that almost all of them were crying, "What's going on?" she wondered.

Kousuke and Ryoko were the only two who even seemed to acknowledge her presence; the others were too lost in their thoughts. Eyes was busy trying to comfort Kanone, who had said something or another to depress Ayumu into an almost comatose state. The redhead finally took it upon himself to walk over to the still-confused girl, "Kalelle..." he whispered. Rio was a smart girl, and figured the rest out on her own.

"But..." she looked around, as if she were lost, "How..."

"Details aren't important right now." Ryoko, who had joined the two, told her, "We'll fill you in later."

Kousuke nodded in agreement, "As soon as we know what happened."

"No one's even told you anything?" she wondered. She knew Kanone and Ayumu would be devestated if something like this ever happened, but even Eyes and Travis were too upset? _"Did Kalelle really mean that much to them?"_She had never been that close with the older twin, like Ryoko and Kousuke, but it was still a shock. She would have figured if any of them were to be killed, it would have been Ryoko, Travis, of herself. She certainly didn't underestimate anyone, but her and Travis' size alone were enough to put them in danger. There was no hope for midgets when it came to all-out fighting. Ryoko wouldn't kill, and that would put her in danger in a 'kill or be killed' situation. Even Ayumu might fall, but neither Kalelle nor Kanone would have been likely candidates.

Kanone had been leaning his head on Eyes' shoulder, eyes closed, attempting to get some sort of peace and solace in his lover's arms. It was to no avail, though, as the only thoughts haunting him were those of revenge. He knew the same thoughts were flying through Ayumu's head, and if it was the last thing he'd do, he _would _get revenge for his brother. He nuzzled Eyes' neck, softly, sighing. The silver-haired boy glanced down at him, "Are you alright?"

_"Stupid question." _Kanone thought, but understood what he was asking. He made a lame attempt at a smile, and half-heartedly nodded, "I will be." he assured his lover, hoping his words weren't a complete lie. He wanted to be over the pain he felt deep inside. He wanted to be able to move on, so that he could continue with his life. As desperately as he wanted all of these things, though, he knew peace would not come so easily. He knew what he had to do, and there was no sense in delaying it.

Standing up, all eyes turned to him. He smiled faintly at Ayumu, and motioned in towards his and Eyes' room. The brunette got up, without a word, knowing all too well the other's intentions. When they were behind a closed door, the chocolate-haired boy looked to the older one, "Did you think of something?"

"Maybe." Kanone told him. It had become an unspoken agreement between the two that they were going to get revenge, namely on Turner, for Kalelle's death. However, they only spoke in private about it, for fear that one of the others would overhear them. Eyes, for instance, would be against the idea with all his will, and while Kanone didn't need his approval to go after the Hunters, it would sure as hell make things a lot simpler.

"Well?" Ayumu asked, a bit impatiently. If anything, he just wanted to beat the bastard's face in who thought up that little trap. The younger boy wasn't naturally a volient person, but then again, who was? No one was born with the instinct to seek revenge on those who wronged you or to help those you don't know. They were learned beliefs, but it wouldn't stop Ayumu from putting faith into them.

Kanone smiled a little, a purely evil smile. If ever there _was _a person born into causing pain and distress, that person might have just been Kanone. The ex-Hunter took a little too much pleasure in plotting others' deaths, but when he was on your side, that small detail became quite useful. Ayumu, at least, was counting on it right about now, "You know Nik, correct?"

"Rio's boyfriend?" Ayumu asked, slightly confused. He wasn't sure the two were actually dating, but they seemed close enough.; perhaps even a little too close. Despite everyone's warnings, she seemed to be coming quite fond of him.

Kanone nodded, "Right. It's obvious that he and Rio are still seeing each other, regardless of what anyone here say." Ayumu nodded in agreement, "Well, what do you say we have a little chat with him? We'll convince Rio it's just to check things out, see if he's planning betraying her or if he's being honest." For all Kanone knew, the blue-eyed boy _might _just want to take the same path as they had, joining up with the Blade Children in their struggle. It didn't seem likely, though everyone else had done it for love. Perhaps Nik really was no different. Kanone just shrugged these thoughts off, "In reality, we'll extract every last bit of information about the Hunters from him."

"It's not likely that he'll talk willingly." Ayumu pointed out. He knew if it was him in Nik's position, he wouldn't say a word. Of course, he had never been up against a revenge-seeking Kanone.

A grin full of malice and pain covered Kanone's face, "I'm counting on it."

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Kousuke wondered, grinning slightly.

"Talking." Eyes answered simply, continuing to answer the next question before it was even asked, "Most likely about how they're going to seek revenge on the Hunters for Kalelle's death." It wasn't an easy thing to talk about, but it was necessary to bring it up sometime. It wasn't like anyone was thinking of anything besides the deceased boy anyway.

"Revenge?" Ryoko asked, frowning. She had always been against the idea of revenge, especially when it concerned killing someone.

"Exactly." Eyes confirmed in a uncaring, emotionless voice, "Did you expect any less from them?"

Ryoko was about to object when she realized the other Blade Child spoke nothing other than the truth. Rio sighed, "I can't say that I disagree with them."

"Rio." Ryoko whispered, feeling slightly betrayed. She knew Rio had no problem with injuring and even killing Hunters, but no one deserved to die simply because of revenge.

"I'm sorry, Ryoko, but I have to agree with their motives. I know revenge isn't the best reason to do something, but...they killed Kalelle."

Silence passed over the four Blade Children until Ayumu and Kanone emerged from the bedroom. Eyes promptly stood up and looked to his lover, "Can I speak with you?"

Kanone and Ayumu traded wary glances, but the former put on his best smile, "Of course, dear." He retreated back into his bedroom, followed by a still-stoic Eyes.

Eyes closed the door behind him, and his blue orbs narrowed slightly. Kanone turned to him, "What's the problem?" Eyes gave him no answer, only a cold look that told him he knew what the problem was, "Listen Eyes..."

"No." the soft but firm accent cut him off, "Kanone, I will not allow you to go off on a suicide mission."

The brunette sighed, "It's not a suicide mission." he objected, "I can take care of myself."

_"So could Kalelle."_ Eyes thought, but said nothing of the sort, "If you insist on avenging your brother, which I know you will, then I won't allow you to go." Kanone opened his mouth to complain once again, but it was soon covered with the silver-haired boy's. The older one forgot his worries for the moment and pulled his boyfriend closer. Eyes moaned into the kiss, and slowly pulled away, "I won't allow you to go." he repeated, softly, "At least not alone."

Golden eyes widened a bit in shock as they gazed upon the Blade Child, "What are you..."

"If you insist on walking the path of revenge to the ends of the earth, I won't hesitate to follow you."

A small smile spread over Kanone's lips as he kissed Eyes' forehead and pulled him into a tight hug, "Then what are we waiting for?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, it's better than nothing, right? I'll get to all that Hunter crap next chappy. So, review!

Oh, I think I'm giving up on the game. It was fun while it lasted, but it's gotten a bit tedious by now. Besides, if anyone ever wants me to write anything, all you've gotta do is ask.


	57. Chapter 57

Hey, I think it's about time I update this, what do you say? Well, I don't care what you say, I'm doing it anyway! Ignore me...and enjoy!

Polaris18: Only Kanone could have bloodlust that you can taste...Well, apparently you're not alone in that love for revenge. Thanks for reviewing!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ya'll ready?" Kanone asked, in an awfully cheery mood.

Ayumu raised an eyebrow at him, "You're sure happy for someone who's about to go kill a bunch of people."

The lighter-haired boy tilted his head to the side, "It's not that many. Only 1 or 2, it all depends on who shows up or who we can find. Besides, I have to save some of the fun for you, right?" He grinned and double-checked to make sure his gun was loaded, "And it's not as if I don't have a good reason."

Ayumu couldn't exactly disagree with that, "Just don't get too caught up in all of it, alright?"

The warning recieved a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Ayumu informed him, "I know you, Kanone, you'll get way too into seeking revenge and slip up."

There was no response to the claim, mostly because it was right. Kanone knew he tended to get caught up in the moment, and made rash decisions, but he had never been fighting for something so important before. He had messed up before, true, but he wouldn't again. The conversation was soon interrupted when Eyes approached the two, "Are you almost ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Ayumu answered, "Is it just the three of us?"

"Yes." Eyes said, wondering what the problem was, "There are only four of them."

Kanone smirked and elbowed him, "You're not chickening out, are ya?"

"Chicken?" came a small voice from the other room, followed by a blur of silver as Travis arrived in front of the three boys, "Where?"

The two unrelated ones backed away while the older Rutherford knelt down in front of his brother, "Not right now." he whispered, "But Kanone, Ayumu, and I are going out for a while. I'll be sure to bring some home with me."

The promise accomplished two things. The first being to keep Travis' attention off the fact that he was leaving, and the second being to wipe that adorable pout off of his face. The youngest one nodded, "Okay, but hurry back!"

Eyes stood, chuckling, and patted the emerald-eyed boy's head, "I will." The child proceeded to run back into Ayumu's room, where he was kicking Kousuke's ass at video games.

"We should go." Ayumu suggested, and the three headed out without another word to anyone. If either Kousuke, Rio, or Ryoko knew they were going somewhere, they would try to stop them, and this was something the three boys had thier hearts and their minds set on.

Once they were outside, Kanone paused, drawing the attention of the other two, "What is it?" his lover wondered.

"Where exactly are we going?" the eldest boy asked, "I mean, the hotel is demolished, so where could we possibly find them at?"

"The only other place we've seen them is the hospital, correct?" Eyes asked, "I would say that's our best bet."

"But there are people at the hospital." Ayumu reminded them, "We can't do any real damage with that many people around."

"Remember, the basement and the very top floor are abandoned and unknown to most." Kanone pointed out, "That _is_ where they attacked Ryoko."

"The hospital it is." Eyes confirmed, and they began walking once again.

"Damn it!" Kousuke shouted, throwing his controller to the floor and glaring at the one sitting next to him, "You cheated!"

Rio glared at the redhead, "He's only four!" she defended the young boy, "How could he be cheating?"

"I wasn't cheating." Travis added, pouting a little.

"It's not his fault if you're bad at video games." Ryoko finished.

Kousuke scoffed, standing up, "Whatever." he said, glaring at the two girls.

Travis stood as well, frowning, "Maybe we should do something else." he suggested.

"Like what?" Rio wondered, "There's not much to do here that we can all do."

The redhead nodded in agreement, "Travis is too young to do anything." he complained.

Said child frowned, "I can always stay home." he offered, "You guys can go out."

"No!" Rio objected, "We'll...go see a movie!"

"We could do that." Kousuke agreed, "I'm sure there's something there we could all watch."

"Let's go, then!" the smaller girl said, bouncing up.

Travis and Kousuke followed behind until the latter stopped and turned, something grabbing his attention, "Hey, Ryoko, aren't you coming?"

The short-haired girl just shook her head, "I'm not feeling up to it." she confessed, "Just a little tired." she quickly added to save Kousuke any worry.

The teen thought to object, but was cut off by Rio shouting from the other room, "Kousuke, hurry up!"

"Go." Ryoko told him, smiling, "I'm fine." Sighing, Kousuke nodded and ran off to catch up with Rio and Travis. Ryoko flopped down on Ayumu's bed and closed her eyes, surrendering to the great unconsciousness of sleep.

Arriving at the hospital, the three boys glanced to each other, "You're sure about this?" Ayumu asked, sounding a bit nervous.

Kanone's eyes glinted slightly in the streetlights, "I'm positive." he reassured the younger boy, "Just don't forget why we're here." As long as he kept his wits about him and a clear head, Kanone was sure he wouldn't fail to do what he had come to do. He had thought it many times, but now more than ever he knew that he had to survive to get revenge for Kalelle. Leading the others inside, he walked through the automatic doors that led into the lobby. Inside looked as normal as ever...if normal had been creepily strange. Not only were there no patients in the waiting room or doctors buzzing about, but the only person there was the receptionist, who had an evil glint in her eye.

"May I help you boys?" she asked, eyeing them up.

"Just visiting a friend." Kanone assured her, smiling his fake smile, "We already know where their room is, but thanks anyway."

He headed towards the stairs when the woman stopped him again, "The stairs are out of use right now. Take the elevator."

If the slightly dimmed lights and almost completely empty hospital weren't enough to put the boys on edge, that comment would have been. Ayumu glared at her, "How can the stairs be out of order?" he wondered, "They're _stairs_."

"Take the elevator." she repeated, "There was a bit of an accident in the stairwell and we had to close it off so the cleaning crew could get everything sorted out."

"I trust that we'll be led to them?" Kanone asked, deciding to drop the act.

She quickly adjusted to the more foward approach, and scowled at him, "Your fate, all of your fates, will be decided soon enough."

"Who are you to decide our fates?" Eyes demanded in a quiet voice, "What rights do you have?"

"I have every right as a Hunter to dispose of the Blade Children." she informed him, "It seems some don't feel that way, though." A quick glance was sent to Kanone and Ayumu, "One of you has already fallen, though. It won't be long before the rest of you follow him to hell."

It took Kanone less than a second to realize she was speaking of Kalelle, "Watch what you say." he growled in a low voice, "You've got no rights to talk about him."

She simply laughed at this, "Oh? And what will you do if I choose to ignore your threats? Why would you want to get revenge for a traitor anyway? A disgusting waste of human life that is better off in purgatory where he belongs."

In an instant Kanone was on her, wrapping his hand around her throat and choking her roughly, "What was that?" he demanded, about to snap, "I think you may be mistaken. You see, my brother was nothing of the sort, and if you ever say differently again, I'll rip your tounge out. Understood?" The blonde-haired woman was far from answering him as she was gripping his wrist, gasping for air, and slowly losing consciousness. An evil smile crossed his lips as she let her fall to the ground, and turned to join up with Eyes and Ayumu, "Ready?" he asked in a too-cheerful mood.

"Uh...yeah." Ayumu said, hesitantly, a little afraid of his ex.

Kanone frowned slightly and blinked, "What is it?"

"You're scaring him." Eyes answered for the brunette, "Can we go?"

"Good idea." Ayumu said quickly, turning and pressing the up button on the elevator. He didn't necessarily want to go up, but there was no down that the public knew about. The doors slowly slid open and the three entered the rickety elevator. The doors closed and much to all of their suprise, the elevator ascended. The small light flashed 2, then 3, then 4. It stayed stuck on 4, but the elevator continued to move, jerking a little as it passed its usual stopping point and continued on up. It finally came to a rest and the doors very slowly slid open to reveal the fifth floor.

Kanone was the first to exit the elevator, looking around to see shadows on top of shadows, mingling and mixing with each other. Eyes stood next to him, his blue orbs immediately switching to glowing yellow ones to adjust better to the darkened conditions. Ayumu was the last, glancing around and coughing slightly at the layer of dust that seemed to surround the place, "Are you sure this is right?" he wondered, "It seems so...abandoned."

Kanone nodded, "Even for a cover it seems a bit much." he agreed, then looked to Eyes, "What do you think?"

"Be on your guard." was the only obvious advice that the Blade Child uttered before stepping further into the room. A small bit of moonlight was filtering in from a window somewhere, but wasn't near enough to cut through the thick dust. It illuminated the room well enough that Eyes could make out some tables and chairs, but nothing of any interest. He scanned the walls, feeling them slightly before he found what he was looking for. He flipped the switch and winced as a bright, flourescent light spread throughout the rather large room.

As the three surveyed the now-visible area, Eyes saw that he was correct in assuming that there was nothing of interest in the room. In fact, besides some furniture, there was nothing there at all; certainly no Hunters. Kanone growled slightly, "What the hell is this?" he demanded, "Where are those bastards?"

"Someone must have been up here to call the elevator." Ayumu observed, "And they wouldn't have done that unless they wanted us up here."

The possiblity of a trap occured to the three almost instantaneously, but all dismissed it just as quickly. It was an mutual agreement now that Kalelle had been killed; the Hunters and the Blade Children would meet head-on. Traps weren't necessary anymore, and they all knew it. So, why was there no one there? Kanone growled once more in frustration and turned back to the elevator, only to have it open in front of his face and reveal the people he had been searching for. He sent death-glares at each one of them, "What took you?" he asked, a bit sarcastically.

"We had to tend to Cecilia." Turner informed him, exiting the elevator, followed by Wallace and Connor, "It seems she was injured."

Kanone could only guess that Cecilia was the one he had nearly choked to death, but shrugged it off. It's not as if he cared, she _was_ a Hunter after all. Before he could speak again, Ayumu asked a question that put him more on edge than anything, "Where's Nik?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Indeed, where _is_ Nik? Wow, I think this chappy might be long enough for me not to want to kill myself...next chappy we'll find out where exactly Nik went, and what movie did Kousuke, Rio, and Travis go to see? Review!


	58. Chapter 58

I'm baaaack. Miss me? I'm finishing this damn thing here and now. So read it and love it! At least read it? Yay! Well now, with that out of the way, enjoy!

A/N: Surprise guest at the end of the chappy. Go on, guess. I dare you to!

* * *

"I can't believe I had to sit through that whole thing." Kousuke groaned, looking at Rio, "I know you look like a kid, but do you have to act like one, too?"

"I do not!" The high-pitched squeal defended, "And there wasn't anything kiddie about it."

"Rio, it was _Blue's Clues_." The redhead reminded her.

"So? It's a very interactive show! You have to find the clues and then solve the mystery, it's perfect!"

"It's a show for children, what do you want next? A little kitchen with play-doh food?"

"Kousuke, you're such a jerk!"

"You two act like more of kids than I do." Travis pointed out, tilting his head.

The two just crossed their arms and huffed, as if on cue. Rio was about to say something else to her defense when another voice filled the air, "Rio?"

The shortest member of the Blade Children glanced back to see Nik leaning against a nearby wall. A small smirk covered his face as the hers lit up. She bounced over to him, officially dismissing Kousuke and Travis from the conversation. The two boys cast a glance at each other before sighing in defeat. They knew that Rio wouldn't be persuaded to leave Nik and just come home, so with worry in their thoughts, but logic telling them there's nothing they could do for now, they headed down the street.

"What are you doing here?" Rio questioned, innocently.

A slight shrug was given, "Just out for a walk."

She accepted this answer and grabbed his hand, "Then walk me home."

The brunette chuckled slightly and nodded, intertwining their fingers, "It's still early, though." He pointed out, "Want to go out for a bite to eat? I know this great little restaurant that's not too far from here."

_"A date?" _Rio wondered, blushing slightly at the idea, "Okay!"

Another chuckle and the two began walking down the street, specifically away from Rio's house and towards an area she was quite unfamiliar with. After a brief moment of silence, the small girl spoke again, "So, Nik..."

An eyebrow raised as she trailed off, "Yes?" he encouraged.

"Well...I was just wondering..." she looked off to the side before glancing back to him, "Did you know what would happen? You know...with Kalelle?"

Blue eyes blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected her to confront him about it; he'd never pictured Rio the type to bring up things like that. He took a moment to think about his answer, "Well..." He had no idea what to say. The truth was, he not only knew about it, he had a part in helping with it, _"But if Rio knew that..."_ He shook his head. He couldn't let her go now after trying so hard to rope her in this much. It was bad enough being a Hunter going after a Blade Child in the first place, trust wise, but he actually really liked her. Unfortunately, everything he was telling her was a lie or half truth, and knew that once he told her the whole truth, there was no way she'd stay with him. He _was _a Hunter, after all, he knew what she was and he knew she'd have to be killed eventually. _"There's no reason to get close." _He reasoned with himself, _"At least...not any closer than I already am. As long as I remember what she is and what will happen, I should be okay." _Glancing over at her slightly worried face, though, he realized how hard it would be to be convincing enough to her while maintaining his emotional distance.

"Well what?" she asked, terrified inside that he would answer positive. She knew, since he was a Hunter, that it was more than possible that he'd known about the whole thing. Something inside her wanted not to believe it, though. Her gaze cast down to the ground, _"When it comes down to it, though, I might have to fight him...even kill him."_

She heard a soft sigh before he spoke again, "I knew something was going down." He confessed, "I didn't know for sure anyone would die."

"But you knew it was a possibility." She accused.

"I knew it was likely." His soft voice corrected, a hint of regret in it.

A frown fell over her face, "And you didn't say anything to me? If I'd known; if the others had known...Kalelle might still be alive."

"I...I know that." He replied, halting his walking completely as she stopped by his side, "But I'm a Hunter, Rio, you can't forget that. It's my duty. I might like you, but I can't have compassion towards all Blade Children for your sake."

"Kalelle wasn't even a Blade Child!" She yelled, tears ready to pour from her eyes.

"He chose to betray us and cooperate with them." He reminded her, "To us, he was no different."

"He chose to stay truthful to his brother." She corrected in a low voice, "He was a good brother-"

"And so he died." Nik finished, glancing at her, "The Blade Children must be exterminated, just because I like you doesn't change what will happen to you. You all say it's kill or be killed, right? Well, for us, it's kill you to save them."

"Them?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, them, the human race. When your blood changes you, you won't even recognize your own friends. You'll just kill everything in your path. That's why we see the Blade Children and treat them as animals... because that's what they'll become. We can't afford to see them as human now or else it will cost millions of people their lives."

"So that's all I am to you?" she inquired, "An animal? I know what we'll become, I know what will happen, but... but that doesn't mean we have to die now, does it? We still have a few years left before that will happen, right? So why do we have to have our lives cut short? Why can't we live until then?"

"The Hunters can't take risks." He answered simply, "They can't expect that all the Blade Children will see things that way and just give up their lives. Most aren't that selfless."

"So you kill them now instead of later?"

"There's too many too spread out, we can't just wait until the last moment or there won't be enough time left."

"But why do you have to hunt children? We've been hunted since we turned five... those kids don't even get a chance to have a real life."

"What kind of life is it to be born just to kill?"

Rio hesitated, "I...I have a real life. I have friends, I go to school, I go out. Would you deny others that same thing?"

"And you live every day in fear; wondering if it'll be your last, never going out after dark alone, always sticking to the crowds. No one understands you besides others like you, you're alone in a room full of people. Is that the kind of life you want for others? That alienation?"

"Stop it." She ordered, glaring at the ground, "Just stop. Don't try to convince me that killing little kids is alright. Something like that can never be okay."

"So giving them ten more years of a life of fear and dread and letting them get just close enough that it'll hurt those around them badly when they die is better?"

"Stop trying to justify your murders!" She yelled, the sound bouncing off the empty alleys nearby.

"I'm not trying to justify anything." He spoke in a soft voice, looking at her with a cold, distant gaze, "I'm just trying to convince myself this is right."

"You...you mean being a Hunter...right?" she asked, a little worried by the look in his eyes. As he advanced toward her, she took a step back, "N-nik?"

"That's all I'm doing, right?" he asked, "Just...being a Hunter. Just doing my job, simple as that." His hand snapped out suddenly to grab her arm in a death grip.

"Ow, Nik, stop it." She half pleaded in a soft voice. She tried to wrench her arm from his hand but he was surprisingly strong for being so tiny.

"Shh..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her, "Rio, relax, it's alright."

"You're scaring me." She sniffled back, biting back tears at what she knew was about to happen. She tried to pull out from his embrace, but once again, he had her held tight, _"I can't even move." _She thought, _"What am I supposed to do? I won't cry for help, I can't." _The bad thing about Rio was she was often too proud to admit defeat. Crying out for help, asking for assistance would be the ultimate defeat. If she was to die, she'd do it with as much dignity as she could manage.

"I'm sorry." He murmured into her ear, kissing below it lightly before drawing a hidden blade from his sleeve and running it lightly down her spine. A small whimpering sound came from her lips as a sadistic grin covered his. No matter how close he got, once they were helpless and at his mercy, he couldn't help but get a rush from it. It was what ultimately made him the perfect Hunter; he might regret it afterward, but in the heat of the moment, he couldn't do a thing but be amazed how easily a sharp piece of metal could cut through skin and bone. With one quick jab the blade pierced through her back and came out of her chest, puncturing her heart.

The one small yelp she let out was covered by his mouth as he left a soft kiss on her lips. After a moment, he let her fall back, a glint of metal sticking from her chest where the tip just barely broke through her skin. Regaining his senses again, he frowned slightly at the sight and sighed, _"Really sorry." _He thought to himself before turning and heading down the nearby alley.

* * *

"Nik is the least of your concerns at the moment." Turner said, lifting his hand from the shadows to show a gun in it.

_"Rio." _Eyes thought, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Kanone glanced around the room. There wasn't much space to dodge bullets if they started flying, _"Our only hope is to get the guns away from them."_

A low chuckle brought the three boys' attention back to the ones nearest to the elevator, "Trapped, just like the animals you are."

_"I'll show you an animal." _The brunette Blade Child threatened in his mind. He knew better than to speak out loud, though. Talking in a fight always let your guard down just a little. Fortunately, he could use that little fact to his advantage at the moment and did so. In an instant he was at Turner's side and his hand came up to wrap around the older man's throat and slam him into the nearby wall and his other hand grabbing the gun's barrel, aiming it away from himself and Eyes and Ayumu.

From there, everything went to hell. Ayumu went after Wallace, punching him straight in the temple and sending him flying into the wall. Eyes soon joined in the action as well, grabbing Connor by his shirt and shoving him into another wall, kneeing him in the gut. The other man growled and rammed his elbow into Eyes' jaw while Wallace retaliated by pulling out a knife and slicing it across Ayumu's chest. The brunette hissed and pulled back, grabbing a chair and snapping the leg off, swinging it at Wallace, who easily ducked and jabbed the knife into his side.

Kanone looked over at the struggling brunette and bashed Turner's head into the wall. Figuring that would be enough to keep him down for a minute, he went to Ayumu's rescue. Much to his surprise, Turner wasn't taken down quite so easily and yanked Kanone back by his hair, throwing him back into the wall, grinning. Determined to wipe that smirk off his face, Kanone grabbed his jaw in one hand and squeezed hard as bones snapped. The elder man drew back for a moment and Kanone took advantage of it by punching him hard in the chest and sending him into the wall, chuckling lowly as it cracked slightly from the impact.

Eyes quickly dodged a punch and grabbed Connor's wrist, crushing it and yanking his arm forward hard, kicking him in the chest as his shoulder dislocated. He let go of his wrist and kicked him again, sending him flying into a table. The two losing Hunters traded a glance, wondering if they needed to retreat. Wallace was doing fine, but that was just because Ayumu wasn't a fighter. At the same time, Kanone and Eyes began thinking if they should pull back and get Ayumu out of there; the Hunters wouldn't dare follow them in their condition. Before any more thoughts occurred, Turner made his decision on behalf of the Hunters and punched Kanone hard in the side where his missing rib was. A hiss left the Blade Child's mouth and the fighting resumed.

Wallace still had the upper hand against the younger Narumi and Ayumu was soon flung into a window. The impact cracked the glass, but fortunately for Ayumu didn't break completely. He stood, stumbling slightly as his vision blurred and had little time to react before the Hunter picked him up by his throat and once again shoved him into the wall. The faint ding of the elevator bell reached the brunette's ears, but he couldn't imagine who would know about this floor let alone come up here. Before he could register what was happening, Kanone had ripped Wallace off of him and with a strangely cold look in his eyes, yanked his head back, snapping his neck.

As the body hit the ground, the fighting paused once again. Ayumu looked up to his savior and blinked a few times as his vision seemed to double, _"This is bad, I'm seeing two of everything." _He thought, glancing around the room. He then realized there was only one Eyes, one Connor, one Turner, and one dead Wallace. He looked back up to Kanone again and found that the one that had saved him was just a bit taller and his shoulders just a bit broader. His hair fell slightly different and his eyes were more green. If anyone knew it, it was Ayumu, "Kalelle." He whispered.

The ex-Hunter let a small smile cross his face as he bent down in front of his boyfriend and run a thumb across his cheek, "Hey, love. Miss me?"

All Ayumu could do was stare before glomping the elder twin. A short laugh sounded as strong arms wrapped around him in an embrace. Looking up to make sure once again it was really his dead lover, he smiled for the first time since the boy's supposed death. He buried his face in the soft neck and closed his eyes. Kanone wrapped an arm around Eyes' waist, a smile also found on his features as he noticed Connor and Turner had retreated.

Suddenly, Ayumu looked up into the olive-green eyes and asked the question that had to be on everyone's mind, "How?"

"Figured you'd want to know." Kalelle replied, standing up and helping his boyfriend to his feet, "Come on, downstairs."

The brown-eyed boy blinked, slightly confused, but nodded nonetheless and followed the taller one into the elevator with Eyes and Kanone. Once the doors reopened to the lobby floor, the hospital was still disturbingly empty. The lights overhead flickered in and out, except for a few that were shining as brightly as they could over a certain figure. Ayumu blinked again, unable to determine quite who it was. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a cocky smirk on his face. All of a sudden, it registered with him, "Brother..."

Kanone and Eyes' attention snapped up at the mention of the elder Narumi. Sure enough, Kiyotaka was seated in the waiting room of the hospital, arms crossed and leaning back in his seat as if he'd been waiting a while. The younger brother looked between his boyfriend and brother, wondering how Kiyotaka could have saved Kalelle. The twin understood the younger one's confused look and explained.

_Flashback_

_"Not without you." Kanone whispered, "I'm nothing without you."_

_"You are." Kalelle assured him, "I know you are. Why else would I love you?"_

_A slight blush, that didn't go unnoticed by his brother, covered Kanone's face as he placed another, gentler kiss on his lips, "I love you, too." he told him. Everyone in that room knew Kanone didn't love his brother like Kalelle loved him, but it was enough._

_A slight nod to Eyes and Travis and one more glance to Ayumu, mouthing 'I love you' to him, and Kalelle smiled at Kanone, "Goodbye." he whispered, backing up a couple of steps and slamming his foot down on the weight-sensitive section of ground he was standing on. The force from his foot tricked the sensors into believing weight had been added, and the floor under the older twin dropped out. In an instant, Kalelle was gone from their sights and their lives. He closed his eyes, knowing he'd made the right choice, _"I hope this doesn't hurt him too badly." _He thought._

_All of a sudden, he hit the ground hard and winced slightly. He knew that the entire thing would blow in a few minutes. Still, he knew, for Kanone and Ayumu, that he had to try his best to get out. Standing and looking around, he saw that he was in a prison-like cell, the door locked. A long hallway stretched out of his sight and he made his way to the door. As much as he kicked and pulled on it, the bars were new and strongly bolted into the ground. Sliding down to the ground, he sighed in slight defeat. He'd figured there would be no way to make it out in time and closed his eyes. The only consolation he had was that his boyfriend and brother were safe._

_"Giving up already?" a voice asked outside of the cell. _

_Kalelle's gaze snapped up to see Kiyotaka leaning against the bars, the same smirk on his face as always. He blinked a few times, "What are you doing here?"_

_The brunette rolled his eyes, "I'm here to get you out." He informed the younger one, as if he should have already known that. _

_The ex-Hunter watched as the door swung open to release him. Watching Kiyotaka warily and stepping out of the cell, he just had to know, "Why?"_

_"Well, it'll make my brother sad." He explained, simply._

_"And you care?"_

_Kiyotaka headed down the long hallway and chuckled softly, "Of course." He glanced back, noticing that Kalelle still wasn't quite sure, "What do you have to lose?" He questioned, rhetorically. Knowing that he really did have nothing else to lose, he nodded and they quickly made their way out of the building seconds before it exploded in a flash of light and sound. They came out on a hill overlooking the others. Kalelle started to head towards his brother and boyfriend but Kiyotaka stayed him with a hand on his shoulder, "Not yet." He said in a firm voice._

_"What do you mean not yet?" Kalelle demanded._

_"If you go now, things will go badly." He explained, turning and heading in the opposite direction. He glanced back as Kalelle hesitated, eventually following. A faint smile crossed Kiyotaka's face, disappearing after only a second, "Just trust me."  
_

* * *

_Finally _it's done. I don't even know if anyone's still reading this, but there you go. And review! 


End file.
